


Nightmares To Dreams

by JioojyaDaisy



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Fucked Up, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Group Sex, Hardcore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Urination, emotional blackmail, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 113,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JioojyaDaisy/pseuds/JioojyaDaisy
Summary: So this is a MAJOR warning to you!There will be a lot of violence, gore and self harm.This is a self indulgence fanfic.Please continue reading at your own descretion.I have no idea how much of this I will write but if I get a good response I'll keep going?Eddward had been a social outcast for the majority of his life, after a while he was able to drown the bullies nagging, pestering and occasional hits out, time had made him numb to it and once they noticed they'd started to give up on it. That is until a new development during Edd's final week as a Junior in Peach Creek High





	1. Beginning of the Weak

"It's the final week before summer break and you're already planning for the first two weeks of it to be doing homework?!" Eddy, the shortest of the trio was wearing his signature yellow shirt with orange and purple accents, pale blue jeans and orange sneakers, yelled as his sockheaded friend was packing away his binders accordingly into his locker.

Turning his head slightly Eddward sighed. "Is it really that much of a surprise to you? I thought you knew how I felt about getting my priorities straight. We are seniors upon our return need I remind you?" He then turned his attention back to his locker, checking the spine of his binders were in numerical order then proceeding to check his day planner to see which he would need to take before lunch.

The tallest Ed stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "But what about Zombie Cockerel Fight Three? It comes out the day after we start summer break!" His uni brow furrowed in the middle. His hulking frame covered mostly by his large green jacket, it was for once zipped up as he had recently been convinced that an alien would burst through his stomach.

Not directing his gaze from the locker before him Edd let out a small chuckling sigh. "If you guys promise to let me finish my work in the first two weeks I will accompany you to the cinema for the movie on the first day." A sudden yelp escaped from the hatted boy as he was hoisted into the air by his excited taller friend. "Ed! Desist! Place be back upon the ground!" Ed was too busy being his excitable self and just kept hugging his friend who eventually patted his head as he was lowered to the floor.

The trio had finished with their lockers which were luckily situated in the same corridor as each others however due to the subjects they had chosen the only class they now had together was gym which wasn't until final period. First Edd had to make his way to his Advanced Placement (AP) English Literature, swiftly making his way through the building number of students who were leaving their homerooms. Upon reaching the door to his class he beamed and entered, seating himself quickly and retrieving his corresponding binder from within his shoulder bag, his pencil soon following and being placed parallel to the desk.

Students began to fill the room after a few minutes, soon followed by their teacher, Ms. Annmarie Smith, a slim tall woman with long red hair which was held up into a tight bun, her black frame glasses resting across her freckled nose. Clearing her throat she smiled to the students before her. "Welcome to the last week as Juniors. I hope you have all been preparing for the quiz on Thursday." She grimaced at the sound of exasperated teens then sighed before continuing with the lesson.

~~~---~~~

Edd was jotting down various notes and details he deemed important throughout the duration of his lessons, he'd barely noticed the morning slip by as the bell rang signalling to him and the rest of the students it was time for lunch. Carefully returning his binder to his shoulder bag the hatted teen stood and exited his Calculus classroom waving farewell to Mr Bryce Andrews, who in turn returned the gesture. Eddward made his way towards the canteen which was only a few doors from his previous class and was relieved to find that Ed, Eddy and Marie Kanker were waiting by the large metal doors for him, giving a small wave he gave a signature gap toothed grin. "Salutations friends. It is good to be accompanied by you again." He took notice of how Marie had changed over the years, she had lost her crush on him which he was certainly thankful for, her blue hair shaved on the left side and a series of piercing go up and around the exposed ear, her fringe however still hung over her right eye.

The group of friends made their way into the lunch hall and found a quiet table out of the way of everyone else and discussed their day, each explaining in their own way how it had been, Ed occasionally blurting out random mentions of chickens and his ever present love for them.

A thundering roar of laughter rippled through the whole canteen ushering the students inside into a stunned silence as the jocks came through the large metal doors, leading the pack was Bradley Ward, tall and large muscled with dark blonde spiked hair, to his left was the familiar face of Kevin Barr, a few strands of his red hair peeking through the front of his backwards cap, then on the Bradley's right was a thinner teen, Justin Burrows ,his almost black hair tied back into a typical man bun. Behind those three were Nat Goldberg, a teal haired man with an affinity for rear ends, Paul Traynor, a simple minded person with dull eyes until he got angry or competitive and finally Darius Tucker, muscle upon muscle and no brain cells to claim as his own. They were all talking and laughing obnoxiously which caused everyone to stare toward the interruption to their meals.

As the small group of 'dorks' turned to face the jocks Eddy began to snarl at them, his throat growling unconsciously as he watched them sit on a large table causing it's previous occupants to quickly vacate. "Fucking jerks." He grumbled still glaring as he proceeded to stuff a grease dripping beef burger into his mouth.

After swallowing his mouthful Edd looked to his friend sternly. "Please watch your language Eddy." This just caused the short male to erect his middle finger at him in response as he continued chewing. This made Double D just roll his eyes and continue with his salad.

Turning to face the group of jocks Marie watched like a hawk, she could see shoulders shaking with quiet laughter, a few nods of agreement and then they all stood once again. "Heads up guys. Trouble is coming." She whispered to her friends after turning back to them.

Ed had been the only person in the whole canteen which didn't react to the uproarious laughter, too preoccupied with scoffing down every portion of his meal. Monday meant gravy and lots of it for the tall man. He was unaware that there we people approaching behind him when he swiftly stood and turned to take his tray to be cleaned like Double D had taught him.

CRASH

The tray was soon slapped away from the tall dorks hands and clatter somewhere beside him on the floor causing their whole table to jump. Eddy instantly standing to defend his friend while Double D and Marie clenched, Edd his body and the Kanker her fists. when Bradley smugly wrapped an arm around Ed, being just an inch shorted than him. "Sorry about that man, didn't realise you were going to stand up that quickly." The jocks hand gently patter the shoulder it rested on. "Do me a favour and pick it up for me?" 

Just as Ed was about to lean over Eddy had marched around the table and shoved Bradley back from his friend. "How about you pick it up shit head?!" His eyes glaring up at the jock.

Having barely moved from the push Bradley loomed over the shorter dork and grabbed onto the front of his shirt. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Shit! Head!" Eddy reiterated then flew backwards into the floor as Bradley's fist connected with his cheek, hard.

There were laughs and claps from the jocks who surrounded and a mildly amused smirk from Kevin as the shortest dork wiped his split lip and spat blood onto the canteen floor. Fearing for his friends safety and sanity at that point Edd wedged himself between the two opposing forces, his hands raised defensively. "Bradley please excuse my friends idiocy, he has been short tempered with it being our last week as Juniors and doesn't know what he's doing. Plus he was only trying to defend Ed from being humiliated." The hatted teen bit his bottom lip not noticing the glare he was receiving from all the jocks bar Nat who looked somewhat sympathetic.

Eddy was back on his feet and raring to get into a fist fight with the jock as both Marie and Ed tried their best to restrain him. "Calm down man, it's not worth getting yourself hospitalised before summer break." Marie all but screamed in his ear. This caused the teen to inhale, fist shaking as he turned to leave.

Taking a quick glance over his shoulder Double D sighed as his friend retreated, presumably taking Eddy to see the school nurse when his attention was suddenly brought back to the male before him as a strong pair of hands grabbed the front of his sweater vest lifting him effortlessly into the air, his body and face pulled close to Bradley's who snarled before speaking. "Listen to me and listen good ass hat, next time you intervene with me dealing out beatings you'll be on the receiving end! Gots it?!" His words were laced with spit which was regretfully plastered over Edd's face before being dropped from the jocks grip, landing awkwardly.

Three of the other jocks then grouped around him, he took notice of Paul, Darius and Justin as each one gave him a withheld punch to his arms as a warning of what could come if he forgot his previous warning. "Now beat it dork!" Justin growled causing the frightened man to grab his shoulder bag and flee the canteen, leaving behind his last lunch box. Tears had begun to well up in Edd's eyes as he headed for the nurses office, vision blurry as he slipped into the sterile white room and collapsed to the floor.

"How repulsive!" He snapped pulling sanitising wipes from his jeans pocket and using three to clean the jocks filthy saliva from his face all the while mumbling. "Messy, messy, messy. Unsanitary."

Marie had noticed the OCD teen enter the office and allowed him his time to clean before approaching him. While she didn't feel an attraction to him she still loved this dork like the brother she never had and crouched down tapping his shoulder to gain his attention. "One week and we're free. Bradley is a senior. He'll be gone soon and you wont need to worry anymore." She smiled when Edd nodded.

Sliding off the cot Eddy cleared his throat. "Sorry I kind of lost it back there. I guess what you said is true and that I am really short tempered this week and it's barely begun!" He laughed when Ed and Double D nodded frantically.

The tallest male crouched down to Edd and smiled. "No eggs were broken. The chickens live!" He beamed at the gap toothed smile his friend returned him.

The four of them soon left the comfort of the nurses office, the Ed's heading towards their lockers while Marie left to go for the smoke she so desperately needed. Edd replaced the binders in his bag ready for the next set of lessons as he heart sunk. He'd left his lunch box and some remaining lunch in the canteen. His head turned towards the canteen as he gripped hard onto the strap of his bag, contemplating whether to risk running into the jocks again or risk being late to his next class in the hopes they would have left the canteen by then. Swallowing hard Edd began to unconsciously make his way towards the canteen, palms sweating as his grip remained on the strap of his bag.

~~~---~~~

As their group were leaving the lunch hall Nat spotted the small, pale green tub sitting upon the table where the dorks had been sitting, "Hey sweet cheeks," His hand grasping onto Kevin's jacket, "Isn't that Double Delicious' lunch box?"

The red haired boy waved at the other jocks to show he'd catch them up as he felt the tug on his arm, also grimacing at his friends pet name for him. "Yeah. Guess he forgot to pick it up when 'shit head' threatened him." He saw Nat raise a brow at the chosen nickname for their captain as it was the same one that Eddy had used. "Go grab it for me." Kevin motioned and smiled. 'Perhaps this'll give me the chance to talk to Double Dork without everyone else being around' Kevin thought to himself, he hadn't knowingly bullied the middle dork since midway through their freshman year, his good nature and complacency had made a significant mark on Kevin.

"Finally gonna talk to the dork huh?" Nat interrupted the red heads thought holding out the lunch box for him. "About time man, you've been pining since what? Forever?" Nat didn't miss a beat in regards to Kevin. They were pretty much joined at the hip as soon as they met. He also worked out that the red head was gay before the boy did himself and took pride in helping his 'awakening' so to speak by bringing up the conversation of how good Double D's ass looked in gym shorts. This is also what warranted the nickname Double Delicious for said dork.

Taking the box Kevin tried to hide his blush but couldn't stop smiling. He hated the fact that Bradley and his close friends had ganged up on him but then again he stuck up for that little douche Eddy without giving it a second though. "Yeah, seems like he could do with some good luck today." The pair soon left the canteen and separated, Nat heading to his locker and Kevin heading toward's Double D's. He'd been watching the dork since he discovered his crush and over the last two years had been trying to make small talk with him which was never lasted long enough.

Turning the corner quickly Edd was beginning to pant, he hadn't realised how fast his legs were carrying him until he stopped dead, his head hitting something hard. His eyes focusing to the floor as he spotted a pair of shoes. "Oh my apologies! I wasn't looking where I was going and did not intend on-" He cut himself off, head raised to look at the face of the person he had mindlessly walked into. "My word Kevin! I am sincerely sorry!" His eyes quickly darting away as he motioned to step around the jock.

Side stepping to stop the dork the red head corralled him into the wall, one hand on the wall and the other holding up the lunch box, pressing it into Double D's chest. "You left this in the canteen. Figured you'd want it back." His green eyes watched as the smaller male flinched at first then reached out for the box, his hand shaking.

"Why thank you Kevin, I am most gracious for you retrieving it for me." Edd tilted his head up, leaned slightly forward and gave a small gag toothed smile to Kevin, his blue eyes meeting green before the red heads eyes glanced down to see Edd's pale collar bone, his shirt slightly falling away as he was leaning.

Kevin snapped. "Stop doing that." He mumbled, his now lunch box free hand coming up to cover his flaring cheeks.

"Sorry? Stop what?" Edd packed the box into his bag not once taking his eyes from Kevin, his eyes widening when he saw blood spilling from the jocks nose. "Goodness! Kevin you are bleeding! Are you quite alright? Do you need to see the nurse?" Edd was beginning to worry.

With a swift turn the red head, cheeks matching his hair pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm good! I've got class. Later Double Dweeb." Kevin didn't wait for a response as he marched away from the smaller male, his fingers still pinching the bridge of his nose. 'What the fuck you doing man? A nosebleed, seriously?' He had stepped into a male toilets and washed his hands and face staring at his still blushing reflection. "Damn it."

~~~---~~~

Shaking his head to clear it from what just transpired before him Eddward made his way to his next class when the bell rang loudly above him. He was looking forward to this one, it was the only class he shared with Marie since they joined Peach Creek High and was hoping she was feeling better after her cigarette.

Entering the language room Marie smiled when she spotted a much happier Double D and joined him, "Glad to see you're feeling better already." Playfully her elbow nudged the male in the ribs where he just squirmed and laughed. "You ready for an hour of French?" Here eyes almost instantly rolling as Edd pulled out his large translation dictionary, the spine of which was very brittle now with so much wear and tear the hatted teen had been giving it in his constant use. "Never mind."

Their teacher arrive a minute before the second bell rang and apologised for almost being late. "Now I know you are all excited about your final week however there is going to bed a test Wednesday and there are only two lessons including this one which are left to prepare you for it. Pens and paper out, make note." Mademoiselle Neve Moreau began writing up their lesson plan for the next two days, occasionally she would stop and ask if there were questions and if anyone need some urgent advice before handing out an example of what their test may look like in two days time.

Leaning over his desk Edd smiled and read through the question when a name on the page jumped out at him from within one of the questions. "Kevin..." He mumbled, mind returning to the red head who had been bleeding mere minutes ago.

"What has Kevin done now?" The blue haired girl leaned closer to Edd, her fringe actually pulled out of her face, she really enjoyed languages and was taking three of them with great ease. "Don't tell me he is back into threatening you?" He eyes flicked from her work sheet to the oddly silent dork beside her.

Biting his bottom lip, the flesh sticking between the gap in his teeth as he thought about what to say. Upon exhaling he turned slightly to face Marie. "I ran into him on the way to get my lunch box from the canteen, he had it and was returning it to me. When I thanked him his nose started to bleed. It was most peculiar and concerning."

Unsure of how to take this information Marie just shrugged. "Maybe the jock got a head rush from eating his food to quick." She shot the hatted teen a smirk and soft chuckle which he then returned before they continued working through their respective mock tests.

After leaving the language class Double D said his farewells to the Kanker sister who now headed to Study Hall as her final subject while he made his way towards the school gymnasium, somewhat begrudgingly. He shared his class with the two other Ed's sure but he also shared it with two of the jocks who had threatened him previously. Justin and Paul. His mind then went to the other two; Bradley and Darius. Bradley being a senior wasn't an issue but Darius was a Sophomore and was quickly learning bad lessons from his fellow jocks.

Entering the changing room Edd was relieved to see that it was just himself. Going to his sports locker and entering the combination, grabbing his gym shirt and shorts before hiding himself away in a stall to get changed. He was just finishing pulling on his shirt when the changing room door slammed open making him jump. "Can you believe that little Hatted jerk? Actually standing up to Bradley. Kid has a death wish for sure." Edd recognised the voice as Justin's.

A short laugh came from another male voice. "We both know why Bradley hasn't touched the dweeb." It was Paul talking now, his pitch an octave or two higher.

Leaning against the stall door Edd was trying to hear their conversation once he'd been mentioned. "Yeah though I don't see how the captain finds that scrawny kid attractive. I mean, his ass is good but he's still a dude!" Double D froze up.

"Perhaps we could-" Paul was about to suggest something when a barrage of loud voices entered the changing room muffling the sounds of their conversation.

Unlocking the stall door Double D darted quickly from it and joined his friends as they began to change. His mind trying to figure out what Justin and Paul were discussing and what they 'could' be planning. "DOUBLE D!" The large Ed yelled and pulled said teen from his own thoughts. "Did you get your food box?"

A slow nod came from Edd as he waited for them to finish changing and heading out into the gym with them. He was so glad today was an indoor lesson. Less chance of being caught off guard by the jocks when Eddy nudged him with his elbow. "So what time we meeting on Saturday? I was thinking around midday."

"That sounds reasonable, it means I can do my chores prior to our outing." The hatted teen smiled rubbing where his friend had jabbed him.

Coach Samuel Pierce cleared blew the whistle around his neck to get his students attention. "Okay men! Today we are going to focus on endurance training. I want you in pairs for this," The coach pulled out a sheet of paper. "Find your partner once your name is called." The man proceeded to read out names, some with groans and others with excitement. "Eddy you are with Rolf, Ed with Paul and Eddward with Justin."

Double D looked dumbfounded as other names were nothing but a buzzing in his ears as the tall jock marched over to him. A large wide grin spread over his face. "Looks like it's you and me Double Dweeb!" His eyes watching the young males every move whilst approaching until they were side by side. "Lets have a great lesson alright?" The smirk grew wider when Justin noticed that Edd flinched forward a little giving him a subtle view of his shapely rear in those gym shorts. 'He definitely has the best ass out of the guys' The jock thought before another whistle caught his attention.

"Alright ladies enough bickering about your partners, I want you to help each other." Pointing to the bleachers line up along the wall Coach Pierce continued. "You will be working with those today, each paid select a spot along the bottom, once there take it in turns to do steps. First pair to complete 500 steps each get to leave early for showers." The coaches attention came towards Edd then, he knew the boy hated being in his lessons but hated sweat more so this was perfect for him. It was also a small punishment for tormenting his star athlete of that year, Bradly had come to him just before lunch ended to explain the situation.

Swallowing hard the jock and dork made their way to the bleachers once the whistle blew again. 'It's just steps. You walk them every day. Easily more than 500! You can complete this with ease Eddward' His own thoughts almost betraying him when the boy watched as Justin began doing the steps instantly, up then back down as though stuck on repeat. "L-let me know when you need a break." Double D glanced down.

After twenty minutes of non stop steps Justin looked back at the dork and grunted to get his attention. "Your turn dweeb. I've done two-fifty now and need a breather. You got the next two-fifty don't you?" His eyes watched the boys face go pale and smirked inwardly, stepping back to allow the dork to begin his set gave Justin the perfect chance to view Double D's ass in action instead of stationary. He gave a quick glance to his left where Paul was also taking a break and nodded at him with his thumb subtly gesturing to the dorks rear. Earning him a hand symbol of approval from his friend.

Panting hard after only one hundred and fifty steps Edd was beginning to feel sweat building on his body, heart pounding in his chest. "This is really exhausting." He whispered to himself, taking a second to glance behind him to see Justin almost transfixed by his exercising body. Then the memory of what was said in the changing room exploded in his mind, his cheeks flushing a dark red when he recalled what the jocks had said about his posterior. His pace began to quicken in the hope that this torment would end soon.

Noticing the dork had sped up Justin watched the ass in front of him jiggle more violently, the shape of his muscles slightly more visible in his thighs and calves as they seemed to work overtime. 'Interesting' The jock thought before looking up when the movement had stopped. "What done already? That was pretty impressive dork."

Still bright red Double D was panting hard for his breath, legs shaking from the excessive movement he had just put them through, a dull ache spreading over them. "Two" Heavy panting again. "Hundred and fifty." Edd gasped and glanced up to the jock. "You're turn." His blue eyes staring up into Justin's face, wide and slightly red.

Justin flinched as his heart skipped. The male looking up at him red faced, heavily panting and covered in sweat was a surprisingly delicious sight. 'That's why Nat gave him the nickname' the jock shrugged and began his second set of steps. They were a third of way through their lesson as he picked up his own pace. Soon approaching the one fifty mark.

Finally allowing his legs to give out from under him Eddward collapsed onto the cool gymnasium floor, his legs spread over it wide, hands behind him to support his back. Turning his head he saw the tall Ed making his way toward him carrying a bottle of water. "Why thank you Ed, I certainly needed this refreshment." Taking the bottle Double D cracked the lid open, thankful it was a fresh bottle and began to gulp down the clear liquid, some spilling down the sides of his lips.

"You're welcome Double D! You look hotter than a dried up alien carcass!" Ed grinned but was beckoned back by Paul who had now finished his second set, them taking it easier at one hundred and twenty five each. "Later Double D!"

Waving to his friend, the bottle still placed against his lips as he swallowed down the mouthful he had. "That is better." He smiled standing up after sealing the half empty bottle and placing to the floor. His eyes snapped wider as he felt a hand wipe across his lips which wasn't his. "What?!" Jumping back a little the man stared at Justin who was before him, his tongue slowly licking the water from the back of his hand that had just been cleaned from Edd's mouth. "Justin how could you do that?! That was so unsanitary and then to proceed in licking it off yourself!" His cheeks flared.

The jock just shrugged and glanced to the bottle. "Mind if I finish that? I've done my second two-fifty and need water." His eyes gauged the boy carefully as his flushed face just nodded, walking past him and taking up his position at the bottom of the bleachers and beginning his second and hopefully final set of steps.

Taking it slower this time around due to his legs getting stiff from resting Edd decided to focus on the clock above him. He was still making good time for the training and the sweat was indeed cooling him off a bit, though it still felt horrible as his shirt clung to him. 'Just fifty more to go' He thought, slowly counting in his head to help encourage him. A few minutes later and he was talking aloud. "Two hundred and forty seven, two hundred and forty eight, two hundred and forty nine." He took a deep breath. "Two hundred and fifty!" His voice louder than expected as he smiled down at Justin who gave him a surprised yet impressed look.

"Well done Double Dweeb. Guess you are pretty good with stamina." The jock smirked when the boy awkwardly nodded. 'Wonder what else you can keep up with' Justin thought, his eyes watching Edd as he continued to pant, his shirt now almost completely stuck to his slender frame. A shout from their coach drew his attention away, he was yelling at Eddy. "Hey coach!" He shouted and smiled when the man approached. "We're done. Can we his the showers now?"

Raising a brow Coach Pierce looked at Eddward who was still panting hard, legs once again shaking beneath his body weight. "Both of you have done 500?" The man glanced to the clock, they had fifteen minutes left of their lesson, his gaze returned to Justin who nodded with a wide smile. "Alright, you guys can go shower."

Hearing those words Double D gave the coach and Justin and wide gap toothed grin before steadily making his was back into the changing room, the jock following at a slower pace to admire the view.

Once inside the changing room Edd grabbed the towel he used from his locker and made his way to showers, selecting one which was away from Justin, pulling the curtain to a complete close before turning on the water and undressing. He'd normally never shower while in school but with how much perspiration was on his body was he needed to. Once his clothes were removed and folded over the rail next to him Double D cautiously removed his beloved hat, folding it gently over his clothes and allowing his long black hair to fall past his shoulders to his upper back, he then stepped beneath the flow of water, the cooling fluid pouring over his porcelain skin.

Sneaking through the shower cubicles Justin was carrying his own towel and his cell phone, searching the floor carefully for any shadow to show sign of the dork he'd come in with. Once a shadow caught his attention the jock proceeded to listen to the boy as he washed, the smell of blueberries filling their air which he assumed was due to Edd. Once Justin was feeling confident enough he silently peeled part of the shower curtain away from the wall where it had become stuck with moisture, eyes shocked to see Double D without his precious hat and sort of convinced it wasn't actually him until the boy flicked his hair back out of his face, the gap in his visible instantly as he breathed. 'Holy fuck!' The jock yelled inwardly, his eyes stuck to the image before him.

Rubbing shampoo into his hair Edd kept his eyes closed to prevent soap from entering them and causing an irritation or infection. He was not aware of the man just outside his shower cubicle that had now lifted his cell phone, taking picture after picture of his wet naked body. Turning around the dork proceeding to wash the soap from his hair, suds dripping down his back, over his rear and down still slightly shaking legs.

Once satisfied with the number of pictures he had taken Justin hurried himself into one of the changing room stalls, the pressure of an painful erection presenting itself as the male locked the door. "Holy fuck, he really is Double Delicious. Wait until the others see him..." Pulling down the waistband of his gym shorts the jock palmed at himself over his underwear, eyes locking onto the pictures on his phone, long black hair stuck to the boys body. From behind he really did look like a girl, ass poking out just begging to be squeezed and fucked. "Eddward." Justin grunted releasing a hot burst of cum into his boxers, panting hard.

Just as Edd had finished his shower he hurriedly made his way to the stalls, towel wrapped tightly around his waist and a second around his long hair to hide it. Stopping when he heard a harsh grunting coming from the stall he'd normally change in, ignoring it best he could the normally hatted teen entered the stall two over and locked it behind him, making a quick effort to dry himself and wait for his friends outside. The panting and grunting getting more aggressive when the muffled sound of his name caused the dork to stop, midway in pulling up his jeans.

Just then a door slammed open and Paul shouted. "Yo Justin, where you at bro?!" He waited for a reply and walked past the stall Double D was currently hiding in.

"In a stall man!" The reply came and Edd shivered, a sickening dread filling his stomach. "Give me like two minutes, I got something to show you."

'What did Justin have?! What did he need to show?!' Eddward was wracking his, had Justin seen him showering? Had he just masturbated to him and came saying his name?! Paul spoke again then after the stall door two down from Edd opened. "What is it you need to-" He cut himself off. "Holy shit dude! She is hot as fuck!"

Exhaling a breath he hadn't known he was holding Edd felt relieved. "A girl..." His heart began to steady again, flushed cheeks returning to their normal after gym colour of a soft pink. Once he was finished getting dress Double D folded his towels and exited the stall, making sure not to look at the jocks as he walked past them to Ed who was currently pulling on his shirt. "Glad to see you made it out next. I wonder how Eddy is getting on."

Ed beamed when he saw his friend. "I am proud like a mother hen! You worked so hard! Eddy is late in hatching." His eyes dropped but lifted again when Double D gave him a cheerful grin and a gentle shoulder pat.

Then came the noise. A bustle of sweaty teenage males forced themselves into the changing room, heading immediately for the showers which meant Edd was now leaving the room to wait outside with his taller friend to prevent himself from being touched once again by sweat, especially that from other people.

~~~---~~~

Some time passed before Eddy left the changing room, his hair still damp, they had made their way to their lockers and retrieved their belongings as the bell rang loudly. "Right lets get out of this shit stain of a school for today."

"Language Eddy." Double D scolded then joined his friends as they headed out the main door of the building.

The walk home was pleasant, no bullies or issues to note, except maybe Ed getting distracted by Rolf who was carrying his chicken Gertrude in his arms as they entered the cul-de-sac. Edd bid his friends farewell and let himself into his home, the quiet surrounding him made it clear that his parents were still not home their work trip a few states over. Letting out a sigh he took off his shoes, replacing them with pale green slippers, his bag still attached as he ascended the stairs to his bedroom. Once there he proceeded to begin, work on and finish his homework from the day. Once complete he returned downstairs to the kitchen preparing himself a light meal and allowing himself an hour of television whilst he ate.

Once finished with his hour of television and his meal the boy cleaned that he had used and returned it to it's designated labelled location, once again ascending the stairs to his room. Giving cactus Jim some water, his ants some of their nutritional feed and ensure he had finished all the homework he needed to. Content with himself Edd climbed into his bed, phone place on the desk beside him, the charge plugged into it as it lit up with a loud ping. "A message from Eddy at this time of night?" With a curious swipe of his finger Edd scrolled down reading the message which was sent.

'Hey Double D! I got sent this awesome picture of some sexy lady in the shower, she has her back turned but that's the best view! That ass looks so fucking' Edd grimaced at the swearing before reading on, 'Beautiful, makes you just want to grab it! Seriously open up the link dude, you won't regret it.'

Sighing heavily Edd decided it may be worth a look, Eddy didn't normally send him erotic material unless it peaked his interests heavily. As the image loaded the boys eyes began to widen in horror. "That's me!" He screeched, voice breaking slightly. The on his phone screen was a picture of him showering in his school after gym. "Justin..." His cheeks flared up in both rage and embarrassment, Justin really had been using him to masturbate and whats worse is this was now all over the internet! Swallowing down hard Edd glared at the phone for a short while before replying to his friends message.

'Delete that image this instant! It is a cruel joke, that poor-' He stopped, 'girl did not consent to that image being taken! You should be ashamed of even looking at it!'

A reply second later with a ping. 'Wow Double D calm the fuck down! It's just a picture, the girl is probably a slut anyway.'

Rage grew inside Edd as he angrily replied, all self control seeming to have been stripped from him as he sent his final text that night. 'It's not a girl Eddy! It's me! Justin took the picture while we were alone in the fucking showers after gym! I will be reporting this to the Principle tomorrow! You better not keep that fucking picture!' Tears had welled up in Double D's eyes as his body curled up on itself, the stream of tears which followed soaked into his pillow, pajamas, bedding, cheeks. Staining everything near his face in now silent sobs. Then darkness fell upon, he cried himself to sleep.


	2. The First Break

The next morning Edd found himself being startled awake by the repetitive beeping of his alarm clock, his head fogged and eyes red from crying. Laying on his back the boy stared at his ceiling, his phone grasped in his right hand as he scrolled through the various messages from his shorter friend. 'Oh come on Double D! There is no way that babe is you!' FLICK 'Even if it was I'm sure Justin wouldn't be taking pictures. That's fucking gay.' FLICK 'D message me back already man.' FLICK 'Shit man you're being serious... We'll talk tomorrow.' CLICK. Locking his phone Edd sat up, swinging his legs from the bed as he stood up. From the corner of his eye he glimpsed a slight reflection of himself in his bedroom window, his hair matted and clinging to his face, swollen eyes with red under tones and tear stains streaking his cheeks.

With some reluctance the hatted teen made himself as presentable as possible before once again opening the link Eddy had sent him. There was no real indication it was him from the angle the picture was taken, it had been uploaded with the pretense that the subject was indeed female and there could be no connection to Eddward from it unless someone knew his naked body the way he did. Swallowing hard Edd closed the image and stuffed the phone into his pocket, grabbing is prepacked shoulder bag and headed down the stairs, a slice of toast in his mouth as he locked the door behind him upon exiting his home.

A loud whistle caught Double D's attention when Eddy approached him, hands stuffed hard into his pockets, heels scuffing along the floor. "Morning man, look about the picture. I deleted it." His head tilted away, "I'm gonna kill Justin for doing this!" He snarled, fists shaking in his pockets.

"DOUBLE D! EDDY!" A loud scream came as the tallest Ed came bounding over to them waving a chick magazine in the air whilst he waved to them. "I got new chicks! They're so fluffy, look!" He excitedly open the magazine which caused the other two to laugh and shake their heads at their simple friends behavior.

Their walk to school was without complication, the trio of Ed's made their way to the principals office and Edd knocked lightly on the door, when the door opened the Ed's froze to find Justin in there, his hair tied back a wicked grin across his lips. "Sup dorks?" He greeted them as the principal was focusing on a series of images which had been placed on his desk. "I found these scattered around the changing rooms this morning and just 'had' to report them." His smirk only grew when the Edd clamped his hands across his face, dark red skin peeking between his fingers.

"Thank you for bringing these to my attention Mister Burrows, I'll see to it they are correctly disposed off. This poor girl." Their principal, Miss Sameera Paine, then turned her attention to the trio of boys which were now present. "Eddward could I trust you to correctly destroy this images? It is most unfortunate that they had been displayed during this mornings football practice." The small stack of pictures were sealed in an envelope and handed to the middle Edd who eagerly took them to hide in his pocket, a glare sent to Justin as they left the room hurriedly.

Eddy was furious, his hand punching his locker, "That fucker!" Another crack of his fist against the locker. "He's made himself look like a good guy! There's nothing we can do now!" The short male turned to look at Edd who while still red had managed to calm his nerves a small amount. He noticed the grimace Edd gave him for swearing.

Ed, who had no idea what was going on at the best of times stepped next to his shorted friend, "What did you're locker do to you? Did it eat your lunch Eddy?!"

Before anyone else could speak the loud ringing of a bell signaled the start of their education, saying quick farewells and retreating to their suitable classes. Edd had Calculus first with Mr Pierce, his hands clenching tightly to the mechanical pencil he used, doing his best to take notes.

~~~---~~~

The day seemed to drag longer than normal as lunch began, Edd was seated with his back to the rest of the cafeteria whilst his three friends sat opposite him, backs against the wall in the isolated corner. There were two seats next to Edd, one on each side of him, one had Eddy's bag on, the other had Marie's bag. They were discussing their previous lessons, the tallest Ed adding random chicken facts to their conversation while Marie was making a series of rolled cigarettes with what little tobacco she had left until her next payday, Eddy drawing out some small scam ideas on how to get back at Justin. Doing his best to eat Double D picked at the salad in front of him, his fork poking a lettuce leaf over and back again.

In the center of the cafeteria the whole jock squad were stuffing their faces, Nat and Kevin had missed morning practice due to a traffic incident, which also meant they had no idea what the other jocks were laughing about and arguing over when Bradley smirked. "If anyone is gonna get that ass it'll be me." His boastful voice hushed the others before they all laughed at him. "Don't think I can do it? Come Friday night you'll all see just who they are." The captains eyes glanced to Justin and Paul who both smirked at the jock.

A shiver crept up Edd's spine when the sound of scraping chairs echoed through the hall, turning slightly in his seat their table watched as all the jocks exited the canteen, bags slung haphazardly over shoulders, jackets open, some around waists. "They always just love making themselves ever present don't they?" Marie huffed licking a rolling paper and folding it closed. "So Eddy, you never did tell me why you want to get at Justin. Did he beat you or something out of school?" She took note at the final look three of the jocks gave their small group.

The short teen glanced towards his hatted friend who gave a small nod saying he could explain what had happened. Their table was silent, even Ed refusing to speak after the discussion of what had transpired.

~~~---~~~

The jocks had now headed towards the large field outside Bradley leading the way as he dumped his bag on the bleachers before pulling out a football. “Let’s get some casual practice in.” He threw the ball towards a couple of freshmen. “You guys need all the help you can get after this morning’s fiasco!”

Justin sniggered and elbowed his captain in the ribs. “Yeah but the changing rooms were the highlight eh?” All but Kevin and Nat began to whisper and wolf whistle about that morning, Justin spotted their confused exchange. “Oh yeah you guys didn’t show up, here let me show you.”

As the two jocks approached the other they watched him put his password into his phone and unlocked it onto the home screen, the image of a naked Edd front and center. Nat examined the screen closely. “Nice ass, but it looks so familiar…” Justin let out a small chuckle.

“I would hope it looked familiar. We see it every damn day at school.” This caught everyone else’s attention as they swarmed the tall jock, Bradley placing his hand on Justin’s shoulder shaking his head. “Sorry, captain says I can’t tell you yet!”

Grabbing the phone from his team mate Nat zoomed in on the ass, still puzzling over who the mystery person could be. “Black hair, shoulder length, slim build, amazing ass. I will find this person!” Triumphantly he handed the phone back to Justin and grinned widely. “After all, you already said she goes here. Shouldn’t be too hard to figure out.”

Kevin kept glancing at the image “What's so special about her? She just looks like any other girl.” He turned to the others who all sighed shaking their heads. His team knew he was gay, they knew Nat was well Nat, hell even Bradley came out as bisexual but there was a sly grin on Paul’s lips.

Pulling the red head closer to him Paul began to whisper. “Wait for Friday and you’ll see what’s so special about ‘her’ Kev.” He released the man and looked to his captain.

Nodding he cleared his throat. “There is gonna be an end of year party at my place, invite whoever you want but make sure to keep the dorks out of it, don’t want my last night with you guys to be ruined by nerds.” Though Bradley knew who he was inviting to his party and exactly how to get him to come. Waving a hand, the group disbanded and continued their short practice session before the bell rang.

~~~---~~~

Entering his language class Double D joined Marie and sighed pulling out his dictionary. “What am I going to do about this situation Marie?” Dejected the hatted teen leaned back in his chair, hands covering his face.

“Aw chin up D, it’s not like you to be depressed over some bullying, even if it was an extreme this time. At least Justin got rid of it all this morning.” The blue haired girl gently bumped her shoulder into his smiling. “Besides, it’s only five days until Zombie Cockerel Fight Three!” Edd smiled back and nodded, he had invited her along with a few others from the cul-de-sac like Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy and Jonny. He’d contemplated inviting Kevin and Nat but knowing how they were with Eddy decided against that idea.“I am looking forward to spending the day with our friends.”

The lesson proceeded with little to offer, just more studying and revision before their test. Mock papers strewn about their desks as Marie leaned over. “Hey D, have you heard anything else from Kevin?” Shaking his head Edd placed his pencil to the desk. “I haven’t spoken to him today. I sincerely hope he didn’t have a repeat from yesterday.” Still curious as to why his nose had bled the hatted teen turn to face his friend. “What do you think caused it?”

Placing her hand to her chin in thought the Kanker sister tapped a finger to her cheek. “Well in dumb anime shows and manga nosebleeds are caused by sexual arousal.” She glanced Double D who furrowed his brow. “But that’s just made up stuff, normally I’d say high blood pressure, maybe even allergies.”

“Allergies and blood pressure do seem like a logical cause. Perhaps I should reach out to him to be sure of his wellbeing.” Double D smiled at his friend before continuing with his work. The bell rang once more and the class was dismissed, Marie heading to her gym class while Eddward entered the library for his study session.

He smiled when Eddy waved at him. “Hey Double D. I’ve been thinking about how we can get Justin back. I came up with this.” The short male showed out a well mapped schematic. Eying the plans Edd began to smile, it wasn’t cruel, but it was indeed humiliating for the jock. “For once Eddy, I believe this may perfectly reasonable.” The hatted teen sat beside his friend and began on the homework he had been assigned that day.

The pair sat in silence for a while when the library door opened, entering was Nat who seemed to be searching for something, he had Kevin by the collar dragging the red head effortlessly. “This is the only place we haven’t checked; she has to be in here!” The teal haired boy exclaimed, earning him an angry glance from the librarian.

Rolling his eyes Kevin spotted the two Ed’s sitting in silence, the short one rocking back on his chair reading some teen magazine while his crush was hard at work studying, a smile crossed his face when the tip of Edd’s tongue stuck out in his concentration. “Hey Nat?” His friend turned. “Think you can distract the short one for me?”

Following the red head’s gaze Nat gave a wicked grin, rubbing his hands together. “For you sweet cheeks I’d kidnap him if it meant some Double Delicious time.” This earned him a weak punch to his arm before making his way to the duo. Placing a hand to the table he drew their attention. “Hey Eddy, I heard that someone is looking for you. Something about,” Nat glanced down at the magazines. “Looking for a date to a party thing. She seemed super eager bouncing around with her huge tits jiggling.”

Huge tits was all Eddy had heard before he jumped up from his chair. “Where?!” The short male demanded as Nat pointed out the library, leaving just the hatted teen behind at the table.

Looking up at the teal haired boy Edd raised a brow. “There is no girl is there?” The boy in question just shrugged and sauntered off. “Eddy you are ever the gullible.” Returning his attention to the book he had been reading Double D didn’t notice that a certain red head had approached him.

Clearing his throat Kevin watched as Edd looked up at him. “Hey Double D, sorry about running out on your yesterday.” Nervously the jock ran a hand behind his neck, rubbing slowly. “I was wondering as repayment could you help me study? I have an English test tomorrow and I’m struggling hard.” He lied, English was his easiest subject aside from sport but this was a chance he needed to take.

Almost too eagerly Edd jumped up from his seat and beamed, exposing his tooth gap. “Why Kevin of course I’ll help you study! What is the subject matter? Language, Literature?” In his eagerness the boy hadn’t noticed that the hat upon his head shifted, allowing a long lock of his hair to fall free.

“English Language. I need to write an essay on how British English has been Americanised.” Looking at his crush Kevin noticed the lock of black hair, the raven shade almost glossy as he stared. “Uh, your hair-”

A dark blush flooded Double D’s cheeks as he turned away to tuck the lock back under his hat, his hands fumbling for the bobby pin which should have been holding it. “Goodness! My apologies Kevin!” He turned back to the red head, still red cheeked. “Please sit and we can begin your studying.”

Nat came around the corner of a bookshelf just as Double D head leaned forward to pull out the chair beside him for Kevin to use, he smiled to himself, eyes slowly sinking down the dorks ‘delicious’ ass. “Hold up a second…” Almost too soon the rear was back on the chair causing the teal haired boy to lose his view.

~~~---~~~

The final bell rang and Eddward began packing up his belongings as Kevin stood up and did the same. “I meant to ask, if it isn’t too much trouble, how are you feeling today?” The dork turned to face the jock, his blue eyes looking up and locking with the green ones facing him.

“Uh, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” The red head reluctantly tore his eyes from Double D, his face beginning to heat up.

Placing his bag over his shoulder the hatted teen smiled. “I was concerned after your nosebleed yesterday. I am relieved to know you are feeling better.” Tucking in his chair Edd turned to Kevin, still smiling. “Perhaps I will see you tomorrow, I’d like to know how you did on your test.”

Kevin nodded, still facing away from the boy before him as Nat came back to the pair, his hand slapping the red head’s rear. “Hey sweet cheeks! Let’s get out of here and try to catch our mystery beauty.”

Flinching away and punching the teal haired boy hard in his arm Kevin snarled. “Stop doing that!” He sighed, “Why are you so intent on finding out who she was? Not like you to get so fixated like this.”

Rubbing where his friend hit Nat shrugged. “That’s the thing, normally I’m not so intrigued but it was so familiar.”

It was then he turned to face Double D, the hatted teens face scrunched up in confusion. “Nathan Goldberg, you are a biological mystery.” Edd shook his head then smiled. “I hope you find who it is you are looking for however.” Bowing to the jocks slightly Double D turned to leave the library, blissfully unaware of the stares the two were sending his way.

Turning his attention back to the red head Nat had a Cheshire cat grin, “So tell me how did it go with your little lover?” This earn the boy another, slightly gentler, punch to his arm.

~~~---~~~

The pair of jocks soon arrived at the changing rooms, entering they heard the distinct sound of laughter from their friends. “Oh the pervert is back! Nat get over here. Justin has just given us a new picture!” It was Darius who addressed the two, his hand holding a small photo.

Taking a look at the image the teal haired boy snatched it from his team mate. “Holy shit!” He glanced up at the team, realisation flooding his head. The person in question was bending forward, hair falling past their face to hide it, ass raised higher but in the corner of the image he spotted a very recognisable black beanie folded over a rail.

Bradley then stepped forward and snatched the image back. “Right enough gawking, get changed both of you and meet us outside on the pitch.” Stuffing the photo into his locker the captain led the others from the changing room.

Kevin was already getting changed, he hadn’t bothered looking at the picture “I don’t get why they are so excited by this one girl, she seems to be taking over the whole team.” He didn’t hear Nat reply which was odd, turning he saw his best friend worryingly biting his bottom lip. “Dude you okay?”

Coming out of his haze Nat smiled. “Just thinking about something.” He brushed off his friends concern and got changed, the pair then joining the rest of the team outside.

“Alright princesses! Time to stretch then you are running two laps of the field.” Coach Peirce bellowed then blew his whistle loudly. The boys got to work. “Mister Ward, come here a second.” Doing as instructed the team captain sauntered up to his coach, “Yeah what’s up coach?” Observing the boy before him Samuel cleared his throat. “I want you to figure out who is providing the school with the images which were displayed this morning in the changing room.” He looked at the team stretching, “As Justin reported them he may help you.” He gestured for the boy to return to his stretching.

The laps soon began and Bradley led the pack followed by Paul and Justin, Kevin and Nat which Darius at the back to keep the freshmen students running. “Coach just asked me to find out who has been supplying those pictures.” He casually brought up.

Paul and Justin exchanged a concerned look before talking in unison. “And?”

“Nothing. I want you to plant the evidence in the short dorks locker when you get a chance. He needs to be taken down a peg and I’m sure hat boy would feel betrayed enough to be manipulated then.” The trio of jocks came to a stop once the laps were down, the rest of the team catching up and panting for breath, occasional mouthfuls of water being swallowed. Another whistle blow, they started to practice their passes and tackles.

~~~---~~~

At Eddy’s house after school he began to explain how to embarrass the jock who’d taken pictures of his friend to the other Ed’s. “So when he is changing Ed will be asking about joining the football team I’ll sneak in and steal his clothes, replacing them with these.” He held up a short skirt and thong.

“Where on earth did you even acquire such things Eddy?!” Double D turned away from the vulgar display the short boy now proceeded to do, holding the thong to his crotch and swaying exaggerated hips.

Ed just laughed and watched the boy dancing “But why do I have to join the team Eddy? Do I get to be a secret agent?!” The mono browed boy was grinning widely, his attention drawn from the chicken pictures on his phone.

Shrugging Eddy put the clothes back into a duffle bag. “Sure why not, though I doubt you’ll get on the team in the last week. Maybe next year though it may be useful.”

Edd interjected the pairs conversation to voice his concerns. “Have you considered what would happen should he discover what you’ve done?” The boy chewed his bottom lip before adding, “Perhaps we should consider a smaller punishment?”

Clenching his fists Eddy growled. “He spread nudes of you to his friends! The whole team has seen them! Don’t you want revenge on the asshole?!” Double D’s cheeks flushed before giving his retort. “None of them know it is me except Justin, I’m sure he would be ridiculed enough if they were to find that out.” An idea popped into the short dorks head. “What if we tell them it’s you?”

“Excuse me?!” Edd choked.

The tall Ed had lost interest in the conversation at this point and began scrolling through pictures of toast on his phone.

Raising his hands and rubbing them together Eddy smirked. “Imagine how much fun it would be to set up a little trap for-”

Standing up from Eddy’s bed the hatted teen glared. “I will not be exploited for revenge; I do not wish for everyone on the football team to know it was me they were-” The boy cut himself off unable to finish his thought, shuddering at the mental image.

“Alright I get it; we’ll stick with plan A then.” Eddy lowered his hands and picked up his consoles controller. “Hey Ed, want a rematch?” Ed beamed and jumped up onto his friends bed grabbing the other controller.

Grabbing his belongings Edd sighed. “I have homework to do, I’ll let you figure this out with Ed and see you both tomorrow.”

“Later Double D!” The pair shouted as he excited the building.

~~~---~~~

In his home the hatted teen headed straight for his bathroom, turning on the shower and removing his clothes carefully placing them in the wash basket. “How dare Eddy even suggest such a course of action.” He grumbled and looked at his reflection, his signature hat the last thing covering his body. Begrudgingly the teen removed it, taking out the bobby pins and letting his raven hair fall over his shoulders. He stepped into the shower, the warm water flowing down his skin, relieving the tension of that days events.

Once he was happy with the cleanliness of his body Edd exited the shower, wrapping a white towel around his waist and one around his long hair in a twist of material. “Clothes, homework, dinner, bed.” He mumbled, grabbing his hat and heading for his bedroom to get dressed. Sitting in his room wearing a pale blue, slightly loose shirt and dark green shorts, his feet covered in his pale green slippers. “I have a French test tomorrow then an English test Thursday, I feel that I am prepared enough for tomorrow I shall work on my English.”

PING

Edd was brought away from his studying by the sound of his phone, he glanced at it and frowned at the unrecognised number. Unlocking his device, the boy reads through the text that was displayed.

‘Double D, it’s Nat. I got your number from Nazz, hope you don’t mind! I just wanted to ask you something really quick?’

Typing on the screen the hatted teen smiled. ‘No problem Nathan, please feel free to ask me whatever you need to.’

‘It’s Nat babe. I know this may seem like a really odd and kind of personal question but is this you by any chance?'

Edd looked down at the link provided and tapped it, his eyes wide at the image he saw, it was him once again in the shower at school this time leaning forward, face still invisible. Angrily he began to message Nathan back. ‘I don’t know who you got this from but I request your removal of this image from your device immediately! Whether it is myself or not should be of no importance, it is a personal image being crudely sent around by Justin!’

‘So it is you huh? Don’t worry I have no intention of keeping it, I’ll be talking to Justin tomorrow about this though. Fucking jerk just loves causing trouble for everyone around him. Chat later Double Delicious.’

Staring at his phone Edd could feel the sincerity in Nat’s words but was no less angry at the situation. “How many people know it’s me? Justin, most likely Paul, definitely Nat now!"

Gripping his hat, he pulled it over his eyes, a long groan escaping his throat. Heading downstairs to his kitchen Edd just grabbed a small apple from the fruit bowl, he was in no mood to eat a large meal. His week seemed to be getting worse and it was only Tuesday.

~~~---~~~

Nat stared at the image in front of him, pressing the delete option he watched it disappear forever. “Poor Edd…” He sighed and looked down at the work before him, his mind idly wondering over the words on the sheets.

PING

‘Hey man, don’t suppose I can ask for some advice?’ It was Kevin messaging him and the teal hair boy beamed.

‘Why of course Sweet Cheeks whatever do you need?’ As if he couldn’t guess, then his face dropped. Should he tell Kevin about the pictures?

‘I know Bradley said no dorks at his party Friday so I was kind of thinking of ditching an inviting Double D somewhere else to celebrate. Where would you recommend?’

“Oh you love sick fool.” Nat sang to himself before typing. ‘Well why not invite him to see that new movie? You know Zombie Cockerel Fight Three; it has a midnight showing!’ ‘Oh that’s a great idea! Thanks man, see you tomorrow.’ Clicking his phone locked Nat decided it be best not to let Kevin know the pictures that Justin had were of Double Delicious, he knew how protective his friend could be and that protectiveness came out in violence. “Justin is gonna get an earful tomorrow though, little shit.”

~~~---~~~

Having barely touched the apple he had picked out Edd was once again in his room, finishing off his nightly routine, Jim had been watered and his ants fed well. “Goodnight Jim, let’s hope tomorrow is a better day.” The boy rolled onto his side to face the wall.

PING

Groaning and rolling back Edd looked at his phone, another mysterious number showed and he opened the message. ‘Listen good Dweeb, I want you to come to meet me at junkyard Friday night, no exceptions, no excuses. Ten pm, come alone. Be there or this will be the next thing everyone gets to see.’ There was a link provided, reluctantly Edd clicked it, almost gagging at the image before him. It was him, covered in soap suds, still from behind but his chest now slightly visible to the camera.

“How many fucking pictures did Justin take?!” The boy grimaced at his own language before replying. ‘I shall not be meeting you, I will not be blackmailed into doing something by someone I am not acquainted with. Farwell!’ Clicking the block button as quickly as he could Edd collapsed back onto his bed, phone still gripped in his palm, tears welling up and overflowing down his cheeks. “I didn’t do anything to you Justin, so why me?” His sobs were quiet and lulled him once again into the black of sleep.


	3. Mid Weak

Edd jumped at the sound of loud banging coming from his front door, he’d slept through his alarm. “Oh dear me no! I’m late!” Jumping form his bed the boy quickly changed, his hat pressed messily against his head, no time for bobby pins right now. He descended the stairs reaching the front door and pulling it wide open, panting hard.

  
Standing at his door however was Kevin, his eyes amazed at how ragged his crush was looking. “Hey Double D, you look terrible.”

  
Hearing that voice Edd straightened up instantly, his hand gripping tightly to his bag’s strap. ‘Good lord has Kevin seen those images? Has Nat told him and now he’s here to mock me? Oh dear lord!’ His mind was racing, barely allowing words from his mouth. “G-good morning… I uhh… I didn’t sleep well… Excuse me.”

  
Nudging himself past the jock the hatted teen ran for Eddy’s house, making the red head scrunch up his fists as he glared at the short boy who began to wave his hands angrily at Edd. “Little fucking prick.” He spat venomously before turning to walk away.

  
A honking sound made the trio of Ed’s jump as they were walking towards school, looking over they saw it was Nat in his dark red Honda Civic. “Morning dorks, running later than normal today I see. Need a lift?”

  
Turning to one another the Edd encouraged them to accept the offer, he didn’t want to be tardy for school and his friends allowed this development. Eddy and Ed seating themselves in the back and Double D up front riding shotgun. “Thank you for this Nathan, we are most grateful.”

  
“I told you, it’s Nat babe.” The teal haired boy smiled, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. “Besides, I want to ask you about Justin.”

  
Eddy started then. “What the fuck you want to know?! What has he fucking told you?”

  
Ed hated the tension in the car and stuck two headphones into his ears to block out the oncoming yelling match as Double D turned in his seat. “Eddy watch your language! Natha… Uh- Nat knows what Justin has been doing.” He watched as the short boy pulled back and settle a little.

  
Pulling up at a red light Nat sighed. “I know that the whole of the football team has seen the pictures, some other students too thanks to links being supplied but there are also physical copies which he has been dishing out at a rather high price.” The light turned green and they were moving again.

  
“He’s be selling the pictures of me?!” Edd dragged his down his face to hide his blush, some hair slipping from the back of his hat. “This needs to be reported immediately! I shan’t have this continue!”

  
Another red light. “That’s where it gets complicated. He sent a group text to our team, he’s handing all the images to our Principal and informing him of who he has chosen to take the blame for all of this.”

  
Eddy piped up again. “So he’s shifting the blame to some poor sap and taking all the money for himself? He’s even more of an asshole than Bradley is!” The short boy ignored the chastising look from his friend.

  
When the car finally arrived at the school the four teens exited the car, Nat adjusting his bag as he looked them over, Ed now removed his headphones. “Look, I don’t know what is going to happen but you can trust in me at the very least. Don’t do anything rash and don’t go after Justin right now, he’s still dangerous.”

  
The trio of Ed’s watched as their ride made his way to a red headed teen and slapping his ass. “Ugh, does he have to do that every time he sees Shovel-Chin?” Eddy rolled his eyes and turned away, leading them to their lockers in the process.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Language was Edd’s second lesson and he was grateful that he’d been able to get some sleep, his eyes however were still heavy, slight bags under them. “Alright class, you may begin your tests,” Mademoiselle Moreau paused. “Now.”

  
In an instant the class began scribbling on their test sheets, Double D occasionally tapping the tip of his pencil across his lips in thought. Marie was effortlessly going through her questions, her natural talent in languages shining through during every test she had.

  
After forty five minutes Mademoiselle Moreau spoke again. “That’s time. Pencils down please.” She was standing at her desk smiling. “Please bring your papers here one at a time then you may be excused early.”

  
Edd stared down at his paper, he noticed he’d actually missed two questions and grimaced in disappointment of himself. He’d let himself get distracted by the thought of the jocks torment, still trying to figure out who it was who had messaged him last night.

  
A loud buzz cut through his thoughts as the principals’ voice came on over the class’s speaker, “Could Mister Eddy Sampson please come to my office immediately. That’s Mister Eddy Sampson to my office immediately.” Silence followed the announcement.  
Marie leaned over her desk. “What do you think the short idiot has done this time?” Her fringe now released from its holding to cover up her right eye again.

  
“I’m not sure, but it certainly sounds serious. Perhaps we should inquire at lunch?” Double D rose from his seat and shamefully handed in his test sheet, their teacher giving him a surprised look as she noticed the blank questions.

  
The language duo split apart after leaving the classroom, Edd making his way to the library for Study Hall once again, sitting in a corner of the room the boy pulled out his English work and began to study once again, a small smile across his cheeks as he remembered tutoring Kevin the day prior.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Kevin knew he’d passed his test with flying colours, especially after some useful pointers from the boy he was doting on, making his way through the corridor until he reached the changing rooms where Nat was waiting for him. “Aced it man, not gonna lie. Feels good to be free of that subject.”

  
Nat smiled at his friend as they entered the changing rooms for gym, they were the only two in the room which had been on the football team and were considered the best in their class due to lack of comparable others. Their coach however was still Samuel Peirce; he was the only male gym teacher their school had so pulled over time every day for each after school sport.

  
Blowing his whistle to get the class’s attention Coach Peirce began his lecture. “As of today there will be no discussion of the recent picture incident, any student known to be possessing will have it confiscated and find themselves landing in detention until summer break.” He paused. “The principal has also requested that you all undergo a locker search to ensure no pornographic imagery is present.”

  
The class groaned but knew they had to oblige to this request, none of them however did have any images on their person or in their lockers. Kevin felt somewhat relieved, still feeling sorry for the girl in question. Nat was relieved also by the fact none of the people in his class were as cruel as his team mates.

  
Their lesson went by too quickly, playing round after round of dodgeball just as the locker searches were finished they were given permission to go change. Then came the buzz of the changing room speaker. “Could Mister Eddy Sampson please come to my office immediately. That’s Mister Eddy Sampson to my office immediately.” It shut off into silence.

  
“Finally that little asshole is being punished for something, sounds serious too.” Kevin smiled to himself taking off his gym clothes before spraying himself with deodorant.

  
Nat grimaced at the obnoxiously strong scent his friend wore, “I wonder what he’s done to warrant such a public humiliation. May be worth asking Double Delicious about it later huh?” He nudged the red head cockily.

  
Pulling up his jeans and fastening them Kevin rolled his eyes. “Like I care what he’s actually done, obviously deserves it.” The boy replaced his shirt and cap before packing up his gym clothes and getting ready to leave.

  
Their class was dismissed early for a change and the jock pair made their way to Study Hall in the library, it was technically a free period but they knew a certain someone would be there.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Sitting and staring at the book before him, the words seemed to blend together, unable to focus on his work Eddward rocked back on his chair, a habit he’d gotten from Eddy when boredom stuck him. “I hope Eddy isn’t in too much trouble…”

  
PING

  
The sounds of his phone made his chair snap forward, he reached for it and saw a message from his short friend.

  
‘This is fucking bullshit! Justin planted the fucking pictures in my locker and blamed this whole thing on me! I’VE BEEN FUCKING SUSPENDED!’

  
Double D couldn’t believe what he was reading and clasped a hand to his mouth to silence his astonished gasp, for once ignoring the language. As he was about to message back another message came through, an unrecognized number.

  
‘Looks like you won’t have short stuff to keep you protected for a while, sorry to hear about his suspension(!) Oh and because you disagreed to meeting on Friday that picture is up, you’re welcome.’

  
Rage and fear was building in the hatted teens chest, hand still clasped to his lips as tears began to well up. Another message from the same mystery number came through.

  
‘Now will you reconsider my offer? Ten pm, alone, Friday, junkyard. Or the next picture to go up will be this one.’

  
The hand which held his phone was shaking as he clicked the link, tears now pouring down his cheeks at the image before him, he was facing forward, hair over his face as he was massaging shampoo into it, his completely naked form on full display. “No…” Was all he could muster before replying.

 

‘I don’t know who you are but this has to stop! I insist you remove these images from your possession immediately! I will not allow myself to be shamed in this way!’

  
Hitting the block button again Edd was powerless to stop the stream of tears falling down his face, he couldn’t study. Not like this. Grabbing his bag, the hatted teen ran towards the library door when it suddenly opened before him.

  
Walking in was Kevin and Nat, shocked to see Double D fleeing the library, noting the way his head was bowed and his sniffling sobs escaping him loudly. Trying to reach for the boy Kevin turned on the spot and gripped onto the back of his bag. “Woah Double D what’s happened?”

  
Snapping around quickly the boy freed himself from the red heads grip as he stared at them, eyes red and swollen with a soaked face and trail of snot escaping his nose. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” He yelled before turning to flee again.

  
Nat had to grip tightly onto his friend to stop the boy running after the crying Edd, his grip slipping slightly as he pulled. “Kevin stop! You won’t be able to help with this!” Without realising what he’d said Nat was thrown against the doorframe of the library.  
Kevin had his friend pinned to the wall by his collar. “What do you mean I can’t help with this? What the fuck is this?!” The red head was snarling at his best friend, Nat trying to pull his hand away.

  
Just as he was about to explain Justin, Paul and Bradley exited the library, the captain looking at the fighting pair. “Oh dear, bit of a lovers’ quarrel? Keep it civil girls, don’t want a bitch fight before our game tomorrow.” Bradley gave a snide smile.

  
Stepping away from Nat the red head released him and stormed off, fists still clenched as he disappeared from view, the teal haired boy now turning his attention to the three jocks. “I don’t know what you’re planning but this has to stop, Double Delicious doesn’t deserve any of what you are doing to him.”

  
Justin shrugged. “We’re not doing anything; guess you haven’t heard. They found the pictures in his friend Eddy’s locker earlier, little pervert is also a raging homo apparently." The smug man bun wearing male crossed his arms and revelled in the appalled reaction of the other.

  
~~~---~~~

  
He didn’t know where he was running to, all Edd knew was that he needed to run and run fast. He eventually stopped just outside the principal’s office, banging urgently at the door. It opened and he almost fell in, hands tightly wrapped around himself. “Principal Paine, please it wasn’t Eddy. He’s my best friend he wouldn’t do something like this.” He was panting between sobs.

  
Reaching down to the boy Miss Paine eased him onto a chair in her office, “Now Eddward what has become of you? You don’t need to lie to protect your friend. The evidence was overwhelming.” She looked down at the crying boy with concern, passing him tissues.

  
“I’m not lying, it wasn’t him! It was Justin Burrows! He’s the one who took the pictures and planted them!” Double D took a tissue and blew his nose before scrunching it up in his fist.

  
Sighing the woman backed away slightly. “Eddward Vincent, we received a tip from Justin that Eddy was indeed the one we were searching for, why would a star athlete be worth less trust than your friend? Do you have any evidence to support your claim?”  
Edd thought hard about showing his principal the messages from his phone, the images he had been sent, the blackmail they were giving but with no clue as to who was sending them there would be no way to defend his friend. “No Miss Paine.” He whispered, taking a second tissue to dry his eyes.

  
Sitting behind her desk the woman sighed and rubbed her temples. “I know I can trust you Eddward but there is nothing more I can do about this. Is this the reason you came in here so upset?”

  
Realising he had ran here covered in tears and snot he had to make up some kind of excuse without revealing too much. “I was in the library when my… mother called. It appears she’s taken ill and was just informing me that she won’t be able to come home for a while.” His lying skills had greatly improved with thanks to Marie, he hoped this worked.

  
“Alright, would you like to be excused from the remainder of your lessons? I can see you are clearly distraught by this news.” Miss Paine gave him a warm smile, her grey eyes watched as he nodded and then proceeded to write out notes for his remaining teachers to explain his absence. “There you go Mister Vincent, head straight home.”

  
~~~---~~~

  
As the hatted teen was leaving the school premises he spotted Kevin’s bright red bike parked next to Nat’s dark red Honda, his stomach twisted as he recalled how he had yelled at him when he was only trying to help. “I’ll ask Nat to send him my sincerest apology, I’ll send one to Nat too…” He mumbled walking through the car park and up the road towards his home in the cul-de-sac.

  
After he had dropped off his belongings the boy marched straight to Eddy’s house, texting Ed and Marie on the way asking they come to Eddy’s place immediately after school. A light knock on the door and it opened.

  
Eddy stood shirtless and furious, his face softened however when he saw his friend. “Why you out of school sock head? You ditching to make sure I’m alright?” His usual tone and smirk spreading over his face.

  
“I am not ditching; I’ve been given leave from the rest of my classes due to-” He cut himself off. “May I come inside to discuss this?” Edd shifted uncomfortably and was allowed entry into his friends’ home, they made their way to the boys longue and seated upon the sofa.

  
Taking a sip from a can of soda he had open the short male turned to his company. “So what exactly happened Double D? And don’t leave anything out.” He waited patiently as Edd explained what had happened during the previous night and the events of his day. Smiling a little when he mentioned yelling at Kevin then dropping again at how the Principal refused to listen.

  
Once finished the ravenette buried his head into his palms and began to cry again, tears spilling over onto the floor. “I am so sorry Eddy! I caused you to get suspended! If I had just showered at home this wouldn’t have happened!”

  
Feeling his heart sink Eddy gently pat his friend on the shoulder. “Nah man, it wasn’t you, it was Justin. He took advantage of your trust I guess.” Unsure if had helped the boy stood and walked to the kitchen coming back with a refrigerated bottle of water. “Here man, you’re probably thirsty.”

  
Wiping his eyes with his long sleeves Edd took the drink and began to consume it, he had certainly worked up his thirst with the running and crying. “Thank you Eddy; I hope that I can repay you for such kindness.”

  
The pair watched Television until a knocking at the door disrupted them, Ed and Marie had now arrived and Edd retold his whole story to them, explaining it a little more simply so his tall friend could follow.

  
The blue haired girl tapped her foot angrily. “That piece of shit who’s been messaging you needs to be taken out! They’re manipulative and creepy.”

  
Ed stood up and folded his arms, suddenly very serious in his tone. “You are one of my closest friends Double D, you do not deserve to be treated like this and we will bring justice to the ones bullying you.” He smiled. “Just like in Wizard Court Justice Seven!” And he had returned to his juvenile behavior.

  
Smiling at his friends the hatted teen sat up, eyes welling up again. “Thank you dear friends, I am so happy to have you supporting me and going through so much for my sake.” The last statement he directed at Eddy who just gave him a reassuring smile. “I should probably head home now; did you bring my homework Marie?”

  
Nodding the Kanker sister handed him a small stack of papers along with the graded one from his French test, his face ashamed at the B+ which had been scrawled in the top right corner. After giving and receiving a hug from each of his friends Edd returned to his home.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Sitting on his bike in the drive way of his home Kevin watched as Edd left the short Ed’s house and made his way back to his own, his heart twisted when he saw the boys tired and pained expression. “Edd…” He sighed and pushed his bike into the garage, kicking down the stand and removing his helmet, locking around the handle bars. Pulling out his phone he began to message Nat.

  
‘Hey man. Sorry about earlier, I guess I got a little much too quick. But I really want an explanation for what you meant by this because I can’t figure it out.’

  
His phone vibrated and Nat was calling him.

  
“Hey.”

  
“Right okay listen to me quick, I’m kind of in the bath right now and can’t stay long. Those pictures that Justin has been dishing out and showing everyone, well they’re of… Someone Double D knows.” Nat didn’t want to cause more distress that necessary.  
“Right and that’s made him pretty upset I get it by why would he be crying over that? Wait she isn’t his girlfriend is she?”

  
“Woah calm down there! No she isn’t. He is a single babe waiting to be claimed do not fret. Anyway, Justin has been selling those pictures and apparently something else may have happened now too. Don’t take your bike tomorrow I’ll pick you up alright?”  
“Yeah that would be great, it’s supposed to rain anyway, typical really. Last two days and it’ll be a downpour during our game.”

  
“Don’t fret you’re our star quarterback, you got this. But yeah try not to let yourself blow up over Double Delicious, he’s just going through some things.”

  
“Alright, I’ll try talking to him tomorrow then, give him the night to call off. Thanks man. See ya.”

  
“Take care Sweet Cheeks, smooches! Oh and I’m inviting Edd to the game!”

  
CLICK

  
The phone call ended and Kevin shut the garage door, giving one last look at his crush’s house just over the road, he’d always been so close yet unreachable. “It’ll work out Blackbird.” He smiled, he’d chosen that nickname when he saw the dark colour of Edd’s hair and couldn’t but imagine him as a timid little bird.

  
~~~---~~~

  
In his home Edd was distracting himself with obsessive cleaning, every surface scrubbed three times until his hand began to blister. “Come on Eddward, you need to get a grip of yourself.” Returning the cloth and cleaning spray to its cupboard the boy began to pace.

  
He was walking up to his room when his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket he saw it was Nat calling him.

 

“Salutations Nat, I’m glad you called. I wanted to apologise for my behavior earlier today also could you extend my apology to Kevin, I had no right to yell at him the way I did.”

  
“Aww Double Delicious don’t be ridiculous! He was honestly so worried about you, hell even pinned me to a wall for me not letting him chase you. Silly little Pumpkin.”

  
“Oh that’s even worse! I am sorry he turned on you in my absence.”

  
“Forget it babe, now I want to ask what happened today. I saw you weren’t in the cafeteria and when I asked Marie she said you’d left willingly. How unlike you.”

  
“One of the people who has access to my pictures has been blackmailing me, or trying to… I keep refusing and I hope they will lose interest in this fruitless endeavour.”

  
“Do you have their numbers? I can check to see who it is!”

  
“Oh I didn’t consider that, it would be most helpful in removing Eddy’s suspension and ceasing this torment! I’ll send them to you in a text now, give me a moment.”

  
“Take your time babe, oh I did just get off the phone with Kevin, he said he’d love to see you at the game tomorrow, just to make sure you’re okay.” Nat lied hoping to pique some interest from the dork.

  
“Sent. Um I’m not sure me attending a game where the other jocks would be as such a good idea.”

 

“Well how about you wait for us before the game then? Just stay by your locker and we’ll come to you.”

  
“I’m sure that is a reasonable request. I shall see you tomorrow then Nat. Farwell.”

  
“Bye Double Delicious, see you tomorrow. Smooches!”

  
CLICK

  
Staring at his phone Edd felt a little relieved that Kevin wasn’t mad at his previous behavior and had genuinely been concerned for the boys wellbeing. A small flush crept along his cheeks at the sentiment. Then his brow furrowed at the message he got from Nat.

  
‘Just checked my contacts, no luck babe. Looks like these are from burner phones.’

  
~~~---~~~

  
Inhaling on a drag of a joint Bradley leaned back against his couch, holding his breath while Paul spoke. “So the dork still won’t come Friday, he even ditched classes today after running to the principal, though he didn’t say anything about the messages.” Bradley exhaled a cloud of smoke above him passing the joint to Justin.

  
As Justin inhaled the captain spoke. “It’s fine, he’ll break after tomorrow. If he hasn’t given an answer by lunch the image will be uploaded before final period, then if that doesn’t do it I’ll just bribe him with the one of his face, revealing to the world who the pictures are really of.”

  
Justin exhaled and passed the joint on to Paul who inhaled it. “Still can’t believe how tightly wound Barr is though, almost like he has actual feelings for the dork.” Silence spread through the group as a realisation hit them.

  
Bradley leaned forward as Paul choked on the spliff. “If he cares for the dork maybe we should be a little cautious with him, after seeing him with Nat, his best friend we can tell he’s dangerous.” Taking the joint from Paul he inhaled.  
“Perhaps we should get masks for the party? Make it a masquerade thing?” Paul suggested, his eyes instantly going bloodshot from the weed. “That way no one will know it’s us sneaking out.”

  
Bradley exhale and passed the joint again “That’s actually a pretty smart idea, send out the text right now and make sure that our website for Double Dork is updated with this new information too. It’ll make it interesting to reveal he’ll be there in disguise.”  
Justin took a quick drag before passing it to add to the conversation. “Well other than us three who else knows that it is him? We got Nat, who has probably decided against telling Kevin for obvious angry reasons. Darius knows because well, he’s our driver. No one else seems to have picked up on our little ruse.”

  
Just then the door opened and Darius entered the small hut of a club house. “I heard my name, what did I do now?” The tall male sat down and took the final drags of the joint as he was filled in with information.

  
The football captain now standing as he poured a glass of bourbon, “Did you pick up the dress?”

  
Darius nodded on his exhale before dousing the spliff. “Yeah, even saw a pretty little garter belt to go with it so picked it up too.” The male presented a bag and pulled out a short skirted pale blue dress, low cut and laced around the edges, the garter matching the simple design.

  
“Perfect, he always looked good in blue.” Bradley smirked and held up a pair of lace panties, passing them to Darius who put them in the bag. “This is gonna be one hell of a party.”

  
~~~---~~~

  
Laying in his bed that night Edd was dreading the eventual message which would send him into a crying fit before sleep claimed him, he watched his clock go throat the motions, second hand moving nervously slow.  
As the hours passed he soon accepted that it wouldn’t happen and rolled to face the wall, light still on as he recounted the events from his week so far. His eyes slowly began to close as he entered a sample of sleep before being jolted awake by his phone ringing.

  
Rubbing his eyes free from the sleep he saw it was Marie calling him. “Marie? It’s two o’clock in the morning…”

  
“Yeah I know but I found something! I found a phone thrown in the junkyard while hanging out with my sisters, looks like it might be one of the ones used to message you. Let me ring you on it.”

  
“Okay, if it doesn’t go through it’s because it’s blocked, if it rings we know it isn’t a burner phone.”

  
CLICK

  
Silence filled the room while Edd waited, he hoped it was a burner phone so he could hand it to the Principal and by extension the police. The sound of loud ringing caught his attention and his heart sunk.

  
“Marie?”

 

“Damn it! It’s not the phone we wanted!”

  
“Thank you for trying.”

  
“Sorry D. And sorry about the test today, it’s your first B right?”

  
“Yeah it is… But given the circumstances I’m sure it’s sufficiently excusable.”

  
“Oh and then some man! Right get back to sleep, sorry for disturbing you. Night.”

  
“Good night Marie, see you tomorrow.”

  
CLICK

  
Placing his phone on charge once again Edd rolled back to face the wall and curled up on himself, burying his head into the blankets to fall back into his slumber.


	4. Over the Hump

Waking up was easier this morning for Edd, he had finally got a good night sleep since his torment began, even having the stomach to enjoy a small cooked breakfast, he then readied himself for his day, hoping that the tormentors had ceased with their lack of contact from the previous night.

  
Exiting his home, he spotted a familiar dark red Honda pulled up the curb of Kevin’s house and waved when the teal haired driver shot him a wide smile, Kevin exiting his own home glancing up to spot the hatted teen. “G-good morning!” Edd smiled and waved a hand to the red head.

  
Stepping around to the passenger side door Kevin blushed lightly and waved back. “Morning Double D.” He lowered himself in the car and kept his face turned away, blush growing when the boy gave his gap toothed grin.

  
Leaning over his friend Nat waved from the window. “Morning Double Delicious! Want a ride me babe?” The boy received a stomach jab from Kevin’s elbow. “I mean rise with me!”

  
Edd looked to Ed who was now at his side and they seemed to agree that it was the quickest option so joined, Ed sat behind Nat and Double D behind Kevin. “Thank you again Nat for the ride, though we shouldn’t be making a habit of this.”

  
A dismissive wave of his hand as the teal haired boy looked over his shoulder at them. “Oh nonsense babe, we got your back right Sweet Cheeks?” Nat then turned to his friend starting the ignition to pull away.

  
Blush still present the red head refused to turn around. “Yeah, we got you.”

  
“DOUBLE D LOOK CHICKENS ON THE ROAD!” Ed screeched which caused their driver to jump and Kevin to cover his ears. “Oh no just some pigeons.” Ed slumped back in his chair and the car soon erupted with laughter.

  
Looking in his mirror Kevin could see his Blackbird smiling and trying to cover his tooth gap whilst doing so. ‘He’s so fucking cute’ He thought to himself, blush getting hotter.

  
CRASH

  
A thunderous sound echoed around them and Edd flinched letting out a squeal, they had pulled up to a red light and the two people sat in the front turned to inspect the cowering boy curiously. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of thunder Double Delicious!”  
The boy in question pulled his hat over his face and nodded slowly. His blush spread up to his ears. Ed gently patting his shoulder. “It’s okay Double D, the clouds aren’t mad at you.”

  
Unable to handle how cute his crush was being Kevin felt a warm fluid drip down his lip, lifting his hand to touch he saw the blood. “Oh shit Nat you got a tissue?!” He pinched his nose tightly and licked what little blood there was from the back of his hand.

  
“DON’T INGEST YOUR BLOOD KEVIN BARR!” Edd had leaned forward, holding a green handkerchief towards the red head, which he took gratefully.

  
Letting out a small chuckle Nat began to continue his drive as the light turned green. “Who knew Double Delicious was such a good wife, carrying handkerchiefs, being simply loving all the while being utterly adorable!”

  
Holding the piece of material to his nose Kevin glared at his friend. “Thanks Double D, I’ll make sure to wash this thoroughly before returning it to you.” His eyes glanced back at the boy, his green eyes locking onto Blackbirds blue ones.

  
“Sorry I yelled, seems to be forming some sort of habit recently.” He chuckled exposing the tooth gap. “Don’t worry about hurrying to return the handkerchief, use it for as long as you need.”

  
Ed smiled and lowered his window, feeling the rain cover his face. “Look Double D I’m dog! Woof!”

  
“Ed get your head back inside this instant.” Double D pulled on his friends’ arm and Nat used his controls to raise the window. “Thank you Nat.”

  
They arrived at their school, a downpour of rain almost blocking their view of the building. “Fucking great. The field is gonna be soaked and the match will be cancelled!” Kevin threw his hands in the air whilst still sat in the car.

  
“Language Kevin.” Edd chastised, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Do you gentlemen wish to share my umbrella?”

  
Nat turned in his seat and smiled. “Thanks but I got one in the trunk, Ed looks like he doesn’t care. What about you Kevin, did you forget yours again?”

  
At that moment Ed jumped out the car and began running through the rain towards the school cheering happily about the sky washing him. The red head turned his attention to the rain then back to his Blackbird. “If you wouldn’t mind Double D, I’d hate to get my hat wet.”

  
Nodding the ravenette opened his door, extending the umbrella from it and walking to Kevin’s door while he got out. Nat meanwhile had crawled into the back seat and accessed his trunk through the central seat, an adaption he had made for purposes like this.

  
The trio walked towards their school, Kevin having to hunch down a little so Edd didn’t struggle to hold their shield too high to stop the rain. “Thanks for this Double D, I owe you two now.” The red head smiled and stepped from the umbrella once they were passed the main school door.

  
Edd was about to respond when his phone started to vibrate. “Oh sorry, excuse me.” He answered. “Eddy, good morning. Yes of course I’ll make sure Ed doesn’t get sick. No I won’t let myself get depressed. Yes, I did get a ride with Nat. No he didn’t try anything! Farewell Eddy.”

  
Rolling his eyes Nat smiled. “Aw is Eddy worried I wooed you? Sorry but that ain’t my job to do.” The teal hair boy jumped back avoiding an elbow to his ribs, tongue out with a cheeky wink before he sauntered away from the two Ed’s and Kevin.

  
Glaring after his friend the red head rubbed the back of his neck “I better catch up with him, who knows what trouble he’ll get into.” Kevin turned to leave when his Blackbird gripped onto his arm.

  
“You never did tell me your English test result; may I inquire to your score?” The ravenette gave his gap tooth smile as the jock blushed.

  
Pulling away slightly Kevin stood up straight and proud. “I got an A+ thanks to your tutoring, nice going Double D.” Before Edd could reply the red head made his way down the corridor, unable to handle how bright his crush’s eyes were glowing with joy at his achievement. ‘Shit he’s too cute when he’s happy!’

  
Edd checked his locker, placing in binders and organising it. “Can you believe there are only two days left of our junior education Ed, it is most enthralling to know we will be entering our final year of high school soon.” The hatted teen looked to his French Language binder and sighed knowing he’d not be taking any more of those classes.

  
Ed however was stuffing jellybeans in his mouth while trying to talk. “Less time to Zombie Cockerel Fight Three! I am so excited Double D!” The large male began spouting off about different theories he had for the movie when Marie joined the duo.

  
The blue haired girl smiled. “So as we no longer have French to get to want to come join me for a study session in the library? I heard the librarian is going through the books to make way for new ones for next year.”

  
Snapping his gaze from the locker Double D gave a wide grin. “That means they’ll be donating the books they no longer need! We must make haste and recover those books before they are snatched away forever.” Grabbing onto Marie’s arm he began to drag her away from their taller friend. “Get to your lesson Ed, we will see you at lunch!”

  
~~~---~~~

  
In the library Marie was helping stack donation worthy books, sliding copies of language ones to the side for her to debate whether she would be taking them with her or not.

  
Edd was stacking up various graphic novels which were to be alphabetised, occasionally looking at their covers debating if Eddy would be grateful to him for picking them up. “Say Marie, do you think Eddy would appreciate this one?” Lifting a novel which had three scantily clad women on the cover.

  
“How could he not enjoy that; those boobs are bigger than his head!” The pair laughed and continued sorting through the books, Marie now sorting through a collection of sport related catalogues.

  
The hatted teen now made progress through some English Literature and Language books, spotting a few works by Edgar Allen Po and deciding that he would keep them. Perhaps invite Kevin over for a discussion on them?

  
Just then Nazz entered the library with Bradley, his arm over her shoulder. “I was so shocked when I saw those photos, can’t believe some girl willingly posed for them!” The blonde girl spotted her friends and smiled before going back to her conversation with the football captain. “And to think that slut goes to this school.”

  
Letting out a loud laugh Bradley nodded. “I know, that little slut probably begged to be fucked after those pictures were taken.” His eyes glanced to Double D who was still too busy with his books to hear their conversation. “I heard that they’ll be at my party Friday, got to pick them up at ten!” The jock said a little loudly.

  
“You invited her to your party? Still can’t believe Eddy was the one who took the photos though, didn’t think he’d stoop that low.” Nazz sighed, her eyes now looking at the Kanker sister and Double D as they turned to face them. “Oh hey D! I forgot to mention I’ll be a little late Saturday; mum wants me to do some homework before I hang out so half twelve okay with you?”

  
Marie and Edd exchanged a look and both smiled nodding, Nazz didn’t need to be informed of their discomfort on the conversation topic. “I don’t see an issue with you arriving later, the movie doesn’t start until two, we are only meeting for lunch first.” The blue haired girl turned back to the books, ignoring the smug look on the jocks face.

  
The hatted teen turned back to his books also when Bradleys hand gently rubbed his shoulder, making the boy tense. “Aww come on Double Dweeb, don’t ignore us, I could use some help actually. Got a project due after lunch. Give me an answer?” His grip tightened on the boy.

  
“I-I would like to decline; I refuse to assist you Mister Ward.” Edd winced as the grip on his shoulder began to bruise his skin. “Now please unhand me. Your grip is causing far too much discomfort.”

  
Just before releasing the boy Bradley leaned down to his ear and whispered. “I hope you change your mind by lunch.” Turning has back on the table where Double D and Marie were sitting the jock made his way from the library leaving Nazz behind in the process.

  
Looking at her friends the blonde cocked a brow. “What was that all about? D, you never refuse to help people with their homework?” She took a seat at their table, leaning on her hands which were propped up by elbows.

  
Looking around to ensure that the jock had left Marie sighed. “Bradley is the lowest of low, I don’t know why you put up with his shit Nazz, I know you are the cheer captain but come on!”

  
“Please watch your language Marie.” Edd turned back to the books, his shoulder now aching from where he’d been gripped. “Though I do agree that he is troublesome.”

  
The three teens continued to work in silence. A loud bell the only thing breaking them from their thoughts signalling the changing of classes.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Edd had packed his things and headed to English, the looming of the test weighing heavily on the teens mind when he considered his performance the day previous. Taking his seat however he was greeted with what looked to be a very small quiz rather than a test.

  
Student after student flowed into the class until they are all seated and then Ms Smith handed out a secondary test sheet, slightly longer than the first. “You have fifty minutes to complete both these sheets and place them on my desk. Work in silence, no reference materials. You may choose which poet you wish to write about from the ones we have studied in class.” She looked to her watch. “Begin.”

  
Everyone in the class was scribbling down their answers with little hurry but Double D thoroughly enjoyed this subject and was amazed at his own pace of finishing. Looking to the clock he saw that there were still twenty minutes remaining for him to finish.  
Going over his answers again and again Edd found there was nothing more he could add, looking back to the clock it had only been ten minutes meaning there were ten left. Feeling happy with this the hatted teen stood and placed his work on Ms Smith’s desk before taking his leave from the classroom.

  
The halls were empty as he walked, mind going over his plans for the weekend ahead. Finding it somewhat hard to believe it was already Thursday and so much had happened during his week. “Maybe I should check the location of my shoulders discomfort?”  
Heading for the nearest male lavatory Double D ensured he was alone before removing his grey sweater vest and white shirt, examining the damage done to his arm. As he though there was a large hand print shaped bruise covering his porcelain skin. The purple mark almost looked as though it were painted on. “I’ll need to use ointment when I return home.”

  
Just as Edd was buttoning up his shirt the lavatory door opened, his body frozen to the spot as he hurried covered his skin. “Oh hey Double D.” It was Kevin who had entered, his eyes looking to one of the stalls. “I didn’t think you used the school toilets, bit messy right?” The red head smiled and unknowingly patted his Blackbirds bruised shoulder.

  
Flinching away in pain Edd let out a small hiss of pain. “I assure you I wasn’t using these for bodily functions Kevin.” His eyes glanced away and was doing his up buttons when his wrists were grabbed and pulled away from him.

  
“What is that on your shoulder?” The red head noticed the large purple bruise, some peeking from just beneath the hatted teens collar, adjusting his grip Kevin moved the shirt away slightly. “Who the fuck did that to you?”

  
“It was Bradley, I refused to help him with his school work.” Edd confessed knowing he couldn’t lie to the teen who was showing such concern for him. “It’s nothing a little ointment won’t fix, worked in the past.”

  
Kevin released the boy and glared away remembering of how he used to beat this kid the same shades of purple in their youth. The pair jumped at the sound of a bell.

  
“Looks like it’s time for me to leave, classes won’t wait. Farewell Kevin. Thank you for your concern.” The hatted teen ran from the lavatory leaving the jock behind, his heart racing and cheeks flushed.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Gym class was horrid, though Edd considered himself fortunate that it was simply a game of dodgeball indoors due to the weather, Paul and Justin however persistent their aiming could not get too many shots as Ed would block them from hitting his lithe body.

  
“Double D look I can throw three at once!” The tall teen did indeed throw three balls, one hitting Paul in the face causing him to stumble backwards onto the floor. “Ha! Look at that Double D! I knocked Paul over!”

  
Slapping himself in the face the hatted teen knew just how much his friend had now enraged the jock, a fire like fury burning in the eyes which now glared at them as Paul stood up again. “You did Ed but now-” Edd was cut off as a ball hit his cheek knocking him onto the floor.

  
Coach Peirce blew his whistle to cease the game approaching the fallen teen. “Eddward stand up, go to the nurses’ office immediately.” With no reluctance the boy did as told, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked, knowing there was blood coming from his nose.

  
Sitting in the nurses’ office Edd had helped himself to some tissues, carefully holding his nose and allowing it to bleed into the soft paper. “One more day.” He groaned sitting back in the chair he’d chosen when the nurse entered, her brunette hair shoulder length with fringe pulled back with a large red bow.

  
“Oh dear, that’s one beautiful bruise on your cheek, not to mention the blood.” Her hands gently repositioned the boys head so he was leaning forward, encouraging the blood to flow naturally. “Judging from your clothes Mister Vincent I’d say you’ve come from gym class and from the pattern of your bruise dodgeball.” The nurse had a name tag which simply read ‘Nurse Miller’ her smile warm as she spoke.

  
Nodding slightly the hatted teen sighed. “Yes Ms Miller, Coach Peirce said to come straight away, I am thankful for his quick judgement.” The boy slowly pulled the tissue away from his nose, the blood flow had stopped. “If it isn’t too much trouble could you also look at another bruise I received today?”

  
Tilting her head curiously Nurse Miller smiled. “Of course, feel free make yourself ready behind the curtain while I gather some supplies for your injuries.” She gestured towards a cot surrounded by a blue curtain which Edd walked over to.  
Sitting himself upon the bed Double D lifted his shirt over his head, thankful no blood had landed upon its fabric. Feeling his head throb, the teen slid a hand beneath his beanie and pulled it away when he felt something warm and wet touch his skin. “Oh dear…” His head had obtained a small incision from his fall to the gymnasium floor.

  
Nurse Miller stepped past the curtain and instantly locked her eyes to the blood on the boys’ hand then up to his hat. “That will need to come off too I’m afraid, need to ensure there is no chance of infection.” Reluctantly Edd removed his hat, long black hair pinned up still. “Good now let’s take a look at that cut shall we?” Placing a set of gloves over her hands the nurse gently pressed the boys’ thick hair away from the wound and smiled. “It’s only a smalls cut, no need to worry. This plaster will be enough to hold it together.” Sticking the plaster on she smiled at the boy before looking to his bruised shoulder.

  
Edd flinched a little when a cool gauze was placed to his flesh, the smell of witch hazel filling his nose. “I use this at home normally but thought it would be wise to get all my injuries seen at once.” He picked up the bottle and smiled while the nurse continued.

  
“Alright so that bruise is done, now for your cheek.” Gathering a second gauze the nurse placed the cool fabric to the ravenettes’ skin, his eyes screwing shut in pain. “I know it’s uncomfortable but it’ll help Eddward, then you can replace your hat and spend the rest of this class time preparing for lunch. I shan’t be sending you back to your lesson now.”

  
Once the nurse was done Double D replaced his hat and thanked the woman before heading back to the changing rooms to get his everyday clothes. The room was empty as he quickly changed and gathered his belongings. Glancing to the mirror he noticed the small pale purple bruise across his left cheek and sighed. “Two bruises one day. Just my luck.”

  
~~~---~~~

  
Sitting in the cafeteria alone for a while Edd had begun to enjoy the solitude when the large doors swung open. The bell had ring only a few minutes prior. The hatted teen smiled and waved to his friends as they approached the table. “Salutations Marie, Ed and Nat?” He was confused by the teal haired boys’ presence.

  
Sitting beside the boy Nat frowned. “I heard what happened in your gym class. Paul sent out a group text boasting about it, just wanted to check you’re alright babe.” Hi gently placed a hand to the boys non bruised shoulder.

  
Marie glared at the bruise on her friends’ cheek. “Why does it always have to be you? I know Ed provoked so why not aim at the big lug?” Glancing to the tall boy who was pouting she sighed. “No offense big guy.”

  
“I’m super sorry Double D! I didn’t want them to hurt you!” Ed’s bottom lip was twitching as tears began to well up in his eyes.

  
Shaking his head, the hatted teen smiled. “It’s fine Ed, the nurse patched me up good. No more issues.” He was reassuring his friend intently and the worried look soon became a happy one.

  
The table of four soon became five when Kevin joined them, his eyes glaring angrily at the mark on his crush’s cheek but knew exactly what had happened from the text he’d gotten from Paul. ‘I’ll pound him later.’ He thought before softening his look as his Blackbird began to laugh and joke.

  
The room was filled with various students, multiple cliques gathered in the cafeteria, cheerleaders always nearest the jocks when a loud voice began to yell. “Yo everyone! The website got a new picture! IT’S A FUCKING DUDE!!!” The unknown male had caused a mass of students to reach for their phones, all flicking their fingers in unison.

  
Jumping at the loud yell Edd turned to look. “What on Earth are they raving about? What website?” His attention was drawn to Nat who had his phone up, glaring at the image it showed. “Nat, what is it?”

  
“This is getting serious Edd.” The teal haired boy grimaced, and turned his phone screen to the boy slowly, Kevin leaning round to try and see the image.

  
Taken aback by the use of his actual name Double D didn’t know what had happened until his eyes widened in shock at the image being shown to him. “Oh my good lord no! I can’t believe they’ve gone this far!” There was the image of himself, front view with his face still covered by hair having shampoo massaged into it. His naked form on full display.

  
The blue haired girl at their table grabbed the phone and glared, rage building in her face as Edd sunk into his seat. “WHAT THE FUCK IS JUSTIN PLAYING AT?!” Her eyes locked onto the jock across the canteen. “JUSTIN FUCKING BURROWS GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!”

  
Silence came over the whole room, all eyes turned to the blue haired girl who was glaring daggers at the jock who shrugged and stood up. “What do you want lesbian bitch? I ain’t done nothing to you.”

  
Before another word could be said Marie had jumped across her table and darted straight for the jock, a plastic knife gripped tightly in her fist as she swung at the male. “YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE ASSHOLE!”

  
Side stepping quickly the jock and his team mates all avoided the knifed punch, Darius restraining Marie quickly with her hands behind her back. “Jesus fucking Christ, I knew you Kankers were crazy but nothing like this.” Paul began to laugh at the woman who struggled in Darius’ grip.

  
Both Nat and Kevin had made their way to their team, the red head confused by the blue haired girls’ actions as he tried to calm her down. No one seeming to notice a certain hatted teen flee from the room.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Heaving as he ran Edd made his way to the closest lavatory, locking himself into a stall and bringing up the food he had eaten at lunch, stomach convulsing until its entire contents had been evacuated. “Fuck…” The teen grumbled, his hands gripping hard on the toilet seat, his mind fogged with the image of himself displayed publicly.

  
The sound of the lavatory door opening made the boy freeze. “Double D, you in here?” The familiar voice eased the teen away from the toilet seat.

  
“In here Ed…” Slowly Edd had unlocked the stall, still collapsed to the floor, a small amount of vomit dripping from his lip. “Thank you for coming after me.” The boy felt himself be lifted from the floor, cradled gently in his larger friends’ arms.

  
Ed inhaled then used his sleeve to gently wipe his friends lip clean. “You should go home if you’re feeling sick Double D, don’t work too hard next time.” The smile gave the hatted teen a warmth he hadn’t known he was missing. “Come on Nat said he’d take you.”

  
~~~---~~~

  
“What the fuck was that all about Marie? Why did you attack Justin like that?!” Kevin was angry, his hands clenched tightly in shaking fists by his sides.

  
“Oh like you don’t fucking know Barr! You’re on the football team and probably get all the inside information!” The blue hair girl spat back.

  
Nat stepped between them, one hand on the red head’s chest his other on Marie’s shoulder. “Kevin doesn’t know anything Marie, no one has told him.” The two people he was holding back stepped away and both turned their anger onto him. “I promise Kevin I will tell you later but first we need to find Double Delicious.”

  
The group froze as they noticed the boy had vanished from the canteen his belongings still at the table, their eyes scouring the room when Ed ran through the large door, the group followed and all stopped outside the lavatory to hear what could only be described as a drunk vomiting session, violent and filled with sobs.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Being carried from the bathroom Edd saw his friends all looking at him, his body shaking from more convulsions. “I apologise for my inconvenience today; seems I have become sincerely unwell.” His eyes looked to Nat. “I will gladly take you up on your offer of a ride home Nat.”

  
Nodding Ed lowered his friend and handed the teal haired boy Edd’s bag which had left behind in his hurry to empty his stomach. “Come on then Double Delicious, let’s get you into some clean clothes.” Nat glanced to Kevin. “I’ll call you when we get to his place. Now get back to class before we all end up in detention on our final day of being Juniors tomorrow.”

  
The red head glared at the group, his eyes glancing down to Double D. “You better call me I want to know what the fuck has been going on!”

  
Saying their farewells Nat and Edd made their way to the car park. The drive back to Edd’s house was silent. Neither willing or wanting to discuss what had happened, with a shaking hand Edd had unlocked his home inviting the teal haired boy inside. “I am going to shower and change. Please feel free to call Kevin now.”

  
“Alright Edd, take as long as you need okay?” Nat smiled then turned to his phone, unlocking it as the hatted teen ascended his stairs, the sound of water running coming from the floor above.

  
“Hey man, you got to D’s?”

  
“Yeah we’re here now, he is currently showering. Don’t worry I’m downstairs. He’s had enough trouble today.” Nat sighed.

  
“Okay so tell me what is going on.” Kevin was beginning to get angry.

 

“The pictures that have been going round are of Double Delicious. Justin took them on Monday after gym, he’s been uploading them to a website which only people who have purchased can view.”

  
“What the fuck man?! WHY DIDN’T YOU FUCKING TELL ME?!”

  
“Because I know how protective you are of him Kevin! Don’t yell at me for protecting my best friend!” The teal haired boy tries his best to keep his voice down.

  
“Justin is gonna fucking pay for this shit.”

  
“It’s gotten more complicated Kevin, there are multiple people involved. For all we know he was just taking pictures because someone paid him to. He doesn’t even have them on his phone anymore. I checked the other day after practice.”

  
“Then what the fuck can we do?!”

 

“For now, nothing but be there for Edd, he’ll need us.”

  
“As soon as I find out who has been doing this they are dead. You better take care of him until I finish today. The principal gave you and him the rest of the day off but no one else.”

  
“Alright, I promise to take good care of your wounded Blackbird.” Nat smiled. “Bye for now Sweet Cheeks.”

  
“Cya man.”

  
CLICK

  
Taking a seat on the coach in the living room Nat mindlessly sat and watch TV, his focus failing him with each passing second as he waited for Double D to finish his shower.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Standing naked before the mirror Edd shuddered at the sight of his body, he’d never felt so gusted in being himself, black hair framing his bruised face and shoulder, the sight of his stomach muscles still trying to heave though there was no content within. His hands shaking as he gripped the sink, fingers slightly outstretched to his father’s cut throat razor, the silver handle beckoning him to come closer.

  
Clenching his eyes shut the ravenette pushes himself away from the sink. “No Eddward, you are better than this, than them. You will not give in to their mockery or humiliation!” Turning away the bot entered his shower, the warm water flowing gracefully over his skin.

  
He’d spent almost an hour under the water when a knock at the bathroom door startled him from his mind. “Double Delicious, you’ve been in there a while. You okay babe?” Nat was talking softly.

  
“Yes of course sorry for worrying you, just getting out now.” Edd hurried himself out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and another concealing his hair. The boy opened the door to see Nat standing against the wall opposite, face twisted in thought. “Sorry did you need to use the bathroom?”

  
The teal haired boy looked up and smiled. “No I was just worried about you babe, can’t have you feeling worse can we?” The boy gestured for Edd to make his way to his room so he could get dressed. “I’ll be downstairs when you’re dressed, I’ll order dinner for us. The others will be coming after school.”

  
Once dressed Double D made his way to the living room and curled himself into the corner of the sofa, his pyjamas were pale blue with white cloud print on them, his hat upon his head and pale green slippers covering his feet. “Order whatever you feel like Nat. I’m sure the others would enjoy a pizza.”

  
Smiling Nat flicked through his phone, putting an order through and sitting to watch television with the boy beside him. “You know; Kevin really does care about you. Like a lot.”

  
Glancing at the boy Edd tilted his head. “Well I am his friend so isn’t that normal considering?”

  
Not wanting to over step his bounds with Edd the teal haired boy nodded. “Yeah, though maybe you should try approaching him more. Poor Pumpkin lights up brighter than the traffic lights when you’re around.”

  
Still confused by Nat’s phrasing the hatted teen chose to ignore the statement, his gaze focusing back to the television thought not really watching it.

  
It was a couple of hours before the doorbell rang, Nat being the one to answer it as Edd had passed out on the couch. “Shh guys, Double Delicious passed out. Precious little thing has had a tiring day. Perhaps we should do this tomorrow?”

  
Marie stepped forward, “I’ll spend the night here. He’ll only get more scared if he wakes up alone.” She gave the other teens her number before they left. “Oh and Ed, could you inform Eddy of this development? He’s gonna want to help too.”

  
Saluting at the request Ed, Nat and Kevin all made their out of the troubled boys house, the red head looking back at the door as it closed, his knuckles white from the tension he was putting into balling his fists.


	5. Calm Before the Storm

Edd woke up around six am, his head leaning against the arm of his couch. “I must have passed out…” Glancing around he noticed Marie curled up at the other end of the couch, her jacket the only covering she had used. “Oh dear me.” Slowly leaning up Edd placed the blanket he had been using over the sleeping girl.

  
Standing up, his legs shaky Double D made his way upstairs, careful not to wake the sleeping girl, his phone left in the bedroom as he was changing. “Everyone must have been so worried; I’m sure even Eddy knows now.”

  
FLICK. Eddy, 16:43pm ‘I heard what happened sock head! Those pieces of shit are taking this way too far for this to be some kind of prank, this shit is illegal and we need to bring them down man!’

  
FLICK. Marie, 16:50pm ‘Hey D, just letting you know that everyone now has your number should you need us, mine also. Ed told Eddy what happened. I’ll be crashing with you tonight. Wake me should you need me.’

  
FLICK. Nat, 19:24pm ‘Double Delicious, hope you manage to get plenty of rest. Let me know if you’ll be going to school tomorrow, I’ll pick you up.’

  
FLICK. Ed, 21:46pm ‘I hope you feel better Double D! Don’t go getting your stomach infested with aliens!’

  
FLICK. Unknown, 23:58pm ‘Hey, it’s Kevin, sorry I’m messaging so late I just didn’t want to disturb you… Well I kind of have now huh? Anyway, let me know if you need anything. Night Blackbird.’

  
FLICK. Unknown, 23:59pm ‘I meant Double D, ignore the Blackbird stuff! Night.’

  
FLICK. Unknown. 01:35am ‘Nice disappearing act you did today Double D, guess you saw the picture with that stunt your blue lesbian with Justin. Now if you don’t want a repeat of yesterday’s fiasco I suggest you sincerely reconsider my invitation to the junkyard tonight. Ten pm, alone. Better be there or it’ll be your face they’ll see next.’

  
Staring at the link below the message Edd felt his stomach convulse once again, his legs collapsing from under him as he fell to the floor, his knees slamming onto the carpet. He refused to click the link, his head swimming in fear.

  
After half an hour of staring the hatted teen began to type, his hands still shaking with each movement. ‘If I come all of this will stop? My friends will no longer be put in harm’s way?’

  
PING

  
‘Of course Double D, it’ll all be over if you agree to meet me.’

  
Inhaling a long breath Edd pressed a series of buttons. ‘I’ll be there…’

  
The sound of his seven am was the only thing which drew the hatted teen from his thoughts, pushing himself up from the floor and rummaging to get his clothes from the cupboard. Once dressed the teen brushed his teeth and hair before descending the stairs. “Morning Marie. Sorry for causing you trouble last night.”

  
The blue haired girl was stood in the kitchen cooking some pancakes on the burners. “Not a problem D, you needed to sleep and company. How’re you feeling now?” The girl turned and slipped the cooked pancakes onto two plates, the pan placed gently into the sink.

  
Taking a seat at the table Edd smiled best he could. “I slept very well, it was certainly needed. I feel a lot better about today, our final day as juniors should be enjoyable!” His blue eyes looked at the pancakes before him and began to eat them slowly.

  
“That’s good, I already told Nat we’ll be getting a lift with him, the weather let up too so Kevin is taking his bike.” Marie finished her food and waited for the hatted teen to finish his before placing the plates into the sink and washing them clean. Edd then helped put them away and they both continued getting ready for their final day before summer break.

  
Waiting outside in his Honda Nat was wrapping his fingers around the steering wheel, Kevin leaning over on his bike as they waited for Edd and Marie to join them. Ed already seated in the back seat. “I sure hope Double D is okay, he didn’t reply to my message, maybe the aliens did get him!”

  
Laughing the teal haired boy turned to face the tall male behind him. “Nah, he’s fine, Bubblegum Blue will see to that.” His attention then drawn to the sound of a door opening, the trio all looked to see Edd smiling and laughing with Marie, their unison sighs of relief left them all chuckling themselves.

  
“Salutations everyone, what a fine day after the disaster of yesterday wouldn’t you agree?” His gap tooth smile aimed to everyone who all returned the grin. “Now let us go enjoy our final day as juniors! Summer break awaits!”

  
~~~---~~~

  
After arriving at school there was a sombre feel to the students around them, the realisation that their year was ending suddenly striking them as some students rushed to finish assignments while others were crying about going to college. The jocks all surrounded their captain who smiled at them. “It’s alright, I’ll see you all at my games when I make it big won’t I? Now why don’t we do a few throws for old times?”

  
Paul shook his head. “Boy is our captain in a cheerful mood. I wonder why(!)” His lips formed a disgusting smirk as he looked to Justin and Darius. “Come on, we need to make sure no one interferes with our plans for tonight.”

  
The trio gave their captain a small nudge before making their exit, they were planning to ditch the whole afternoon to ensure the plan went over well, only going to morning lessons which were actually being replaced with in class parties to celebrate their graduation.

  
Edd walked through the hall, his hat low as he weaved through students, approaching the library he was pleased to see that there were no other students there. His morning lessons were now free periods due to the end of year excitement so he used this time instead to plan his own preparations for the night ahead of him.

  
As the time went by students came and gone from the library, the occasional one asking Edd where a book was as they panicked about a paper they didn’t finish. Helping them seemed to help him calm down from yesterday’s events, no one who looked at the image knew it was him and that relief washed over the hatted teen like a tsunami.

  
PING

  
Edd scrambled to reach his phone, his smile widening as he read it. ‘Hey Double D, just wondered if you wanted to meet up period before lunch, I’ve got a free class and hoped we could talk for a bit.’

  
Typing back the hatted teen sighed happily. ‘Salutations Kevin, I’m certain that would be fine. I am currently in the library as I have no classes until this afternoon, well one class. My final one is study hall so I’ll be back here again anyway.’

  
PING

  
‘Cool see you soon, just changing from practice.’

  
Edd waited patiently and smiled at the messages he’d been sent, “Maybe Nat was right about Kevin being so caring of me.” He whispered to his phone as the library door opened allowed the red head to enter. Double D gave a small wave from his table signalling the male to join him.

  
As the jock approached he used the time it took to look over his Blackbird’s face, the bruise on his cheek though a little swollen had change from the purple to a more yellow colour, his hat slightly higher up his head, allowing his black brows to show as he read. “Hey Double D,” Kevin sat beside the boy, “I should have expected you’d be hiding away in here rather than spending your free time you know, being free.”

  
Letting out a small chuckle Edd turned to face his friend. “Well as much as I enjoy time with friends the solitude has been rather pleasant, it’s given me a lot of time to think about this week’s events.” His eyes looked back to his book, the small smile faded. “I’m sure you’ve been told everything by now.”

  
Trying not to let his anger show Kevin sighed, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, “I got told by Nat last night, after you guys got home. I swear Double D I won’t let this continue, I’ll find out what’s happening.”

  
“As much as I appreciate the concern from you Kevin there will be no need for drastic actions, I have found a diplomatic solution to it and it will be stopping immediately.” Double D placed a hand onto the red head’s arm and gave him a reassuring squeeze along with his usual gap toothed grin.

  
Feeling his cheeks flare up Kevin swallowed hard, his green eyes focusing down on the blue ones staring up at him. “Double D I… Fuck it.” Using his free hand to grab the book his crush was reading he pulled it up to cover both their faces as he leaned down to the boy, his lips pressing down onto Edd’s a little forcefully.

  
The ravenette jumped at the sudden contact, his eyes wide as Kevin kissed him, hand still squeezing his arm before slowly relaxing into the feeling.

  
Sitting for what felt like an eternity Kevin finally pulled away from the boy, his cheeks scarlet. “Sorry, that was a bit-” His words were cut off when Edd pulled him back down to reconnect their lips, the ravenettes own cheeks as bright as the sweater vest he was wearing.

  
A few seconds later and their pair separated to catch their breath, Edd looking up at the jock, small pants escaping his swollen lips. “Kevin… Why?” His hand released the red head, taking a small movement backwards.

  
“Damn it Double D… For a smart guy you can be pretty dense.” Kevin turned away, cheeks still flushed. “I’ve been crushing on you for a long time now, Nat was the one who helped point it out to me actually, then when you looked up at me that way…” His green eyes glanced back. “I just had to kiss you, Blackbird.”

  
A small confused look crossed Edd’s face, his mind adjusting to the new information he’d been given. Then came a loud voice from behind the pair making them jump and turn to stare at Bradley who had managed to get behind their seats. “Well done Kevin! You made the dork blush like a beetroot! You can head back to the others now, well done my boy.”

  
Before the red head could retort a hand slapped across his cheek, he turned to see a distraught Double D standing above him, hand shaking and red from the slap he had just administered. “How dare you Mister Barr!” His small frame shaking as he ran from the library.

  
Turning his attention to his captain Kevin stood up enraged. “What the fuck Bradley?! Why the fuck would you do something so fucking cruel to him!? What did he ever do to you?!” The red head raised his fist ready to throw a punch when Nat came running up and grabbed him.

  
“KEVIN CALM DOWN! Bradley is trying to manipulate you into hitting him! Don’t do this man!” The teal haired boy managed to pull his friends hand down to his side, the rage within the teen causing his arms to shake.

  
Letting out another laugh the football captain sauntered away from his team mates. “Oh you should have seen the look on your face Barr, shame Justin wasn’t here to take pictures.” Bradley lifted his hand and waved not looking back at the pair.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Double D had locked himself into a lavatory stall on the other end of campus by the time his rage and fear had subsided. “How could he do that to me?” The teen began to cry, his angrily wiping at his lips. “I should have known he’d not changed! He’ll always be a vicious vindictive manipulator!” More sobs escaped him as he leaned his face into his palms.

  
PING

  
Sniffling the hatted teen looked at his phone, he was surprised to see Nat messaging him. ‘Edd babe! What happened? I just saw you run off in tears!’

  
Angrily Double D messaged back. ‘Go ask your asshole of a best friend!’

  
~~~---~~~

  
The lunch bell had rung, Edd refusing to leave the comfort of his stall kept standing staring at the graffiti plastered across the door and walls. Not really reading them, his eyes still puffy from crying when the lavatory door opened. “I think he’s in here, I heard someone crying but didn’t want to interrupt them.” The voice was deep.

  
“Thanks Rolf, I owe you one.” Nat’s voice came through next, his hand gently knocking on the locked stall. “Double Delicious, you need to come out of there babe. I know what happened and I promise it was Bradley causing you another problem, Kevin wouldn’t have hurt you like that. He loves you too much.” Nat paused and bit his lip. ‘Shit I shouldn’t have said that.’ The teal haired boy glanced back at Kevin who remained silent.

  
Standing behind the door, glaring at the lock Edd scoffed. “Sure and you’re just looking out for me too! You paid to use the website and kept using it Nathan! Why the hell would you support them when you knew what it was doing to me?! You are both as despicable as each other!”

  
That set Kevin off, his fists slammed against the stall door. “Listen here Eddward Marion Vincent! I would never fucking betray you the way you think I have! I told you how much I’ve been crushing on you for the past two fucking years! I get you’re mad, I get you’re scared but I want to help you! I love you more than I thought I could so get your dorky face out of this germ infested stall so I can fucking prove it to you!”

  
Flinching at the fist Edd stepped back, his hand nervously reaching for the lock, the door opening slowly as the hatted teen revealed himself, he saw that it was now only Kevin standing before him, no other students around, the angry red hand print across the jocks’ cheek made his heart sink. “Kevin I… I’m so sorry I… I was…” The boy started choking on his own sobs as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

  
Swallowing his rage, the red head stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his crying Blackbird, the boys instinctively clutching onto Kevin’s shirt. “I know Edd, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you.” Using his left hand, the jock rubbed small circles into his crush’s lower back while using his right one to lift the boy’s face by his chin, gently stroking his thumb along the cheek, swiping away some of the tears. “Come on now Blackbird, stop ruining your gorgeous face with those tears. You did enough of that yesterday.”

  
Edd gave a weak chuckle before sniffing, his eyes closed as the last few drops water left them. “Where did Blackbird come from? It is an unusual nickname.” His eyes opened again, glassed over and red but their brilliant blue shining through.

  
“When I saw your hair fall from your hat the other day, it reminded me of a birds’ feathers. Much like a raven but you’re too small so Blackbird it was.” The red head smiled down at the boy below him, noticing how his hands still clutched to his shirt. “But if you don’t like it I can stop.”

  
The hatted teen shook his head and give a small smile. “I think it works perfectly, much like Pumpkin works for you.” His smile widened as Kevin blushed.

  
A knock on the lavatory door form the outside caused the pair to jump as Nat spoke. “As much as I hate to break up this beautiful moment, it’s lunch and I am starving here guys! Just kiss and make up already.” The door opened to reveal Nat, Marie, Ed, Rolf and Nazz all staring at the pair who walked out from the room.

  
Folding her arms, the blue haired girl shook her head. “Damn it Nat, when you sent that text saying D had been captured by a jock I didn’t think you’d meant Kevin!” The teen in question just shrugged.

  
A small snigger came from Ed next, “Double D has been bitten by the bugs.”

  
“You guys are cute together, I now see why Nat kept asking if I shipped it. Yes, I certainly do.” Nazz gave a wide smile to the teal haired boy who straightened up in pride.

  
Rolf beamed at his friends. “Your courtship will be beautiful and we shall celebrate like Nana did with Gramps! Gather the onions!”

  
Slapping his palm to his forehead Kevin sighed. “I haven’t actually asked him out yet guys… Way to spoil the ending.” The red head turned to look down at Double D, “Well what do you think, forgive me enough to consider dating me Blackbird?”

  
Placing his finger to his lips Edd turned away as though in deep thought, slowly stepping away from the jock, the same finger tapping his bottom lip. “Well you are desirable, it could help my social standing. Though I should consider the implications it may have on you from your team mates.” He turned back to his friends who all looked threatened, Kevin’s face staring directly at the hatted teen for an answer. “Why yes, I think I shall date you, Kevin ‘Pumpkin’ Barr.”

  
Nat let out an obnoxious snort at the given nickname and folded over at his waist. “Oh yeah, this is gonna be a great relationship for you Kevin, this one has got more sass that originally thought!”

  
~~~---~~~

  
In the cafeteria Bradley sat at a large table with the rest of the jocks, their talk about how much they’ll miss each other over summer break, how much they’re looking forward to the party their captain was throwing and just how their final day has been stressful. “Paul, Justin.” The captain whispered to his friends. “Darius sent me a message, he’s prepared the junkyard for tonight. You two go prep the house and our costumes. I’ll see to it Double Dork doesn’t back out now.”

  
Nodding the jocks stood up and left the dining hall, their hands in their pockets as they strode through the school. Back in the canteen Bradley started making jokes about how the pretty little queer would be joining them at the party, some of his team excited, others just shrugging it off. Some interest had been lost at the persons’ gender reveal.

  
The cafeteria doors opened, the usual group of dorks, minus one Eddy and the addition of two jocks made their way to an empty table in the corner, Kevin having his arm wrapped around his boyfriends’ shoulder, the boy wearing his letterman jacket. “Fucking asshole.” Bradley growled under his breath, eyes glaring at the red head who was enjoying the company of his subject of primal desire.

  
The red head jock stayed as close as he could to his boyfriend, ignoring the glares they were receiving from his team mates, his focus all on Double D who was nervously eating his lunch, the letterman jacket two sizes too big for him, the sleeves bunched up at his wrists.

  
PING

  
Edd jumped at the sound of his phone going off, his hands shaking as reached it to check the message, he stared angrily at the unknown number before opening it. Kevin now eating his own lunch had released the hatted teen from his grip.

  
‘Double Dork. Don’t forget about tonight, we agreed ten pm, junkyard. Don’t back out on me now.’

  
Pushing his phone back into his pocket Double D glared down at his meal, idly nudging around the rice with his fork, his mind settling on still going through with his agreement to show at the junkyard. He knew that he had to be alone but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have someone listening through a phone call just in case right?

  
Glancing at his boyfriend Kevin spotted the worried expression over his face “Hey Blackbird, what’s up? You’ve barely eaten anything.” His hand gently rubbed Edd’s back who just shook his head and smiled up at him, eating another mouthful of rice.

  
The table ate in peace for the first time in their final week of junior year. No one approached them allowing them to sit and talk among themselves, Ed was excitedly blabbering about the movie they had planned to see, Marie busy rolling cigarettes for the free periods she had ahead of herself, Rolf offering advice to Nazz about how to correctly entice a mate as she has been single her whole education in high school. Nat was taking selfies and uploading them to various social media sites, which left Edd and Kevin to sit comfortably with each other, the red head gently rubbing his boyfriends small of the back, the hatted teen reading him a few select poems from the Edgar Allen Po book he had acquired from the library.

The bell soon rang again, Kevin reluctantly releasing his boyfriend allowing him to get to his final class of the day. "As soon as you're finished come find me, I'll be in the library Blackbird." The jock gently placed a kiss to the hatted teens forehead before separating them.

~~~---~~~

Edd had Calculus as his final lesson, no test just a small pop quiz from Mr Andrews. He seated himself down, the teacher giving a small lecture about being diligent in completing their homework over summer break, to keep up their studying and to enjoy themselves when they needed a break from it all. The class groaned when pop quiz sheets were handed out, the hatted teen eager waiting for permission to begin.

"Okay class, half an hour. Begin now." Mr Andrews smiled at the students working best they could on the quiz, he walked through the class to ensure no one was trying to cheat.

The time ticked by quicker than Edd had realised as he was finishing the final question, pencil slightly chewed from his thinking on how to solve the problems before him. "Why can't life be as simple as symbols and digits?"

Clearing his throat Mr Andrews smiled. "That's time, pencils down. Bring your papers to the front when called." The man began reading out names one by one, going alphabetically from surname. Eventually he reached Double D. "Vincent?"

Standing the hatted teen approached his teachers desk, smiling as he handed over the quiz sheet. "Mr Andrews, thank you for a great year of invigorating mathematical problems and learning." The boy was rewarded with a wide grin from the man, glasses slightly slipping down his nose as he read over the sheet. Using a red marker pen he wrote a maybe too large A+ as a result on the paper handing it back to Edd whose smile grew into the dorky gap toothed grin he normally wore.

"Well done Mister Vincent, you have been an exemplary student and wish you all the best for your next academic year at this school." Mr Andrews rewarded the boy with high praise before allowing him back to his seat. "Right class, now that the quiz is over there is only one thing left to do. You are dismissed from my class for the final time, enjoy your summer!"

A flurry of students made their way out of the room, bags and shoes scuffing along walls and floors, Double D waiting for the rush to end before making his way towards the library, he'd gotten out earlier than expected so sent Kevin a message explaining where he would be sitting, which was the far back corner of the library near the geography department, his slim frame slouched in one of the various bean bags as he read over the pop quiz he had just finished.

~~~---~~~

Sitting in his silver Ford Edge Bradley was rolling a joint, he'd finished classes for the day and was about to make his way home when the phone on the dash rang.

"Hey Justin, how're the preparations going?"

"They're cool bro, just got all the masks for the team together."

"Good, just leaving school now, got a couple of joints rolled for before the party."

"Sweet, you owe me one after all this work!"

"Don't forget about us man!" Paul shouted from the background.

"Yeah we did most of the work!" Darius added.

"Alright those guys helped too." A slap could be heard. "Ow man, that's my good arm! Anyway, any word from Double Dork? Definitely still coming?"

"Don't worry about that, he'll be there. I have something to make sure of it."

"Cool cya later captain, don't get too stoned before the big event."

"Fuck off Justin. Catch ya later."

CLICK

Staring out his windscreen the jock glared at the school before him, his tongue licking along a paper as he sealed another joint together. "Later Peach Creek High, it's been shit."

~~~---~~~

 The end of the day came all too soon for the couple sitting int he library, Kevin had pulled an additional bean bag to his partner, slumping onto it, his head placed in the ravenettes lap as the boy read various things to him, eyes watching how he would eagerly smile or chuckle when he found something funny. "Well would you look at this, didn't bother inviting your match maker to this little party?" Nat grinned at the pair as they glanced away from each other.

The red head pulling himself up, "Oh shove off Nat." He turned to his boyfriend "Come on Blackbird, let get you home. Need to get you ready for the party tonight"

Taking the hand extended to him Edd pulled himself up "That sounds perfectly reasonable of a request however I have to decline I have made prior arrangements with..." The hatted teen bit his lip slightly before continuing, "My parents, they're coming back for the night before going away again."

Kevin's face dropped, though a smile still present. "Alright, no worries. Message me when you're free though?"

The slim male nodded as the trio made their way into the car park of the school, the screeching sound of tires alerting them to watch their step as a silver Ford sped past them, Bradley flicking a lit cigarette out the window before vanishing from sight. "Thank the lord almighty we don't have to deal with him next year." Nat sighed, eyes glaring while leading the others to his Honda, Kevin's bike parked beside it.

The drive home was quicker than expected and when the Honda pulled into Edd's driveway he gave grateful farewells and hurried himself into his house. Pulling out his phone he called Eddy.

"Salutations Eddy, I was wondering if I may ask a favour of you?"

"Hey Sock Head, yeah what is it?"

"Later this evening I am going to call you, answer it but don't talk. Just listen okay?"

"Uh sure but why? Not like you to do this kind of stuff."

"Just promise me you'll do it Eddy, no questions asked."

"Fine whatever, but let me know after yeah?"

"Sure that seems like a reasonable request."

"Alright, catch you later I guess?"

"Farewell Eddy, enjoy your evening."

CLICK

Slouching against his couch Edd stared at the blank television screen then to his clock. "I have five hours to do homework then I'll need to make my way to the junkyard. Alright, lets do this." Standing up the teen marched upstairs, his books placed across his desk as he set an alarm on his phone for nine.

~~~---~~~

Jumping up from his seat Edd hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep until the sound of his alarm pounded through his head. "Oh goodness!" The man hurriedly headed to his bathroom, showering before changing into slim fit black jeans and a red shirt. His hat fitted tightly onto his head. "Okay... I can do this."

The teen made his way from the back of his house, glancing around the corner of his home to ensure no one was walking through the cul-de-sac as he headed towards the junkyard, his hand gently holding his phone as he dialed Eddy, the phone connecting but no one spoke on the other end. 'At least he listened to my request.' Double D sighed and continued walking until he was in the center of the arranged meeting point.

"Well looks like you did show after all Double Dork." A shadow emerged from behind a tall tree, his face covered by a black and red masquerade mask. Three other shadows surrounding the hatted teen.

Feeling an overwhelming urge to flee Edd tried to maneuver his way around the approaching danger when two pairs of hands gripped onto his arms, pulling him backwards to where he was originally stood. "LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! I CAME HERE TO THE JUNKYARD LIKE YOU ASKED! RELEASE ME!"

The four mystery men laughed, the two restraining the hatted teen tightened their grip eliciting a painful yelp from the boy as he struggled. "Come now Double Dork, you need to calm down or all the pictures will be uploaded, here take this. It'll help you relax." The apparent leader of the group stepped forward, his hand lifting a large syringe, the silver needle tip glistening in the moonlight.

Frozen by fear the ravenette winced as the syringe pierced through the flesh of his neck. "I DEMAND YOU REMOVE THAT NEEDLE! TAKE THE DAMNED THING FROM MY NECK!" The boy felt heat rush through his body as the serum began to course through his veins. "What did you just... inject me with... I feel..." His eyes began to close. Darkness consuming his lithe frame.

"Seems your mother being a dentist was helpful for once. Getting the temazepam was really smart." The leader smirked then looked to his friends. "The party is underway, get him into the van and changed. Time to have a little fun."


	6. Crashing Storm

Eddy sat on his bed, his phone ringing as he answered it. Putting the device on speak he listened as the events transpired.

  
"Well looks like you did show after all Double Dork."

  
“"LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! I CAME HERE TO THE JUNKYARD LIKE YOU ASKED! RELEASE ME!"

  
"Come now Double Dork, you need to calm down or all the pictures will be uploaded, here take this. It'll help you relax."

  
"I DEMAND YOU REMOVE THAT NEEDLE! TAKE THE DAMNED THING FROM MY NECK!" Brief silence. "What did you just... inject me with... I feel..."

  
"Seems your mother being a dentist was helpful for once. Getting the temazepam was really smart." Another silent spell. "The party is underway, get him into the van and changed. Time to have a little fun."

  
Staring fearfully at his phone he listened to the sound of fabric being ruffled, the sound of a zip before what he assumed was Double D’s jeans being flung across the van, a crash of the phone hitting the metal interior.

  
“Little dork still wears tighty whiteys as underwear huh?” There was a snigger. “Hey pass me the panties.”

  
The voices came more muffled, the distance now causing a massive issue but the short male made out what best he could, making sure to write down every detail possible.

  
“There, now he looks pretty enough to eat.” A deep voice was the last thing he heard. “And to abuse.”

  
Eddy couldn’t take anymore, his thumb landing heavily on the end button of his phone to stop the call. The teen then scrolled through his contacts, heart pounding as he called the police.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Hearing a loud thumping on bass Edd pushed himself up from the soft cushioning he had been placed on, the strange feeling of exposed legs instantly clearing his fogged mind. “What the?!” His hands reached for his face, a mask tightly strung to it, his hair free from its usual binding of his hat. “Where’s my hat?!”

  
Looking around the room which he’d rescognised as a bedroom his eyes fell onto the pile of clothes across a chair as his own, darting for them a pair of hands gripped onto his exposed wrist. “Now, now Double Dork. Don’t go causing more trouble for me.”

The man pulled his prey back to his chest. “Just look at how pretty you are in the clothes I bought you, wouldn’t want to ruin them now would you?”

  
Struggling in the grip the ravenette focused his gaze to a long mirror, his slim body wearing a low cut blue and white dress, the lace gently highlighting the hems. “What do you want from me?” The teen growled, his blue eyes focusing on the mask, it was pale blue and silver with his eyes barely peaking from behind the holes provided.

  
The male who loomed over Edd leaned down to his neck, his tongue sliding across the flinching boys ear. “What I want is you Double Dork. You’ll behave for me tonight or that darling boyfriend of yours will suffer much worse than you have this past week.”

  
Grimacing at his captors touch the normally hatted teen glared at the reflection shown him. “Leave Kevin out of this! He has done nothing to you much like I haven’t. I demand you release me from your custody!” His words tasted like venom in his own mouth, continuing his struggle in his captors’ grasp.

  
The boy froze when his wrists were pulled behind his back, both arms restrained by one of his captors while the now free one lifted the hem of the skirt. “Double Dork you don’t get it. You are mine tonight. I even bought you some special underwear to show my love for you.”

  
A deep flush of his cheeks made Edd tear his face from the mirror as he glimpsed the thin lace material covering his genitelia. “I am not yours! I will never be yours!” The boy was flung to the floor, a swift kick from his captor into his ribs ridding the boy of breath.

  
“You are mine Eddward, now start behaving and be grateful!” His captor leaned over the quivering teens body as it curled up in pain, his hands pulling him up. “Now let’s get going, a lot of people have come to see you tonight.”

  
Biting his bottom lip Edd allowed himself to be escorted out of the bedroom, his ears instantly being assaulted by the loud blaring of music and shouting as he was lead through a house, his cheeks still flaring as people stared at him. ‘Please let me wake up from this nightmare. This can’t be real.’ He thought, eyes closing tightly as he was pushed onto a couch, his captor beside him arm across his shoulder.

  
Bradley had his arms tightly around Edd’s shoulder, his grip bruising as others approached them, compliments being thrown his way for hours until the party finally died down. Students passing out in various places or leaving while the capture teen just sat and watched. “Seems like this party is over now, let’s get on to the main event shall we?” Standing the man pulled Double D along by his arm, leading him from the house and music through the back yard.

  
Not wanting to cause an issue for himself or his partner Edd just walked along with his captor, his wrist and shoulder aching from the tight grips he had of the teen. “Where are we going?” His voice asked, barely more than a whisper.

  
Leading his prey out of the yard through a gate Bradley had lead them to where three other males were sitting, those males were Justin, Paul and Darius. The tall males all stood and gave an evil grin towards the small teen making his stomach convulse in fear. “He does look pretty good now he’s awake, this will prove for some exciting entertainment.”

  
As one of the males stepped forward his hand reached for Double D’s mask ripping it and some of his hair from the teens head providing the group with a whimpered yelp of pain. Then a blindfold was placed over the teens face plunging the victim once again into darkness.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Nat had been driving away from the party, Kevin fidgety in his passenger seat, the teal haired boy knew it was because he hadn’t received so much as a brief message from his boyfriend all evening and this was making the red head testy.

  
As the Honda pulled into the cul-de-sac however they were amazed at the sight of two police cars and a forensic team van pulled up to the shortest teens house. Outside were all the students who resided in their little part of Peach Creek, some looking angry while others looked fearful.

  
Pulling the car into Kevin’s driveway Nat and the teen exited the vehicle before making their way to the group which had been standing near Eddy’s house. “What the heck is going on?” The teal haired boy asked, his eyes focusing on Nazz.

  
Her head turned eyes red and swollen, tears staining her cheeks. “No one told you?! Double D is missing! He called Eddy for a favour, went to the junkyard and now no one knows where he is!” Tears began to fall from her cheeks again as Rolf soothingly rubbed her shoulder.

  
Marie glared past Nat to the red head who was now a raging ball of testosterone. “I think it be wise that you keep that dog on a leash Nat, he looks ready to bite.” Her anger wasn’t directed at Nat personally; her mind was stressed with fear for her friend.

  
“What the fuck do you mean Double D is missing?! He told me his parents were back in town for the night!” Kevin snapped at the crying blonde, her body shaking from fear. “Eddy you little shit what the fuck happened?!” His attention came to the shortest dork who had now been released from police questioning.

  
With hands stuffed into his pockets Eddy couldn’t stop his body quaking. “Sock Head asked me if he could call, listen in on a conversation. He’d gone to the junkyard to meet someone, presumably the person who’s been blackmailing him. They drugged him from what I could tell and now no one has seen him.” The short teen fell hard to the floor when the red head’s fist collided with his cheek.

  
Police came running over to the males before they could fight further, one dragging the red head away with Nat following. “Sir I have to ask you restrain yourself, there are a lot of emotions here tonight and we would like to avoid further incidents.” The officer had seated both Kevin and Nat down on the curb. “I understand you are the missing boys partner?” Kevin nodded. “His friend gave a full list of the events which have occurred over the past week. We have confiscated his phone and will be conducting searches in the junkyard but we insist you allow the correct authority handle this situation.”

  
The pair of boys nodded as the officer smiled at them sympathetically. Nat turning to his friend and giving him a brief hug. “It’s alright Sweet Cheeks, we know Double Delicious is too smart for his own good. He’ll be back before we know it.”

  
The cul-de-sac felt empty, students and parents a like finding little comfort as officers made their way to Edd’s home, searching for any and all leads on where the teen could have been taken. Police dogs scenting around the building as a final hope.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Sitting in darkness Edd felt his arms being held above his head, almost being hung up by the person holding them. Another pair of hands unfastening the thin material of the dress he was wearing. “Get your filthy hands off me!” The teen spat, legs threatening to kick out at the people grabbing at him.

  
A hard slap to the teens face made him silence himself as one of his captors spoke. “Little bitch has some spirit in him. Maybe we should give him some more temazepam to keep him docile?”

  
“No, it’s more entertaining when he fights. This way we can see the full extent of his break without needing to hold back.” The leaders voice came, Double D associating him as ‘A’ while the others were; ‘B’, C’ and ‘D’. “Now let’s get this dress off shall we?”

  
Warm hands made their way along Double D’s back, his stomach churning as a zip was drawn down to the base of his coxic. “Please stop, you don’t need to do this! I won’t do anything to you! I don’t want this! Please!” His pleads fell on deaf ears as the dress was being lifted upwards.

  
Releasing the teens hands and allowing him to fall to the floor captor B gripped onto his ankles. “Like we give a shit about what you want.” The dress had now been completely removed, leaving the ravenette in just the thin lace panties he’d been ‘gifted’ by his captors.

  
A rustling of a plastic bag could be heard to Double D’s left along with the voice of captor D. “How much lube did you buy man?”

  
Captor A spoke next. “This dork is probably still a virgin which means he’ll be tight as fuck. Trust me you’ll be thankful for the lube later.”

  
Rolling onto his side Double D threw up, fear taking over as he convulsed on the floor. ‘They’re going to rape me and leave me for dead! I’m going to die!’ His mind racing and repeating those words as more hands gripped onto his body lifting it from the muddy floor.

  
“Hold him against that tree, use the rope to keep him there.” Captor A growled applying a hard slap to the frightened teens ass, a bright red mark appearing instantly on his porcelain flesh as he yelped.

  
Trying to pull himself away from the males around him Double D began to scream, his nails digging into his captors’ flesh. “LET ME GO! I DON’T WANT THIS! PLEASE DON’T RAPE ME!”

  
A laugh came from the group as captor C spoke. “Catches on quick doesn’t he? What can we expect from the smartest kid in Peach Creek High?” The talking captor had pushed himself against the teen, his chest forcing Edd’s exposed flesh against the harsh bark whilst his hands were being tied around the trunk forcing him to hug it.

  
Another hand slap came to the teens ass as tears began to stream down the ravenettes cheeks. “NO STOP! I’LL DO ANYTHING! STOP! DESIST! CEASE!” His pleads were met with another slap to his rear. More tears escaping his eyes.

  
“Stop your screaming. No one can hear you out here.” Captor A had gotten closer, the other three stepping back. “Now let’s remove this.” A single finger from A slid down Edd’s back to the hem of the panties which were barely covering his rear, tugging them slightly.  
As the material was pulled down his thighs, shins and left around his ankles Double D felt new rage building in his body. “GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! YOU ARE DISGUSTING! FILTHY! VILE! BASTARDS!”

  
The boy was soon silenced as the panties which had once been covering him were shoved into his mouth, the blindfold being removed. “There now that’s a face I’ve been dreaming of. I’d asked you to ‘say cheese’ but…” A flash of a camera made Edd blink his eyes focusing on the image being shown him. Bright blue eyes filled with fear, his black hair messily covering his face and the pale blue lace fabric balled into a makeshift gag.

  
Whimpering and shaking from fear the ravenette squirmed, trying to kick his legs out and hit someone, anyone. Muffled sobs escaping him as his captors had begun to remove their shirts and jeans, eyes shutting tight to hide himself from seeing their naked bodies Edd prayed. He prayed someone would find him and stop all this. Wake up in his bed covered in sweat. Anything to make all this torment end.

  
No such comfort came to him as a hand, moistened with lubricant slid along the crack of his rear, tensing the boy dug his nails into the bark of the tree he was hugging. “Aw would you look at that; Double Dork is scared with anticipation.” Captor C laughed. “I can’t wait to satisfy his needs.”

  
“You’re gonna have to wait your turn asshole.” Captor A barked, Edd realised it was this male who was sliding the moist, disgusting hand over his rear. “You better relax for me gorgeous or this is gonna hurt.” Just as A had said this the ravenette jumped as a single finger pressed past the ring of his anus.

  
Grunting in pain Edd clenched his eyes shut, his nails now bloody as they gripped tightly to the tree. Muffled screams trying to get past the underwear in his mouth as the finger within him moved, the thrusting was hard and quick, he could feel every drag of the nail against his flesh.

  
Continuing the thrusting motion of his finger A smirked. “His tight virgin ass is sucking me in, the muscle so tight. I can’t wait to get my dick in there.” Using his free hand Bradley began to stroke himself, his hard cum dripping with precum.  
After a few minutes of thrusting Edd had grown accustomed to the intrusion, his body relaxing slightly around the finger penetrating him. Feeling a small amount of relief from the pain his eyes opened and stared blankly at the tree. “I think he’s getting too happy about this Bra-” Captor B cut himself off just in time.

  
Acknowledging his team mate Bradley forced a second finger into the ravenette causing the boy to clench tightly again, his fingers thrusting hard while making a scissoring motion. “I just want to get inside him already. I’m already so fucking hard.” As if to emphasise his point captor A pressed his erect penis into one of Double D’s ass cheeks making the teen squirm.

  
While his rear was being abused Edd wept, his eyes closing again as he tried to imagine himself being anywhere than where he was. The sound of voices being nothing but muffled white noise. “Hey D, did you bring the condoms?” Captor C had asked.

  
“Hang on let me check.” Another sound of a rustling bag. “Well shit, looks like I forgot them.”

  
The thrusting of fingers stopped, captor A pressing his body hard against Edd, his teeth gently biting the teens ear before whispering. “Looks like you’ll be taking us raw, get to fill you up with shot after shot of our cum.”

  
Sparking a new will to fight Edd began to thrash his legs wildly hoping to bring a heel into his captors exposed genitals when his legs were grabbed and lifted to wrap around the tree, his ass cheeks spread wide as the fingers withdrew. “Looks like he is eager to be stuffed and flooded.” Remarked captor B, Double D could hear he was on the right.

  
A jolt shot through the ravenettes body as he felt the hard moistened tip of captor A’s erect member pressing against his anus. “Well if he wants to get fucked I’ll gladly oblige.” With a single thrust Bradley buried himself deep into Edd’s ass to the hilt, a mix of lube and blood dripping from the ring of muscles onto the dirt below.

  
A loud muffled scream rang through the air as Edd tightened his body, the sharp sting and ache which came from the single thrust had caused the boy to bite his tongue, blood now soaking into the panties balled in his mouth slowly spilling down his chin in a mix with his saliva.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Sitting on the curb Kevin was frustrated, his fists clenching and unclenching as time passed. Watching how police dogs were sniffing around his boyfriends’ house, none seeming to pick up a scent until a bark from Edd’s back yard alerted the police officers.

  
Following the uniformed men, the red head watched as the dog took off down towards the junkyard, his nose to the floor scenting where the ravenette teen had walk when it froze and used a paw to point towards something on the ground.

  
A forensic officer stepped forward and lifted the small syringe in gloved hands carefully reading the label covering the rube. “The abductors used temazepam as a sedative, the small dosage here would have kept the boy asleep for an hour. This means they are within driving distance of this premises.”

  
The dog drew everyone’s attention again as he barked at a set of tire tracks, his nose sniffing them intently. Photos and casts of the tracks were taken, the needle placed into an evidence bag as Kevin could do nothing but watch. Nat, Eddy, Ed and Marie beside him, worry plastered across all their faces.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Bradley grunted as his cock twitched inside his prey, panting hard. “Shit, should have used more lube.” His teeth now clenched as he drew back and thrusted again, his victim whinging and wincing in pain. “But he feels so fucking good.”

  
Feeling his body stretch and tear with each thrust Edd could do nothing but whimper, his nails now releasing the tree, blood trickling down his fingers, his body from his mouth and down onto the floor beneath him from his abused asshole. Eyes closing as his body began to succumb to the pain being given him.

  
“Looks like he’s finally accepted this, perhaps now would be a good time to untie him?” Captor C asked, his hands holding onto the rope holding the boy up, the tension around his wrists loosening as he was released, the dick penetrating him withdrawing as he fell to the floor.

  
The relief didn’t last as his hips were pulled upwards and the cock was quickly reinserted into his bowels. The rough thrusting beginning again. Looking up the panties were withdrawn from his mouth, his lungs gasping for air before he started to yell. “TAKE IT OUT! IT HURTS STOP! PLEASE TAKE IT OUT! I’M BREAKING! HELP ME PLEASE! KEVIN! PLEASE! KEVIN!”

  
The ravenettes voice was once again silence as another cock began to thrust into the boys’ throat, glaring upwards he saw the masked male grinning down at him. “Kevin won’t save a slut like you. Oh yeah, bite me and you’ll lose all those teeth.” The thrusting made Edd gag, his stomach convulsing as he tried to vomit in protest of the second intrusion to his body.

  
As the ravenette was being rape from both ends he heard a phone ringing in the background. “Shit its Barr.” The voice of Captor D said.

  
“Answer it for all I care D, I’m busy fucking his bitch after all.” Captor A smugly announced as he thrust deep into the squirming teen, his nails digging into the boys’ slim hips.

  
Between gags Edd breathed as much air as he could. ‘Please don’t answer the call! I don’t want Kevin to hear this! PLEASE!’ His silent pleas were the only ones which came true when the phone was silenced and throw away, his eyes glancing up at the male fucking his throat.

  
“Shit I’m gonna cum.” B looked down and gripped into the ravenettes hair tightly, nails digging into his sculp. “You better swallow this protein shot bitch!” His hips began to thrust deeper into Double D’s throat, the tip hitting the flesh near the back as a stream of hot cum squirted from the tip.

  
Going wide eyed at the sudden influx of fluids in his mouth Edd tried his best to swallow was being forcefully poured down his gullet, only when his captor withdrew himself did the teen have the ability to gasp and cough for air. “You’re an asshole…” He spat, body weakly holding itself up.

  
Bradley saw an opportunity at this moment and pulled the teen backwards by his waist, his hands holding him up by his chest. “You better take my load just as easily Eddward.”

The smirk on the mans’ face made Edd flinch then a loud yelp came from him as sharp teeth dug themselves into his shoulder, the canines piercing through his flesh as warm fluid slipped over his torso. “STOP NO! PLEASE STOP!”

  
Another cock was thrust into Edd’s mouth as a method of silencing the boy. “My turn to abuse his throat.” C had now positioned himself over the two males, his hands gripping into the ravenettes hair as his hips thrust back and forth.

  
The constant onslaught of thrusting to his ass made Edd’s mind begin to fog, his prostate now being assaulted from this new position causing pleasure to come in short stints. His voice beginning to betray him as muffled screams turned into ecstatic moans, his hands reaching up to grab at the thighs thrusting towards his mouth.

  
Looking to each of his sides Double D spotted the two other males had encircled the fucking trio, their hard cocks at the same level near his head. “Come on, those hands have a better use don’t you think?” Came the voice of D, his cock twitching as Edd slowly reached for it, his palm sliding back and form along the circumcised length.

  
“The little slut is finally starting to enjoy this, even his own cock is getting hard.” A growled one of his hands reaching around to Edd’s rigid dick pumping it roughly in his calloused hand. “You going to cum for me gorgeous? Cum while getting your mouth, ass and two hands fucked?”

  
Moving both hands in unison along the two dicks he had been gripping Edd moaned loudly in pleasure, his body tightening as an orgasm forced its way through his body, his own seed spilling up his stomach and over his thighs.

  
Feeling the raven haired male tense tightly the group of males all groaned, the one fucking his mouth shot his load down the boys’ throat, the ones fucking his hands covered both sides of his face, coating his flushed cheeks in listening white and some latching onto his hair while Bradley hilted himself into the teen, his hot load squirting up through the boys’ ass.

  
Having both his hands and holes emptied Edd collapsed onto his front, panting hard as his stomach rejected the intruding alien content, his vomit coming in waves as he lay shaking on the ground in a pool of blood, vomit and cum. “Fuck I need a piss now…” One of his captors said, their voices becoming blurred into one.

  
“Just piss on him, he’s already been our public toilet once tonight.” Came another voice the group all sniggering as the flow of fresh heated fluid covered the shaking ravenette, his body cringing as their urine covered every inch of his exposed flesh.

  
Laying still Double D prayed his captors would leave, not wanting to see them his eyes screwed shut tightly, face grimacing as several kicks were aimed into his body, the sound of his ribs cracking as one stomped down on him with all his weight. The beatings repeating until Edd could barely breath. “Come on, let’s get out of here. Throw his clothes there.” The soft thud of cloth hitting the ground accompanied by the sound of reseeding footfalls encouraged the ravenette to sit up. After an hour of silence Edd struggled to move his body.

  
Staring down at his soiled body Edd held back more retching, is body having nothing to bring up anymore. From the corner of his eye a single sliver of shattered glass beckoned him, his shaking hands reaching for it, his throat sore as he whispered. “Never again…”

  
Taking the glass in hand Double D heard his phone vibrating from his jeans, upon inspection he saw it was Eddy calling him, the teen clicked to answer the call then just placed it to the floor as panicked shouts came through the speaker, the array of voices indistinguishable from one another. “I’m so sorry…” Edd mumbled, his eyes watering as the single piece of broken glass cut deep into the boys’ left wrist, fresh blood spilling onto the dirt.

  
Sitting still the ravenette placed the glass to his mouth and using his teeth to grip it sliced through his second wrist, more blood pooling around his naked body. Darkness came closer for what Edd wished would be the final time as he fell back onto the ground with a dull thud, his eyes shutting as the sounds of barking dogs echoed around him.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Constantly dialling his friend Eddy was pacing through the cul-de-sac, Kevin joining him in his panic when the call suddenly went through. “EDD?! EDD WHERE ARE YOU?”

  
“Eddward answer us! Where are you?!” Kevin cut in.

  
“Officer they got through to Edd!” Shouted Nazz as she encouraged the police force to hurry to them.

  
“DOUBLE D I MISS YOU COME BACK FROM THE ALIENS!!” Came Ed’s juvenile scream.

The panicked shouts continued until an officer took it to track the call location. The group all listening for any signs that their friend was okay when the weak voice they had grown to love came over the speaker. “I’m so sorry…” Then a sharp inhale as though the ravenette had been caused pain.

  
“We found it! Let’s go!” An officer yelled, the swarm of police vehicles making their way from the cul-de-sac in a heartbeat, Nat following with a car full; Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Rolf and Marie while Kevin followed on his bike disregarding his own safety by leaving the helmet behind.

  
When they’re pulled up to the small creek the dogs were released, sniffing earnestly to find the cause of the scent they were tracking until two latched onto the same trail and darted through the trees to a small cleaning where they began to bark.

  
The officers arrived first, they’re shock at the view instantly causing a panic within their ranks, a few officers instantly swallowing their bile as the teens who had been following approached also, the officers quickly setting themselves up as barrier to prevent them from going closer to the collapsed boy.

  
One female officer called over her radio. “I need an ambulance crew here immediately, make sure they bring a healthy supply of O negative blood. Victim has been found, sever lacerations to both wrist, along with extensive injuries to their mouth, arms, hands, legs, neck and rectum. Victim is currently unconscious but loosing blood fast from his wounds.”

  
The teens froze up, stomachs dropping in unison as a medical crew made their way past them, they watched at a distance as Edd’s body was lifted onto a spinal board, the small parts of his skin which were visible were paper white, splattered with the dark blend of congealed and fresh blood, his long black hair stuck across his face. Wrists wrapped in bandages which too quickly soaked through, his breaths barely noticeable as a mask was placed over his face.

  
One of the paramedics grabbed their radio. “Control we have a Caucasian male, approximate age of 17, two lacerations to his wrists, evidence shows they are self-inflicted, the injuries elsewhere on his body have significant signs of struggle and rape. ETA ten minutes.” The spinal board was carried back to the ambulance quickly, the doors slamming shut as the sirens wailed into the distance.

  
The group of teens were silent as they made their way to the hospital, some parents meeting them there. “We’re looking for Eddward Vincent!” Kevin shouted at the receptionist making her jump. “He was just brought in by ambulance please I need to see him!”

  
“I’m sorry but he has been rushed to theatre… You’ll have to wait until he is released from there and in a stable state.” The woman replied sympathetically, her eyes glancing away as the red head’s eyes began to well up in tears.

  
Nat stepped forward and pulled his friend to the seats of the reception. They were silent as the hours passed. Some being taken home by concerned parents, others arguing about not wanting to leave but inevitably being dragged away.

  
After four hours, it was five o’clock in the morning. Kevin was staring at the floor, eyes swollen from crying as Nat gently consoled him in silence. Two voices drew the teens attention. “Excuse us, we’re looking for Eddward Vincent, we had a call saying our son had been brought into the hospital and we wish to know of his condition.” The tall man had the same shade hair as Edd, though it was much shorted.

  
The woman however had Edd’s vibrant blue eyes as she smiled to the receptionist. “I hope our son is doing well, I fear we may not have made it in time.” Her voice was quiet and timid, mannerisms mirroring her beloved son.

  
Standing from his seat Kevin approached the parents and cleared his throat. “Sorry but are you really Edd’s parents?”

  
Surprised the pair turned, eyes locking onto the red headed teen before them, the man spoke. “We are; you are Kevin Barr is that correct? From across the street?”

  
The teen in question nodded as the receptionist regained the groups attention. “Eddward is out of theatre and is currently in ICU, please follow me and I’ll take you to his ward. Unfortunately, it is immediate family only.” The woman’s attention drew back to Kevin who glared at her.

  
“Kevin is his boyfriend.” Nat explained calmly, his eyes watching the ravenettes parents. “I think he has just as much right to see your son as you do after all the concern and torment it has caused him.”

  
Taking a quick look to the teal haired boy, the red head and then to each other Edd’s mother spoke. “I will not object to Mister Barr joining us, I can see he has a deep love for my son.”

  
Nodding the receptionist lead the trio down the hall as Nat bid them farewell, they had been brought to a room, a single light on within. Stepping through the door Edd’s mother grimaced and ran to her sons’ bedside, his body hadn’t been cleaned through fear of contaminating evidence.

  
A doctor came into the room, “I am Doctor Ian Mitchel, I apologise for the condition your son is being seen in however the police has asked we do not clean him. They will be back to take samples later this morning. Once he is awake Mister Vincent will be questioned by the authorities then a medical team will examine the extent of his rape. His wrists have been stitched shut ceasing any more blood flow but he will need to be kept under surveillance to ensure he does not repeat his suicide attempt. He has a series of broken ribs and his stomach has been severely damaged assumedly from harsh kicking to the area.”

  
Edd’s mother was now crying into her palms, his father stood talking with the doctor learning all he could from the current situation leaving Kevin to stare down at his Blackbird, his body was filthy, it stank of blood, piss and cum. He took notice of the bite marks along his neck, the bruises covering his face and the shallow movements of his chest. Collapsing to his knees beside the bed Kevin just sobbed, apologising that he couldn’t help him, repeating himself over and over.


	7. Blackbirds' Broken Wings

The first twenty-four hours after Edd’s admittance to hospital was filled with tension, his parents not knowing whether their son would pull through or not, the occasional police officer coming in to take pictures of his comatose naked body, the bruises and breaks to his body painting him in an obscure mess of purples, blacks and blues.

  
Kevin refused to be in the room while his boyfriend was being photographed, his heart ached each time someone came to take blood samples or replace the blood bag which was essentially keeping his lover alive.

  
On the twenty-seventh hour Edd’s father, who Kevin had learned was called William straightened up in his chair. “I am thankful to you for keeping the other cul-de-sac children at bay while we handle this situation Mister Barr, it must be hard on you to keep your friends satisfied?”

  
Shrugging the red head leaned forward on his own seat, “Nat, my teal haired friend has been helping out more than me…” Kevin admitted, he had been spending a lot of time just watching over his boyfriend as he slept.

  
“Even so we are grateful to you right William?” Edd’s mother, Marion smiled caringly at the red head, her eyes a constant reminder of the ravenette teen. “I can see just how much you love our son and while it pains me to say this I’m afraid we will have to leave tomorrow. Our jobs are consistent in needing our attention. Can we entrust our son and his wellbeing to you?”

  
Nodding slowly Kevin smiled at the woman. “Of course Mrs Vincent, I’ll protect your son with my life!” His fists clench into a white knuckle grip. “I already failed him once, I won’t do it again.”

  
Gently rubbing the red head’s shoulder Marion smiled lovingly at him while William voiced his opinion. “Do not blame yourself for what happened Kevin, I have faith you will protect Eddward to the best of your abilities and love him in our absence.”

  
A knocking at the door made the trio turn towards the sound, entering Nat gave a weak smile. “Sorry to disturb you but the others have brought gifts for Double D, his closest friends also brought some of his belongings for when he wakes up.” The teal haired boy waited until William allowed him in with Eddy and Ed following solemnly behind, their hands gently placing various things into the room, one being the cactus Jim which took a spot on the only windowsill, his label a pleasant reminder of how Edd behaved normally.

  
Standing at the foot of his bed Eddy held onto the ravenettes black hat, his knuckles in a white grip as he looked at the still blood covered body of his friend. “Hey Sock Head, you forgot to bring this with you.” His laugh was weak, the hair covering his friends face filthy and messy. “I washed it for you, it was left in the junkyard.”

  
Kevin turned away as the shortest male began to cry, his eyes red as he placed the hat down, Marion slowly rubbing his shoulder in gratitude for the friendship being shown. Ed on the other hand just stood silently, looking at his friend sleeping and let out a guttural sob, his knees shaking until he fell to the floor gripping his head. The red head had never seen these two so upset and it made his heart sink more as he remembered how much he had teased them about their close relationship.

  
As the room was silently watching Edd sleep, the boy began to shake, his body quaking violently, monitors beeping frantically as the room was filled with nurses and doctors trying to prevent the boy from continuing his seizure. Kevin watching helplessly as both Marion and William held him back, both being doctors they knew how painful it could be for loved ones to watch the unpleasant display of involuntary moment but eased away as their son stilled again.

  
The seizures came almost predictably after each hour, not a single one being easier to understand and accept than the last, Kevin glared as the doctors hushed their talking, occasionally taking Edd’s parents from the room to talk to them. When the trio return Marion smiled. “They’re allowed to wash him now. Kevin would you like to come for a coffee while we wait?”

  
Pulling himself from the floor, he’d been kneeling next to his boyfriends’ bedside, the red head accompanied Edd’s parents into the small cafeteria the hospital, seating himself into one of the hard plastic chairs as a nurse carrying a slightly steaming bowl of water and sponges walked past them. His face relieved that Double D would finally be cleaned of the stains covering him.

  
William cleared his throat drawing the red head’s attention. “Kevin, I would like for you to go home and get some rest this evening.” Kevin was about to interject before the raven haired man lifted his hand. “Marion and I would very much like some time with our son before we leave.”

  
Swallowing back his argument Kevin nodded, he understood that desire of wanting it to just be him and his Blackbird. “I’ll go home; what time do you have to leave? I’ll make sure to be back here before you depart.”

  
“Our flight is at midday; we’ll need to leave for the airport at eleven.” Marion sighed, her hand gently fiddling with a silver locket around her neck. Her eyes locking onto the two other Ed’s who were seated with Nathan and a few of the other children from their cul-de-sac. She recognised Rolf, Nazz and Jonny. “May I inquire in to who that blue haired girl is?”

  
Turning in his chair Kevin smiled. “That’s Marie Kanker, she has been very loyal to Edd, feisty and mean tongued too. But she is amazing, without her I don’t think your son would have become as courageous as is he is now.” The red head turned back to the woman, her eyes glinting with pride.

  
Sipping at his coffee William watched as his wife and Kevin exchanged stories of his son, the cheerful smiles and looks of regret making themselves present as subjects changed then became carefree jokes.

  
After half an hour the nurses left Eddwards’ room, they gently nodded to the family allowing them entry back into the ward. Kevin taking up his position on the floor, kneeling beside Edd’s head, his hand gently brushing his long black hair away from his face.

  
Marion and William both seated as they watched the care of the red heads’ touches, the way he adjusted their son as though he were made of glass. “Kevin, it is nearing evening, I suggest you head home now. We’ll see you tomorrow okay?” William smiled at the boy who gently nodded, his head then returning to his son. “I am most glad my son has such a loving partner as you.”

  
Standing up and walking over to the red head Marion embraced him in a gentle hug, her eyes watching his green ones. “I’ll call you should anything change, if you have not heard from us you can assume it is good news. You may say your farewell in peace while we get another coffee.” Turning back to her husband she gently pulled the man from the room leaving Kevin alone with Eddward.

  
Leaning over the side of the bed Kevin pressed for forehead to the ravenettes, his hand gently caressing a slightly swollen cheek, “I am so sorry Blackbird, I wasn’t quick enough to save you. I should have called you sooner. I love you so much Eddward, please come back to me soon.” Placing a soft kiss to his boyfriends now clean lips the red head turned to leave the room after his parents. Saying his farewells himself along with the children from the cul-de-sac all made their way home.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Sitting in his smoking shed Bradley smugly inhaled on a joint holding his breath before releasing it. “Double Dork was a better fuck than I’d thought he’d be. Perhaps I should pay him a visit in the hospital.” His friends all rolled their eyes at his persistence.

  
“Look man I know we had a good time but there are police everywhere because of it, while you may be shipping off to college, we still have a life here. Darius even has two more years!” Paul growled, his eyes turned away from their former captain.

  
Justin sat forward taking the joint from Bradley. “I have to agree with Brad, he was fun to fuck with. I want to see what it’s like inside his tight little ass.”

  
Darius stood up, his eyes glaring at the men before him. “He almost died because of us. I may be an asshole at the best of times but I don’t want someone dying! I’m out of here!” The male stormed out the shed, slamming the door behind him as Justin exhaled his breath.

  
Leaning back from the cloud of smoke Justin sighed. “Who needs him, he was a dumb shit anyway. All I can think about is getting that sweet bitches mouth back around my dick. I heard he’s even comatose right now.” He glanced to Bradley who smirked.

  
“Perhaps we should visit when he’s alone and help ourselves to the spoils of war? Not like he could fight back this time.” The leader of the men took back the joint and inhaled hard, almost finishing the whole thing as he held his breath.

  
Slapping a hand to his head Paul fell back into his seat. “You guys are so fucking dumb, if we get caught that’s it we’re in prison. Why not just wait for him to get out that place then jump him? I know he keeps a spare key near his back door at home.”

  
Exhaling the former football captain grinned. “Fuck him up in his own home? I like the sound of that, imagine smashing his sweet ass into his own bed, we could take more pictures this time too. I only got the one of his face because he was just so hot.”

  
Dousing the joint in an ashtray the boys all leaned back in their makeshift hot box, the smoke circling around them, bloodshot eyes all reminiscing about their exploits with the ravenette. All of them pulling out their stiff dicks, rubbing hard at their erections, sweat building on all their bodies, each imagining their own scene with the dork.

  
Justin closed his eyes and remembered the tightness of the boys’ throat, his dick thrusting hard into the soft warm and wet walls, sometimes gently grazing past the gap in his teeth.

  
Adjusting his grip Paul imagine taking the lithe male in missionary, the teen begging greedily for me as he came over and over, his cock twitching with each ejaculation until he passed out from pleasure.

  
The former captain imagine how he would bind the boy with ropes and fuck Edd face down into his own, making his voice muffled by the pillow until cum covered the sheets below him, his own shot filling up that sweet little ass.

  
The trio grunted as their orgasms rocked through them in unison, tissues quickly being handed out for clean up when Bradley leaned back, his limp dick still hanging form his jeans. A realisation flooding his mind. “I didn’t use a condom…”

  
“Relax man he can’t get pregnant from it, no big issue.” Paul mocked, his tissue thrown into the waste basket in the corner as he slipped himself back into his sweatpants.

  
Standing up Justin adjusted his shorts, tucking himself away while walking to the bin and dropping the tissue in. “Yeah, what you so worried about man? I mean you were pretty excited by fucking him raw.”

  
Glaring at his friends the man spoke. “They’ll have my DNA. Also what if the Dork recognised our voices?”

  
As his friends realised the situation they glanced to each other. “Chill man, nothing can connect us to him, we were at the party all night. They got nothing on us.” Justin finally said.

  
“Yeah it’ll come to nothing man now stop worrying and light up another blunt!” Paul added, his impatience for weed growing.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Sitting in his room Kevin watched the clock on his wall, the ticking second hand passing achingly slow as the boy waited for any message or call from Edd’s family, his fingers locking and unlocking his phone repeatedly.

  
When the red head’s phone vibrated the teen jumped, hands shaking as they answered the call from his own mother, Kathleen. “Hello?”

  
“Hello sweetie, just wanted to call and see if you were home. I spoke to Marion earlier and she said you had been sent home for the night. I’ll be finishing late but help yourself to anything you want in the fridge. Just not dad’s beer!”

  
“Yeah ma, she sent me away so I could get some rest. I’m currently in my room, not doing much. I’ll see what there is to eat. See you later.”

  
“Alright sweetie, I love you. Bye, bye.”

  
“Love you too, bye.”

  
CLICK

  
Kevin watched as his phone screen once again turned black, his body falling backwards onto the bed beneath him. “Damn it ma, nearly gave me a heart attack.” The boy let out a soft chuckle, his head laying across his pillows, green eyes slowly closing as he slipped into the blissful embrace of sleep which had eluded him the past day.

  
~~~---~~~

  
The next day Kevin woke up as the sound of a knocking at his bedroom door caused him to stir, he had passed out from exhaustion, knees weak, arms heavy. “Hey Sweet Cheeks.” Nat addressed his ragged looking friend as he opened the door. “I’ve come to give you a lift to the hospital. Double Delicious’ parents will be heading off soon.”

  
Heaving himself from the bed the teen quickly changed his clothes, not taking notice of the wolf whistles his friend gave him, “Cheers man, I can’t believe how long I slept, sorry you had to come into my shit sty of a room.” Kevin pulled a baggy green shirt over his head and adjusted his red baseball cap before following his friend down to the car.

  
A short time later they arrived at the hospital, Nat greeting the receptionist with his usual flirtatious manner whilst the red head made his way to Eddwards’ room, his hand gently knocking on the door before entering. “Morning Kevin, his condition hasn’t changed much except his seizures seem to be less regular.” William informed, his hand gently rubbing his sons’ forehead.

  
Marion smiled at the red head and pulled him closer for a hug. “Thank you for coming early enough to see us off, we were worried you wouldn’t make it to say farewell.” Feeling the young man squeeze her back gently the blue eyed woman released him, her smile warm and welcoming.

  
“I promised I’d be here, though Nat had to wake me up. Seems I really need the rest.” Kevin laughed rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’m glad to hear he is improving, even just a little.” The red head locked his eyes onto the sleeping boy, his breathing had also noticeably improved.

  
Grabbing his wife’s hand gently the raven haired man turned to the boy now sitting beside his son. “We’ll arrange to have some time off during his recovery at home, please inform us when he has been discharged from the hospitals custody.” He watched as Kevin nodded and proceeded to lead himself and his wife from the room, a final wave farewell to the two teens leaving them in silence.

  
As the minutes ticked by Kevin began stroking his boyfriends’ forehead, gently moving strands of hair from his face, his eyes watching as Edd breathed, the slight movement behind his closed eyelids. “I hope you’re having a good dream my dear Blackbird.” The red head whispered, gently placing a light kiss to Edd’s temple.

  
Three hours had passed when Kevin opened his eyes in a flash, a violent shaking causing him to jump up as his lover was fitting on his hospital bed. Slamming the call button, the red head began to try and sooth the ravenette as nurses came filtering into the room. One gently pulling the jock away so they could administer the correct medication to help stop the seizure.

  
Being escorted from the room the red head paced through the waiting room, his green eyes focused on the floor as he stepped. “You look like shit.” Snapping his head up the teen was greeted by the warm smile of Marie, her fringe pulled away from her face.

  
“Double D just had another seizure, they’ve been getting better but…” Green eyes looked away as the woman gently wrapped her arms around him, the comforting warmth allowing the boy to relax.

  
Pulling away Marie grimaced. “It’s gonna be rough for a while Kev but you need to try and take breaks.” A smile forming on the girls face as she added, “Because I’m sure once D does wake up he’ll chastise you for being so unhealthy. When was the last time you had a real shower? You stink.”

  
With a roll of his eyes Kevin sat down with the girl, his hands wrapping around a fresh cup of coffee. “I haven’t had a real wash since he was brought it, perhaps you could stay with him while I go home tomorrow?” Taking a sip, the red head jumped at the intense heat.

  
The blue haired girl laughed hard, her head being thrown back. “You really are out of it man, go home now. I know you’re desperate to be here but I got this, at least until tonight okay?” Her hand gently wrapped around the red head’s, squeezing it lightly.

  
Glancing to the room his partner was in Kevin smiled as the nurses made their way out again. “Alright, just let me say goodbye.” Releasing himself from the girls grip he’d made his way to Edd’s room once again, his hand gently stroking his Blackbird’s cheek before placing a soft kiss to his lips. A slight flinch making Kevin stare as the ravenette unconscious turned towards him, a small smile spreading across the red head’s face. “I’ll see you later Blackbird.”

  
Swapping his role with Marie the red head made his way home, the walk helping clear his mind. Once inside the house the teen made sure to shower thoroughly, brush his teeth and change into fresh clothes. He waited for the time he could return to the hospital.


	8. Faded Memories

The third day that Edd was in his comatose state more friends were allowed to visit, the whole trio of Kanker sisters bringing flowers and cards for the unconscious boy, May doing her best to comfort Ed who was whimpering in one of the rooms corners. Lee had left shortly after their arrival due to having to work but promised she’d pick up her sisters once she was done.

  
Looking up from the tall teen who had been cowering May looked to Kevin, “Have the police worked anything out yet? Any leads?” Her eyes watched as the boy just shook his head slowly.

  
The blue haired Kanker who had been sitting slouched in one of the chairs rolling a cigarette glared at the wall. “What the fuck is taking them so long? Is it so hard to find a group of assholes who rape people?!” Her knuckles cracked as she clenched them tightly.

  
“Marie… You know they’re trying. It is just taking a while.” May tried to comfort her sister, as Ed turned his up at the angry voice.

  
Stepping away from the wall he was leaning on Eddy sneered. “Marie has a point, it’s been three fucking days and they’ve not gotten any further!” The short teen slamming his fist into the wall, a small dent now present. “We know Justin started this so why don’t we just finish it?!”

  
The tallest teen stood up and glared at the room. “Double D doesn’t like violence or swearing. Stop upsetting him!” Ed’s eyes streaming with tears as his body shook, everyone in the room looking away from him ashamed by their actions.

  
A knock at the door caused the room to once again silence itself as Nat walked in, Kevin following as they carried cups of coffee and hot chocolate. “Everybody gets one, you all owe me six dollars.”

  
Scoffing Eddy took one “Stupid overpriced hospital junk.” His face softening slightly as hot chocolate began to warm through his body, the others all relaxing as they too indulged in the beverages provided.

  
After a short while the group in the room began to swap their favourite memories of the ravenette, some even telling new ones to the sleeping teen. “I wanted to take him to the observatory tomorrow… They had a special showing for couples…” Kevin’s face dropping as he stroked a strand of black hair behind his boyfriends’ ear.

  
The teal haired teen smiled placing his hand gently to Kevin’s shoulder, “You can take him next time.” His smile giving reassurance to the whole room that their friend would indeed wake up, “Besides once he’s realised he’s missed it he’ll bug you until you take him.” The room began to chuckle as the red head’s cheeks flared.

  
Their laughter cut short as Edd’s body began to shake, it was the first seizure he’d had into almost fifteen hours, the call button being pressed as a single nurse came in, relieving the boy from his tormented shaking with a simple injection to his arm. “They’ve been getting less violent; this shows promising improvement.” She had said before departing the room once again.

  
A few moments of silence passed over the group once again, afraid that anything they said would cause the ravenette to seizure again until Nat stood up from his spot on the floor. “Well we heard it here first. Double Delicious is recovering well!” His wide grin made the others smile, even if weakly.

  
Squeezing his boyfriends’ unconscious hand Kevin began to beam. “He’s stronger than he gives himself credit for.” The comatose teens’ vruises had started to fade, his face becoming less swollen, split lip almost completely healed and the colour of a slight rose tint coming back to his cheeks.

  
The sound of a loud ringing made everyone in the room jump, the red head urgently reaching for his phone to silence it when he saw the name of the caller. Excusing himself from the room Kevin answered. “Hey ma.”

  
“Kevin dear, how is Eddward doing?” Her voice filled with concern. Kathleen hadn’t heard much since his son started staying overnight at the hospital.

  
“He is doing well, doctors say his body is healing correctly and even his seizures are becoming less violent.”

  
“That’s such wonderful news! I’m so glad he is recovering, you got yourself a fighter there my boy.”

  
Smiling to himself Kevin replied, “I know ma, I don’t deserve him.”

  
“Nonsense! I know you both had a rocky start but he is just what you need, don’t sell yourself short. The face you made when you talked about him said it all.”

  
“Ma please… You’re embarrassing me.” The red heads’ cheeks flushed a pale pink.

  
“That’s my job dear, now I have to get back to work, break is over! Love you!”

  
“Love you too ma, cya later.”

  
CLICK

  
Entering the room again all eyes turned to Kevin who shrugged. “Just my ma checking in, she sends you her regards Edd.” His green eyes focusing on the bed, chest rising and sinking with each breath.

  
Nat chuckled from the corner of the room. “Good old Kathy, tell me Sweet Cheeks, will she be baking her special get well pastries when Double Delicious is out? I could almost kill for one right now!”

  
Rolling his eyes, the red head ignored his friend and seated himself back beside Edd’s bedside, hand gently grasping the unconscious teens. Marie sat chewing gum and flicking her phone, Ed and May sat talking about what they could do with Double D when he was discharged and Eddy getting know Nat on a more personal level rather than just jock and perverted him.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Glaring at the ceiling Darius couldn’t get the image of the writhing and pained expression on the dork as him and his friends tormented him, abused his fragile pale body and encourage the raven haired teen to attempt to take his own life.

  
The jock sat up, his palms sweating as the mirror he faced showed him for what he truly was, a monster who destroyed another purely to gain some popularity and standing within his school. “The fuck have I done?”

  
Throwing his phone towards the mirror the tall male watched it shatter, shards of glass scattering across his bedroom floor. When the item he threw had begun to ring, his eyes glaring at the name displayed as he answered it.

  
“D, what the fuck man? First you leave in the middle of a hot box session and then you forget to pick us up?” Justin was growling on the other end of the call.

  
“I wasn’t feeling like getting high Justin, as for your lift I was helping out at home with my brothers.” The teen lied.

  
“Alright fine whatever, you better show up tomorrow, Brad’s gonna be pissed otherwise.”

  
“Yeah whatever I’ll be there.” Darius grimaced at his own compliancy.

  
“Good man D, cya tomorrow!”

  
CLICK

  
Stuffing his phone into his pocket the jock walked towards the shards of broken glass and began to clean them off the floor, a knock at his door causing the boy to turn as it opened. “Darius!” Two excited teens ran into the room, twins.

  
The first boy, James, had black hair and dark blue eyes ran to his older brothers bed and began to jump on it. “Guess what we found!”

  
The other child, Jacob, who also had black hair but pale blue eyes joined his twin and grinned widely at their brother as he sang out. “We found a dead frog in the garden!”

  
Standing from the floor the older male grimaced at his brothers. “You shouldn’t be messing around with dead things, they’re dead for a reason.” Carrying the broken glass to his bin Darius dropped the shards in with a clatter. “Now get out of my room while I clean this mess up.”

  
Both James and Jacob pouted before whining in unison. “But we wanted to see you! You’ve been locked away in your room for three days!” The pair plopped onto the bed, their hands clasping onto each other as they pretended to cry. “Our big brother doesn’t love us anymore!”

  
With a roll of his eyes Darius walked over to his brothers, a hand placed on each one of their shoulders each. “You are fourteen now, you don’t need me around all the time. You’ll be coming up to Peach Creek come end of summer break now grow up the pair of you.”

  
“Fine, not like we wanted to hang out with a jerk like you anyway.” James glared as he slid off his brothers’ hand and then dragged his twin from the room, glancing back as Darius shook his head.

  
Turning back Jacob pouted more. “You’re an asshole Darius, you used to be so nice, to everyone.” The pair slammed the door behind them and made their way down the stairs.

  
As he continued to clean up the glass Darius swallowed shallowly, “When did I become such an asshole?” His eyes closed as the memory of his first day at the high school. He’d applied for their schools’ football team and made it onto the team without any hassle, his big build ideal for blocker, no one expecting him to do too much except stop anyone getting past him.

  
The first few weeks of practice were hard but he’d grown to enjoy the company of his team, their first game was exhausting and relentless but when they pulled ahead with a slim victory he was celebrated. Even Bradley showing support and surprise at Darius’ athletic skill.

  
He’d come to know the team quite well, he knew what pissed them off and who. Most of the time it was Eddy Sampson and his entourage of Ed’s. He’d joined in the bullying of the trio and earned himself quite a decent standing within the school.

  
Opening his eyes wide Darius began to sweat, his mind going to his brothers, their slim build similar to Eddwards, only their skin tone and eye shade appeared different from the comatose teen.

  
Fear struck a nerve as the jock has the unpleasant images of his brothers going through what he had helped Bradley do to the poor ravenette, his heart thumping hard against his chest. Skin paling as the sounds of his brothers crying out in pain rang through his head, their bodies being beaten and abused then them deciding to end their life after it all.

  
Running from his room Darius almost vaulted down his stairs to the living room, his brothers sat comfortably watching television when the jock lunged at them, large arms embracing them tightly, holding them close despite their protests. “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry for what I did!”

  
Shoving their brother off James cocked a brow curiously. “What the hell man? One minute you kick us out the next you attack us?”

  
“Yeah what’s up with that?” Jacob added, his arms now folded over his chest.

  
A single tear rolled down Darius’ cheek as he laughed at his brothers confused expressions, his heart steadying. “I’m sorry, you guys want to go see a movie? I heard Zombie Cockerel Three is pretty good.”

  
The twins instantly lit up, their smiles becoming mischievous and eagerly nodded to their brother, arms linked as they spoke. “You’re buying the popcorn!”

  
~~~---~~~

  
In the Barr household Kevin had agreed to come home for a meal with his parents. Kathleen’s slightly sun kissed skin, signature red hair and green eyes busy working through the kitchen as she prepared dinner. “I hope you don’t mind rice tonight; I haven’t had a chance to get anything else in.”

  
Leaning back in his chair the red head teen smiled. “Rice will do just fine ma; what time is dad due back?” Just as the Kevin spoke the front door unlocked as his father entered the house.

  
“I’m due back now Kev.” His father, Richard, was tall, dark red almost brown hair with hazel eyes. “How’re you feeling?” The man asked as he turned into the living room, sitting on the couch beside his son.

  
Glancing at his father Kevin sighed. “I’m alright I guess, as much as I can be.” His eyes once again focused on the television, “Edd’s improving every hour and has even started responding to simple sound stimulus.”

  
Gently patting his sons’ knee Richard smiled. “He’ll be out of there before you know it Kev. Just promise me you won’t go getting all lovey dover in front your old man yeah?” The two males shared a chuckle as Kevin agreed, his father wasn’t opposed to his sexuality, it just threw him off a little when he had come out to his parents.

  
Carrying a tray into the living room Kathleen rolled her eyes. “I for one would love to see our son express his love whenever he chose to do so Richard.” She herself was bisexual and fully supported her sons’ choices. “Now enough talk of what our son may or may not do behind closed doors, it is time to enjoy our first meal together in a week.”

  
Passing a bowl of rice and grilled chicken to her husband then to her son the red headed woman sat down in an arm chair. Kevin leant back against the couch, happily chomping away at the food given to him, it tasted a hell of a lot better than hospital cafeteria food, or even fast food. “As always ma, your cooking is incredible!” His green eyes lighting up with each mouthful. “I can’t wait for Edd to try it.”

  
A small chuckle came from Richard, “Don’t worry, she already plans on baking enough pastries to open her own shop when he gets discharged. Haven’t you dear?” His smug smile causing his wife to flush.

  
“Well excuse me for wanting to make him feel better.” Kathleen retorted, her eyes glaring daggers at the man before her. “And don’t complain about my cooking, I could poison you so easily and you’d never tell.” The trio of red heads laughed, the sound something Kevin had missed these past few days, his heart began to warm at the people around him and the hope that his Blackbird would soon be joining in their laughter.

  
~~~---~~~

  
Darkness. Cold. That was all Eddward could feel, his body numb to all other sensations. Unsure of if he were floating, laying or standing the boy explored his own mind. Memories of his youth when he’d first moved to the cul-de-sac, the first time he’d met his best friends Eddy and Ed. The way they would encourage him to join in their antics.

  
Memories fading into the next almost like a movie, this time Edd was standing in his room, adjusting a sweater vest as he eagerly smiled at his gap toothed reflection. “First day of Middle School! I have to make a good impression!” He’d worn a pale green shirt, dark green vest and almost black-green corduroy trousers. His signature beanie upon his head.

  
Another flash of white as the memory changed, this time he was exiting his Middle School for the last time, he had finished and was about to move onto High School! His smile was small but he was happy to be in the company of his friends, then a red head pulled the back of his shirt, Kevin was spinning the teen around a smirk over his lips. “Congratulations on being top of the class again Double Dork, you never cease to amaze me.” Edd hadn’t realised it but it was at this point he’d started to feel admiration for the jock, his kindness shining through as he matured.

  
A spell of darkness and Edd found himself flung into another memory, it was brief but sweet. His first kiss, with his former bully, once friend and now boyfriend. The feel of his lips pressed to the ravenettes, the feeling of heated cheeks being so close, the lack of air in the pairs lungs. Pure bliss.

  
Then the kiss changed, it tasted bitter, the once handsome boyfriend Edd was envisioning was replaced by a masked man, his filthy hands pulling at the teens flesh, nails digging into the skin tearing it. The pain overwhelming and brutal, then another pain shattering through his body, harsh thrusting and biting teeth on his neck.

  
Edd wanted to scream and plead but his mouth had been filled with a disgusting hard piece of flesh, his throat assaulted in rhythm to his lower half, hands angrily jerking at something on either side of his face. ‘Scream Eddward! Bite down! DO SOMETHING! Get these things away from you!’ His mind begged him, his heart racing, he needed to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nani?! What's this?! Something human?!


	9. Rise of the Dawn

It had been four days since Edd had been admitted to hospital, his body finally waking up from its induced coma. Eyes opening slightly before a rush of memories flooded his mind, sitting bolt upright he gave a shrill scream, nails scratching earnestly at his arms, digging their way through the skin, blood beginning to spill from the new wounds.

  
Jumping at the sound Kevin jumped from his seat, his eyes locking on to Edd who was now thrashing in fear, in a flash the red head smashed the call button for help before reaching for his boyfriend. “Edd calm down! It’s okay! You’re safe!”  
“NO GET AWAY! LET GO OF ME! GET OFF OF ME! IT’S DISGUSTING! IT HURTS! STOP! STOP!” The ravenette began thrashing in Kevin’s grip, hands and legs trying to hit any flesh he could before a nurse and doctor came rushing into the room, straps quickly placed over Edd’s thrashing limbs to keep them still.

  
As the boy began to pant hard, tears streamed down his temples, head back on the pillow, mumbling softly. “It hurts so much… I hate it… help me… Kevin… Kevin…” The boy let his eyelids fall closed once more, chest heaving as he panted for breath.  
Calmly the red head placed his palm to his boyfriends’ forehead, slick with cold sweat as he hushed him. “It’s okay. I’m right here. You are safe, you’re okay. Sh Blackbird.” It had been an hour before Edd’s breathing became regular, his eyes opening in a calmer manner.

  
Doctor Mitchel looked over the boy calmly, “Mister Vincent, do you know where you are?”

  
“Hospital?” The ravenette question.

  
“Good, do you know why you are here?”

  
“I was… attacked… then I was… was…” The boy swallowed hard glancing to the red head beside him before returning his gaze to the doctor, tears welling in his eyes. “I was... raped…”

  
Kevin felt his heart sink, his beautiful love had been through so much. ‘You must have been so scared, I am so sorry.’ He thought, his thumb gently running along his Blackbirds’ forehead.

  
“Do you recall anything from your attack?”

  
“I never saw their faces… they were wearing… masks…” Edd inhaled. “There was a party, so many people. So much music. Then we left.”

  
The doctor nodded, taking notes on his clipboard. “Do you remember anything else about the events which occurred?”

  
Closing his eyes, the ravenette tried his best to think back. “They knew Kevin… he called one of them.”

  
Turning to the red head Doctor Mitchel began a new question. “Did you make any calls on that night? Do you remember who to?”

  
Looking up Kevin thought hard, he’d called a lot of people recently, taking out his phone with his free hand the boy scrolled through his call history. “The only call I made that night was to Bradley, his phone went to voicemail though. He was a senior at Peach Creek High.”

  
Edd leaned over the bed, his stomach churning as he heaved, the doctor making quick work to place a bowl before the teen as he vomited into it instantly, his face twisted at the taste of bile and stomach acid. Taking another note the doctor pulled the soiled bowl away. “I’ll give this information to the police. Do you remember any of the others?”

  
A realisation flooded into Double D’s head, then one of the male voices became clear and he recognised it in memory. “Bradley…Bradley was the one who… who…” Edd couldn’t continue as his stomach brought up another wave of vomit, this time missing the bowl and covering himself, the burning sensation covering his slightly exposed skin.

  
Kevin clenched his fist and stood enraged, the doctor giving him a scolding look. “Mister Barr, I must ask you refrain from making a rash decision, this is a police case and assure you that you are better suited as help here than going on a revenge mission.”  
The red head looked down to his partner, his blue eyes looking at him pleading, willing, begging for him to stay. “I understand. I can give you the information when needed.”

  
Doctor Mitchel nodded and gestured for a medical police officer to enter the room. “I’m afraid I must ask you to leave the room now Mister Barr while this medical examiner checks the extent of Eddwards’ more intimate injuries.” The man gently releasing Edd’s bonds allowing him more movement.

  
Flinching slightly Edd looked at the white coat wearing male, his eyes soft as he helped the teen stand, gloves covering his hands as Kevin and the doctor left the room. “If you feel any discomfort please inform me immediately okay?” The ravenette just nodded, his eyes shut tightly as the officer began to examine him body, taking swabs from various marks on his skin then eventually moved towards his rectum, the tissue was sore as a swab gently made its way past the ring of muscles making the teen flinch and wince. “Apologies Mister Vincent, this will be over soon.”

  
After twenty minutes of samples being taken Edd was once again allowed to seat himself on the bed, his body now covered in a hospital gown. His eyes watching the officer leave, his gloves thrown into the designated disposal his body gesturing to the red head to return, as Kevin shut the door behind him he watched as Edd sat up, his eyes staring directly at him. “Y-you’re really awake aren’t you?” His voice was shaking; afraid it was a cruel dream like the many he had on previous nights.

  
“I’m alive...?” The ravenette asked, his wrists listing as his eyes dropped to them, taking in the bandages concealing his self-inflicted wounds. “Why? Why am I alive?! I didn’t want to be!” The raven haired teen folded himself over on his bed, hands gripping tightly to his head as tears spilled down his cheeks.

  
Feeling his gut twist Kevin ran to his boyfriends’ side, his arms wrapping around him and pulling the teen close as he tried to soothe him. "Sh Edd don't say that, please. I was so scared of losing you, not being able to hold you again." The red head could feel his own tears welling up as he continued, "You are the most incredible person and to think you almost vanished from my life... I don't know how I would have coped."

  
Blinking through the tears Double D felt his heart clench, hands slowly releasing his head, "I don't deserve you Kevin... not anymore. I'm damaged, there is nothing from me you could ever desire." His hands rested limply against his bed, wrists facing upward as his eyes turned to glance at the jock before turning away, his tears spilling down his face onto the gown he was dressed in.

  
Swallowing hard Kevin just nudged his way closer to his beloved, hands tightening around him. "You're not damaged Blackbird. Nothing that has happened or could happen will ever change who you are." Using one hand the red head turned Edd's face to him, green eyes locking onto misty blue. "I should have told you so much sooner but I love you Eddward, I love the way you get excited over the dorkiest things, the way your smile could light up a room... The way your eyes glisten like the ocean." Kevin smiled softly, his lips gently pressed to the ravenettes' forehead, close to his hairline.

  
A jolt of fear flooded Edd's body, his eyes widening at the gentle touch pressed to his skin. "Kevin..?" The red head jock pulled away slightly, "W-where is my hat? Please I want my hat!"

  
A small smile spread over Kevin's face as he gently reached to the table beside his partners bed, picking up the black beanie. "Right here." His calloused hands slowly easing the fabric over the ravenettes hair, tucking strand after strand under the lip until all his hair was hidden. Giving a weak gap toothed smile Edd looked to his boyfriend. "There he is, my perfect little Blackbird."

  
~~~---~~~

  
Several hours had passed the pair as they sat in silence, Kevin gently rocking his partner back and forth, embracing him. Nurses and doctors coming in and out to take blood samples, give medication and change bandage wrappings. The red heads' face dropping when he saw the two violent scars, the red harsh against the normally flawless porcelain skin of Edd's wrists.

Shifting a little the ravenette looked towards his red headed partner. “D-did my visit while I was comatose?” His hands clutching at freshly wrapped wrists.

With a small smile Kevin leaned his chin onto Edd’s shoulder, “They did, I’d never met them before this.” The jock’s hands came to join his partners, squeezing them gently. “They were as worried I was. Also I know your mum likes me but your dad? Uh…” His uncertainty made the ravenette chuckle.

“I guess they had to leave because of work?” Turning his head slightly Edd’s, blue eyes watched the freckles over Kevin’s cheeks as he nodded. “I should apologise for causing them take time from work just to visit me, it was never my intention to make others suffer for my own misfortunes.”

Glancing from the corner of his eye the red head sighed. “I know you miss them, they asked me to let you know that once you’re discharged they’ll be coming home for a few days, help your recovery. I’ll be here too, much likely everyone else.” Leaning back Kevin pouted. “Should probably tell them you’re awake after four hours don’t you think?”

Edd shrugged, his hands still holding onto his wrists as Kevin slid off the bed, reaching into his phone pocket he sent a group text to their friends. ‘Hey guys, just letting you know Double D has woken up, he’s doing a lot better but I’d recommend visiting him tomorrow. He’s still not 100% on the situation.’ The red head then inhaled and dialled a number from his phone, hand shaking slightly. “Why are you shaking?” The ravenette asked curiously.

Kevin flushed, “Your dad kind of scares me, he’s very… intimidating.” He admitted before the phone connected. “Hello?”

“Hello Kevin, to what do I owe the pleasure?” William’s voice was even more unnerving over the phone as the red head swallowed.

“I’m just calling to let you know that Eddward is awake, he’s been assessed by doctors and a medical examiner for the police force. While he is awake they think it’ll be Thursday he’ll be discharged.” Glancing at his partner Kevin fought the urge to embrace the lithe teen as the ravenettes face dropped.

“Thank you for informing me. Is Eddward available for a conversation at this minute?” His voice concerned.

“I’ll ask him, one second.” Pulling the phone away from himself and covering the speaker turned to face Edd. “He really wants to talk to you, he sounds worried.”

Nodding Double D took the phone from his boyfriend and took a short breath. “Greetings father, I am sincerely sorry for the inconvenience I have caused to both you and mother. It was never my intention to pull you into my own issues, I should have finished what I start-”

William interrupted his son. “Now Eddward, stop with all these apologies. You have nothing to be sorry for, it is your mother and I who should apologise to you. We weren’t there when you needed us, you didn’t feel you could reach out for our help. I don’t want to hear another apology from you for these events. Mother and I will be arranging three days to stay with you during your recovery.” The man paused a moment. “Tell me honestly, how are you feeling?”

Edd broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks, dripping onto his gown. “I’m scared, I’m in pain. I don’t want to be here anymore…” Feeling a warm hand grip his shoulder the ravenette looked up to see a very concerned Kevin staring at him. “I-I-I… I just feel so… insignificant.”

“It’s okay son. You’ll find these feelings will last some time but don’t ever fear reaching out for help, be it to your mother and I or others who sincerely love you.” The man let out a small sigh. “And to help ease some tension for you, I approve of your partner, Mister Barr certainly has your best interests at heart.”

Feeling his cheeks flush Edd turned away from the red head as a wide grin spread over his also flushed cheeks. “I wish you could have met under better circumstances but thank you for your approval.”

“I must get back to work now Eddward, I shall call your mother on my next break and update her with your news, she may call later this evening when her planned surgeries are completed. Goodbye son, I love you.” William said sincerely, his smile heard through the phone.

“I love you too father. Farewell.”

CLICK

After hanging up Edd returned the phone to Kevin who was still grinning like a Cheshire cat. “So both parents approve of me? And both of mine approve of you. I guess you’re stuck with me now Blackbird.”

A small smile formed over Double D’s lips. “I suppose I am, Pumpkin.”

A large flood of warmth spread through the red head’s chest when Edd called his pet name, unable to resist he wrapped his arms around the teen, grip tightening slightly as he hummed. “I’ve been waiting so long to hear you say that, too long.” Kevin began to sniff as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

PING. PING. PING. PING.

Kevin Edd both ignored the group chat which was going off in the background of the hospital room, the ravenette gently grasping to the jocks vest while said jock stroked one hand up and down the lithe teens back, the other one caressing the back of his hatted head. For the first time since waking up Edd was embracing his boyfriend as the red head help him, though still distant it felt, warm.

~~~---~~~

Staring at his phone William smiled while calling his wife, the line connecting instantly. “Hello Marion, I have some good news for you.”

“Hello William, yes what’s happened?” Marion had just finished her shift, slightly breathless as she rushed to answer her phone.

“Eddward is awake, he has been checked by the doctors and medical examiner. He is expected to be discharged on Thursday. Kevin will be taking care of him until we are able to return.”

“Oh thank goodness!” Marion exclaimed, breath caught. “I am relieved to know our son is doing better, I must send my thanks to Kevin for staying with him in our absence. I’ll organise some time off straight away, see you in a few days dear.”

“Farwell for now Mari, I look forward to seeing you again so soon.”

CLICK

Sitting back in his office chair William let out a soft sigh, happy to be able to reunite with his family so soon after their last meeting, this time with the addition of a conscious Eddward. While his parents may stay away from him, the ravenette hasn’t realised that his parents all spend a lot of time away from each other, working in separate departments of the hospital causes little time for interaction between them.

A knocking at his office door interrupted the dark haired man from his thoughts as it opened. “Excuse me Doctor Vincent, I have the results from the trauma victim from yesterday.” Gesturing at his desk the male receptionist placed the folder down before departing the room, door shutting softly behind him.

Looking over the documents presented to him William took notes and made memos which he placed back into the folder, checking how the victim’s mental stability had changed upon their return hospital due to a second suicide attempt. Grimacing at the images the man closed the folder, mind instantly flashing back to the image of his son when they’d first gotten to the hospital.

~~~---~~~

A loud ringing made the two teens separate, Kevin glaring at his phone before answering it. “Hey ma, guess you heard the good news?”

“I did! I am so glad that Eddward is doing so much better! When will he be able to receive visitors? When is he going home? When am I going to meet him as your boyfriend?!” Kathleen almost shouted the last question, the red head pulling the phone away from his ear in pain.

“Tomorrow, couple of days, when he feels ready.” Kevin could feel his cheeks flare up as Edd looked to him, obviously hearing his mother’s questions. “It’s getting late and he needs to rest. Visiting times are between ten am and six pm.”

“Has he been able to eat anything? I can bring some sweet tarts for him!” The red headed woman was excited.

Edd heard every word the woman was saying and his face brightened at the idea of something sweet, noticing Kevin smiled. “Yeah, I think some sweet tarts would be perfect ma, now I really got to go. Love you. Bye.”

“I love you too Kevin!” She paused and yelled. “LOVE YOU TOO EDD!”

CLICK

Wincing the red head hung up the phone in a heartbeat, his ear ringing from the loud shout which had just been administered to his left side. “Damn it ma, need you be so fucking loud?”

“Language.” Edd chastised, his arms folded over his chest. “What time is it by the way? There doesn’t appear to be a clock in here.”

Sitting on the side of the bed Kevin showed his phone to the hatted teen, chuckling as Edd took in the wallpaper he had on his screen, it was an image of the ravenettes year book photo, badly cropped and slightly pixelated but it was him. “Barely ten at night. Now try to get some sleep, I’ll be over here.” The red head pointed to the chair as his body slid off the bed.

Laying on his back Edd closed his eyes when a soft kiss touched his forehead. The pair lay and sat in silence until Kevin had fallen asleep. Hearing the red heads’ gentle snores, he sat up, looking around the dimly lit room before sliding his legs from the bed. Once standing the hatted teen made his way to the door and through it. At a small desk sat a nurse, young female who had been saddled with the night shift.

Approaching the woman nervously Edd cleared his throat to gain her attention. “I apologise for disturbing you but where is the bathroom?” His cheeks flushed slightly as she gave him and kind smile.

“Down the corridor on the left, do you need anything?” Her voice was quiet but infused with kindness.

Taking the directions Edd found himself face to face with his reflection in a wall length mirror, swallowing the teen locked the door and removed his gown, taking in the slightly faded bruises, healing scratch marks and scars covering his wrists. “I’m disgusting.” He growled at his reflection.

“Yeah you really are.” The mirror replied, or so Edd had thought. “You even failed at suicide. So useless.”

Flinching away from himself the hatted teen began to shake, his arms wrapping around his head as he sunk to his knees. “No… stop…” Nails pulling at his hat as Edd threw it across the bathroom floor, his blue eyes glaring at the mirror.

His reflection smirked back at him, “Go ahead. Try again. Maybe this time you won’t fuck it up!”

Edd’s head snapped up, his fist lunging for the mirror as the glass cracked, another punch and a few shards shattered onto the floor, his knuckles bleeding. “Shut up… shut up… shut up…”

The laughter came from behind the teen this time, tauntingly getting closer. “I won’t stop now when I am so close. When we’re so close.” The voice travelled to his ear. “Pick up the glass Eddward, use it again.”

Once again clutching his head Edd screamed loudly, the blood from his hand now dripping down the wrist. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” His eyes shut tightly as the bathroom door was forced open, a male nurse rushing to help the teen off the floor, his body lifted up with little effort as his mind faded into black.


	10. Razors Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I will not be able to update this story until after Monday the 9th July due to being away from home!  
> I'll get straight back to this upon my return!  
> ENJOY CHAPTER TEN THOUGH!

Kevin woke up to find his boyfriend sitting up staring blankly ahead of himself, one hand wrapped in a fresh bandage. Unease churned the red heads’ stomach. “Edd, are you okay? What happened to your hand?” His hand reached for the teens.

Flinching away large blues eyes stared fearfully at the boy who approached him, his lips parted slightly. “It’s n-n-nothing.” He stuttered and turned away, eyes closing as Edd tried to hold back his tears.

Not wanting to force an issue the red head smiled. “If you’re sure, do you want some breakfast? I can go get something other than hospital food?” His greens eyes watching as the ravenette nodded. “Alright I’ll be back soon Blackbird.”

Leaving for the door Kevin felt a small tug at his vest, turning back he saw Edd looking down as he held the jock in place. “C-could I t-trouble you for…?” His eyes glancing up before turning away again silencing himself.

Turning back to face the teen Kevin smiled. “You can have whatever you want, name it and it is yours.” The jock had now returned to Edd’s bedside and hovered his hand gently beside the teens head, relief filling his stomach when the touch of the ravenettes beanie pressed against his palm.

“I’d like some pancakes.” Edd admitted still not meeting his boyfriends gaze “And maybe a piece of fresh fruit?” He added, eyes now glancing up as the red head nodded and leaned down. The hatted teen froze briefly as a soft set of lips touched his temple, the warmth remained as Kevin left the room.

Once alone in his room Edd pulled himself of the bed and walked over to the small window where Jim was sitting, his hand gently pouring a small amount of water around him. Looking from the window Edd could see a car park, his boyfriends red motorcycle parked below, another car pulled in. Nat’s ref Honda parking beside the bike, his teal hair barely visible.

As Nat locked his car the teen glanced up and spotted Double D watching out the window, with a wide smile and a wave he watched as the boy jumped back and chuckled. Entering the building he made his way to Edd’s room, knocking lightly on the door before entering. “Good morning Double Delicious, how’re you feeling?”

Sitting on his bed the ravenette smiled at the jock. “Greetings Nat, I am feeling the best I can in my current state.” He watched at the teal haired teen nodded and made his way to the chair beside his bed. “May I enquire into why you have come to visit?”

Leaning forward in the chair Nat smiled. “Sweet Cheeks messaged me as I was on my way here saying he was going to get you breakfast. Thought I’d invite myself to spend time with you before the others all show up later.” His yellow eyes watching as Double D smiled.

“I appreciate the company…” His eyes looked down at his hand, he’d barely remembered how it happened but something within his mind didn’t feel right. Sighing the teen turned back to his visitor. “I must say it is nice to be awake again, darkness can be so… empty.”

Giving a wide grin Nat leant back in the chair, one knee crossing over the other. “I am glad to hear it! I’m the best company darling.” His tongue sticking out cheekily making the hatted teen laugh. “You know everyone will be happy to see you, Rolf is coming tomorrow though as he has to work late tonight.”

Edd kept smiling as Nat gave a list of the things his friends had been doing while they waited for his recovery, the way Ed had yelled at them all while visiting, how Marie and Nazz had gotten closer, even Eddy warming up to Kevin and vice versa. “It seems I have a lot of apologies to make to those I have inconvenienced…”

With a sigh Nat shook his head. “It’s not a problem for us Double Delicious, you’re our friend and we wanted to help so we did. And I promise no one but Eddy entered your room and that was only to bring you Jim. Cute name by the way.”

The pair sat in silence while a nurse came to check Edd’s vitals, blood pressure and pulse normal, his wounds healing accordingly. It was a few minutes later that Kevin returned, letting himself through the door he watched as Nat stood up, “Morning Nat, I take it you’re here for food too?” The red head rolled his eyes at his friend eagerly nodded rubbing his stomach.

Pulling the table attached to Edd’s bed across himself the teen sat up and watched as a paper tray of pancakes and an apple were placed before him, stomach grumbling as the smell filled his nostrils. “I haven’t eaten in five days correct?”

“Yeah that’s right, sorry is it too much? Should I have just gotten the pancakes or fruit and not both?” Kevin was beginning to get flustered, his hands about to move the food away when Edd smiled up at him head shaking.

Using the plastic cutlery, the hatted teen began to cut up his pancakes, their soft texture pleasant on his tongue. “These are delectable!” His blue eyes focusing on the red head. “I am most grateful for them.”

A small blush crept along Kevin’s cheeks as Nat burst out laughing, both teens turning to face him. “You guys are too perfect for each other! One, “He gestured to Edd, “An actual dork and the other,” Gesturing to Kevin. “An adorable moron!” His hands clasped together. “I am the best match maker.”

Blushing violently the couple glared at Nat who just smirked knowingly causing the whole room to liven up with a light laughter, the red head now sitting at the foot of Edd’s bed eating his own breakfast, a blueberry muffin and a black coffee. Nat happily chewing down a messy sausage and bacon sandwich with a bottle of apple juice to wash it down.  
Once they were done eating a knock at the door made them all turn, once open a huge body came barging into the room. “DOUBLE D YOU CAME BACK!” Kevin and Nat both reacting by grabbing onto the large arms of Ed before he could literally jump onto the lithe teen.

Eddy entered afterwards, hands in his pockets. “Damn Lumpy, calm down. Not like he would have been away long.” His head lifted and threw a smile to his friend. “Hey Sock Head, good to see you awake and looking less peaky.” His smile faded when Edd gave him a dispirited look. “I mean it man, it’s good to have you back.”

~~~---~~~

Laying on his large bed Bradley held open the images on his phone, the urge to feel his fuck toy again had built up rapidly over the last few days, even with regular wanking sessions it didn’t subdue his lust for the hatted dork. The jock groaned as another erection made itself present, his phone being dropped beside him as he sat up. "Damn the fucking slut!"

Willing away the tightness in his shorts the jock stood up, walking from his room he moved to his kitchen. A slim bleach blonde woman stood there, a glass of wine in her hand. "Oh so my son has finally decided to grace me with his presence? To what do I owe this pleasure Bradley?" His mother, Mrs Angela Ward was a trophy wife, she took pride in being thin, blonde and having everything paid for her.

Snorting dismissively Bradley opened the fridge, "I'm just hungry mom, then I'll leave you to your wine again." The man proceeded with grabbing an apple and a carton of orange juice before closing the door with his foot.

"You should have joined us for dinner then instead of snacking when you think we're not around!" Angela took a large gulp of her wine, finishing the remnants in her glass before grabbing the bottle and pouring more. "Your father works hard to keep us happy and you out of trouble."

Scoffing with a roll of his eyes the jock walked away from his mother, heading back into his room where he slammed the door behind him. "Fucking bitch thinks I'm incapable of staying out of trouble? The fuck does she know?" His eyes focused on his phone which was vibrating along his bed covers. Picking it up he answered, "Justin, got any news?"

"Hey Brad, yeah dorks awake. Don't know what he's said though, if anything." The male growled down the phone.

"That's no problem. When he gets out we'll find out just what he's said and make sure he can't use his throat for talking ever again." Bradley had a dark grin over his face, eyes glossed over in deep thought. "Let me know as soon as he is out got it? I want eyes on the dork as soon as."

"Sure thing man. Paul mentioned something getting some equipment for next time but didn't specify what. He's into some weird shit though." Justin cringed.

"Well tell him nothing too dangerous because I haven't got time for clean up."

"Yeah I know, you didn't even clean his blood off you until two days later. Creep." Another cringe, Justin's ex captain was also into weird shit.

"Can't help it if I'm busy." Bradley justified to himself more than his friend.

"I know, I know. Right I've gotta shoot, meeting some girl for dinner. Later man!"

"Don't spoil your appetite," The ex captain suggested smugly, "Catch you later."

CLICK

Sitting on his bed Bradley took a bite of his apple, the crunch satisfyingly sending a shiver down his spine. 'I wonder what the sound of breaking bones sounds like.' His mind drifted through various thoughts, different way of ensuring that his dork wouldn't call for help, learn to submit to him. Enjoy himself quicker than the last time.

Growing tension in the ex jocks shorts alerted him to the erection which had formed, smirking he reached under his bed and pulled out the pair of blue lace pants that Edd had been wearing, still covered in blood from his bitten tongue. releasing his cock from it's confinement Bradley wrapped the pants around his length and began to stroke, the soft fabric covering him enticing his pace to increase.

"I'm going to make that little bitch scream in pleasure from my dick ramming him over and over." He growled, grip tightening as he tried to emulate the feeling as his eyes shut. "Fuck Edd, you're going to be mine!" His paced had increased to his fastest, pumping hard as his cum shot burst through the fine holes of the lace underwear, coating his hand and waist in the sticky warmth. The panties were once again shoved under his bed. "Perfect gag for when you're home."

~~~---~~~

The day had progressed with light hearted chatter, the ravenette nodding along to the various jokes and stories until a nurse entered the room. "I'm afraid visiting times are over and our dear patient needs his rest is he is to be discharged tomorrow." She was a short chubby woman with short brown hair and glasses but her voice was almost fluffy in the way she spoke, accepting this the group of cul-de-sac teens and Nat left the room, saying farewells as they went.

Sitting in the room with just Kevin once again the hatted teen turned to face him. "Kevin?" He smiled when the red head turned to face him, "Could you go to my home and bring me my homework? I'd like to have something to do this evening if I can't sleep." His cheeks flushed when his partner began to laugh but stood up nodding.

"I'll be back in an hour then, I'll be careful with your stuff Blackbird." Leaning forward Kevin placed a soft kiss to Edd's forehead before turning to leave, his body disappearing behind the door.

Alone in his room Edd climbed off the bed, walking over to his window and peering out, watching as the red bike left it's spot and turned the corner. "Thank you Pumpkin." He grinned to himself and gave Jim a small drink of water, his undamaged hand gently stroking his pot.

A snide laugh came from behind the hatted teen making him freeze. "Why do you bother with that plant? Not like it'll love you, not that anything does otherwise." As the voice grew louder Edd could make out the shape of, himself? Made of shadows but it was definitely him.

Stepping back into the window sill the raventte glared. "What would you know about love? You're not even real." His blue eyes watching as the shadow kept closing the distance between them.

"Poor little Blackbird, not figured it out yet? I am real, more real than you right now. You keep lying to those who claim they care about you. Why is that I wonder? Scared they'll leave if they knew just how fucked up you were?! How broken and torn apart your body is?" The shadow was now inches away from Edd's face, the stench of blood filling his nostrils.

Clenching his eyes shut tight the hatted teen mumbled repeatedly. "It's not real. It's not real. It's not real."

A smug smile came over the shadows face, "If I wasn't real could I do this?" With a flick of his wrist the other Edd knocked Jim from the windowsil, his pot shattering to the floor. The sound echoing through the room starling the ravenetter into opening his eyes. Blue meeting blue instantly. "I am you Eddward and you are me. We are us."

Turning away from himself Edd saw Jim laying over the floor; soil, pot and branches spread over the white tiles. Crouching down onto his knees the teen eagerly tried to scoop up the dirt and salvage his plant, paying no attention to the small cuts he was receiving from the shattered terracotta or the subtle needle pricks entering his skin. "I am not you! You are not me! I am me! You aren't real!"

Standing over the now panicking teen the shadow laughed, leaning down and grabbing a hold of Edd's wrist. "Just you watch how alike we are." Maneuvering the hatted teens hands with ease he caused the boy to lift up a long sharp of plant pot, bringing it up to his throat. "One cut and it'll all end here for us. No more arguing. No more pain."

"I-I..." Edd couldn't lie, the embrace of death was welcomed. "If we do this it will all end?" The shadow nodded slowly, lightly pressing the shard into the teens throat, the tip almost piercing the skin. "But what about my parents, my friends... Kevin?" His hands faltered, pulling away slightly. The shadow was gone, it was only himself holding the broken piece of pot, hands shaking.

Still kneeling on the floor the ravenette just stared at Jim, his hand still grasping the piece of terracotta as the door opened. "I got what I could find at yours but I don't know where-" Stopping mid sentence Kevin glanced down his Blackbird on the floor, surrounded by dirt and pieced of plant pot. "What happened to Jim?"

Glancing up Edd's eyes filled with tears, hand dropping the sharp shard as he lunged for Kevin, hands instinctively wrapping around the red head's waist as he buried his head into the jocks' wide chest. "I knocked him off, I did this to him! I've killed him! I keep ruining everything!"

Wrapping his arms around his crying boyfriend Kevin shushed him softly. "It was an accident Edd, it's no bodies fault. You haven't ruined anything or killed him. I'll buy him a pot tomorrow, now let me put him in the water jug until we get out of here yeah?" Smiling down at the raventte he began to release him as he nodded. "Alright, now back into bed with you. You'll need to be fully rested for tomorrow."

Climbing onto his bed as instructed Edd wiped his eyes, sniffing and laid down, pulling the covers over his head as Kevin cleaned up the mess over the floor. "I'm sorry Jim. I'm not myself." He whispered not caring if his partner had heard him or not, hands clutching tightly together in a silent prayer.

After finishing with the plant Kevin dusted off his hands over his shorts and sat in the chair next to Double D's bed, his head gently resting against the back as he watched the slightly moving pile of sheets. "Come on Blackbird, come out of your nest and say goodnight properly." The red head pleaded, his hand slowly reaching for the cover.

Pulling the sheet away from his eyes the ravenette poked his head out and gave a weak smile. "Goodnight, thank you for bring my homework."

Leaning over the arm of the chair Kevin placed another kiss to Edd's forehead, his lips slightly parted, warm breath covering the hatted teens head. "It was my pleasure Blackbird, now get some rest. Goodnight." As the ravenette once again covered his head Kevin leaned back, his eyes watching as his partner drifted into a soft sleep. 'One more night.' He reminded himself before feeling the grip of sleep consume him too.

~~~---~~~

Edd was running, running hard and fast from the shadow, the creature resembling him gaining distance with each step. "No! Don't come any closer!" He shouted, the shadow ignoring him as they continued their game of cat and mouse. The hatted teen could barely breath his legs stiffening as he ran.

Barely going faster than a walk the other Edd smirked. "We can't escape our fate Eddward, we weren't meant to be alive, you know this as do I. Let's just give into our desire." The shadow's pace turned into a brisk walk as the distance once again closed. "I'll be here with you every step of the way, it's so easy to let go."

Panting hard for breath the hatted teens' knees buckled under him, collapsing into the dirt, his nostrils assaulted with the scent of urine and blood. "Ugh!" His face grimaced as he looked up from the ground, eyes focusing on a body laying before him, blood pouring from it's wrist as it lay naked, taking in the blank dead expression as Edd realised it was him. "No! I can't!"

Embracing the teen, other Edd began to soothingly stroke his head. "This is how it was supposed to be Blackbird, this is the only way to make it all go away." The shadows hands moving around and tightly pulled onto the ravenette, drawing his body into him. "Accept it Eddward, accept this is who we are supposed to be."

Eye glossing over Edd fell backwards into the shadow, his head light and body heavy. "Tomorrow we'll be home with mother and father. Can it wait until after?"

The shadow spoke form within his mind, "When it happens they won't have to worry about you anymore and get on with their lives like they do already." Edd nodded, eyes shut as his back hit the dirt, the feel of something cold against the back of his hand.

Opening one eye as he turned to look at the object he saw it was his fathers' cut throat razor, glinting invitingly at the teens blue eyes. "Soon..." He mumbled, the blade being picked up with the hand it was once under, the Edd's thumb slowly making it's way down the razors' edge, a thin trickle of blood weeping from the shallow cut.

"That's right Eddward, we can end it all soon. We don't deserve such a horrid life with people who despise us." The shadow soothed, voice becoming less audible as it spoke. "We can let go of everyone..."


	11. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I return from the dead!  
> Seriously this weekend/week has killed me...  
> Time to get rid of all my stress through this fic!  
> If it seems darker than usual now you know why.  
> In addition if you desperately need to get into contact with me or would like to socialise outside of this website please email at jioojyadaisy@outlook.com
> 
> Sorry this update took longer than expected >.<  
> I do have a plan for the next two in place however so they should come sooner!
> 
> Also as there is a pride parade this weekend I am going to make some cute one shots of my favourite ships!
> 
> Keep an eye out!

That Thursday morning was busy, nurses and doctors gathering papers and forms for Edd to sign before his discharge. Various prescriptions being handed to him for multiple ailments, his blue eyes flicking between the people at the reception desk. The feel of his red headed boyfriends hand gently holding his as they stood waiting for the all clear. Kevin had insisted that it just be himself and the ravenette during his discharge to help prevent unnecessary stress. "There we go Mr Vincent; you are fully discharged from our care. Hopefully we won't see you for a while." Came a cheerful voice from behind the desk. "And a speedy recovery to you."

Turning around the pair made their way towards the car park, Kevin had managed to get his mother's car as it was her day off, opening the door he allowed the hatted teen into the passenger seat before running around the front bonnet to access the driver’s side. Once both teens were buckled in the red head smiled. "Let’s go pick up your parents Blackbird, they'll be happy to see you up and about." His green eyes soft as the smaller boy nodded. With a quick wrist movement, the silver Peugeot Passat hummed into life and the hospital was soon disappearing behind them.

As the car made its way through their home town Edd watches the scenery pass by them, various makes of car, some vans even a few cyclists. Making note of the signs which they passed on their way to the airport, fear fill f his stomach as the journey grew shorter. "I'm not so sure about this Kevin, my parents may not be there. What if they forgot or got too busy again?" The ravenettes hands clenched tightly into themselves, his breath increasing in pace, chest heaving.

 

Moving one hand from the steering wheel Kevin began to rub his partners shoulder, his grip gently squeezing. “It’ll be okay Edd, they’ll be there waiting and they’ll be so happy to see you. Plus, this means they don’t have to pay for a cab home.” His green eyes watched as the hatted teen just nodded, his hands still gripped tightly into pale fists.

 

As the Peugeot pulled up to the loading space the red head pulled out his phone and began to dial. “Hello, Marion?”

 

“Greetings Kevin, I trust you have arrived punctually?”

 

“Yeah we are waiting in the loading bay, need any help with you stuff?”

 

“We do not have much so it should be fine, we’ll be out shortly. How is Eddward feeling today?”

 

“Better I’d say, soon you’ll be able to ask him yourself.” Kevin turned and gave a soft smile to the ravenette sat beside him.

 

“It’ll take another five minutes then we shall be with you.” Marion smiled into her phone. “I can’t wait to see you both again. Farewell.”

 

CLICK

 

Sitting inside the car as they waited Edd began to stroke his thumbs along the still dark red marks covering his wrists, his eyes shut tight as he tried to block out the memories of what had caused them. The shadow in his mind not speaking but ever present as it grinned wickedly inwardly to themselves.

 

After a short period of time both Marion and William made their way to the car, in traditional Vincent fashion they each had a small wheeled suitcase which was being pulled behind them. Stepping from the car Kevin began to help them load their luggage into the boot, his voice muffled as Double D stared blankly ahead of himself, thumbs numbly stroking his scars. His body stiffened when the boot slammed shut and the sound of soft laughter filled the air behind him. “They’re laughing at you Eddward.” The shadow finally spoke, the voice barely more than a whisper inside the hatted teens mind.

 

Clenching his eyes shut tight Edd focused on his breathing, the sound of car doors opening and closing once again and then the soothing voice of his mother.“Eddward my dear, it is good to see you doing so well. Your father and I are very much looking forward to spending time with you.” Her soft blue eyes watched as her son nodded.

 

“I must agree,” Came the sound of William’s voice. “It has been rather trying having to stay at work, once we are home we shall enjoy the company of each other.” Turning the raven haired man smiled to Kevin. “I trust all arrangements at home have been made?”

 

Nodding the red head started his mother’s car. “I made sure everyone keeps their distance today, including myself.” Kevin began to make his way slowly through the car park, exiting onto a main road with ease. The drive was silent for the most part; the occasional question being asked which ended with Edd either nodding or shaking his head. The hatted teen hadn’t spoken since his parents entered the car.

 

Once the Peugeot pulled up onto the Vincent driveway Kevin shut off the engine and smiled. “I’ll be just across the road if you need anything, my mother hasoffered some sweet pastries too.” His eyes watched as Edd shrugged, the red head’s smile fading slightly. “Oh yeah!” Kevin exclaimed eagerly, wide smile returning. “I arranged with Nat to get you a planter for Jim, it should be just inside the front door, he didn’t want to over step his bounds.”

 

A slow nod came from Double D as his father opened the passenger door allowing the ravenette to exit the vehicle. “I’ll send him my thanks.” The teen whisperedbefore glancing up to Kevin. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Nodding cheerfully the jock kept grinning. “Of course, just call when you want me over, I have no plans.”

 

As the door shut and the car pulled off the drive Edd was gently pulled into his home, the walls slightly dusty from neglect due to his absence, the blue eyed teen falling to his knees as his parents tried to sooth his cries. “I didn’t clean! I haven’t prepared anything!”

 

Inhaling a long breath William leaned forward and began to lift his son from the floor, one arm tucked beneath his knees the other cradling his back as both parents made their way to the sofa. “Now Eddward, no one is complaining about the mess, we are here for you, not the house.”

Thrashing weakly in his father’s grip Double D kept weeping. “You’re disappointed! I can tell by your tone father; I have disappointed you!” Once his body was released onto the soft sofa beneath Edd curled up, knees to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his shins.

 

Letting out a worried sigh Marion sat beside her son, hand slowly removing his hat as she hummed to him. “My dear boy, we are worried for you, not disappointed.You have done nothing but make us proud since day one.” Her pale fingers now brushing through the ravenettes hair.

 

Sniffling through his tears Edd turned and clung to his mother, his hands fisted into her shirt as she continued to stroke his head, humming softly. William easing himself to the other side of his son, a hand making soft circles on his lower back. “Eddward Marion Vincent, you are greatest joy a father could have wished for. Nothing could ever make me disappointed in you.” Several hours had passed when both of his parents realised Edd had fallen into a tear driven sleep whilst still embraced in his mother’s arms.

 

~~~---~~~

 

“Damn it man! I can’t believe we had our asses handed to us!” Paul growled through his headset as a control was dropped into his lap. His eyes rolling as his team mates argued over his headphones.

 

The jock had a small house with just himself and his father, Paul’s mother had left the year before he had started high school. His grey eyes and tanned skin was an ever present reminder to his father just who he looked like. A soft knock came at the teens slightly open bedroom door allowing a slim man to poke his head into the gap between the door and frame. “Hey kiddo, it’s getting on to lunch time. You want burgers?” The man was Paul’s father, Liam, who had greying brown hair with pale blue eyes, his skin a slightly lighter shade than his sons.

 

Leaning back against his bed Paul turned to his father and glared. “Sure but make it quick! I’m in the middle of trying to kick some fucknuts ass here dad!” His eyes returned to the screen as his teammates yelled to him over the headset once again.

 

Liam nodded and exited the room leaving the bedroom door ajar, his footsteps receding down the small hallway into their kitchen. Being just the two of themhe saw no reason to have a large home, instead purchasing a one story home, his face turned to a picture of his now divorced wife sat upon the kitchen counter. “What do I do with him Peyton?”

 

Once the burgers had been fried the greying man returned to his sons’ room, opening the door timidly as he entered. “What the fuck Justin! Shoot him in thefucking face then revive me!” Paul’s eyes were focused on screen, too busy playing the game to hear his father enter the room. “Fina-fucking-lly man!” Large victory signs flashed across the screen as the jock leaned back, his controller now in his lap.

 

Placing the small plate with two burgers on it next to his son Liam smiled when the teen removed his headset. “Two burgers, no salad, lots of ketchup and cheese.” His smile winded when his son began to eagerly eat the food. Through all his faults Liam adored his son, wishing for him to aspire to be more than the dumb jock trope which he’d been thrown into.

 

As Paul ate his food he eyed the man watching him. “What you staring at?” He asked between mouthfuls, his hands now sticky with sauce and melted cheese.

 

“You eat your burgers like your mother used to, messy and unashamed.” Liam’s eyes softened as the teen looked away, back of his hand wiping against his lips,trying to remove the sauce. “She’d be proud of you Paul; you’ve come so far since starting high school.”

 

Scoffing Paul forced the last of his food into his mouth, chewing hard before swallowing. “Sure dad and she’s gonna come back and take care of us again and give us an easy life(!)” Grey eyes rolled, “I could never be proud of her.” The jock looked away, stomach churning as memories of the last week flashed through his mind.

 

Lifting the plate form the floor Liam stood up and smiled. “I don’t expect you to Paul.” His hand gently rested against his sons’ shoulder giving a light squeeze before turning to leave. “I just know she'll be back one day.” With that the man left, the bedroom door now shut completely behind him leaving Paul with his thoughts.

 

Wiping his hands over his shirt the teen once again picked up the controller and headset, preparing himself for the next match as he smirked. “So I heard Double Dork gets out of hospital today Justin, why don’t we pay him a visit when his parents abandon him again?” Over the headset was a loud laugh and eager agreement from the other teen. Muting himself Paul glared at the screen opposite him. “Then I can let go of myself.”

 

~~~---~~~

 

Once inside his home Kevin walked to the kitchen where his mother preparing some lunch, her bright red hair tied back into a high ponytail as she worked. Some chopped vegetables scattered across the counter while the oven hummed. Kathleen busying herself with the pot upon the burner, wooden spoon stirring as some of the vegetables she had chopped were dropped into it. “Welcome home Kev dear.”

 

Dropping onto one of the dining room chairs the red head teen smiled. “Hey ma, just got Edd home. His parents are with him.” Glancing over to the pot Kevinsniffed. “Smells good, what is it?”

 

Turning with a large grin the red headed woman gestured to the over. “We are having pork belly with boiled vegetables and fresh herbs. I thought we’d have a special meal for a special day.” Returning to her pot Kathleen kept stirring the wooden spoon, adding more carrots to the pot.

 

As Kevin was about to respond their front door opened. “I’m home Kathy, is Kevin back yet?” It was Richard who had entered the house, his hazel eyes focusing on the pair of red heads as he turned into the kitchen. “Apparently he is.” A brow raised when his son chuckled. “I guess that means Edd is home too?” The teen nodded as Richard took a seat beside him.

A loud ping caught Kathleen’s attention as the oven door was opened with one of her gloved hands. “Mm that pork smells so good if I do say so myself!” Her cheerful grin winded as she pulled the meat onto the counter, the skin slightly cracked where she had scored it. “The vegetables should be done soon, Richard dear could you lay the table while I finish up?” Her greens eyes flickering as red lashes fluttered over them.

 

Leaning back on his chair the red-brown haired man opened a cupboard and pulled out three place holders, falling forward he lay them upon the table. “Sure thing Kathy.” He said smugly as she glared at him before they both chuckled. Kevin decided to help as he reached for the cutlery drawer, placing three sets over the table next to each place setting.

 

After cutting the piece of pork into slices the red headed woman placed the large plate with meat cuts into the centre of their dining table, a large two pronged fork beside it as she continued to place the vegetables around the table. “Well come on, eat up! I didn’t cook this for it to be looked at.” Her wide smile showed white teeth as she sat in her chair, the other two eagerly helping themselves to their meal.

 

Finishing a mouthful of food Kevin leaned back in his chair, green eyes staring form the kitchen window across the road, watching the house where his boyfriendresided. A gently hand on his shoulder bringing the teen back to reality. “He’ll be fine son; his parents are with him.” The red-brown haired man smiled before returning to his meal.

 

“I know dad.” Kevin sighed, his eyes once again focusing on the food laying before him, fork mindlessly stabbing at a piece of pork. “It just pisses me off that I can’t do anything. I just want to-”

 

Glaring at her son Kathleen interrupted. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t swear Kevin, I know you are upset but not at the table.” Her normally cheerful voice turned cold, eyes watching as her son flinched. “I am sure the police are doing all that they can to help Eddward.” Once again her tone softened a sympathetic smile gracing her lips.

 

The rest of their meal was eaten in an awkward silence, the occasional sound of cutlery scratching across plates or hitting against themselves. As the fooddisappeared with each passing minute Kathleen began to clear the table, her hands working hard as she placed the dirty dishes into the kitchen sink.

 

Richard excused himself from the room after giving his wife a kiss upon her freckled cheek, dragging his son with him into the living room where they sat on the couch. His hazel eyes watching the screen before him as it blinked into life, displaying a rerun of a football match. “Look,” the man began. “I’m not the greatest at this emotional stuff but if you need someone to talk to who isn’t your mother, I’ll do my best. This can’t be easy on you.”

 

Taking a quick glance to his father the red headed teen gave a weak smile. “Thanks dad, I’ll be sure to come to you when I can.” The smile began to grow into a wide smirk. “Though I’m sure there are things you’d rather not hear about too.” The man grimaced at his sons’ remark before they both began to chuckle, Kathleen joining them in her arm chair as the game rerun progressed.

 

~~~---~~~

 

It was late evening when Double D woke up in his mother’s arms, eyes slightly red from where he had been crying, her hand still stroking his raven hair. “May I enquire as to what time it is?” His voice croaked, pulling away slowly from the woman holding him.

 

Looking at his watch William sat up clearing his throat. “It is approaching seven thirty in the evening Eddward. Do you wish to have something to eat?” Bothparents eased away from the teen as he nodded, a low rumbling coming from his stomach.

 

Slowly standing from their couch Marion smiled down at her son who while still curled up was once again smiling at her in return. “How does a fruit salad sound? I will gladly cut the strawberries into hearts for you like we did when you were younger.” Her smile winded when bright blue eyes beamed up at her.

 

Straightening himself out on the couch as his parents busied themselves in the kitchen preparing their evening meal Edd stared at the black screen of theirtelevision. Eyes blinking rapidly as it came to life. “Sorry to startle you Eddward. I thought you would appreciate this documentary on the migration of the Loggerhead Sea Turtle.”

 

Returning his gaze to the screen the raven haired teen nodded. “It looks most informative; it would be interesting to learn about this species.” His mindnumbed as he took in the information being provided to him, the size of the species, their weight. The path of their migration all explained in a calm voice as his mother returned to the room carrying a large mixing bowl of diced and chopped fruits. Sitting at the top were several strawberries cut into heart shaped slices.

 

Being placed on the small coffee table in the centre of their living room the bowl gave a soft sound as Marion let go of it. “Help yourself to whichever pieces you want son, I can always make more.” Her eyes watched as the teen helped himself to the various vibrant fruit slices. Her husband also indulging in his hunger as he re-joined them on the couch, a small plate in hand containing a selection of dips; chocolate, toffee and caramel.

 

Easing himself backward onto the couch Double D leaned over and began dipping pieces of fruit into the different sauces, eating them slowly and carefully so as to not create any unnecessary mess. His parents joining him as they all watched the documentary, questions being thrown back and forth as the bowl slowly emptied. Edd’s pace slowed as his stomach became full, a free hand gently rubbing along his midsection as he ceased.

 

Taking note their son had finished his meal Marion and William smiled at him before the raven haired man spoke. “It’s been so long since we had this as a meal. We should embrace this tradition more often, though under better circumstances in future.” His smile was soft as the teen nodded in agreement before yawning.

 

“If you are still needing sleep I suggest you head upstairs; you could pot Jim up once again in his new dwelling.” His mother suggested as she gestured towards the hallway where a teal coloured pot was sitting just visible from their current position.

 

Nodding Edd stood up and turned to face his parents. “Goodnight mother, goodnight father. I will see you both in the morning.” As they both nodded to him the teen turned and made his way to the pot which was sitting on the floor, a small bag next to it containing Jim itself. Lifting both gently Double D made his way to his bedroom, the pot being placed upon his desk as he hurriedly began to fill it with soil, burying Jims’ roots carefully before laying down some top soil and bark shavings.

 

Sitting at his desk the ravenette gripped his hat before donning it with pride, his blue eyes caught by his mirror across the room, widening as his reflection stayed hatless. “I do not wish for us to communicate this evening.” Edd deadpanned.

 

Taking a step forward the reflection shrugged, his hands hidden behind his back. “It’s not up to just you though Eddward. I cannot be silenced at a whim.”Blue eyes met blue as the reflections hands reached forward, placing themselves against the glass of the mirror.

 

Unaware that his body had moved Edd was now standing opposite his reflection, hands inches from the glass. “We agreed I would have time with my parents, shadow. Give me that which was agreed upon at the very least.”

 

Another shrug as the reflection melted into a black shadow, features now missing as he slid downward. Whispering as he moved. “Twenty-four hours, includingtime to sleep Blackbird then we must get back to business.” There was silence as the shadow disappeared into the floor surrounding Double D’s feet.

 

Shakily the hatted teen made his way to bed, sitting on the edge as he felt along the scars blemishing his wrists. “I left the hospital at ten this morning, it is now nine in the evening meaning I have thirteen hours, if I use eight for sleep I can still have five hours without him. Me?” Falling backwards onto his bed with a sigh Edd stared up at his ceiling, taking in the intricate details of where a paintbrush had been stroked over it.

 

Time passed slowly, the sounds of night outside his window as another hour ticked by, Edd’s mind racing and unrelenting. Each time he closed his eyes the shadow was there, body exhausted as he lifted his head to check the time. “Three am?” With a groan the teen forced his eyes shut, praying to no one he’d be given the blissful release of sleep.


	12. What Are Friends For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Chapter 12 done!  
> Chapter 13 is going to be interesting >:)

Startled awake by the sounds of screaming Marion and William raced to their sons bedroom, panting hard as they burst through his rooms door. His slim body sprawled over the floor as the rushed to aid him, slight thrashing coming from his still semi-conscious state. "Eddward, it's okay it's mother." The woman whispered, her hands gently lifting the teens torso from the floor.

 

Using his left hand William began to rub small circles into his wife's back as she cradled their son, her own slim frame now kneeling on the floor to support the flinching teen. "Eddward we are here son, wake up for us." The raven haired man was breathing calmly despite the slight shaking from his free hand.

 

As Double D writhed the teens blue eyes began to open, the twitching of his muscles slowing when he took in the surroundings presented to him. Panting for breath Edd felt the warmth of his mothers arms wrapped around his frame, her torso supporting his as her face came into focus. "Mother?" His voice asked in a hushed whisper. His eyes blinking as he looked to the man beside her. "Father? Oh I am terribly sorry for waking you."

 

Letting out a soft chuckle Marion held her son closer to her body, hand gently stroking his arms as they sat. "Nonsense Eddward, you needed us and we came." Her blue eyes turned to her husband as he stood up. "William dear, could you prepare breakfast while I see to our son?"

 

"Of course I can, it shall be ready in a few minutes." The raven haired man smiled, his form disappearing slowly through Edd's bedroom door before disappearing towards the stairs of their house. Once in the kitchen William began to prepare various slices of bread for toasting along with a selection of toppings which were lay upon the table top.

 

Helping her son stand the two left in the bedroom were now facing each other, the hatted teen glancing between his mother and his reflection. "Come on, let's ensure you are presentable for your friends visitations later today shall we?" Her smile softened as the teen before her nodded and made his way to the closet.

 

Taking out a plain black t shirt Edd laid it over his bed, soon accompanied by a clean pair of dark blue jeans, clean white socks and clean undergarments. "Excuse me mother but may I have some privacy while I change?" The hatted teen turned away from the woman as she left his room, pulling the door gently until it was only open a few inches. Inhaling slowly Double D removed his pajamas and placed them into his wash basket before stepping into his clean clothes, once again donning his hat as the final touch. "I am done mother, shall we join father for breakfast now?"

 

Taking her son's hand the slim woman lead them both towards the kitchen and took a seat next to her husband who had prepare several variants of toasted bread with different toppings ready for their arrival. "I say William, this is an enticing looking meal for us to indulge in. I am most impressed."

 

Finally noticing the clock above the sink Edd realised just how early he had awoken his parents through his screaming. "Goodness! I must apologise for the early hour in which I woke you both. Six thirty during your time off is terrible."

 

 Shaking his head the raven haired man swallowed a mouthful of chocolate covered toast. "Nonsense my boy. This is nothing compared to your infantile years."

 

Marion chuckled softly at the memory. "I must agree. It was every two hours like clockwork, routine is something you have always excelled at." Her eyes watched as her son blushed which made her smile winded.

 

"I had not realised how much of an inconvenience I was for you, even back then." The hatted teen lowered the piece of plain toast from his lips, the untouched surface once again resting on his plate.

 

Finishing off her meal Marion sighed and shook her head at the teen. "You have been far from an inconvenience. Eddward, you are our reason for working as hard as we do."

 

Picking up his own plate along with his wife's William added, "We wish we could home more often but to get you into a good college we are doing all we can. We want you to have access to that which we didn't."

 

Feeling rather ignorant of his parents wishes and reasoning Double D straightened himself and forced a smile "I appreciate all your hard work and am grateful you are here with me now." His gap tooth smile winded when his father gave him a gentle hug from behind.

 

The three of them, once the kitchen was cleared, made their way to the living room.and seated themselves on the couch. Marion against one arm with Edd beside her then William on the end. They discussed the topics of news which flashed over the screen, different wars being waged followed by some cute imagery of charity work in the war zone countries.

 

It had turned to eight in the morning when a soft knock came to the Vincent's front door. Opening it slowly Marion was pleased by the bright red hair of a women and her son greeting her. "Ah welcome! You must be Kevin's mother, Kathleen correct?"

 

Nodding politely the woman in question smiled. "I am her, I trust you are Marion, young Edd's namesake?" She paused as the other mother nodded. "I come with sweet treats for you and your family. Kevin was so eager to visit he was nearly bouncing from the walls at seven this morning! He is never up that early."

 

The pair of women shared a laugh as Kevin's cheeks flared in an angry blush just as William turned the corner. "Greetings Mrs Barr, welcome to our household. Please do join us."

 

The group made their way back into the living room to find Edd now curled up against of the couches arms, his head resting on it as he watched the television screen. "Oh my!" Exclaimed Kathleen making the hatted teen jump. "Kevin you never told me how attractive Eddward had gotten. I told you I wanted details!"

 

Both teens had their eyes meet with matching flushed cheeks. The red headed one nervously scratching the back of his neck. "He lives across the street ma, I thought you'd be used to seeing him."

 

Sitting down in an arm chair the raven haired man turned the volume of the television down as the others seated themselves. Kevin instantly stretching himself to Edd's side, his mother beside him then Marion beside her.

 

The channels were flicked back and forth until a twitch of the hatted teens head cause his father to stop on an animated movie. Edd gently leant against Kevin's arm, head lulled onto the teens shoulder.

 

The movie was surprisingly interesting for the adults in the room, a world full of musically talented animals competing for their chance to perform live to the nation. As the film was nearing it's end the time had progressed to eleven thirty. A low growl came from Double D's stomach and the room all turned to see his face flushed a pale pink.

 

Pulling her bag into her lap Kathleen opened it to reveal are large Tupperware box of assorted shortbread, brownies and cookies. "I made the special for you dear, would you like some?" The red headed woman offered gently, her freckled arm passing over her son's lap to reach the ravenette teen.

 

Smiling with a large gap toothed grin Edd took one of the brownies. "Thank you Mrs Barr, they look delectable." When the woman smiled back he watched as she offered the others from of her home baking. Taking a small bite of his treat an explosion of flavour made its way through the teens mouth. Nat was right about her natural talent.

 

Another knock at the door followed by three sonsecative rings of their doorbell alerted Marion that more visitors had come to their home. Getting off the couch she made her way to the door and greeted both Ed and Eddy with a smile.

 

The trio came back, the two Eds sitting themselves on the floor beside Double D. "How're you feeling sock head? You look just about normal now."

 

Rolling his eyes the hatted teen smiled. "I can assure you my health has improved in some aspects Eddy, though the concern is appreciated."

 

"Are you well enough for Zombie Cockeral Fight Three Double D?" Ed chimed a stupid smirk over his lips as he asked. Attention too sparactuacally dancing between his friend and the television which was now playing a claymation movie about escaping chickens.

 

Edd glanced to his parents who gave each other a concerned look before turning their attention back to their son, slowly shaking their heads as they thought it would be too soon. "I don't think I'm that better yet Ed, maybe after the weekend?" His parents gave a small nod of their heads before going back to their own discussion with Kathleen.

 

Still grinning widely the tallest Ed chuckled "We can get everyone together! I know Rolf misses you. He sends his apologies for not visiting too, don't be mad at him!"

 

Kevin leaned back into the couch, his mother's cooking making him feel sleepy like it did when he was younger. "Don't go over doing it too soon." The red head mumbled, his hand gently gripping onto his boyfriends.

 

Pretending to ignore the mild affection between his friend and the red head Eddy leaned his back against the couches arm. "I hate to agree with shovel chin but he's right." The short teen felt Double D's need nudge his shoulder followed by a small chuckle.

 

"I shall not jump into anything I cannot handle, but I think spending time with friends would be a good thing too." The hatted teen smiled and gave a gentle squeeze to Kevin's hand.

 

A loud knock at the front door made the room all jump, Edd instinctively gripping into his boyfriends arm. Getting from his seat William answered the door and was astounded to see several faces staring at him.

 

The blue haired girl from the hospital stepped forward. "Hey there Mr Vincent, we heard that Edd could have visitors today so... We kind of all came at once." The teen girl gestured to the group behind her; Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, Lee, May, Johnny, Plank and Nat.

 

Looking over the group the raven haired man frowned as his wife poked her head around to take in the group. "We do need to buy some groceries dear." Marion reminded her husband.

 

Stepping to the side William allowed the teens inside his home. "Make yourselves at home. You may visit until we return from the grocery store then I assure you all Eddward will need his rest."

 

The group all smiled and made their way into the living room. Nat jumping on the couch beside Kevin as his mother stood up. "Good afternoon Sweet Cheeks and Double Delicious!" The teal haired boy flinched when Edd's father cleared his throat.

 

Joining the other two adults Kathleen smiled at the hoard of teens now overthrowing the living room she was just in. "Would you like some help with your shopping? I don't think me being here would appreciated."

 

Marion smiled and nodded as the three of them made their exit, the slim woman calling back softly. "We will be back soon Eddward, if you feel tired go to bed immediately and rest."

 

The front door closed and a car engine came to life as the rest lights disappeared from view leaving all the teens alone with the television. "Right now that they're gone..." Marie focused on Edd, "You, me, kitchen. Now."

 

Unsure of what was going to come Double D pulled himself away from the red head he had cuddled into and joined his blue haired friend in the kitchen away from prying eyes and listening ears. He was about to speak when a pair of arms were flung around his neck.

 

"Damn it Double D. I was so fucking scared for you!" Marie was now crying, this was her first hug with the teen since before his time in hospital. Emotion and anger filling her body. "I swear to fucking God we will get the people who did this."

 

Raising his arms the hatted teen embraced his friend, tears flowing down his own cheeks as he let out a weak chuckle. "Language Marie."

 

Laughing and releasing her friend the blue haired teen wiped her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Scold me later okay? I needed that." The pair both nodded and smiled before another quick hug. "Now let's get back before Kevin thinks I've stolen you away."

 

Reentering the room Edd seated himself back between the red headed teen and the couches arm, one of Kevin's arms now wrapped over his shoulder. "It is so good to see you hatted Edd boy. I am sorry for not bringing you well wishing gift while you were ill." Rolf smiled, his hair had gotten longer and he was even sporting a short goatee now.

 

Double D just smiled unable to get a word in as his friends began to chatter about various things they had been doing or had planned to do with Eds since his discharge.

 

Johnny and Plank were sat with Ed as the movie about chickens ended. They both had tears in their eyes as the tallest teen spoke. "I want to free all the chickens now Double D. They looked so happy!"

 

Reaching for remote the hatted teen slipped and nearly fell from the couch, his shoulders being grabbed by Kevin and Nat as they heaved him back up. "Take it easy Double Delicious. You say it, we got it." The real haired teen beamed.

 

Taking the remote from the coffee table Kevin leaned back and began channel surfing, flicking past the news his finger stopped. A reported was stood with a rather wealthy looking man. "So tell us Mr Ward, what is the secret to your success?"

 

The man gave an exaggerated laugh as his hand snaked around a bleach blonde woman, "I owe everything to my family of course. They have supported me with each endeavour and my beautiful wife has never let me down." His eyes glanced to the woman beside him, "She even gave me the perfect son, he's just graduated Peach Creek High School and will be shipping off to college soon."

 

The red heads brow furrowed, this man was familiar, his facial structure making him angry though he had never met him. Leaning over to his friend Kevin whispered. "Hey Nat, who is that guy?"

 

Swallowing the teal haired teen replied quietly, "That is Mr Alexander Steven Ward, he's uhh Bradley's dad." Nat noticed the dangerous twitch in his friends eye. "Doesn't come home a lot. Busy with meetings. I suggest you change channel quick before anyone else figures it out." The teal haired teen gave a slight nod to Edd who was now leaning forward, focus over his face.

 

Not needing to be told twice Kevin kept channel surfing, his hatted boyfriend relaxing back into his embrace. "Why don't we watch this?" The red head asked stopping on channel which consisted of various documentaries.

 

The group all groaned then laughed when Edd got excited at the topic of discussion being presented. "The life of Emporor Penguins! They say that once mated they are paired for life though I am not sure on the authenticity of such assumptions."

 

The group all settled to watch the hour long programme. Some, like Ed and Lee, getting distracted by their own conversation, Marie had fallen asleep leaning against Nazz's arm, the blonde a violent shade of red. Rolf was giving a witty back and forth with Eddy and May about why chickens were the superior bird. Nat had also fallen asleep against Johnny who was clinging to Plank in earnest. Jimmy and Sarah were busy finishing off the sweet treats Kathleen had brought.

 

The documentary had just finished when a car pulled into the drive, the engine cutting off and footsteps making their way to the front door. A little disappointed Edd woke his sleeping friends and apologised as they would now have to leave. "I am grateful for your visitation friends. It has been a pleasure sitting with you all."

 

The group all grinned and stood up, they surrounded the hatted teen giving him a gentle but large hug before the front door opened and the cheery voice of Kathleen breaking through. "We return! Once everything is away Kevin we'll need to go home. Your dad wants to watch the game with you."

 

Sighing the red head remembered his promise to his father and gave Edd a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'll call you tonight okay Blackbird?"

 

Eddy rolled his eyes and began to shove his way out of the group. "Come on guys, better not to out stay our welcome." Taking their leave Double D's friends and boyfriend eventually left his home. Once again reunited with his mother and father.

 

In the kitchen Marion was preparing their evening meal, she had decided upon a iron rich meal to help with the growth of her son's blood cells as he recovered. Much to Edd's disgust it was beef liver with spinach puffs.

 

Reluctantly sitting at the table as he waited for his meal Double D watched the clock tick, it was now seven in the evening. He watched his mother folding the pastries over the cooked liver and raw spinach, his face grimacing at the smell.

 

Sitting at the table beside his son William noticed the grimace being given their planned meal. "I know this isn't a particularly delicious choice of nourishment however it will help improve your health considerably." The raven haired man turned his attention back to his wife who despite their discussion was still cooking diligently.

 

Once Marion had put her puffs into the oven she joined her husband and child at the table, hands placed into her lap as she focused of the hatted teen. "Your friends are certaibly a handful Eddward, how do you manage them?"

 

Glancing up Double D smiled, "Ed and Eddy are easy enough to distract when necessary. Marie and her sisters usually stick to themselves. Jimmy and Sarah are always together also. Nat is a peculiar one who seems to have latched onto me through Kevin," Edd's smile widened at the thought of the red head. "As for the others. They mostly stick to themselves."

 

"Well they certainly care a lot for you, did you enjoy their company?" The slim woman asked, her eyes glancing to the clock as they waited for their meal to finish.

 

Edd let out a soft sigh. "It was exhausting. I don't think large groups in such a small space is smart." He admitted, the sudden rush of people surrounding him had made him uncomfortable.

 

Taking her eyes from clock Marion gave a warm smile to her son, "These things take time Eddward."

 

Joining in the encouragement William added, "And all you need to do is take as long as you need. Your friends will understand."

 

Getting up from her seat the blue eyed woman walked back over to the oven opening it as a strong scent filled the air. Placing the baking tray to the kitchen surface Marion began to shift the puffs onto a small plate allowing them to cool before bringing the plate to their dining table.

 

The smell wasn't as repulsive as Double D initially thought and found that their flavour wasn't particularly unappetizing. The family ate in silence allowing the hatted teen to relax into the world around him once more.

 

Once the plate was cleared William moved it to the sink and cleaned it's surface as his wife and son moved themselves upstairs where Marion was helping the teen dress his wounds ensuring they were correctly bandaged and disinfected.

 

The time was quickly approaching nine pm and Edd was growing more conscious of the clock ticking slowly above his bed as he was seated at his desk. His mind distracting itself with homework as he tried to busy himself.

 

RING. RING. RING

 

The sudden sound of Double D's phone blaring startled the hatted teen as he fumbled for the device in his pocket. "Hello?"

 

"Hey Blackbird, I told you I'd call. How are you feeling?" Kevin's voice was calm and warm.

 

"Forgive me I didn't read the caller I.D." Edd sighed, his body relaxing.

 

"No problem babe. How are you feeling?"

 

"A little tired from all the visitors" The ravenette chuckled.

 

"Maybe all at once wasn't a good idea... Sorry."

 

"It is fine Pumpkin. I am feeling better now."

 

"I'm glad. I hate to cut this short but ma wants me up early to go shopping with her and I need to shower. I'll text you tomorrow alright?"

 

"Have a good night Kevin. I look forward to hearing from you."

 

"I love you Blackbird. Goodnight."

 

CLICK

 

The phone was hung up as Kevin ended their call. Sitting with the phone still at his ear Edd stared blankly ahead of himself. "I love you too..." he whispered to no one.

 

A few minutes passed and the hatted teen made his way to the closet on the opposite side of the room. Pulling out some fresh pyjamas for the night ahead of him.

 

Once changed Double D sat on his bed and closed his eyes, breath even and steady allowing his body to unwind. His mind blank for the first time in days as he stilled.

 

"Hello Blackbird." The voice made Edd flinch, eyes opened as they focused on a shadow making its way across the room towards him. "I told you I'd be back tonight."

 

Glaring at the form before him the hatted teen sighed. "I believed you, did you need to make your reappearance so menacing?" The insulting tone spilling from Edd's tongue would have made his boyfriend proud.

 

Now standing above the teen the other Edd sneered downward at him "Insults don't suit us Eddward. We are too kind for that." One of the shadowed hands placed itself onto the teens shoulder. "Why don't we sit at your desk again?"

 

Unable to resist his own minds idea Double D once again found himself seated at the desk, homework still open with a sharp pencil, eraser, measuring rule and sharpener beside it.

 

Sitting on the side of the desk the shadow kicked his legs. "We didn't even finish our homework thanks to that interruption. Some boyfriend(!)" The other Edd scoffed. "Why don't we continue it?"

 

Inhaling a long breath the hatted teen lifted his pencil and began working once again. The shadow watching from the sidelines, silence between them for a long ten minutes until Edd's pencil lead snapped.

 

"Goodness that's not good is it? Let me help." The shadow smirked and lifted the pencil sharpener to the ravenette, sliding the whole over the tip of it. "Huh kind of reminiscent this movement."

 

Edd watched as the pencil was being taken in and out of the sharpener repeatedly, soon a flood of memories made their way into his mind. "Stop it. Stop!" Clutching his arms tightly the teen withdrew into himself.

 

Lowering the still blunt pencil other Edd leaned forward. "Its okay. I can help take away the pain. We can start small." As the hatted teen glanced upward to his shadow he was greeted with nothing.

 

Looking down at his hands he saw the sharpener and swallowed shallowly, taking out the miniature screwdriver set he kept for his magnifying glass in a desk drawer the teen began to unfasten the small screw holding the piece of metal and plastic together.

 

The voice came back in his mind. "That's right, start off small and just let the pain go like this. It really does help." The voice kept encouring Edd as the small blade came free.

 

Rolling up one if his left shirt sleeve Double D began to press the blade into his flesh, near his elbow joint rather than his wrist to get a feel for what was to come. Wincing slightly he found the pain quickly passed and numbed almost instantly.

 

"Keep going, I've got you." The voice came again, quieter, softer.

 

Once again pressing the blade into his flesh Eddward began to repeatedly slice at the exposed skin avoiding his wrist. The pain becoming more violent as blood began to bead from the slim wounds.

 

There was a cold feeling spreading through the ravenettes body as the blood covered blade was placed onto his homework, the red staining into the open page as Edd leaned back in his chair. "It hurts. But it helps." He admitted to the voice inside him.

 

The shadow once again emerged and wrapped it's dark arms around the teen whispering soothingly into his ear. "I informed you thustly." The smirk came back. "After all, what are friends for?"

 

Closing his eyes Edd thought about the last words spoken by his other self. 'That's right. My other friends can't help like he can.' He thought, mind slipping into darkness as his body drifted into sleep.


	13. A Day in the Life Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one guys. I did a lot of research for it and now I'm pretty sure I am on a watch list XD

It was Saturday morning and Bradley found himself waking up to a loud pounding on his bedroom door followed by an infuriated female voice. "Bradley Joshua Ward get out here this instant!" The woman yelling was his mother.

 

Groaning the ex-jock threw open his bedroom door and stood opposite his mother in just his boxers. "What the fuck? Why you waking me up so fucking early for?!" His eyes focusing on the bleached blonde.

 

Clearing her throat Angela glared at her son. "The police are here. Your father is arranging for his lawyer to represent you. Get dressed and come downstairs. Now." And with that the woman turned and descended back to their living room.

 

"Fucking dammit!" Bradley spat as he slammed the door behind him, hurriedly putting on a shirt and sweats before making his way downstairs. Chewing the inside of his lip as he walked.

 

Standing in the room were two officers, one female and one male. They both turned their heads to the young man who had entered the room. "Bradley Ward?" The male one asked.

 

Nodding Brad made his way past the two officers. "I'm not saying anything until I am with my lawyer." He stated to the officers which stood watching him.

 

Stepping forward the female officer sneered down at the teen. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait at the station. We have probable cause to believe you were involved in a rape and we are placing you under arrest until further notice. Your mother has been made aware of the situation."

 

Glaring the teen raised his arms up in front of him, wrists touching. "Sure. I have nothing to hide." Feeling two pieces of metal latch themselves to his arms Bradley glanced at his mother who was once again drinking from a wine glass, her expression unchanged.

 

The male officer read the teen his rights and began to lead him out of the house into their car, seating the ex-jock into the back seat before closing the door. Getting into the vehicle themselves the officers began to pull away from the large home towards the station.

 

It was a short drive and Bradley was led through the precinct by his wrists, the cuffs barely touching his skin he noticed. The figure of his father and another man coming into view. "Ah there he is now. Hello my dear boy. What a peculiar situation this is. Don't worry Dustin will get this straightened out." Alexander gave his son a reassuring shoulder pat before he was led into a cell.

 

An hour passed while the former captain waited for his lawyer to be prepared, the man finally entering the holding cell to discuss what the investigators may be asking Bradley. “I’m going to need your honesty Mr Ward if I am to represent you honestly and correctly.” Dustin explained, eying the boy before him.

 

Shrugging Bradley stood up and looked over the suited man. “I threw a house party, there was underage drinking sure and some people got pretty messed up with fights breaking out. But I was there all night. Mom and dad were out of town.” The teen watched as his lawyer nodded, taking a few notes.

 

A few minutes later a female officer came into the cell, leading both the teen and man through to an interrogation room. The two being lead in were seated opposite a large mirror as an older gentleman entered behind them, seating himself on the other side of the metal table.

 

As the female officer left the room, the older man clicked a button on a small black box, a red light blinking as he began to speak. “Good morning, I am DetectiveLogan Price, I will be conducting this interview today. I am sure your lawyer, Mr Roberts, has explained what will happen and all that you say will be recorded.” The man paused allowing the others to nod. “Good, now I would like to ask what is your full name and date of birth?”

 

Still leaning back against his chair Bradley answered honestly, his eyes watching as his interrogator took written notes on a yellow pad. “Alright, now where on Friday the 25th between the hours of ten pm and two am the following day?” Detective Price paused in making notes waiting for the answer.

 

Glancing to his lawyer the former captain waited for a nod before speaking. “I was at home; my parents were out of town so I threw an end of semester house party. There was some underage drinking and a couple fights broke out but I was there all night. You can ask the various witnesses.” The officer kept writing notes. “The names of my friends are Justin Burrows, Paul Traynor and Darius Tucker. We were together all night.”

 

Reading over his notes to ensure he got all the facts correct before asking another question. “Did any of the party attendees appear suspicious or behavingquestionably?”

 

Shaking his head Bradley smiled. “Just drunk teens being drunk sir.” The teen watched as the man wrote down notes, his lawyer doing the same this time.

 

Placing his pen down the detective leaned forward, hands together on the table. “I need to take a couple of samples from you now, just a swab and finger prints. Once that is done we will contact your friends and have them brought in for questioning also.”

 

Dustin nodded and began to speak, “How long will my client be held for?”

 

“If his alibi holds out he will be released immediately.” The detective confirmed before the teen was lead to another room where a swab from the inside of his mouth was taken and fingerprints were taken onto a white card.

 

The teens eyes watched as a slim female officer cleaned the ink from his fingers, her almost black hair tied back into a tight ponytail, their face a similar structure to Edd’s. Grunting inwardly Bradley imagine the ravenette cussing him for being dirty then proceeding to clean his fingers before they grabbed into his hair pushing him lower. Restraining his body, the teen refused to let his mind wander further to prevent an unwelcome erection.

 

Bradley was once again in a holding cell, watching as officers and suspected criminals were marched past the bars. Catching a glimpse of one of his friendsthe pair locked eyes and nodded to each other in a silent understanding.

 

It was nearly three in the afternoon by the time Bradley was released, his friends covering both themselves and him in their alibis. They were all released together but Darius stayed silent during the walk to the nearest fast food place. His stomach twisting in guilt as he remembered the questions he’d had to answer with lies.

 

Finding an empty table Justin slouched into the seat. “Fuck man, I didn’t think the dork would recognise us.” He growled, taking a large sip of his drink. “Perhaps we should stay on the down low after all.”

 

Rolling a shoulder Bradley grunted. “I don’t give a fuck; my old man has the best lawyers’ money can buy.” The teen took a large bite from a burger, watching as his friends all began to enjoy their long awaited meal.

 

Chewing slowly on his burger Darius stared blankly out the window, the mouthful bland as he swallowed. ‘I can’t stay with these guys anymore; this is getting dangerous.’ He thought taking another bite of his food while deep in thought.

 

Sitting opposite the youngest jock Paul finished his meal, scrunching up the wrapper tightly into a ball before placing it back onto his tray. “So what’s the plan, keep quiet and move on? Or does our esteemed leader have another idea?” The teen rolled his eyes when Bradley gave a chuckle.

 

“The way I see it we just need to keep him quiet, we can use fear. Justin, you’ve been keeping an eye on the dork right?” Raising a brow, the former captain questioned his friend.

 

Justin nodded, swallowing a bite of his burger. “Yeah, not like I have anything better to do.” Taking another bite of his food the teen sighed, being the youngest in his home was difficult when it came to attention, with two older sisters graduating from college and his other two expecting their own children. This meant the jock had a lot of free time to do as he, or Bradley, wished.

 

Finishing his meal Bradley lowered his wrapper and swallowed hard, “Good, what has been happening with him so far?” The ex-jock leaned back into his chair and folded his arms behind his head.

 

Shrugging Justin glanced away from the table. “He hasn’t come out the house since getting back, the whole cul-de-sac went around to his home yesterday. Barr didn’t leave until late either, he is all but attached at the hip to the dork.” The jock returned his gaze back to the group.

 

The former captain rolled his eyes. “Fucking hell, who does that ginger asshole think he is?” Glaring out the window his vision fixated onto a familiar silver Peugeot pulled into the fast food parking lot.

 

The group all stiffened when a red headed woman exited the car accompanied by their hatted team mate. They watched as the pair walked into one of the smallstores across the road, the teens hands shoved deep into his pockets.

 

“We should get out of here.” Darius suggested, his hand already reaching for his backpack.

 

The other jocks seemed to agree and all gathered their belongings, Bradley taking his time as he watched the door to the store the red headed pair had walked into. “He’s asking for fucking beating.” The former captain cracked his knuckles into white fists.

 

Paul was the first one out the door, pulling a set of car keys from his pocket and pressing a button, a blinking light from an old black Chevrolet truck signalled the group that the vehicle was unlocked. “Jump in, I’ll get you all home.”

 

Slinging their stuff into the back of the truck the teens all prepared to climb into the bed with them, Paul lowering the back so they could get in easier when their heads turned to the sound of a door opening.

 

Carrying two large paper bags of groceries, Kevin made his way back to his mother’s car, the woman following behind carrying one bag and fiddling with her keys to get the vehicle unlocked. “Oh bugger all!” Kathleen exclaimed as the keys fell to the ground.

 

Rolling his eyes, the red headed teen lowered the bags to the floor and grabbed onto his mother’s keys, aligning them with the car lock and turning them. “You’reseriously clumsy ma.” Kevin smiled handing the keys back to the woman and once again picking up the groceries.

 

Kathleen let out a soft chuckle and carried her bag to the boot, “I know, I know. Honestly I’d lose my head if it wasn’t attached!” Another chuckle this timeshared by both red heads as they loaded their bags into the car.

 

Closing the boot shut Kathleen made her way back to the driver’s door and climbed inside while Kevin spotted the group of his team mates peering round the back of Paul’s truck. His eyes angrily glaring at Bradley as his feet started moving towards them, fists clenched tightly.

 

Adjusting her rear-view mirror, the red headed woman watched as her son approached the group of teens, swallowing nervously as one made his way towards Kevin. The two stopped a foot from each other, mouths moving as she tried to read what was being said.

 

Glaring at the slightly shorter red head Bradley began to roll his shoulder. “Hey if it isn’t Barr, how’s the summer going for you? Had anything interesting happen?” His voice putting emphasis on ‘interesting’ as he gauged the reaction.

 

“I think you know full well how my summer is going.” Kevin’s still clenched fists shook at his sides, green eyes watching his former captain carefully. “What the fuck did you do?”

 

Shrugging the teen in question dead panned. “Why what does that mean? You think I did something?” Bradley’s eyes flashed dangerously, his arms now crossed in front his chest.

 

Unable to contain his rage any longer Kevin pulled back his right fist and swung for Bradleys’ jaw, the punch missing as the ex-jock took a mediated step backwards.“Hold fucking still asshole!” The red head growled taking another swing, this one also missing.

 

Letting out a long sigh Bradley fixed his gaze onto the red head and swung a large fist into his face, knocking the teen to the ground. “Brad what the fuck man?!” Darius shouted shoving his way past the older teen, separating the two males as Kevin tried to stand up again.

 

A car horn beeping caused the group, now excluding Darius to hop into Paul’s truck and speed off. “Fucking wanker.” Kevin spat as blood dripped from his split lip, easing himself up with the aid of the one jock who stayed behind. His mother’s car pulling up beside them.

 

“What was all that about Kevin?” Kathleen’s worried tone caused both the teens to look down, the red headed male rubbing the back of his neck. “You know what, I don’t want to know. Get in the car, now. We’re going home.” Her eyes glanced to the other teen. “You too, get in.”

 

Without argument the pair climbed into the Peugeot, their journey home silent aside from the occasional alert from Darius’ phone. His hand quickly silencingany phone calls he was receiving.

 

Pulled over the trio of jocks watched as the Peugeot left the parking lot, Paul’s truck hidden behind a larger Land Rover. “The shit is D thinking?” Justin snarled, his eyes pulling themselves away from the window.

 

As Paul began to drive in the direction of Justin’s home he sighed. “He’s a joke, probably trying to get pally with Barr and get off easy if shit hits the fan.” His grey eyes rolled. “Backstabbing cunt.”

 

Rubbing his knuckle Bradley let out a loud laugh causing the other two to tense up, Paul taking glances when available. “Let him, he is no longer needed.” Glaring out the windscreen the teen smirked. “Next time it’ll just be me and that dork anyway.” His eyes gave a dangerous glint which caused Justin to pale in colour.

 

The truck soon reached Justin’s home, his mother tapping her foot by the front door as he approached her. Turning back, he waved to his friends and entered the house, two other woman sat on the couch, bellies bloated from their pregnancies. “Where the hell you been Justin? What did the police want with you?” His mother, Olivia, asked.

 

Taking a seat on the end of the couch the teen male shrugged. “Questions about a house party that went wrong last week. No big thing mom.” His eyes rolling when the woman continued to tap her foot against the wooden floor.

 

“Aww come on mama, he probably started a fight while drunk. Leave him be.” One of his sisters, Jenna, said rubbing a hand over her stomach as the being withinshifted around.

 

His other sister, Jasmine, leaned forward as far as she could, her stomach slightly smaller as she reached for the television remote. “Not a big surprise he’d been caught. Justin is terrible at keeping stuff secret.”

 

Rolling his eyes Justin had a single thought go through his head. ‘If only you knew what really happened that night.’ Eyes once again fixating on of the screen before him. “Eh not my fault I don’t know my own strength.”

 

Throwing her hands up in the air Olivia grunted. “I have one son and he does nothing but cause me trouble I swear your father did this to me on purpose!” Herlarger built body disappearing into the kitchen as she stormed off muttering as she walked.

 

A tall man then entered the living room and seated himself into an arm chair. “Your mother had it easy with the girls, why can’t you cut her some slack too?”The man was Justin’s father, Tony, he looked identical to his son except for a burn scar covering the right side of his face.

 

Justin shrugged. “Not my fault my sisters are all pushovers. Oww hey!” He exclaimed as Jenna jabbed at his arm. “Alright fine, I’ll try to be a little more like them if I must.”

 

The family that was in the household came together and watched the television screen for a few hours before Justin excused himself to bed, they lived in a moderately sized home for the size of their family, his father earning a lot of compensation when a work accident scared his face.

 

Slumping onto his bed the jock kicked off his shoes and lay back. “Double Dork better pray he isn’t left alone for too long. Bradley is seriously hooked on that kid.” He mumbled, remembering the look in his former captains’ eyes on the car ride home, a shudder spreading over his body.

 

Bringing out his phone Justin scrolled through the various pictures he had taken of Double D, letting out a long sigh he locked the phone again and rolled onto his side, sleep quickly engulfing him.


	14. A Day of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!  
> Immediate update!  
> I couldn't stop the flow with this one so here you go!

Edd was awoken by a stinging sensation which engulfed his left forearm, his vision clearing as several red cuts made themselves visible over his pale skin. “Oh yeah.” He sighed pushing himself away from his desk, taking a quick glance to his clock. “Eight am, I slept better at least.”

 

Hurrying himself Edd changed into a dark blue long sleeve shirt, black jeans and white socks, his slippers covering them as he walked from his room. His signature hat being placed over his hair as he descended the stairs. “Morning Eddward.” Marion smiled up at the teen, her eyes watching him as he returned the smile.

 

“Eddward, you slept better last night. You must have been the exhaustion from yesterday. How are you feeling?” William asked, concern lacing his words as the teen reached the ground floor of their home.

 

Double D gave a sincere smile. “I slept really well considering the hour it is currently. I do feel a small amount better too; I was able to think some things over.” His smile faded slightly as he pulled his arms behind his back, right hand gently rubbing the still stinging left forearm.

 

The blue eyes woman nodded and made her way into the kitchen leaving her son and husband to enter the living room together. “I am glad to hear you are improving Eddward, your mother was concerned that the large amount of visitors may have set you back.” William admitted.

 

Seating himself on the couch Edd nodded. “It was a lot however I feel they meant well and were genuine in their feelings.” His eyes glancing between his father and the blank television screen.

 

Entering the living room Marion handed a bowl of porridge to her son, a warm smile across her face. “Here, this will help you keep you nourished. I assume that Kevin will be joining us after his mother finishes their grocery shopping?”

 

The hatted teen nodded, his smile widening. “Oh I do believe so, he did call last night informing me so.” The television gained the teens attention when it flashed to life, his father flicking through various channels until landing on the news.

 

A news anchor began to speak, his eyes staring directly at the camera. “You heard it here folks, it’s going to be a scorching summer this year. Very little rainfall expected and it is recommended you protect yourself from the severe UV this time around.” The news continued as normal as William took in the details.

 

Finishing off his breakfast Edd stood up and carried his bowl to the kitchen, washing it quickly in the sink before dying it and putting it back in the cupboard. “Mother, would it be possible to spend today in my room? I would like to finish my homework.” He asked coming back into the living room.

 

Nodding the slim woman stood. “I do not see this being an issue, I shall inform you when dinner is prepared. Your father does need to call work though as some paperwork has been misplaced from his office.” The pair exchanged a quick embrace before Edd made his way back towards his room, gently closing the door behind him.

 

Seating himself at his desk once more Double D grimaced at the blood stain coating his homework, “So messy.” He grumbled neatly tearing the page from his book and throwing it into his waste basket before reading through his assignment once more, taking notes and answering questions in a happy silence.

 

A few hours passed and Edd could feel his stomach start to rumble, his breakfast was wearing off now and he wanted to have dinner soon. Looking up at his clock he saw it was almost half twelve, this knowledge elicited an audible grumble from his stomach.

 

Closing his book, the hatted teen turned to his mirror, raising his left sleeve to examine the extent of damage done to his forearm. “It appears very limited.” He mumbled, confused by the lack of depth in each cut. Lowering his sleeve once more Edd departed his room and headed for the bathroom taking a quick shower before dinner.

 

Once dried off and once again dressed Double D made his way downstairs, greeting his father who was now sitting in their dining room, the smell of his mother’s home cooking filling the air. “Ah Eddward, I was just about to summon you.” Marion smiled, carrying a bowl of pasta to the table, lowering it slowly in the center.

 

Taking a seat, the raven haired teen watched as his parents began to gather the pasta onto their plates, the smell of tomato heavy from the sauce. “This does look delectable mother. Thank you for the meal.”

 

Once a mouthful of food was swallowed Edd felt his stomach welcome it, the warmth filling his body inside out, cheeks flushed at the glorious flavour. “Thank you Eddward, I got the recipe from Kathleen. She said it would and I quote, ‘keep you perky’” The slim woman laughed as she noticed her sons blush.

 

The hatted teen eagerly kept eating his meal, his parents watching humoured by his gusto as they too continued with their food. The large bowl of pasta soon emptying before them in the center of their table. “I shall admit; Mrs Barr does have a unique ability for making extraordinary food even through her recipes.” William noted.

 

Letting out a soft chuckle Marion began to clear the table, carefully lowering the dirty dished into the sink before filling it with steaming water. “I shall enquire for more recipes from her in future. It would be wise to get along with her considering Eddward’s relation with her son.”

 

Double D felt his cheeks flare once again, eyes glancing away from the table. “Mother I do not feel you must be on good terms with her for that reason alone. She is a caring and incredible woman in her own right.”

 

The slim woman nodded, her blue eyes softening with a smile. “I am quite aware of that Eddward.” Marion continued to scrub the dishes, humming gently as she worked whilst her husband and son excused themselves from the room.

 

Seated on the couch Edd glanced to the clock on their DVD player, taking note that it was now two forty-six in the afternoon. His father turning on the television, searching for a documentary he had planned to watch. “Ah, here we are. Blue Planet. You should find this enjoyable Eddward.” The raven haired man smiled.

 

A calm voice spoke about the various natures of sea creatures, the hatted teen watching intently at the display learning all he could about the oceans covering the planet. “This is quite informative.” He admitted, the programme continuing to play as his mother joined Edd on the couch.

 

The distant sound of a car engine grabbed Williams’ attention as he tilted his head to look through their living room window. “Ah, Kathleen is home from the store. Curious however, there appears to be an additional member in their party.”

 

Confused by his father’s statement Double D leaned across the couch to gain a better view of the house across the street. He saw the familiar figure of Darius walking with both Kevin and Kathleen, helping them carry their groceries inside the house.

 

After twenty minutes a knock came at the Vincent household, answering it Marion smiled at the red headed woman who greeted her. “Why Kathleen, welcome back. Were you able to pick up all you needed?” The slim woman stepped aside allowing the woman and her party entry into their home.

 

As the four people entered the living room Eddward’s eyes glanced from one person to the next until finally settling on Kevin, the red headed teen keeping his face turned away. “Greetings Kathleen, Kevin, Darius too.” He said cheerfully hoping to gain some attention from his boyfriend.

 

Kathleen smiled and greeted the household, Darius introduced himself not daring to look towards the ravenette teen as he was seated onto the couch. Kevin kept his head turned away from Edd, though sat beside him. “Hey Blackbird.” He mumbled softly.

 

Confused by his partners’ distance Double D began to grow concerned. ‘Have I done something to cause Kevin distress? Perhaps the recent events have finally caused him to dislike me…’ His thoughts raced from one drastic reason to another. His body shifting slightly as a familiar arm wrapped itself over his shoulders. “Kevin?”

 

Eyes focused on the screen the red headed teen whispered just loud enough for his Blackbird to hear. “Stop over thinking.” A soft smile came across Kevin’s face, eyes glancing downward towards the ravenette who nodded returning the smile in kind before they both continued watching the television.

 

“So there I was waiting for him in the car when the next thing I saw was Kevin getting punched in the face by one of his old teammates!” Kathleen shouted, flailing her arms in the air, causing the teens to jump. “Obviously I honked my horn and drove over quick as I could. If it wasn’t for Darius here,” She gently nudged his arm. “I am sure my poor boy would have been beaten into the ground! That kid needs a good beating himself if you ask me.”

 

Covering her mouth Marion gasped. “That would explain the bruise covering your son’s left cheek and the small laceration to his lip.” The raven haired man interjected. “I am sure he is grateful one friend was present during this incident, is that correct Kevin?”

 

The teen in question was silent, a tight grip had latched onto his shirt. Risking a glance, he saw bright blue eyes staring up at him on the verge of tears. Kevin let out a sigh. “Yeah I’m glad D was there. But don’t worry, this is nothing.” He straightened himself up, pulling his Blackbird closer. “I had to straighten something out anyway.”

 

An awkward silence filled the air, it lingered for ten minutes before Kathleen broke it. “Oh dear me! It’s already gotten so late, Darius I promised to take you home. I appreciate all the help you have given me and my son today.” The red headed woman stood up and turned to her hosts. “Is it okay for Kevin to stay here until I get back? His father won’t be finished with work until late and I would much rather he be with other people considering the day he has had.”

 

The slim blue eyed woman smiled. “I do not see this being an issue, Kevin is welcome here as often as he wished, right William?” Marion asked her husband who just nodded as he watched the two woman share a gentle hug before the red head and dark skinned teen left his home.

 

Excusing herself to use the bathroom Marion left the three males alone, the raven haired man now leaning forward in his chair. “Eddward, could you give myself and Kevin some privacy, there is something I wish to discuss with him.”

 

Tilting his head curiously Double D nodded. “Of course father, I shall be in my room until you are done.” Letting go of his boyfriend the ravenette teen made his way upstairs, softly closing his bedroom door.

 

Kevin turned to face William head on, lips pursed together. “I know what you’re going to say sir, I shouldn’t take justice into my own hands and should let the police do their job. It’s just taking so fucking long!” The red head growled.

 

Grimacing at the use of bad language William raised his hand to silence the teen. “I assure you they are doing the best they can, given their recourses, however this is not why I wanted to speak to you.” The man inhaled slowly. “I want to thank you for risking your own safety to protect my sons, though it isn’t something I would encourage you to do again the gesture is appreciated.”

 

Taken aback by the words Kevin stuttered in response, “I-I, it was, uh. It’s fine.” The pair were soon joined again by Marion, her own words spilling over as she expressed both concern and gratitude for Kevin’s actions.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Sitting in his room Edd stared at his bedroom door, waiting for some kind acknowledgement that he could return to his boyfriends’ side. “He got himself hurt because of you.” A voice whispered into the teens left ear.

 

Flinching Double D turned to see his shadow lingering. “I never asked him to do such a thing.” He defended himself as the shadow took a step closer. “I fully intend to express my concern and disapproval of his choice of actions.”

 

The other Edd shrugged, “What’s the point? He doesn’t trust you enough to tell you what happened, you overheard it from his mother. Why would he even listen to you? It was you who got him injured.”

 

“No I didn’t!” Edd once again defended himself, eyes watching as the shadow moved around his room.

 

Another shrug as it sat itself upon his desk. “Wouldn’t you like to stop him hurting? Perhaps take his pain and make it your own?” The shadow gestured towards the table, the sharpener Double D had used the previous night still in pieces.

 

Rolling up his left sleeve the hatted teen looked down at the slightly faded cuts, his body healing quickly. “It won’t take away his pain though; I would only give it to myself.” He tried to justify, legs making their way to his desk.

 

Other Edd gave a dark grin. “But it’ll help you relax, look how tense you are right now. So much concern, so much fear. This will help us. Help you.” A shadowed hand nudging the blade gently with a single finger.

 

Swallowing Edd picked up the blade and turned it over in the light, some congealed blood still clinging to its silver edges. “It did help last time didn’t it?” The shadow nodded, its hands helping to guide the blade onto the ravenette’s skin. “Just for a short while. It can help.”

 

Wincing in pain Double D sliced deeper into his arm, blood flowing slowly from the fresh wound given to his left forearm. Lifting the blade, he once again slid it over another piece of his arm, slicing into the flesh. “That’s it, this helps us so much doesn’t it?” The teen nodding at the voice now coming from inside his mind.

 

A knock at his bedroom door jolted the hatted teen causing him to drop the small blade. “Hey, Blackbird it’s me.” The voice came from the behind the door, the hinges creaking as it slowly opened.

 

Pulling down his sleeve Edd turned towards the door, arms drawn behind his back as he applied pressure to his two new wounds. “Ah Kevin, you startled me.” His eyes glancing down to the floor trying to locate where the blade had dropped.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck the red head chuckled. “Sorry about that, I just wanted to talk to you. Just you.” Green eyes looked up, face fully turned towards his boyfriend exposing the purple bruise covering his cheek.

 

Instinctively Double D bolted forward, hands gently pulling Kevin’s face towards him, ignoring the sting in his own arm as he assessed the damage. “Honestly Pumpkin, you shouldn’t have gotten into a fight. Especially for my sake.” Blue eyes lowered, his right thumbs gently tracing the line of his boyfriends’ lip, careful not to distress his wound.

 

Letting out a soft sigh the red head smiled. “I would do anything for you Blackbird. I promised to take care of you.” Kevin’s green eyes closing as he leaned forward, placing his bruised lips to Edd’s forehead, wincing slightly at the contact but refusing to back away. His hands slowly raising to grip onto the ravenettes when the teen flinched, instantly Kevin withdrew his hands, “I’m sorry! I didn’t think!”

 

Pulling his arms behind himself Double D shook his head. “No it’s okay! I just wasn’t expecting that.” His eyes wincing slightly in pain from the sudden touch over his new wounds, unaware of the trail of blood snaking its way down his arm past the hem of his sleeve onto the carpet behind him.

 

Letting out an awkward chuckle Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. “I meant what I said, I will protect you.” His eyes focused on the ravenette, an intense stare coming from them. “I love you Edd.”

 

Nodding with a forced smile the ravenette stepped forward. “I love you too Kevin.” A yawn escaping his lips. “Oh forgive me it appears I am rather tired. Would you be so kind as to explain to my parents that I will be retiring early this evening Pumpkin?”

 

Placing a quick kiss to his partner’s cheek the red head nodded. “Sure thing Blackbird, I will see you tomorrow for a Sunday roast!” Before Edd could object, Kevin had already departed the room and was downstairs as the sound of footsteps receded.

 

Making his way to his bed Edd spotted the small blade glint from the corner of his eye, lifting it from the floor and once again placing it onto his desk. Once he had climbed onto his bed it wasn’t long before sleep engulfed the hatted teen, his eyelids heavy as black filled his vision a voice whispering. “Keep hiding it, no one needs to know.” Then silence.


	15. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some big announcements come with chapter 15!  
> First off I have a Ko-Fi https://ko-fi.com/jioojyadaisy Feel free to support me if you can.  
> Second! This series is becoming a web comic! Details in notes below. The artist also has a Ko-Fi https://ko-fi.com/A4259WB  
> Thirdly. I love you guys and I appreciate all the kudos and encouragement you have been giving me.

Waking up slowly Edd could feel a weight in his left arm, the ache and sting gaining intensity as he stirred. Once fully awake the wounds on his forearm had an unbearable throb of pain pulsing through them. Reaching for his bedside drawer the teen pulled out a packet of over the counter painkillers, opening them to retrieve two before heading towards the bathroom.

 

Once the tablets had been taken the hatted teen examined the extent of the damage he had inflicted upon himself, cautiously applying coverings to prevent infection before returning to the sanctity of his room. Getting changed he decided upon another long sleeve shirt, hoping to keep his injuries hidden from those around him.

 

Downstairs in the living room Marion and William were seated watching the morning news, exchanging opinions on the weather and current political events happening within Peach Creek’s local elections. Double D making his presence known when he entered the room. “Good morning mother, father. I hope you can forgive my early retirement yesterday evening. I was rather tired.”

 

Shaking her head, the blue eyed woman smiled. “Nonsense Eddward, if you need rest then you must rest. Your body is still in recovery and may be for some time.” She patted the space beside her on the couch. “Come sit down, I am certain your father can handle making breakfast today.”

 

Listening to his mother Edd seated himself beside her whilst his father excused himself to prepare their breakfast, the man whistling as he worked, the sound faded in the living room as the television screen flicked between stations. Marion finally settling upon an animated movie, one that her son used to watch repeatedly in his younger years. The story of a young dinosaur who lost his parents and became separate from his grandparents, the adventure of making unlikely friends and finding their way home.

 

Remembering the movie as it progressed Edd began to smile sincerely, his tooth gap visible. “I remember this movie, the character design was so lovable and their story so moving.” Watching his beloved childhood movie, the hatted teen relaxed into the couch, pulling his feet up beside him as he lay against the arm.

 

After a short time, William re-entered the living room, carrying two plates of food, handing one to his wife then to his son. “Ihave prepared a rather small breakfast as your mother is planning to prepare a large dinner for us and the Barr family.” The raven haired man smiled to his wife who was enjoying her scrambled eggs on toast.

 

Watching as his father left to get his own breakfast Edd began eating his own, tasting the slight hint of salt mixed with the eggs, melted butter allowing them to slip off his fork when lifted too quickly.

 

The trio watched as the movie came to its climax, meals finished and dishes gathered on the central coffee table. The clock on the DVD player reading ten thirty-seven in the morning, the raven haired teen felt his pocket vibrate as a message was sent to him. Checking it he saw it was Kevin wishing him a good morning which was accompanied by picture of himself smiling while rubbing sleep from one of his eyes, Edd let out a soft chuckle as he typed a reply. ‘Good morning to you too Kevin, I trust you slept well?’

 

An instant reply, ‘Yeah, it was alright. Ma woke me up with her terrible singing, sucks having my room right next to the bathroom. How are you feeling today?’

 

‘I am doing well. What time are we expecting your family for dinner?’

 

‘Around four I think my ma said, dad is finishing early at the factory to make it for half four.’

 

‘I shall inform my mother, it will be pleasant to have out families coming together for a meal, though a little unnerving.’

 

‘I know what you mean, hope that dad gets along with your folks.’

 

‘Mother says “We look forward to your arrival and food will be prepared for five this evening to allow for your father’s arrival.” I am certain our parents will get along.’

 

‘Good, now I need to get ready for later. Love you Blackbird.’

 

‘I love you too Pumpkin, until later.’ With the final message sent Edd slipped his phone away, returning his attention once again to his parents who had been discussing plans for their day before Kevin’s family arrived.

 

~~~---~~~

 

In his room the red headed teen chucked his phone onto the bed, standing by his dresser as he pulled out a clean shirt and pair of shorts. His green eyes searching for a clean pair of boxers, the muffled sound of his mother’s voice coming through the wall. “Damn it ma, must you attempt to sing so early?” Kevin grumbled to himself before getting changed.

 

Once out of his room the teen made his way downstairs, his mother still in the bathroom as he began to prepare himself some food, taking out the carton of milk from the fridge he smiled out the kitchen window at the house opposite.

 

The sound of footfalls coming down the staircase caused the teen to turn, his mother was stood wearing a dressing gown, her red hair dripping over her shoulders. “Don’t go eating too much, save room for Marion’s dinner.” Her eyes lighting up at the thought of someone else cooking such a large meal for a change.

 

“Of course ma, light foods between now and then.” Kevin smiled, turning his attention back to the kitchen counter his hands busily began pouring a glass of milk to accompany his toast. Sitting at the dining table he watched his mother once again ascend the stairs to get dried and dressed, he flicked through his phone while eating, occasionally chuckling at various images his friends had sent him.

 

RING! RING! RING!

 

Answering the phone Kevin let out a long sigh. “What do you want Nat?”

 

“Good morning to you too Sweet Cheeks(!)” The other teen pretending to sound offended. “I was going to ask if you were free tomorrow, I know Double Delicious’ parents are heading back to work but I won two tickets to a motorcycle show in the city!”

 

“Shit, I thought they were all gone. Uh I’m not sure man, I should stay with Double D.” Kevin rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Look I know he went through a lot and he needs support but you’ve been on about this show for weeks man. You need a break too!”

 

“I’ll be seeing Double D later on so I’ll ask him. If he is okay with it then sure I’m game and I’ll text you.”

 

“Let me know as soon as handsome! Bye for now!”

 

CLICK.

 

Hanging his head forward the red head huffed before continuing with his meal. Kathleen once again returned to the kitchen, she wore a dark blue summer dress with a light daisy pattern highlighting the hems of the three quarter sleeves and skirt. Her hair tied back into a tight bun and make up done as though she were going to a wedding. “I hope you plan on changing into something suitable for later on Kevin dear.”

 

Rolling his eyes, the teen in question nodded. “I’ve just woken up ma give me a chance. Why do I need to change anyway? Not like I haven’t been there before.” Standing Kevin lifted his plate and glass carrying them to the sink.

 

“That may be so but this is the first meal we’ll be having as a whole family with the Vincent’s, I expect you to act like a matureyoung man for a change.” Kathleen’s eyes were glaring as her son just dumbed his dirty dishes into the sink. “I also expect you to offer your help when dear Edd’s parents go back to work.”

 

Nodding Kevin smiled to his mother. “Alright I get it, don’t worry I’ll do what I can and if he needs any extra snacks I’ll ask you.” His eyes watched as his mother’s smile face softened, her lips curling upward into a gentle smile. “Now I’m gonna do some work on my bike, she’s been rather neglected recently.”

 

Entering their family’s garage, the teen headed for the tool shelves, reaching up to a large box labelled ‘Bike Stuff’, pulling itfrom the shelf Kevin walked over to his motorcycle placing the box beside her.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Excusing himself to his room Eddward sat at the wooden desk, a large book open as he read through the pages, taking notes as he progressed through each paragraph. “Intriguing.” He mumbled softly to himself at various moments.

 

After an hour of studying the hatted teen closed his large book then pencil in hand began to write a structured series of paragraphs based around what he had learned and the notes he had taken. Too enthralled with his studying Double D didn’t hear his phone vibrating on the bed beside him.

 

Enjoying his own company, the ravenette decided to put down his pencil, his face turned towards his bedroom window where Jim was situated, the thin spines giving off a gentle shimmer in the light. Standing Edd walked over to his cactus, the teal ceramic pot complimenting the cacti’s dark green.

 

Three hours later, Double D was being gently shaken awake by his mother, her blue eyes soft as she smiled down at him. “Eddward, it appears you fell asleep, it is midday, would you like something to eat?” Her hand gently squeezed the teens shoulder, he had fallen asleep leaning against his bed beneath his window.

 

“I wouldn’t object to something to eat mother. Sorry you had to urge me awake.” Edd replied softly, rubbing the small build-up of sleep from his eyes before standing next to the slim woman. Her hand still gently on his shoulder as they left his room and descended the stairs.

 

At their dining table William was sat reading through a thick book, his eyes darting across the page as he took in the many details portrayed to him. “There are some warm bagels in the oven, help yourself Eddward.” He muttered softly, too engrossed in his reading to lift his head.

 

Shaking her head Marion sighed. “Your father is researching on new surgery techniques, as we return tomorrow he wished to expand his knowledge.” Her eyes narrowing slightly as the man grunted in agreement.

 

Sensing the slight tension between his parents Double D swiftly helped himself to the warm bagels and prepared them with various toppings before leaving to the living room, sitting on the couch the teen discreetly took another couple of tablets before he turned his attention to the television screen it coming to life as his mother joined him. Though his parents didn’t argue as often as most they had very opinionated ideas about parenting techniques as well as surgical ones.

 

Thankful his parents were not going to argue before they left his side once more the hatted teen smiled as he ate. The monitor before him landing on another episode of Blue Planet, the blue eyed pair watching in silence as the series continued.

 

~~~---~~~

 

It was coming up to four in the afternoon and Edd found himself continuously glancing to the clock on their family DVD player, seconds felt like minutes as he watched the time click by. His hands twisting nervously around themselves, cheeks flushed. He had met Kevin’s father before but never for more than a brief exchange on his doorstep when tutoring his son in previous years.

 

When a knock came at the door it made the hatted teen jump, one hand reaching for his chest instinctively. “Eddward, are you quite alright? Your face is flushed red; do you have a fever?” Marion asked softly, her concern evident.

 

Shaking his head, the ravenette forced a smile. “Just nervous about meeting Kevin’s father, we have never shared more than a three-line conversation before.” Edd gave a nervous chuckle as his mother’s face softened into a smile, his father busy answering the door.

 

The living room fell silent when Kathleen and Kevin entered the room, the red headed woman wearing a blue dress while her son wore smart black trousers with a white button up shirt, his usual red hat not present, instead his hair was swept to the side and appeared to be gelled in place.

 

Stifling a laugh Edd smiled to his partner, Kevin’s cheeks’ flushing at the sight of his tooth gap before straightening himself out.“Thank you so much for inviting us here Marion, it seems like the perfect send off for you and Will!” Kathleen almost sang, her hand happily shaking the blue eyed woman’s.

 

“We are more than happy to have you as our guests, I trust your husband is on time for his expected arrival?” William asked, one of his hands now being vigorously shaken by the red headed woman.

 

Smiling at the other parents Kathleen nodded. “Oh yes he is, I called before coming just to make sure! It is definitely exciting to bring both our families together as a whole.”

 

Both Edd and Kevin’s cheeks flared, the teens were sat comfortably on the couch next to each other as their parents were talking, the red head giving his boyfriend’s shoulder a soft hug as he leaned against the couch’s back. The hatted teen leaning against the warm chest as he wrapped an arm around Kevin’s waist, extending their embrace.

 

The group all seated themselves in the living room exchanging the pleasantries of their day, Edd making a small joke about how Kevin had ‘dressed up’ for the meal they would be consuming later that evening, which reward the hatted teen in a gentle hip jab from the red headed teen.

 

Time quickly passed as another knock came at the front door of the Vincent household, Edd stiffening as his mother headed for the front door. “Ah, Mr Barr, welcome to our home. Please come join us in our living room, dinner shall be prepared shortly.” Marion smiled allowing the man to pass her.

 

Entering the living room, the russet headed man looked over his wife and son. He noted how close Kevin and his partner were seated and gave a weak smile before seating himself near them in another arm chair. “You can call me Richard.” He spoke in a low monotone, gauging the home he was now seated in.

 

Leaning forward in his own chair William looked the man opposite him up and down, “Welcome to our home Richard, I am William Vincent, this is my wife Marion and our son whom you’ve met, Eddward. So tell me, what is your line of work? I have heard you do long hour shifts but are quite well compensated with a decent wage.”

 

Taking a mirrored pose to the raven haired man Richard smirked. “Thank you for your hospitality, I work for the Jaw Breaker National and have worked my way up to regional manager. I oversee all the factories within this section of the state which often means I take long weekends for business trips. What about yourself?”

 

Impressed by the assertiveness of the russet headed man William leaned back in his chair and gave a warm smile. “I am a Clinical Lead for the hospital inside the main city, I also perform surgeries on those who desperately need them. Like your career of choice my own has very long hours and as I am sure you are aware my wife and I are away from home regularly.”

 

Watching the conversation vary from work to everyday life the hatted teen felt his body relax, he also took note of how Kevin eased back into the sofa, both glad that their fathers were at least attempting to get along with one another. Both their mothers had excused themselves to the kitchen, Edd’s to finish preparing dinner while Kevin’s helped set the table.

 

“You may enter now!” Came the cheerful voice of Kathleen, she had seated herself at the dining table as the final bowl of vegetables was placed in the center. Marion seated opposite her.

 

Filing into the room the teens and men took seats. Kevin and Edd facing each other while their fathers took the heads of the table at either end. “This does look pretty damn good.” Richard praised, looking over the vast assortment of meats, vegetables and sauces.

 

Clearing her throat Kathleen glared at her husband, the man quickly sending a confused look as Marion sighed softly. “I know you are our guests but please refrain from using such language at our dining table.” An awkward silence filled the air as the group helped themselves to the meal before them. Edd keeping his head down as he ate slowly, the pain in his arm slowly coming back as pain relief began to wear off.

 

Kevin took a short inhale and smiled to his partner who had glanced up. “Oh yeah, I got a call from Nat earlier. He’s managed to win a couple of tickets for the motorcycle show in the city. I told him I’d ask you about going first.”

 

Another silence filled the air before Richard burst out in a fit of laughter. “Barely together over a week and already asking for permission?” William gave a soft chuckle before both men winced as their wives simultaneously gave them and elbow to the ribs.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck the red head’s cheeks flared up as his Blackbird smiled at him. “I see no issue with that, I have been meaning to spend some time with Ed and Eddy.”

 

Nodding the two families continued their meals with pleasant chatter, Kevin making sure to text Nat once everyone had finished their dinner. Returning to the living room the two men sat on the couch, one of either end sandwiching their sons together in the middle as the women took the arm chairs. The television was displaying football highlights to help entertain Richard as the time ticked by.

 

As ten pm approached the Barr family gathered themselves and any belongings they had brought, bidding farewell to their hosts before leaving the building. Edd resigning to his room, body collapsing on the bed exhausted form the day’s activities as his father entered the room. “Eddward, may I speak with you before you sleep this evening?”

 

Sitting up the teen nodded. “Of course father, what is it you wish to discuss?”

 

Seated beside his son the raven haired man smiled. “Should anything happen in our absence you are to call either myself or your mother immediately. If we are unavailable then contact Mrs Barr, she has left her number in our landline for your use. I am glad you are reaching out to more of your friends also. Ed and Eddy have been leaving rather, unique voicemails asking for your presence.”

 

Smiling at his father Double D chuckled. “I am certain they are father. I promise to inform you of any incidents which may occur after you have departed. I must be honest today was rather, exhilarating.” A loud yawn escaped his lips. “Oh excuse me.”

 

Shaking his head William rose from the bed. “Mr Barr was an interesting character but if Kevin has the same drive as his father then your future together should be rewarding. Now get some rest and I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight Eddward.”

 

Laying back on his bed, Edd gave his gap tooth grin. “Goodnight father, wish mother well wishes from me for this evening.” He watched as his father nodded, leaving the room with the door closing behind him. Closing blue eyes the hatted teen felt his body drift into sleep, a warm blush covering his cheeks as he thought over his father’s words of a future with Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who wishes to see this series come to life I have made an agreement with a very close friend and artist who is comfortable working with what I have written. Each person who donates more than $50 to my Ko-Fi will get regular web comic updates from myself.  
> You may donate to myself or directly to the artist. If you donate to the artist please make a note it is for Nightmares To Dreams Web Comic.  
> When donating to myself please email myself also. My email is available on chapter 11.


	16. Feeling the Fear

The next day Double D was shaken awake by the gentle grasp of his mother, her blue eyes meeting his as the teen stretched. “Good morning Eddward. Your father and I will be leaving sooner than planned, an emergency came in last night and the hospital is short staffed. I must apologise for leaving you so early.”

 

Glancing at his clock the ravenette noted at the early hour of six twenty-three and yawned before smiling. “I understand, please do not feel obligated to stay longer than necessary, yourself and father must leave.” A soft embrace from his mother warmed Edd’s body before she placed a kiss to his cheek.

 

An hour later Edd was downstairs, standing on the doorstep as he waved farewell to his parents as they entered their car, the engine revving softly before pulling away from the building. The hatted teen closing his front door slowly before sinking to the floor, panting hard as his chest tightened. For the first time since his incident the teen was truly alone.

 

Tears stained Double D’s face as he finally gathered his strength to stand, swollen blue eyes staring blankly at the landline phone attached to the wall near the front door. “Why bother? Not like they’ll see you now after ignoring them for so long.” The familiar sound of his own voice whispering behind him.

 

“I’m a terrible friend, I put my own interests above theirs. I never called, I never texted them. Why should I try now?” The hatted teen walked past the phone, his shadow following behind in a shocked silence at his own inability to fight back the thoughts.

 

Sitting in the living room Edd was staring at the black screen on his television, the reflection of himself and his shadow staring in back in return. Silence filled the air as he watched the shadow beside him slowly sink back into his own body, his chest heaving as though a weight had been placed upon him.

 

Closing his eyes Double D entered his mind, allowing for the shadow to speak to him as he did his best to listen. “This is so much better for us; no one can be here to judge our actions. We can be ourselves. We can do whatever we wish.” Memories of his violent assault flashed through Edd’s mind making him flinch in fear, body curling up upon itself as he sat on the couch.

 

Staying curled for what felt like an eternity the hatted teen slowly opened his eyes, the television screen’s black reflection staring back at him. The sound of a revving motorcycle engine snapping his attention from himself as he glanced towards the living room window, the curtains barely parted allowing him to see his boyfriend begin riding his signature red bike out of the cul-de-sac.

 

“At least he’ll have fun today, I’m glad Kevin doesn’t have to deal with… Us.” Eddward whispered softly, the distant rumbling of an engine fading as he heaved himself from the couch. Making his way to the stairs his head turned at the sound of someone knocking at his door. “One second.” He mumbled before turning to face the offending sound.

 

Opening the door Edd was flung backwards as his two friends forced their entry, the tallest one engulfing him in a tight hug. “DOUBLE D!” He exclaimed joyfully as his friend fidgeted in his grip. “I missed you like I miss watching chickens peck.” Slowly releasing the hatted teen Ed stepped back.

 

“Hey sock-head, how are you holding up?” Eddy stepped forward, hands in pockets as he looked his friend up and down. “You eatin’ enough man?” The shortest teen noticed how thin Double D had gotten since the attack, worried he looked past the teen and grinned. “I’ll make you some ‘Get Better Soup’ that my mam makes.”

 

Raising his quickly and stepping in the way of his two friends before they could enter the kitchen Edd sighed. “I assure you both I am doing well and am eating just enough. My parents have been ensuring that my meals are correct in nutritional value. Plus, Kathleen has been supplying a plethora of baked treats.”

 

Cocking a brow Eddy smirked. “Kathleen huh? First name basis with Shovel Chins’ parents now? That was quick.” The teen was given a stern look by his hatted friend which he just shrugged off before making his way to the living room. “Whatever. Just keep what you do to yourselves.”

 

Joining their friend both Ed and Eddward seated themselves on the couch, the tall one grabbing the remote for the television instantly switching it to a retro movie channel. “Not that I do not appreciate the company, may I enquire as to why you have visited?” Double D asked softly looking to his short companion.

 

Eddy shrugged. “Why not? We ain’t seen ya all weekend sock-head. You parents kept sayin’ you needed rest and few visitors. So we waited.”

 

The tallest Ed cut in. “And now we are here we can make buttered toast and watch spooky movies with you again!”

 

Chuckling softly to himself Eddward turned his attention to the screen as an old monster movie flashed over it. Doing his best to ignore the doubting voice nagging in the back of his mind about his friends’ motivations for their visitation.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Taking a quick glance to his boyfriends’ house Kevin mounted his red motorcycle, he had polished her the day before, given her a touch up of oil and even washed her chrome work to prepare for the ride ahead of him, Nat was due to meet him in the city for midday.

 

Kicking up his kickstand the red head revved his engine into life, the soft rumbling easing away his last minute doubts of leaving Edd’s side. He backed out of his driveway, heading towards the city quick as he could without breaking the speed limit, too much.

 

The roads were busy during the ride, a couple of detours needing to be taken due to accidents on main roads but eventually Kevin arrived at the convention centre, his bike pulling into a space where he kicked his stand down and eased himself of her frame. “Hey there Sweet Cheeks.” Came a familiar voice along with the predictable ass slap.

 

Removing his helmet, the red head glared at his friend then sighed shaking his head. “Hey man, roads were a bitch today.” Locking a hefty chain to his bike Kevin packed his helmet into the boot of Nat’s Honda before they both turned to grimace at the long queue waiting for entry to the large building.

 

It took fifty-six minutes but the pair of teens were finally inside the large hall, as they looked from room to room astounded by the brilliant display of motorcycles, trikes, quad bikes and some modified dirt bikes, Nat taking photo after photo while Kevin just stood awestruck at the beautiful displays.

 

Glancing up at one of the large clocks inside the large main hall the pair decided it would be best to eat, time approaching four in the afternoon now. They hadn’t realised how much time they had actually spent inside the hall until they stopped to sit. Kevin stretching his arms upward as he grunted. “Damn man, you are one lucky son of a bitch to get those tickets for us.”

 

Chuckling Nat grinned. “I know right? Though the odd thing is I don’t even remember entering a contest for them, just sort of happened. Could have been my parents but I doubt that.” Taking a bite of a cheeseburger the teal haired teen made a gleeful chirp as he chewed the meal.

 

Leaning forward the red head scowled. “What do you mean you didn’t enter a contest? You don’t just forget stuff like that man.” Taking a large bite of his hotdog the teen rested his elbows on the table.

 

“Hey, you guys got my invite then, good to see you both here.” Paul approached the pair, his voice muffled slightly by a face scarf before he dragged it down. “I didn’t think you’d be here together though.” The taller jock eyed his red headed team mate who was glaring up at him.

 

Swallowing his mouthful of food Kevin stood up, his chair scraping angrily across the floor. “The fuck you mean your invite? What kind of shit you trying to pull?” Unconsciously the red head chewed on his still slightly swollen split lip.

 

Looking between both jocks Nat eased himself up and between them facing his friend. “Paul explained what happened with Bradley, if I’d have told you he sent me the tickets you wouldn’t have come! He said it’s his apology for not stepping in when he should have.” The teal haired teen gave a sincere look hoping to calm the red head down.

 

Waving a dismissive hand Kevin sighed. “Fine whatever. You’d better not let me catch you hanging with him again though. That bastard needs a punch to his dumb fucking face.” Cracking his knuckles, he seated himself back onto the chair and continued with his hotdog.

 

Pulling a chair to the table Paul sighed and nodded, he’d bought himself a hotdog of his own and the trio began to eat, the conversation softening as they finished and began to discuss various modifications which could be made to the multitude of bikes they were examining.

 

Paul smiled and pointed out a new model of a Honda motorcycle, it’s paintwork detailed to look like a trail of shooting stars against a pitch black sky. “Hey that’s pretty cool detail. Image being able to see an actual meteor shower though.”

 

“Blackbird would love that.” Kevin smiled fondly, his hand gently stroking the leather seat of the bike, his cheeks slightly flushed as Nat began to laugh. “Oh shove off Nat.”

 

Raising a hand, the teal haired teen grinned. “You’ve not even spent a day away from him and Double Delicious is the first thing you think of. Man you’ve been bitten bad.” Nat’s laughter grew intensity when his red headed friend punched his shoulder.

 

The convention closed at eight in the evening, the trio of jocks all loitering in the car park as Kevin unlocked his bike chain. “Hey Paul,” He turned to face the teen, “Thanks man. I know we haven’t really got a long great but this has been pretty chill.”

 

Bowing his head slowly Paul smiled, “I know what you mean. It’s nice to hang with someone who isn’t crazy, a stalker or sick fuck.”

 

A long silence fell over the trio just as Kevin mounted his bike, his hands in a white knuckle grip on his handlebars, his face glaring ahead of him. “What?” He growled, green eyes now taking a sideways glance towards his friend and the other jock. He watched as the questioned teen lowered his head, that alone giving the redhead enough reason to kick his stand up and roar his motorcycle to life. Disregarding his lack of helmet as he sped towards home.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Eddward was sitting with his friends when a large yawn escaped his mouth, his eyes glancing at the clock he saw it was already seven thirty in the evening. “Forgive me friends but I must request that you leave now. I am rather tired from an early start and wish to retire for the evening.”

 

Shrugging Eddy jumped up from the couch, hands reaching deep into his pockets. “No problem man, thanks for putting up with us.” A wide smirk across his face when his friend chuckled.

 

Giving a large hug to the hatted teen Ed grinned wide. “It’s been good seeing you Double D, we’ll take you to the cinema to see Zombie Cockerel Fight Three soon!” He released his friend and joined the other in walked towards the front door.

 

The sound of the wood shutting helped ease Edd into the back of his couch, his body relaxing from an unknown tension. “At last, I didn’t think they’d be persistent in staying so long.”

 

“You are the one who made friends with those idiots in the first place.” The shadow was sitting across the room on the floor, legs crossed. “The tall one is the dumbest shit we’ve ever met too!”

 

Glaring at the shadow Double D snarled. “Insult me that is fine but insult my friends and that is despicable. Why don’t you make yourself useful for a change be productive?”

 

Cocking his head, the shadow grinned. “You mean like how I am with you? The way I help you ease through your daily pain? Why don’t we go into the kitchen then?” Standing the other Edd walked from the living room.

 

Following himself the hatted teen watched as his shadow opened one of the drawers, a silver glint catching the light of the evening sun. “So it comes down to this already? Using my mother’s knives does feel somewhat ironic.”

 

His shadow laughed. “Oh I see it, they abandon you to get back to their own lives and you take yours with your mothers beloved cutlery!” His blackened hand drifting over the various handles of each knife.

 

Stepping forward Eddward closed the draw. “I will not allow myself to use these blades. Smaller yes, but not these.” His own gut kicking itself at the thought of attempting suicide once again when he had promised his parents that he would reach out for someone should it get that bad.

 

The other Edd shrugged, “Sure, not like it matters anyway right? Everyone dies eventually, we’ve just got more control than most.” Almost dancing along the kitchen counter the shadowed hand reached a small pot containing various sized box cutting knives his parents used to open their food packaging.

 

“Perfect.” Both the shadow and Edd said simultaneously, the hatted teens own hand now in place of the blackened one as he gripped onto the slim yellow plastic. His thumb pressing to slide the blade from within its grip, striped silver showing centimetre by centimetre until an inch of sharp metal was exposed.

 

Inhaling deep Double D rolled up his left sleeve, his two previous wounds still wrapped in a white bandage as he lifted the blade up towards some of his bare flesh. “Just take it nice and slow.” The voice inside the teens head whispered, “Inhale and exhale. Nice and easy.”

 

Closing his eyes tight Eddward exhaled as the metal blade pressed hard against his flesh, the skin parting as the metal pierced through it, blood instantly trickling down his arm towards the palm of his hand. In a quick motion the hatted teen dragged the blade across his forearm, a wide gash visible as blood poured onto the floor in fairly quick drops. His knife wielding hand shaking until the blade dropped from his grasp.

 

Wincing in a large amount of pain the hatted teen turned and ran towards his stairs when the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Grasping onto his bleeding arm Edd froze, the back door had been swung open violently, the handle crashing into the wall causing a large dent. Looking up in fear Double D watched the familiar figure make its way towards him.


	17. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T CONTAIN MY OWN LIMITS SO HAVE THIS CHAPTER EARLY!

Smirking down at the bloodied teen who had fallen back in fear Bradley kept approaching, “Long time no see dork.” His face pulled up into a mean sneer as he crouched down, his body looming over the ravenettes.

 

Unable to speak Edd stared blankly up at the man who had gained access to his home, the back door still wide open as he panted hard. Blood spilling into a small puddle around him. Blinking rapidly, he could feel tears sting at the corners of his eyes, as this man was once again in his life.

 

Reaching a hand out to the cowering boy, Bradley’s palm rested against his pale cheek. “Come now, crying gets you nothing. Didn’t you learn that last time?” His thumb swiping just below Edd’s eye to stop a tear falling. “Get up.” The ex-jock demanded withdrawing his hand.

 

Shaking meekly the hatted teen lifted himself from the floor, eyes shut tightly to stop ay tears from threatening to fall, blood still dripping down his arm. “S-stop this. This isn’t funny.” His voice weak as he begged.

 

Forcefully grabbing onto the smaller teens injured arm, Bradley’s grip was tight over the wound causing Edd to shriek out in pain. “This isn’t meant to be funny!” He snapped, his hand still holding onto the other teen as he dragged him back into his own kitchen. “You make one hell of a mess when you want to huh clean freak?”

 

Nodding solemnly Double D fidgeted best he could in the tight grip, his arm pulsing below as he winced. “Please let go! It hurts!” His free hand trying to claw away the offending limb which had latched itself upon him.

 

A sharp tug from Bradley made the hatted teen flinch. “Of course it hurts, you did it to yourself didn’t you? I thought you were supposed to be smart.” A short snort came from the taller jock as he pulled Edd’s arm under cool flowing water, his own free hand washing the wound. “Keep it clean right?”

 

Confusion began to come into Eddward’s mind, watching carefully as his offender tore off several sheets of kitchen roll to wrap around his open wound. “W-why?” His voice whispering, wincing as a softer pressure was applied to his wound.

 

“You don’t really want to die right now do you?” Bradley asked, his eyes watching as the smaller boy shook his head. “That’s what I thought. You should be grateful someone was here. To think everyone left you all alone, even that asshole Barr abandoned you to go hang out with his friend.”

 

Swallowing the hatted teen looked up slowly. “He didn’t abandon me…”

 

Pulling the dork closer Bradley glared down at him. “Paul was there Double Dork, he called me saying how relieved Kevin was to have a ‘day off’ from your shit. He was worried about you. Said I should come check on you and everything. Good thing I did!” His face broke into a smirk as he lifted Edd’s wounded arm, the paper towels starting to become stained. “Now come on, we need to get this stitched up.” Pulling once again on the hatted teens arm the ex-jock dragged him out from the kitchen and through his own backdoor.

 

A large wave on unease once again flooded Edd’s body as he began to pant hard for breath, his eyes going wide as he was dragged through his back yard. “Stop! I can’t leave, I have to stay and clean.” A sharp pain stung his arm as the grip holding him tightened briefly, this silencing the teen.

 

Opening the side gate of Double D’s yard fence Bradley pulled the teen through with him, a white van the only vehicle parked near to his preys’ home. “In the front or the back? It’s your choice dork.” His eyes glancing back as the other teen glanced between his two choices.

 

Swallowing quickly Eddward let out a short quick answer. “Front.”

 

Opening the passenger door Bradley pushed Edd into the seat, clicking the door lock down before slamming it shut. “Stay put while I get in.” His growling snarl visible through the slightly tinted windows. The ex-jock making his way around the front of his van, eyes watching the teen within carefully.

 

Fastening the belt quickly Double D clenched his eyes shut tight in a silent prayer, ‘Someone, please come around that corner, someone please find me.’ His mind racing through various simulations of what could happen to him should he stay with his captor. His thoughts broken when the van’s engine came to life, eyes still shut tight as he felt the vehicle move.

 

Bradley kept glancing to the boy beside him, his slim frame covered with dark clothes, left sleeve rolled up as the paper towels were beginning to soak through. “Dork, keep your arm lifted. Get blood in my van and it’ll piss me off!” He snapped making the teen flinch, arm being raised immediately. “Good, now we’re gonna go to my family’s clinic. Stitch that up good for you.”

 

The sound of an approaching revving engine made Edd open his eyes wide, he caught a glimpse of a red motorcycle on the opposite side of road approaching at a dangerously high speed, the rider’s head exposed as he rode without a helmet. “Kevin?” He mumbled, eyes watching the red headed biker pass the van, heart skipping when a large hand gripped onto his shirt, his body being pulled closer to his captor.

 

Snarling angrily Bradley kept his eyes on the road. “Say that assholes name one more time, he left you. I’m the one saving you. I’m the one who took you. You owe all you are to me!” His fist released the hatted teen, once again latching onto the steering wheel.

 

The drive continued in silence, the engine finally dying when they pulled into a dimly lit carpark of a small doctors’ clinic. Letting himself out first the ex-jock walked around the van, opening Edd’s door and gripping once again onto his injured arm, the bleeding had slowed considerably. As the pair walked through the door a female nurse eyed them both before speaking. “Master Ward, your father would be surprised to hear about you visiting, who is this?” She glanced towards the hatted teen.

 

Pulling the dork forward by his arm Bradley raised it, “Not important, he needs stitches. Is Zach still here?” His eyes watched as the woman nodded slowly, opening a door to the side of her desk. “Thanks Angel.” The taller teen dragged his prey with him into the bright white room, a man sitting on a spinning chair, bright blue hair slicked back with gel glancing up at them.

 

Standing up the doctor grimaced. “What the fuck Brad, I just managed to get your last one patched up, now you got another injury?” His eyes were dark green and blue mismatched, they watched as the teen rolled his own eyes.

 

“It’s for this one, not me.” Bradley shrugged throwing Edd forward, his arm released as the kitchen roll fell to the floor. “Stitch him up quick will you? I got places to be.”

 

Helping the lithe boy onto the chair Zach sighed. “So this is what the great football star does with his daddy’s precious money. Break his toys and pays his brother to fix them?”

 

Edd stared wide eyed at the two males before him, the doctor who seemed rather kind though a little unorthodox did not resemble the other in the slightest. His arm stinging as Zach threaded a needle through his wound. “Half-brother.” Bradley corrected glaring at the man. “Plus this dork isn’t a toy. He’s-” The teen cut himself off.

 

Shrugging Zach smirked. “Sure man I get it.” He turned his attention to the patient. “So you got a name or do I have to name you sparkles or something little pet?” A warm smile coming over his face.

 

“Eddward. With two D’s.” The hatted teen replied softly, wincing slightly as his arm was stitched closed.

 

Another smile as the blue haired man snipped his stitching. “Well Eddward with two D’s, that wound is all stitched up. Want me to take a look at the others?” Before Edd could answer he was pulled from the seat.

 

Bradley glaring at his half-brother. “Those are fine it was just this one. I’ll send the money later like always. Come on dork let’s go.” The hatted teen gave a fearful look to the doctor but without arguing Double D allowed himself to be dragged from the comfort of the white room, his lithe frame being forced back into the van before his captor climbed into his driver seat, the engine roaring to life once more.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Kevin panted hard as he ran from his drive way to his boyfriends’ house, fist banging urgently on the door. “EDD!? OPEN UP EDD!” His voice loud as he kept slamming his fist against the wooden door.

 

The noise causing Rolf to exit his own home. “Kevin, why must you create such a noise? What has the sick Ed boy done?” The dark blue haired teen rubbing his head curiously.

 

“Have you seen him? Has anyone been with him today?” The red head turned to face the other teen, fists clenched tightly as he spoke. “Tell me have you seen anyone enter or leave this house Rolf?!”

 

Shocked by the anger in his friend Rolf nodded. “The two other Ed boys visited, I saw them leave not long before your arrival.” His sentence was barely finished when Kevin turned and headed for the shortest Ed’s house.

 

Slamming his fist into the door hard the red head growled. “Eddy you little shit get out here right now!”

 

Opening the door angrily Eddy glared up at the offending person. “The fuck you want shovel chin? I ain’t done shit to you!”

 

“Where is Edd?” Kevin’s eyes glaring down at the other teen, teeth bared. “He isn’t answering his door.”

 

Confused the short Ed glanced to his friend’s house, the kitchen lights the only ones on from his view point. “He probably just went to sleep, he said he was tired before we left. Don’t come yelling at me, if you’re that worried try the spare key behind his house!” Eddy slammed the door in the red head’s face.

 

Bolting back to his Blackbird’s home Kevin darted around the fence, his eyes latching onto the wide open back door, heart racing as he ran forward into the building. The smell of blood hitting his nose immediately as green eyes locked onto the small puddle and trail of conjealed blood in the hallway, following it he saw the bloodied knife in the kitchen. Heart sinking his body chilled “Where are you Edd!” He shouted loudly, now searching frantically around the home.

 

Against his better judgement Eddy had followed the red headed teen to his friend’s house, his own body convulsing at the smell and sight of blood which had been spilled over the hallway floor. “Shit… Kevin…” His eyes were met with teary green ones as the red head descended the stairs. “I’ll call the police.” Without acknowledgement the short Ed pulled out his phone dialling quickly.

 

Within the hour Edd’s house was once again the scene of police investigation, dogs again sniffing through his belongings as Kevin was forced to wait outside, his mother gently rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to comfort her distraught son. “I did it again. I fucked up again! I shouldn’t have left him!” His eyes were red from tears which stains his cheeks.

 

“Hush Kevin, it’ll be okay. We’ll find him. It’s not your fault, no one could predict this.” Kathleen tried to soothe the boy, her own eyes swollen from tears, she had called Edd’s parents about his disappearance, they had made immediate plans to return the following day to aid in the search for their son.

 

Another arm wrapped itself around Kevin, his eyes glancing up to see his father was holding him, a stern look on his face as he watched the police work. “They’ll find him son. He won’t be gone for long.”

 

~~~---~~~

 

The van’s engine died once again, Edd was now lifted from the van, his legs and back supported by Bradley as he was carried into what looked like an old shed. “Right, this is where we’re gonna stay the night, can’t risk you hurting yourself again.” The ex-jocks voice was low as he placed the hatted teen onto a soft couch.

 

Looking up confused Double D opened his mouth to speak. “W-why after all you’ve done, why are you doing this?” His eyes once again filling with tears in the corners as memories of what happened came back to mind.

 

Lowering himself to the dorks level Bradley pressed his nose the others, forcing his head back against the couch. “Because you are not allowed to hurt yourself. If anyone is to hurt you it will be me, only me. You owe me for getting you fixed up. You are in debt to me.” His head pulled back slightly.

 

Grimacing at his captors’ breath Edd glanced away. “I assure you whatever charge was made will be paid back in full but I must insist you release me. I must return home and clean the mess I created.”

 

Bradley snarled, one hand grabbing onto his prey’s chin turning his face towards him, eyes watching as the teen flinched. “You think you can pay me back with money? I told you, you owe me all that you are. You are mine.” Throwing the teen’s head back the ex-jock stood tall. “Strip.”

 

“Excuse me?” Edd choked, blue eyes wide as he looked up from his seat.

 

Cracking his knuckles Bradley peered down his nose at the hatted teen. “I said strip. Refuse again and I’ll have your clothes torn from your body.”

 

Swallowing nervously Edd began to lift his shirt, hesitant to reveal his slim form but fearing what may come should he refuse. Silently the teen stripped down to his underwear and hat, shivering in front of the other teen who eyed him hungrily.

 

Taking a step forward towards his prey Bradley gripped a hand onto the front of the dorks underwear, fingers pulling at the fabric. “This isn’t stripped.” He snarled pulling harshly against the fabric tearing it from the lithe teens body, exposing his fully naked form to the former senior.

 

Flinching in an effort to cover himself Edd curled over, hands trying to hide himself from the other. “Stop, please!” His body roughly shoved onto the couch behind him, the weight of another pressing down on him. “GET OFF OF ME!”

 

SLAP!

 

Gripping onto his cheek Double D stared up at the teen towering over him, the stinging red mark spreading over as he began to cry. “Please… I don’t want this. Not again…” His voice quieter in their protests.

 

“Damn it dork, you look too fucking good when you cry. That normally calm face broken because of me, how I’ve longed to see that again, I’ve thought of nothing else, can’t you tell?” Bradley smirked grinding his covered erection against his prey’s inner thigh. “You want this again don’t you?”

 

Wide eyed Edd froze, the whispering voice in his head talking over all his reason. “This is all we’re good for now. We’ve been used by him before why not let it happen again? In the end it felt good for us, we even got to cum.” The shadow pushing against the inside of the hatted teens body as though trying to break free.

 

Taking the silence as acceptance Bradley began to unfasten his jeans, his hard cock now exposed and pressing against the other teens tight asshole. “You’re so much more compliant dork. You enjoyed it last time didn’t you?” One of his hands wandering up his prey’s thighs, gripping tightly around his ankle as he pressed his tip against the boy.

 

Clenching his eyes shut Eddward took quick shallow breaths. “Please use lubricant!” He yelled, hands instinctively clasping over his mouth at the shock of his own words.

 

Smirking down at the hatted teen the ex-jock spat onto his free hand, wrapping it around his cock. “Not got any here. This will have to do.” His eyes watched as the dork froze up, body tense. “But you’ve got to help me out if you don’t want this to hurt as much.” Moving his hand from his cock Bradley placed his hand before the other teens mouth. “Spit.”

 

Forcing back the desire to vomit Double D did as he was told, his saliva being expectorated over his captors’ hand. Once satisfied with its contents Bradley once again began to stroke himself, the warmth from the dorks spit making his body shiver.

 

Aligning the tip of his cock with the other boys asshole once again Bradley forced his now slick cock hard into Edd with a single thrust, the feeling of tight muscle being forced apart making him groan. “Fuck yes. This is what I remember.”

 

Wincing in pain Edd bit the inside of his cheek hard, the taste of blood coating his tongue as he endured the intrusion, the thrusts beginning slowly as their bodies rocked. Staring up with tear filled eyes the hatted teen tried to imagine he was anywhere but his current location.

 

Glancing down at the teen below him the former senior smirked and forced their lips together, thrusts quickening as he felt the others own dick becoming erect. Pulling away from his prey’s face slightly he whispered. “You really do enjoy this don’t you? What was it Zach called you? A pet. You belong to me now Little Raven.”

 

Enduring each thrust Double D allowed his body to go limp, his involuntary erection being pleasured by his captors’ body rubbing against his. “Let me go…” His voice whispered meekly, “I want to go home and clean. I want... Kevin.”

 

Pulling his body all the way back Bradley glared down at the teen laying limply below him on the couch. “What did you just fucking say? That piece of shit doesn’t want you! I do! Only me! You are mine!” His voice growling as two tight fists wrapped themselves around Edd’s throat.

 

Shocked by the sudden lack of oxygen entering his body Edd flinched, body tightening in fear as he tried to gasp for air. “P-p-please…” He tried, hands scratching at the ones pinning him down. “C-can’t… Breath…”

 

Feeling the warm muscles tighten around his cock the ex-jock continued his thrust, grunting hard as he gripped onto the lithe teens throat. “Fuck you’re so tight! I’m gonna fucking cum!” His eyes glaring down at the ravenette as blue eyes began to roll backwards. “Cum for me Little Raven!” He growled as his own orgasm spilled from him into Edd’s ass, the smaller teen’s cock twitching erratically as white fluid squirted from its tip over his barely moving body.

 

Feelings hands withdraw from his throat Edd gasped with a long moan as his orgasm rocked through him, body tense as warm fluid coated his bare skin. Panting hard blue eyes looked up at the man smiling down at him. “I want... Kevin…” He reiterated, unconcerned of what such an action may cause.

 

His smile turning into a grimace Bradley flung his fist hard into the dorks cheek, blood being spat across the back of the couch as he withdrew his now softening cock from the boy. “You belong to me and you will learn this.” He said, watching as Edd’s eyes slowly, closed a dark blue bruise slowly fading onto the teens cheek as he collapsed.


	18. Losing Battle

Waking in pain the next day Edd tried to move, his body heavy as he opened one eye, the other refusing to. “What happened...?” He mumbled trying to take in his surroundings. His one open eye landing on the form of a sleeping body laying over him, fear and adrenaline flooding his body. ‘I have to get out of here! I have to get him off of me! I have to run!’ He screamed internally, try as he might his body refused to move, the weight bearing down on him too much to shift.

 

Laying in silence for a few hours Eddward stared up at the ceiling, tears staining his face as he counted and recounted each screw in the wooden roof above him. His mind trying it’s best to stay sane in this situation when a soft groan and movement made him look downward. “Ah good morning Little Raven.” Bradley smirked, his eyes staring at the teen below him as he lifted his body.

 

The weight relieving itself from him allowed Double D to make a move, snaking his way from beneath his captor but as he stepped onto the cold floor a large sting spread up his spine, body collapsing beneath him. “Ahh!” He exclaimed, one hand grasping onto the base of his spine.

 

“Heh, sorry Little Raven, guess we were a little rough last night. Next time I’ll have real lube for you.” Bradley had now gotten from the couch, his hands carefully lifting the lithe teen back to it. “I’ve got to get some food; this will keep you here.” His hands reached behind the couch where a single piece of rope was attached to the shed wall, the beige thread wrapped around Edd’s slender wrists then pulledpainfully tight.

 

Glaring from his only open eye Edd spat in his captors face. “RELEASE ME! LET ME GO HOME! I WANT TO SEE KEVIN!” His voice croaking but loud as he demanded.

 

SLAP!

 

A hard backhand came across the hatted teens already swollen cheek causing him to become silent as the ex-jock glared down at him. “If you want to eat, you’llwatch your tongue. You belong to me. No one else.” Bradley's large fist balled as he watched his prisoner nod reluctantly. His hat falling away from his head as the ex-jock leaned down. "Good Little Raven." His lips gently pressing themselves to the cowering ravenette's forehead, his hand placed against the non-swollen cheek.

 

Watching his captor leave the shed Edd checked the reach of the rope which had him tethered, there was no more than three feet of distance he could go from the wall, only able to reach the couch and a small coffee table. Sinking to the floor the hatted teen leaned against the couch, constricted hands gently caressing his swollen face as he tried to open his left eye. "I need to get out of here." His voice a whisper to himself as he scouted the room for any kind of sharp object to cut himself free. After a short while Eddwards' lower back pain turned into a dull ache, his arm joining with a slight throbbing from his stitches, his form shivering from the lack of warmth which normally surrounded his lithe body.

 

Returning to the shed the former senior carried a single paper tray stacked high with still steaming pancakes, the smell of maple syrup filling the air around them as he seated himself on the couch, the hatted teen retreating as far into the corner as he could. "Come now Little Raven, aren't you hungry?" Glancing over to his dork Bradley gave a smug grin when the sound of soft rumble came from Edd's stomach. "Come sit with me and I'll make sure you're fed." Using a free hand the ex-jock patted the couch beside him, coaxing his prey to join the comfort he had.

 

Turning away Eddward stubbornly refused to move from his corner, arms wrapping around his knees in an attempt to warm his naked body. "I would much rather eat at home." Double D's stomach gave another groan as the air thickened with the smell of food, his captor edging closer, the plate held out slightly in front of him.

 

"Come on pet, you have to keep your strength up." Bradley still grinning placed the base of the tray gently to his prey's exposed shoulder making the hatted teen flinch from the sudden heat. "They'll get cold if you don't eat now. Once you're done I'll let you get dressed too." "His eyes watched as Edd turned his face upward, both eyes now barely open as he sniffed at the plate. "Up on the couch with me." Pulling the plate away once more the former senior leaned back against his couch, the food placed onto his lap.

 

A third and louder grumble from Double D's stomach was all it took for the ravenette to join his captor, eyes looking only at the plate upon his lap. "Untie me so I may eat." His eyes not flinching from the stack of pancakes until a sharp tug caused him to fall forward, the rope being pulled face first into the plate, his nose tip pressing against the sticky top pancake. Letting out a yelp of surprise the hattedteen glanced upward to his captor who gave him a stoic look in return.

 

Raising a brow after several seconds Bradley sighed. "You're hungry aren't you? Eat." His free hand placed against the back of his pets head applying a slow pressure until the ravenette took small bites of the top cake, syrup spreading over his cheeks with each mouthful. Brad's grip easing from the back of Edd's head as the teen pulled up to gasp before once again having his face forced downward into the warm pancakes. This repeating for several minutes, Double D's stomach finally accepting the meal being given to him. "Good Little Raven. You'll be rewarded for such good behaviour."

 

Grimacing at the viscous substance covering his face Eddward chewed and swallowed the mouthful of pancake he held within his mouth. "You are most gracious(!)" He spat with a roll of his eyes, the ex-jock not seeming to care for his sarcasm. Leaning down to take another bite from the tray the hatted teen opened his mouth only for the food to be pulled away, instead his mouth had two of Bradley's fingers shoved into it, spread wide to prevent him from biting down, mumbling in a mix of discomfort and disapproval of his captors’ actions Double D glared at the offending hand.

 

With a wicked grin Bradley used his free hand to unzip his jeans, flaccid cock being pulled out from its confines. "You're a greedy pet, here you can have some of this." Dragging his prey by his teeth the former senior guided the hatted teen's lips to the tip of his cock. "It may be soft like pancakes now but try to chew and you'll be punished." Removing his fingers from Edd's mouth Bradley watched as the teen wrinkled his nose, head pulling away from his crotch until his hand gripped the back of his throat forcing shocked open lips to engulf his tip.

 

Gagging Double D fought back his urge to vomit, the warm malleable flesh within his mouth tasted bitter, the smell of sweat and cum abusing his nose from where his captor had not yet washed. Closing his eyes tight the gagging continued, his captors once soft cock now fully erect, the hard pressure pushing his tongue to the base of his mouth while the hand behind his head encouraged slight back and forth movements over the disgusting member.

 

Groaning quietly the ex-jock smiled down at his pet, the hand moving his head had snuck beneath the teens hat, fingers gripping into his raven hair, tugging on occasion as the movements became more pleasurable. "That's it Little Raven, you're getting the hang of this."

 

After five minutes of the same back and forth movement the ex-jock fully pushed his preys’ head down the length of his erect cock, a stream of hot cum shootingdown his throat. Pulling Edd’s face away from his crotch, cock twitching in the cooling air, he watching as the boy heaved. Letting out a loud cough the hatted teen raised his hands to cover his mouth as a wave of vomit made its way up his throat, fingers barely catching what his stomach had jettisoned from his breakfast.

 

Shoving the lithe boy from his couch Bradley glared down at him as sick covered hands tried to brace themselves against the cold flood, slipping forward causing his swollen cheek hit the ground. “You ungrateful slut. I feed you and you barf it all up.” Watching as his prey flinched away the former captain sneered. “Clean it. I won’t have our little hide away stinking of your sick.”

 

Turning his head slightly to face the older teen Double D opened his eyes, a trail of bile stuck along his face, mixing with the syrup previous consumed. “I will not. Let me go, these conditions are despicable much like your company!”

 

Leaning forward the ex-jock ripped the signature beanie from his prey’s head, some hair tearing form his scalp in the tight grip. “Clean. My. Floor.” Bradleyscorned throwing the teens beloved hat into the small pool of vomit, watching as the teens expression diminished.

 

Kneeling up Eddward reached still bound hands forward towards his stained hat, fingers gripping it as he reluctantly used it was a makeshift wash cloth. Staying silent as he worked the piece of black and white fabric, the small puddle being absorbed into itself until the floor was cleared. “Disgusting…” He mumbled looking down at his cherished beanie.

 

Giving the rope a gentle tug Bradley watched his pet turn to face him, hands holding the hate far from his naked body. “There all clean. I’ll make sure this gets washed for you, now how about some clothes?”

 

~~~---~~~

 

Glaring at the house opposite his own Kevin cursed himself, police officers entering then leaving the building repeatedly, some with dog’s others with notebooks. Edd’s parents had arrived early that morning, taking a night-time flight to reach their home, Kathleen having explained the situation in earnest the day prior.

 

Mindlessly the red headed teen scrubbed a dish, not noticing his mother had walked into their kitchen. “Kevin, sweetie. You need to get some sleep.” Her soft grip on his shoulder bringing the teen back into reality as the plate slipped back into soapy water.

 

“Look I know you mean well ma but I can’t sleep.” Lifting the plate once again he rinsed it off with a wet sponge before placing it to dry. “If I hadn’t gone with Nat to that show I could have been here with him, kept him safe. Even Paul-” Kevin cut himself off, eyes widening at his realisation. “FUCKING PAUL!” Throwing a tea towel against the counter surface the red head turned on his heels and marched from his home.

 

Standing with one of the officers William rubbed his temples, eyes closed as one of the officers began to speak. “We’ve already told you Mister Vincent, we cannot question people without probable cause.” The one speaking gave a sympathetic look to the man who was clearly suffering from the loss of his child. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Oi! I got someone you can question!” Kevin shouted as he marched over to the small group, William taking a quick glance to the boy. “Paul fucking Traynor. Little smart ass let one hell of a bomb drop yesterday!”

 

Raising a hand, a female officer stepped forward. “Sir, I must ask you to restrict your use of foul language. Please elaborate on what you mean.” Taking out a small notebook from her breast pocket the woman began to take notes.

 

Looking to his partners father the red head teen inhaled slowly before starting his story. “Paul Traynor sent my friend Nat tickets to a motorcycle show in the city, he knew that my friend would invite me meaning I wouldn’t be here. Once at the show we met up with him where he explained that he’d provided the tickets. I mentioned our former captain, Bradley Ward on time and Paul goes on about how he hates hanging with a ‘crazy stalker’ who I can only assume is Brad as he was the one who-”

 

A long pause gave the female officer all she needed to understand the situation, her soft smile trying to give comfort to the teen before her. “I’ll make sure he is brought in for questioning, I will also have someone look back into Bradley Ward and his whereabouts last night.” Returning to her colleagues the woman gave them information leaving the Kevin and William alone.

 

Looking down at the teen boy William sighed, “I don’t blame you Kevin. No one could predict such an event would occur from one day of our absence, meaning thiswas a calculated risk.” His pale hand gently placed against the red head’s shoulder as he forced a smile. “Eddward will be found.”

 

~~~---~~~

 

Sitting in his bedroom Paul glared up at his ceiling, his phone open on a single message sent from an unknown number. ‘He’s mine.’ It read, “Bradley is a fuckinglunatic, I didn’t think he’d actually do it.” His eyes closed as he sighed, legs swinging over the edge of his bed.

 

A knock at the bedroom door made the teen turn to face it, his father entering. “Hey Paul, how was the bike show? Did your friends make it more fun?” Liam smiled as the teen shrugged, it was better than a complaint. “It was kind of Bradley to pay for your tickets. Did he have fun too?”

 

Unease twisted in Paul’s stomach as he looked away from his dad, guilt building within him. “Uh yeah… Really loved seeing all those rides.” Forcing a smile, the teen stood up. “Can we go out for food today? I don’t feel like being inside.”

 

With a wide grin Liam stepped forward and patted his son on the shoulder. “No problem kiddo! There is a sweet little place your mother and I used to go to forbreakfasts. Real greasy spoon!” Allowing his son some time to change clothes the greying haired man began to gather his belongings when a loud knock at their front door made him jump.

 

Opening the door Liam was greeted with two police officers once again. “Good morning Mister Traynor, is your son Paul at home?” The questioned man nodded slowly, mouth slightly agape. “Good, may we speak to him please?” Another nod as Liam turned towards his sons’ room, allowing the officers access into his home.

 

Another knock at his bedroom door made Paul sigh hard. “Damn it dad you don’t have to do that every single fucking time.” Turning to the now open door he saw the two officers standing patiently. “Oh… Sorry, thought you were- Never mind, what do you want?”

 

“We’d like to ask you a few questions about the events which transpired yesterday. We have received an anonymous tip that you may involved in a premeditated kidnapping.” A black haired officer stepped forward, pen and pad ready as the teen gave his view of the events which happened yesterday. Closing his notebook once Paul had finished the pair looked to each other and then to the home around them. “And how did you afford the tickets for this motorcycle event?”

 

Liam poked his head around the corner and smiled widely as he cut his son off. “Oh! That was his friend Bradley. Bought him the tickets to spend the day with him and Justin. Right son?” The man watched his sons face twist.

 

The black haired officer looked down at his notes then back to the teen he was questioning. “You failed to mention either Justin or Bradley in your story, we’ll need to take you in for further questioning.” Turning Paul around the officers locked a set of cuffs to his wrists, escorting the boy from his home as his father watched on helplessly, disappointment covering his features.

 

~~~---~~~

 

A few hours later in his shed Bradley threw a bag at his prey who was kneeling on the floor. “I picked these out myself, they should suit you.” Watching the ex-jock smirked down as the ravenette pulled out a thin lace pale pink thong from the bag, his cheeks flaring up in a bright red before forcing the bag away from himself.

 

His blue eyes glaring up at the other teen who showed no change of smug expression. “Provide me with suitable clothing for my gender.”

 

A short snort of laughter came from the former captain as he crouched down to Edd’s level, a hand reaching for the teens hair as he pulled a few black strandsforward. “I think these clothes suit you best. Don’t you remember the party? You looked so precious in that pretty blue dress.” His smile widening at the memory.

 

Pulling his head away from his captor’s hand Eddward turned to face the door, eyes staring at it disheartened. “Given I do as I am told will you restrain your anger?” Returning his gaze to Bradley the ravenette gestured to his cheek before shivering.

 

Picking up the bag once again and ignoring the ravenette, Bradley used his free hand to pull his pet from the floor, forcing the teen to stand. “If you continueto stay naked you’ll get sick; I can’t have that. Get dressed.” Forcing the bag back into the teens hands Bradley loosened the ropes on his wrist allowing his arms freedom.

 

Rubbing his excoriated skin around his wrists Double D grudgingly took the bag into his possession, once again pulling out the thong which he proceeded to slide up his thighs, the thin strip of fabric sliding up the crack of his buttocks while the front barely contained his manhood. Reaching into the bag once more blue eyes narrowed at the white summer dress, thin shoulder straps with a fading floral pattern making its way up from the base.

 

“Put it on Little Raven, you’ll look even more beautiful.” Bradley smiled, taking the bag away as he stepped closer to the teen, eyes watching hungrily as his prey obeyed him. “There, now you look much better. Clothes like these really do suit you.” His smile turning softer as a hand came upon Edd’s swollen cheek, thumb rubbing slowly over his cheek bone. “I’m sorry for hitting you, I’ll make sure to get you something nice as an apology.”

 

The gentle touch made Eddward stare in amazement at the kindness once again being shown to him by the very man who abused his body. An unknown feeling curdled in his stomach as a whispering voice entered his mind. “See he isn’t all bad, actually cares about you enough to get you dressed. Stop you being sick. Has anyone else tried to stop you being sick? No, it’s just been you and me. We are all each other had. Now we have him and he has us.” The shadow which spoke was smirking behind Edd’s eyes, the voice continuing. “Succumb to him, he won’t leave like Kevin did.”

 

Placing a hand on either side of his head Double D felt tears well up in his eyes, some escaping, their trail streaking down his cheeks. His blue eyes staring blankly at the teen opposite him as words began to spill from his lips. “I can’t go home; this is all I’m good for. No one wants me. No one needs me. Everyone leaves.” The words repeating as Bradley continued to gently caress his cheek.

 

“Oh Little Raven, I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long and I will never leave.” The former senior smiling as his prey now turned to cry into his palm, seeking what little comfort he could get. “You belong to me; you are mine.” Bradley’s over arm now reaching behind Edd to pull him closer, hand sliding up the back of his thigh and beneath the hem of the dresses’ skirt.

 

Unmoved by his captors’ actions Double D continued to lean into the other teen, the gentle caress of both his cheek and rear now in sync as the ravenette calmed his nerves, eyes closing in an act of submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The front cover is officially made!  
> Please consider supporting this project.  
> https://ko-fi.com/i/IS6S3HMQA


	19. Run Raven Run

Waiting in the police station Paul was seated still in cuffs as an investigator approached him. “Mister Traynor, come with me please.” The man was DetectiveLogan Price, the one who had questioned him over the weekend, his eyes glaring down at Paul as he stood.

 

With a shrug the teen followed the officer into the interrogation room, seating himself onto the metal chair, cuffed wrists resting on the table. His grey eyeswatching his interrogator seat himself, a large paper pad placed between them as a pen joined it.

 

Placing his hands on the desk in a gentle clasp Logan sighed. “Look Paul, we’ve already had you in once this past week. Tell me honestly what is happening in our normally quiet town.” His eyes watching as the teen leaned forward, palms pressing against his temples.

 

Grunting and throwing himself back Paul slumped in his chair. “I swear I fuck up one time and it comes back to bite me in my fucking ass!” His hands clenchedtightly into white knuckled fists.

 

Shocked by the sudden exclamation Logan began to take notes. “Please, continue Paul, the more we know the quicker this will be resolved.” A knock at the doorcause both males to turn as an officer came into the room, leaning down to whisper into Logan’s ear. “Keep an eye on him, I’ll see to the other one.”

 

Watching his interrogator leave the room Paul raised a brow, “What’s going on? Why’d he leave suddenly? Oi pig! Answer me!” Getting frustrated by the officerssilence the teen sulked in his chair watching his reflection opposite him.

 

In another room Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger, his eyes closed as he listened to another teen, “I swear I’m not making this up! I was on my way to return some Tupperware to Mrs Barr and I saw the van speed off.” Darius had stormed into the police station the minute he learned of Double D’s disappearance, guilt overwhelming the teen.

 

“Calm down Mister Tucker, I need to take correct notes of the events you are describing. Start from the beginning… Again.” Logan sighed seating the boy down, pulling a small notepad from a chest pocket ready to scribe all he was told.

 

Taking a quick breath Darius started his story over, “I was walking towards the cul-de-sac where Mrs Barr lives, I wanted to return the Tupperware she had lent me, as I was approaching I spotted Bradley Ward’s van start up, it’s tinted windows blocking most of my view but he wasn’t alone. He doesn’t even live near the cul-de-sac! He’d only be there for Doub- Edd.” Adverting his eyes, the teen tightened his fists.

 

Finishing his notes Detective Price closed his book, his attention turning to the female officer who was stood in the room. “Have Mister Ward and his son brought in immediately. I also want forensics here to help with matching the tire tracks found at the scene to the van in question.”

 

Nodding the officer left the room, taking Darius with her, the teen now in cuffs. Logan made his way back to the integration room, Paul glancing at the door as it opened catching a glimpse of Darius being escorted through the station. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself before returning his attention to the mirror.

 

Seating himself down once again Detective Price sighed. “Sorry about that, please continue where you were before.”

 

“I want my phone call now. Right now. I need to call my lawyer.” Paul demanded, eyes glaring at the man who seemed frustrated by the sudden assertiveness ofthe teen.

 

Waving a hand to the other officer in the room Paul was escorted to the phone, his cuffs released as he dialled, heart racing as quickly as his mind. “Pick up, pick up…”

 

~~~---~~~

 

Still holding onto his pet Bradley groped Edd’s ass harder, nails digging into the exposed flesh. “I can’t resist when you cry, you look delicious.” The ex-jock slowly kissing down the bare cheek, tongue occasionally licking at the tears. “Such a good Little Raven.”

 

Closing his eyes Eddward allowed his body to be touched, the feeling of warmth spreading over his rear causing an involuntary semi-erection to form in the front of his lace undergarments. ‘That’s it Eddward, make him believe you submit. Encourage him to show weakness.’ Sniffing back his tears the ravenette glanced up to his captor who gave another firm squeeze before moving his other hand downward to join the first, lifting the back of Double D’s dress up completely, cool air brushing against his exposed ass cheeks as they were spread apart.

 

Hearing the soft whimper from his prey Bradley growled, face burying itself against the teen’s neck, biting softly at the tender flesh as his own erection began to grow once more. “So delicious.” He grunted, a finger from his left hand sliding the string of the thong away from his pets’ asshole.

 

RING! RING! RING!

 

Pulling away from his pet the former senior glared down at his phone, number unknown as he released the teen from his grasp. “Sit on the couch for me LittleRaven, lift that skirt for me while I answer this.” His hungry smile widening as a flustered Edd climbed onto the couch. Answering his phone Bradley grunted. “What?”

 

“Dude, thank fuck, it’s Paul. I’m at the station and need a lawyer now. D is here, he’s in cuffs man!” The jock explaining quick as he could.

 

“That fucking shit!” Bradley snarled, eyes narrowing in rage as his free fist clenched tightly. “I’ll kill him! I’ll fucking kill him!”

 

“Forget about that!” Paul lowered his voice to a whisper. “They’ll be coming for you now, it’s over man.”

 

“No it’s fucking not! I’m not losing him now!” Bradley snapped back, eyes now looking directly at his pet who was cowering against the back of his couch. Without another word to his friend the former senior ended the call. “Get up, we’re leaving.”

 

Double D stared wide eyed “L-leaving?”

 

Grabbing onto the ravenette’s arm tightly Bradley dragged him from the couch, ignoring the whimpers of pain. “Get in the fucking van.” He snapped, the teenclimbing into the passenger seat, instantly buckling his seatbelt. Climbing in himself Bradley started the engine, reversing away from the shed they were in, a large house becoming exposed in the distance.

 

Staying silent Edd held onto the hem of his skirt, hands shaking, his eyes watching as various buildings almost raced past the tinted window. Catching a glimpse of a sign the ravenette made sure to read it. ‘Welcome to Lemon Brook.’

 

Pulling up to a large building Bradley cut off the van’s engine, pulling out his phone he quickly called someone. “Hey Zach, I need a place to crash for a while. You cool if I stay at yours? Mom is being a bitch.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. I’m actually heading to a conference after work for a few days. Keep it clean.”

 

“Sure thing. I’ll throw some cash at you.” Ending the call, the ex-jock turned to his prey and sighed. “Right, we walk from here.”

 

A flood of red hit Double D’s cheeks. “Walk?! In this? I don’t even have shoes!” His hands gestured to the outfit he was currently in, dismay covering his face.

 

Shrugging the former senior jumped out his van, walking around the front bonnet to open his passenger door. “Walk or I drag you.” He said deadpan as the ravenette sheepishly turned in his seat, grasping onto one of Edd’s hands Bradley began to lead the teen away from the van.

 

The pair walked in silence, passing various people some offering confused looks while others ignored them. Edd watched as the large luxurious buildings turned into smaller more desolate ones until they reached a small apartment, some windows covered by newspaper, others smashed. As the ravenette watched his captor retrieve a key from beneath a planter Double D’s stomach sunk, they really were staying in a place this run down.

 

~~~---~~~

 

A loud knocking came at the door causing Angela to jump, almost spilling her glass of wine. “For fucks sake I’m coming stop that noise!” She yelled pulling the door open wide, eyes locking onto the officers. “What?”

 

“Sorry to disturb you ma’am, but we are here with a warrant of Bradley Ward’s arrest, where is he?” The officer giving her a stoic look as she glared at him. “If you do not disclose his location you may be incarcerated for obstruction of justice.”

 

Turning her head away the bleach blonde woman shouted. “Alexander! There is someone here for Bradley!” No sooner had Angela shouted her husband joined her atthe door, his black suit jacket undone as he looked over the officer.

 

Clearing his throat Alexander extended a hand. “Alex Ward, what can I assist you with in regards to my son?”

 

“As I explained to your wife we have a warrant for your son’s arrest. Please disclose his location to us.” The officer had no patience and ignore the hand gesturedtowards him.

 

Taking his hand back Alex looked the officer up and down before allowing him access to his home. “Please feel free to search, I have not seen my son for quitesome time, he spends a lot of time in our old pool house.” The man pointing out a large window towards a rundown shed.

 

A group of officers made their way through the yard, one handling a dog which had its nose to the ground, incessantly sniffing until it’s ears perked upward and began to bark. Following a scent, the animal scratched at the shed door, it opening with a shallow creak.

 

Stepping inside the room two forensic investigators in white uniforms began to search the small room, swabs being taken from every piece of furniture when onesaw a small black hat thrown across the room, landing just beneath the couch. “Evidence bag.” An open bag appeared beside him as he lifted the beanie with gloved hands, sealing it away and storing it in a trunk marked ‘evidence’.

 

A few hours were spent at the Ward household, various notes, photos, swabs and evidence being taken from both the shed and main house. Clicking on a radio one of the officers began to speak. “Evidence of a struggle, victim and assailant both missing, further investigation required.”

 

Sitting in their kitchen both Angela and Alexander were being questioned by two officers, the blonde woman having her wine taken from her so she could sober up while her husband was given a full detail of the events which had led to this point of the investigation.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Opening the apartment door Bradley shoved his prey through the opening, the teen stumbling inside the surprisingly neat hallway. “Bathroom to the right. Bedroom to the left. Living room and kitchen dead ahead.” He glared at the ravenette who was eyeing the door behind him. “You hear me slut!” His voice growling as he grabbed a hold of the teens hair tightly, forcing him to kneel.

 

Wincing and trying to pry the hand away from his hair Eddward squeaked. “Yes, I hear you. Please release my head. It hurts.” Blue eyes looked up in fear as the man holding him began to pull upwards, raising his lithe body. “Please it hurts! It hurts!” Tears beginning to once again streak down Double D’s cheeks.

 

Letting out a sigh the former senior tilted his pet’s head backwards, exposing his pale throat. “You say it hurts and yet you entice me with your tears even now.” Kissing up the bare collar of his prey Bradley trailed up towards the ravenette’s lips, tongue forcing its way past soft lips.

 

Clenching his eyes shut Eddward inhaled through his nose before biting down hard on the intruding tongue, causing his captor to yelp out in pain as his hair was released. ‘Run! Run! Just run!’ His mind yelled at him while another voice whispered. ‘Now you’ve done it, you’re going to die.’

 

In a split second thought process Double D made for the door, his hand twisting the knob as he pulled it open. In a rush of adrenaline, the ravenette ran through the long hallway towards the stairs, heart pounding in his chest. “I’m really leaving…” A smile began to spread over his face, a taste of freedom on the tip of his tongue.

 

Snapping his eyes open Bradley turned to see the tail end of a white dress disappear behind the open door, turning on his heels the ex-jock raced after his prey, hand reaching out for the lithe teens body until fingers gripped tightly onto one of his wrists. “You ungrateful bitch!” Digging his nails into one of Edd’s scars caused the ravenette to screech in pain, his knees buckling beneath him.

 

Double D tried to pull his arm free as his body was dragged back into the apartment he had just fled, kicking his legs in protest. “LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!” His voice shrieking hoping someone would hear his cries.

 

Throwing the teen into the hallway Bradley glared down at him, door slamming shut behind them. “Oh shut the fuck up! No one else lives here. It’s condemned!” Crouching over his prey the former senior sneered. “I was pissed off before but that was the last straw.” Grabbing onto the white dress Bradley tore the fabric away from Edd’s body. “Bedroom. Now.”

 

Whimpering as he cried Eddward didn’t move, body frozen with fear of what was to come. Feeling a hand once again entangle itself in his hair the teen startedto curl up, lithe body dragged into what he assumed was the bedroom, his form lifted from the floor and flung carelessly onto a soft mattress.

 

Climbing over the ravenette Bradley punched a fist just past his head. “LOOK AT ME!” He demanded, eyes watching the shaking teen open his eyes, blue yet bloodshot as tears spilled from them. “Next time you even think of running; I will break these pretty little legs of yours. Got it?” As if to emphasise his point the ex-jock seized onto one of Edd’s legs just below the knee, twisting in slowly in a tight grip until the teen whimpered with a nod.

 

Double D sniffed hard and looked up at to the man over him, hands reaching upward to his face. “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me. I won’t leave again; I need you Bradley.” The words as though coming from a script as the clenched fist beside his head raised again.

 

“Hahaha! Look at you! Pathetic.” The voice came from beside the bed as Edd glanced sideways to see his shadow. “Begging forgiveness when you knew full well what you did. You deserve this beating.”

 

Opening his hand, the ex-jock gave a hard slap across the ravenette’s cheek, the already swollen flesh throbbing with the additional strike. “I hate to hurt your pretty face but you’ve got to learn actions have consequences Little Raven.” Running a thumb over the swollen cheek Bradley continued, “Don’t make me hurt you.”

 

Nodding earnestly Eddward forced a large smile up to his captor, this pained his cheek but he persisted as it gained him a caring look in return. “I’m sorry. Forgive me.” Hands still holding the man’s cheeks the ravenette guided their faces closer, foreheads now touching. ‘That’s it Eddward! Outsmart him!’ The voice cheering him on sounded familiar but couldn’t be placed while the other was distinctly his shadow.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Sitting in his living room Kevin flicked through the television channels mindlessly, ignoring the conversation his parents were having just beside him. “Thisis an emergen-” The red head paused and jumped back a channel. “-cast. A local man has been deemed a public danger by the Peach Creek Police Force and are calling for all citizens of the town to be wary of him. The man in question is former sporting marvel from our very own Peach Creek High School, son of Alexander and Angela Ward, Bradley Joshua Ward. If you see this man do not approach him but call the police immediately. Repeat this is an emergency broadcast-”

 

The sound from the television muted, the red headed teen gripping tightly to the remote as he glared at the picture being displayed on the screen. “That fuckingcunt.” Kevin growled, standing as he dropped the controller to the floor as he turned to grab his coat from the arm chair.

 

Jumping up from her seat Kathleen slapped her son across his face. “KEVIN BARR! Get your damn head out of that self-righteous cloud! You are not going on aGod damn man hunt! Richard tell him!”

 

“Your mother is right.” The man lifted himself from his seat. “This is for the police to deal with, the only thing we can do is wait here for Edd to come back. What do you think he’ll do if he learns you got yourself hurt or worse for his sake?”

 

Snarling at his parents Kevin yelled. “Yeah the police can do so fucking much! They let Bradley go despite the fact he raped my boyfriend! They didn’t even give him so much as a fucking fine for ‘wasting’ police time! I can’t just sit here and do nothing! I can’t be useless!”

 

Sniffing back her own tears the red headed woman stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the now struggling teen. “You have never been useless to him, you were there when he needed you Kevin. Don’t do something you’ll regret, if not for us, for dear Eddward.” Pulling her face back tears stained the corners of her eyes.

 

Having walked behind his son and wife Richard gripped hard onto the red headed teen’s shoulder. “I know it’s hard son but you have to let the law take this one. As much as I fully back your mental resolve right now I can’t let you handle this and if that means I need to have my own boy taken into police custody, I’ll do it.”

 

With a shaking body Kevin looked to both his parents, fists in a white knuckle hold as his resolve broke, knees collapsing beneath him and a stream of tearsbeginning to streak his cheeks. “I miss him, so fucking much. I want to hold him.” Kneeling with their son both Kathleen and Richard embraced the broken teen, humming comforting sounds and words as his body rocked in their hold.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Inhaling hard on a joint Justin stared up at his bedroom ceiling, eyes bloodshot as he held his breath, a knock at the door causing him to jump up choking on smoke. “W-what?” He coughed out.

 

Opening the door Olivia stood arms crossed over her chest, “Get out. Right now.” Her stern eyes glaring at the boy as he gave her a quizzical look. “The policeare here. Get the fuck out of my house.”

 

Flinching the jock looked around his room, the window still shut from him making the bedroom, a hotbox. “Fuck. Game over.” He mumbled as an officer made her way into his room, cuffs in hand.

 

Watching as her son was guided into a police car Olivia shook her head, Tony eyeing his wife from the side. “Where did we go wrong with that one?” He asked, not expecting an answer.

 

“He gets it from your side of the family! All the girls have been angels and then this little asshole shows up!” Olivia gestured, hands waving erratically as she shouted.

 

Looking out the window of the car Justin watched his parents, his home and two sisters disappear into the distance, sighing as he watched the scenery pass. It wasn’t too long before they reached the police station, the teen being escorted through the prescient by the officer who arrested him when he spotted both Paul and Darius in a holding cell. “Fuck.”


	20. The Con

Laying on his back Eddward opened his eyes slowly as he heard his stomach groan, he hadn’t eaten since the previous morning and tried to sit up, his wrists and ankles restrained forcing his body to lay flat. “Good morning Little Raven. Hope the ropes weren’t too uncomfortable to sleep in.” Turning his head slightly the ravenette saw Bradley leaning up on his elbow, peering over his almost naked body.

 

Biting his bottom lip as another gurgle from its stomach made itself know Double D forced a smile. “Not at all, in fact my back feels nicely stretched out.” He lied, the ache in his limbs was intense but Edd refused to show his weakness. “May I have some breakfast? I am rather hungry after yesterday’s events.”

 

Smiling down at his now behaving pet Bradley sat up, unfastening the ravenette’s wrists. “I don’t see an issue with that, though I’m not sure what my brother has here, I may need to do some shopping.” The man looked at the teen and sighed as he watched Edd rub his wrists, his two dark red scars a contrast to his now almost flawless skin. “Beautiful.”

 

Turning to face the ex-jock Double D cocked his head to the side. “Excuse me?”

 

Taking the ravenette’s hands in his own Bradley continued smiling, turning the pale arms over exposing his wrists. “These scars, they’re a beautiful reminder of our first time together. Though next time I’d much rather you let me scar this body of yours.” Lifting the wrists upward the former senior gave the violent scars a gentle kiss each. “Now let’s see about breakfast.”

 

Looking down at his wrists Edd’s stomach began to give an unusual tingle, his blue eyes focusing on the two prominent scars. “No one called them beautiful…” He whispered to the now empty room, the sound of cupboards opening and closing in the distance as he continued to stare at himself, forgetting the cuffs securing his ankles.

 

“Well duh. They’re hideous to everyone but him.” The sudden voice caught Edd’s attention as blue eyes flicked upward to the source. “Bradley loves us for who we are, not what we look like Eddward. Scars and all.” The shadow seated itself on the edge of the double bed, legs folded over one another.

 

Shaking his head, a second voice appeared, clearer than before as blue eyes tried to find its source. “Don’t listen to that monster. That man in doesn’t care for you, he just wants to use you.” Trying desperately hard to recognise the voice spoken to him Eddward closed his eyes tightly, focusing on it. “Keep playing his game, endure all you can. Keep toying with him.”

 

“Kevin?” Double D opened his eyes wide. “You sound like Kevin.” He whispered fondly, the voice clear as crystal as he focused on its words.

 

“That’s right. Keep thinking of me Blackbird. I am waiting for you; I’ll always wait for you.” The voice was beginning to muffle again as the shadow crawled up the bed, face to face with the ravenette.

 

Clicking his fingers, the shadow brought attention back to himself. “Don’t listen to him, he isn’t even the real Kevin. Where is the real Kevin huh? Nowhere. He hasn’t come for you, didn’t even attempt it.” Sitting opposite Double D the shadow sneered. “I’ve known you longer than he has anyway, I know what you need to feel good. To feel better.”

 

A long pause allowed Eddward time to enter his mind, silence once again coming over the voices as the ravenette let out a soft sigh, eyes opening to see Bradley re-entering the bedroom. “There isn’t much so toast will have to do until I go shopping, I hope you won’t make a fuss Little Raven.”

 

Reaching for the small plate Double D gave a gap tooth smile. “Not at all, I feel this will provide suitable nourishment.” Taking a bite of the toast the melted butter warm in his mouth Edd chirped happily. “Oh, with regards to shopping. Would you be able to pick me up some new clothes? I feel just awful about the ones you bought me previously.” Glancing down at his barely covered genitals the ravenette flushed.

 

Looking over his prey Bradley grinned. “My what an apology from such a good pet, however I do enjoy seeing you like this more than in those pretty dresses.”Running a hand through his hair the former senior leaned back against the headboard of the double bed. “But if you can convince me, I’ll consider it.”

 

Swallowing his last mouthful of toast Double D turned to glance his captor, one brow cocked. “Convince you? Hmm let’s see.” Tapping a single finger to his lips the ravenette thought of his argument. “Considering my lithe physique it would help prevent me from contracting an illness.”

 

Chuckling the ex-jock reached forward pulling on his pets’ chin as the boy followed the movement. “You talk too much Little Raven. That mouth is better suited for other ways of convincing.” Smirking Bradley lowered his pet’s head to his crotch, fingers scratching affectionately under the ravenette’s jaw.

 

Closing his eyes Eddward grimaced mentally, his hands sliding their way up his captors’ thighs as he turned his body, legs kneeling between the man’s knees.The sound of a zip made the teen to open his less swollen eye, wincing at the member of flesh displayed before him Edd opened his mouth with mild reluctance.

 

“Such a good boy.” Bradley sighed, the hand holding his pets jaw now snaking its way to the back of his head as the ravenette took the tip of his cock into his warm mouth, his grip tightening into a mess of black hair. “Much better than talking.” Tilting his head back, the ex-jock sighed as his cock began to harden.

 

Rolling eyes behind closed lids Double D took more of the offending flesh into his mouth, hoping to finish quickly so he could gain some garments. “Bite him.” A voice whispered, Edd forcing it away as he continued to bob his head through fear of punishment. “Bite him Blackbird.” The voice whispered again.

 

Glancing down at the slow moving head Bradley snorted and bucked his hips upward hard, the sudden movement causing his pet to gag and pull away. “You’re taking too long Little Raven.” Gripping both hands into the ravenette’s hair the ex-jock forced his cock back into the teens mouth, tip hitting the back with each thrust as the boy gagged violently.

 

Feeling his stomach convulse with each thrust Edd shut his eyes tight in the hopes to suppress his urge to vomit, the pain building both in his throat and abdomenat the abuse of his muscles until the ravenette couldn’t hold back, a wave of sick forcing its way up his throat and over the intruding member, spilling onto both his captors’ clothes and the sheets beneath them.

 

Shoving the ravenette away Bradley snarled. “You filthy bitch! These are the only jeans I’ve got!” Glaring at his prey who was still coughing, the ex-jock balledhis fists before he climbed off the bed. “Get off the fucking bed, bitches like you belong on the floor.”

 

Cowering in fear Double D curled up defensively on the bed, hands covering his face as he whimpered. “I’m sorry! It’s a natural reaction for the muscles toconvulse in such a manner when presented with an uncomfortable intrusion!” Feeling a hand grip around his ankle Edd tensed, his form being pulled from the soiled sheets until his body hit the carpeted floor.

 

Still holding onto his prey Bradley began to drag the now mildly thrashing ravenette from the bedroom, his feet making their way towards the bathroom opposite. Once inside the room The ex-jock locked the door shut behind them, the ravenette kneeling against the bathtub. “Get in the fucking tub.”

 

Clambering into the porcelain bath Eddward glanced up at the man who was now towering over him, hand reaching for the shower head as he turned the cold water dial on. “AHHH!” Edd squealed as a rush of ice cold water covered his body, shivering he tried to back away from the harsh spray until a hand pulled him back under its flow.

 

“Stay fucking still!” Bradley growled, the water warming slightly as his prey began to settle, releasing the teen from his grip the ex-jock used his now free hand to remove his jeans, throwing them into the tub with the ravenette. “Clean them.” Watching as the teen quickly began to scrub the denim material Bradley smirked, his eyes lingering on how the ravenette’s hips rocked with each movement.

 

Keeping his gaze adverted from his captor Double D scrubbed earnestly at the denim fabric before him, the smell and sight of vomit quickly disappearing down the drain. Once satisfied with his work Edd risked a glance upward where he was once again greeted with the sight of his captors’ erect penis hanging from its thin cotton confines. “Please… I can’t…”

 

Leaning down the former senior wrapped a hand around his pets’ throat lifting the lithe boy upward. “You mean you won’t as it’s ‘uncomfortable’ for you.” Gritting his teeth Bradley watched the teen nod slowly. “Fine then I guess I’ll use a different slut hole.” Pulling the ravenette from the tub, shower still running, Bradley forced the boy to lean over the porcelain edge, his ass pointing outward as the ex-jock’s freehand yanked the string of Edd’s thong to the side exposing his asshole.

 

As warm water flowed over Double D’s head he flinched as his captor began to rub the tip of his cock against his naked hole. “No, please don’t! I’ll suck it instead! Please!” Edd’s words fell upon deaf ears as his ass began to feel the familiar burning stretch followed by the sharp pain which came from sex with the man who can kidnapped him. Jaw clenched shut as wide eyes began to spill tears, their fluid mixingwith the water of the shower.

 

Using one hand on his pet’s hip and the other on his own member Bradley guided his cock into the lithe teens body. Small groans escaping his lips until he was fully hilted into the ravenette. “There we go, now let’s fill this slut hole.” Pulling back his waist the ex-jock thrust forward hard, ignoring the yelps of pain and protest being thrown at him.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Sitting in the holding cell Darius had his head cradled in sweaty palms, the jock had been up all night, sleep eluding him as he tried to think of all the places his former captain would have taken Double Dork. His eyes red from tears he had cried for the stolen teen, his chest aching with guilt and regret.

 

Kicking his team mate in the leg Paul glared down at the other teen. “Well done D, you done fucked this up for all of us. Though… I’m kind of glad. This was getting way too messy.” Sitting on the floor beside his friend the dirty blonde teen let out a long sigh, head resting against the wall. “I didn’t think he’d go and kidnap someone. Okay maybe I did. Fuck this is messed up.”

 

“Of course it’s messed up.” Justin chirped in, his arms folded as he leaned against the cell bars. “Our oh so beloved former captain skipped town like a coward and left us to suffer for his own fucking pleasure. We were nothing but prawns to him.” Tapping his foot on the floor the standing jock growled under his breath.

 

Lifting his head Darius let out a soft chuckle, “I think you mean pawns. Not prawns, those are shell fish which live in northern waters. Learned that while at the dorks house.” Another chuckle escaped his lips. “You know the day Brad punched Barr…” Glancing away Darius sighed.

 

Stepping away from the bars Justin rolled his eyes. “Of course you’d pally up with the dork first chance you got.” Looking down at his team mate the teen sighed. “I guess someone will tell Barr we’re in here. Bet he’s kicking himself about becoming friends with you!”

 

Putting himself between the two other teens Paul glared at them both. “Look we all agreed to help our former captain. Hell if he wasn’t such an asshole I’d do it again but we’re stuck in here. Tomorrow we’ll be getting interviewed separately right? Why not cover our own backs and ditch that prick?”

 

Heaving himself from the floor Darius glared at his team mates. “What the fuck Paul?! We did something messed up! We have to come clean! I am not messing upmy future for an asshole like him, or you, or Justin!” His hands gesturing with each word. “I told you I was done.”

 

“Hey keep it down in there! We’ve got paperwork to do y’know!” A police officer carrying a stack of papers around the prescient yelled at the three teens in their cell, causing them to all fall silent.

 

Shrugging his shoulders Justin turned away from his friends and leaned against the bars, arms dangling through them as he kicked the bottom with a foot. “Surewhatever D, not like we have much of a future now anyway. My parents already hate me so why not the whole of Peach Creek? Hell even Lemon Brook!”

 

Freezing in his steps Darius clapped his hands together. “LEMON BROOK!” He exclaimed. “Brad has a brother who lives there!” Rushing over to the bars the darkskinned teen flailed an arm through them. “Inspector Price! Get Inspector Price here!”

 

~~~---~~~

 

Sitting in a large conference hall Zach stared in awe at the medical journals that had been displayed over a row of tables, taking notes as he skim-read each one, stopping when he came to finely written book, his eyes glancing up to be met by two people. One a thin tall man with raven like hair the other a slim woman with vibrant blue eyes. “I assume you are the joint authors of this journal?”

 

Nodding his head William smiled. “Indeed we are, I am William Vincent, this is my wife Marion Vincent.” Extending a hand, the two men greeted one another. “Youlook rather young Doctor Olsen, when did you graduate?”

 

“Oh I am still an intern but I have been interested in medicine since my father passed away.” Smiling the blue haired man eyed the two others’ before him, theirfaces uncomfortably familiar.

 

RING! RING! RING!

 

Turning her shoulder Marion excused herself to answer her phone. “Hello, Marion Vincent speaking?” A moment of silence. “Yes that is correct, we have been here since eight this morning. Has there been any news?” Another pause. “I see, thank you Kathleen.” A third. “I see; it is sweet that Ed wishes to help but I don’t think misspelt posters will help locate out son.” A final pause. “Tell him it’s Eddward this two D’s. Okay, farewell.”

 

CLICK

 

Turning back to her husband and the other male doctor Marion just smiled. “So Ed is wanting to help? That is very generous of the young man.” William smiled giving his wife a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

 

“Sorry did you just say Eddward, with two D’s?” Zach stared at the two opposite him, the combination of their features mixing into the reminiscent image of the lithe ravenette who had been brought into his clinic for stiches just a couple days prior. The parent’s heads both nodding but before they could speak the blue haired man turned. “Sorry but I need to go.”

 

Both glancing to each other William and Marion just smiled and bowed their heads. “Farewell, enjoy the convention.”

 

Scrolling through his phone urgently it began to vibrate in his palm, an unrecognised number calling him. “Hello?” He answered nervously.

 

“Is that Doctor Zach Olsen?” A deep voice came over the line.

 

“It is, who may I ask is calling?”

 

“I am Inspector Logan Price from Peach Creek Police Department. I have a few questions for you and would like for you to come down to the station at your earliest convenience.”

 

“I am afraid I am currently away on business but I can return by tomorrow evening.” Zach’s palms began to sweat as he marched from the convention center, his free hand reaching for the keys to his black Fiat Panda.

 

“Then I’ll make sure to have someone here to interview you tomorrow evening Doctor Olsen, sorry for disturbing you.”

 

CLICK

 

Sitting in his car, hands gripping onto the steering wheel hard Zach glared out his windshield. “Bradley you fucking idiot, daddy ain’t gonna bail you out this time!” As the engine of his car roared into life the blue haired man quickly headed back to Lemon Brook, his eyes focusing on the road before him as sweat dripped from his brow.


	21. Questionable Sanity

Grinding his hips hard against the ravenette beneath him Bradley groaned loudly in pleasure. “Little Raven, for all your complaining you definitely know how to make me feel good.” Both hands now grasping onto his pets’ slim waist as he continued to thrust.

 

Unable to restrain his body’s reaction to the forced pleasure Eddward’s own cock began to grow erect, the tip occasionally hitting against the cool porcelain bath as his body was rocked back and forth. “You say you hate it but it feels good right? The way he stirs up our insides, makes us hard.” Glancing ahead of himself the shadow sat, legs folded in the tub.

 

“Shit you just got tighter! Damn it Little Raven.” Bradley grunted, his nails digging into the ravenettes’ flesh as he thrust faster, the sound of slapping flesh echoing around the room. “I’m going to make you cum for me. Just for me.” Snaking his hands from the slim waist of his pet the ex-jock moved his hands to wrap around each of Edd’s wrists, pulling on them so his body was lifted upward, the thrusting continuing with added depth.

 

Biting his bottom lip Double D held back his voice, whimpering moans trying to break free from his throat. “Let go. We want to feel good.” Watching his ownshadow Eddward gazed downward at the other Edd’s almost naked body, an aching erection twitching in rhythm to the thrusts coming from behind him. “Let us feel good Eddward.” A drip of pre-cum spilled from both the shadows and his own erect cock as it grazed against the edge of the porcelain tub, his mental restraint snapping as a loud moan broke through his throat.

 

Smirking Bradley moved both of Edd’s wrists into one of his hands while the now free one made its way around the front of his pets’ body releasing his cock from its lace confines. “That’s it Little Raven, moan and beg for more. Beg to cum from my hands, my cock.” Gently running a single finger across the erect member of his prey the ex-jock chuckled when it twitched with need. “I want to hear you beg your master.”

 

A pulsing urge to ejaculate began to swell in Eddward’s abdomen, his vision blurring the more he tried to focus. “P-please…” He whimpered before another moan escaped his lips. “Please I want to ejaculate.” Another stroke of a single finger made his body tense briefly but his voice groaned from the lack of release.

 

“Beg your master.” Bradley whispered, his hand now wrapping around Edd’s length, slow stroking as his thrusts matched his hands tempo. “Beg your master to allowyou to cum. Say it.”

 

Swallowing his pride Eddward couldn’t take the slow torment any longer, his body aching for a release which was being withheld. “Please Master! Let me cum! I want to cum for you.” A sudden quickening of both the thrusting in his ass and the hand wrapped around his throbbing cock caused Edd to scream in pleasure, his body tensing once again as his orgasm raced through his cock, cum spilling through his captors’ fingers onto the floor beneath them.

 

Chuckling to himself Bradley kept rubbing his soiled hand over the ravenette’s still hard cock. “Good boy Little Raven.” Licking up his pets’ collar the formersenior grinned. “Not it’s my turn to cum for you.” Biting down hard into Edd’s neck, Bradley forced his hips to thrust in hard harsh movements, his hips slamming into the lithe teen who struggled in his grip, whimpering moans and small exclaims of pain coaxing the ex-jock on. “Fuck, I’m cumming.” He growled before once again sinking teeth into his prey’s neck, this time piercing the skin as blood trickled slowly from the wound.

 

Wincing in pain Double D clenched his fists tightly, his wrists still captive in the grip of the man thrusting his cock into him. A sudden deep thrust informed Edd that his captor had reached his climax, a flood of warmth filling his insides as the muscle ejaculating within him twitched. Panting hard the lithe teen let his head fall forward, eyes shutting slowly.

 

Pulling himself out of his pet Bradley smirked. “Look Little Raven, you’ve gotten so used to my cock there isn’t even any blood.” His hands move from theirlocation allowing the ravenette to collapse onto the bathroom floor, a thin stream of cum spilling from the lithe teens’ asshole. “Such a delicious sight.” The ex-jock knelt down, his warm palm gently stroking his pets’ cheek. “I’ll pick you up some nice clothes once my jeans are dry.”

 

Turning his face slightly in his captors’ palm Edd gave a weak smile. “Thank you… Master.” His blue eyes watching as the man retracted his hand and stood up once more, tucking his now limp member away into his boxers before leaning over to pull damp jeans from the bath.

 

Unlocking the door Bradley tapped his thigh. “Come on Little Raven, back to the bedroom.” The ex-jock opening each door as he went, the jeans being folded over a radiator in the hallway. Making his way to the bedroom Bradley began to pull off the dirty sheets, balling them up and throwing them to the side of the room.

 

With shaking legs Double D leaned his body against the bedroom door, watching as his captor replaced the dirty sheets with clean ones, his heart warming at the consideration for his adversity to uncleanliness being shown. “Don’t Blackbird! Don’t fall for this!” A voice snapped Edd back into reality, his mind clearing from the fog it was in. “Sneak away, take your chance.” The voice of Kevin whispering in earnest as the ravenette took slow steps backwards.

 

Busy trying to unfold a bedsheet from a drawer in his brothers’ bedroom Bradley didn’t notice the lithe teen behind him slowly backing up, his hands tanglingaround in the large sheet. “How the fuck does anyone even use these?” He grumbled as a corner slipped from his grasp.

 

Taking quiet steps to the front door Eddward slowly turned the lock, a soft click signalling it was now unlocked as he pulled the door back. Glancing down at his dishevelled underwear Double D gritted his teeth and slipped past the barely open door, slowly pulling it to behind him to avoid suspicion for as long as he could.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Turning on the television Kevin scouted for the news channels, hoping to find some more information on the situation with his beloved partner, eyes watchingstory after worthless story play across the screen. “Damn it! Why hasn’t anyone heard anything yet? It’s like he’s fucking vanished!”

 

“Watch your language Kevin!” Kathleen shouted, her eyes glaring at the red headed teen who seemed to ignore her as he continued swearing under his breath. Shaking her head, she returned her attention back to the other two teens who were in her home. Ed and Eddy both started spending time in their home as a hope to learn all they could quickly as they could. “Oh yes, Marion said two D’s for his name Ed and she thanks you for your hard work.”

 

Smiling wide Ed laughed. “Thank you Mrs Kevin’s mom!” His hands were busy trying to draw up a missing person poster, he hoped he could post them around theirsmall town and someone would give his friend back. “Double D will be home soon won’t he?”

 

Letting out a small sigh Eddy nodded. “Sure thing Lumpy, he’ll be back and you can show him all the hard work you’ve put in to help.” His eyes once again returningto the television, he was also trying to gauge if the situation had changed in any way. “Say Kathy,” Eddy began as he covered his friends’ ears and lowered his voice to a whisper. “How is shov- uh Kev holding up?”

 

Grimacing at her son who was leaning forward on the couch the red headed woman shook her head. “He’s on edge all the time, he hasn’t slept properly since ithappened, I fear he will do something he’ll regret.” Her eyes looked down as fear and sorrow mixed within her. “But!” She smiled and lifted her head. “I’m sure dear Edd will come home soon and they’ll put that, excuse my language, prick behind bars.”

 

Letting out a short snort of laughter the two Ed’s continued with their own activities while Kevin continued flicking through television channels. Glaring at the screen the red headed teen sighed heavily, with a flick of his wrist Kevin slung the remote against the couch before pulling himself from it. “I’m going to work on my bike.” He deadpanned as he exited the living room, his frame disappearing through the garage door.

 

Watching his not quite friend leave Eddy stood up and followed the red head, standing just past the door to the garage he cleared his throat. “Hey shovel chin, I uh… just want you to know I’m here if you want to talk man. Double D means a lot to me too y’know.” Kicking his foot into the floor the shortest Ed gave a weak smile.

 

Rolling his eyes Kevin pulled out a cloth from his box of motorcycle parts, slowly wiping down the chrome frame work of his bike. “Yeah sure dork.” Reaching into his box again the red headed teen retrieved a quarter inch wrench, using it to tighten a bolt along his exhaust.

 

Seating himself a few feet from Kevin the shortest of the Ed’s flicked through his phone, both teens sharing a long silence, neither wanting to start a conversationuntil Ed came bursting through the door waving his homemade poster. “Look Kevin! I used one of Double D’s favourite pictures!” As the taller teen showed the poster to his friend the red headed teen felt his cheeks flush, the image shown to him was one of his boyfriend watering his cherished cacti, a huge gap tooth smile and vibrant blue eyes in full state of happiness.

 

“It looks perfect Ed, thanks.” Kevin sighed, wiping his eyes as tears threaten to fall, a small smile covering his face as the tallest Ed just laughed. “Make sure to show him this when he gets home yeah? I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

 

Nodding excitedly Ed seated himself onto the floor, the teen continued writing things on a separate piece of paper, his wide smile a clear sign of excitement.“Double D is coming home!” He chirped to himself, both Eddy and Kevin glancing at each other before chuckling over their friends’ juvenile innocence.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Swallowing hard Darius, with a shaking hand, lifted the phone, heart pounding as he dialled the only number he could think of, the dial tone quickly connecting.“Hello? Is that Mrs Barr?”

 

“Yes it is, who may I ask is calling?” A familiar female voice replied.

 

“It’s Darius, I’m currently in the police station. This is my one phone call. I wanted to ask you to relay a message to Kev.”

 

“Goodness, Darius are you in trouble? Has something happened?” Kathleen asked worried for her son’s friend.

 

“You could say that, heh.” Inhaling slowly Darius continued his speech. “I want you to tell Kevin that it wasn’t just Bradley that attacked Edd that night, there were three others, myself included. I know I fucked up and will pay for what I did, I don’t expect anyone to forgive me for this either but I can’t call myself Kevin’s friend if I don’t say something now.”

 

A long silence made Kathleen’s heart ache, she wanted to yell, to scream but nothing came from her lips. Darius waiting on bated breath as he longed for a reaction,something. Anything. “I’ll tell him.” The female voice spoke before a long beeping dial tone caused the male teen to place the phone back, a long exhale escaping his lungs as he was lead back to the holding cell.

 

Slumped again the wall Paul glanced up to his team mate. “Who’d you call then D? I can’t imagine it’d be your folks; they’d be just devastated to hear their precious oldest son is in prison.” Venom lacing his words as grey eyes watched the dark skinned teen lean against the cell bars.

 

Glancing from the corner of his eye Justin watched his friends before being lead to an interrogation room, his interview being set up first out of the trio’s. Time passing slowly for the other two in the holding cell as Darius paced, Paul chewing at his finger nails and spitting the remnants across the cell floor.

 

After an hour Justin was returned to their cell, the next being taken was Paul, his dirty blonde hair scruffy from lack of sleep, dark circles framing his grey eyes as he too disappeared into the interrogation room. “Here’s the deal, they’re looking to let you off easy for coming forward, do me a solid and cover my back? Paul’s too.” Justin glanced over to Darius who had stopped pacing to glare at his team mate.

 

“I’m not covering no one. If I get off with a lighter sentence, then I should be so fucking lucky.” The dark skinned teen now clenching his fists glared at the floor. “He didn’t deserve anything we did to him; no one deserves that.”

 

Stepping forward Justin growled. “And we deserve to go down in flames because our idiot captain decided to go psycho kidnapper?! I may not have a lot to losebut I had something!” Pulling back an arm the teen threw a punch into his team mates shoulder knocking him backwards into the wall. “Fuck you Darius!”

 

Rubbing his wound Darius stayed silent, his eyes watching the police outside their cell move defensively, one standing by the cell door watching closely. Shrugginghimself off Justin trudged over to the opposite side of the confined space, eyes glaring at the interrogation room as he waited for Paul to exit.

 

 

~~~---~~~

 

Pulling up to his apartment building Zach hurriedly exited his car, searching his pocket for the key to his condemned home. “Damn it Brad, you better still be here.” As the blue haired man made his way up the stairs the sound of fleeting footfalls stopped him dead, eyes locking onto the lithe teen he had help stitch up hurrying towards him.

 

Focusing on the man opposite him Eddward gave a relieve grin. “Thank goodness! I have to get out of here, help me. Please.” Lunging forward the ravenette gripped onto Zach’s shirt, blue eyes staring up hopeful.

 

Looking past the teen Zach saw the looming shadow of his brother as it began to descend the stairs, holding onto Edd’s arms. “Stay quiet.” He whispered pullingthe behind him, eyes watching the shadow as it closed the distance.

 

“Where the fuck did you go?!” Bradley snarled, eyes latching onto the familiar figure of his older brother. “Zach? The fuck you doing here man? Have you seenmy-” the ex-jock was cut off as a fist was thrown into his cheek, knocking his body back.

 

Straitening himself up the blue haired man glared at his sickening relative. “How could you be so fucking stupid?! Half the damn state has a price on your bastardhead Brad!” Pulling the lithe teen out from behind him Zach snarled. “You kidnap someone and expect it all to be fine?!” Softly touching the bite wound on Double D’s neck the man sighed. “This needs to be cleaned, do you know how many bacteria are in the human mouth? I’m taking him home. Get out of here.”

 

Balling his own fist Bradley darted forward his fist hitting his brother’s stomach causing him to recoil. “Like hell you are! This bitch is mine, only mine. He isn’t going anywhere!” Clutching onto his prey’s hair Bradley pulled the now squirming teen to his side.

 

Trying to pry his hair free Eddward began to scream. “GET OFF OF ME! I WANT TO GO HOME! I DISPISE YOU!” His voice soon silenced when a hard knee to his chinknocked his body to the floor, coughing his breath coming in rasps, a sudden force being applied to his right leg caused the ravenette to watch as his captor’s foot pressed hard against it, the building weight causing him to scream once again, this time in pain as the sound of cracking bone echoed down the stairwell.

 

“I told you if you ran again I’d break your fucking legs!” The former senior snarling down at the lithe teen before raising his foot up, the pressure slamming down onto his pets’ other leg as another painful crack echoed around them. “Now try to run.”

 

Grimacing at the sound Zach forced his gut to steady as he stumbled forward, a weak fist hitting his brother’s cheek. “You fucking psychopath!” He tried to yell, panting hard the blue haired man stepped back, his eyes locking onto the boy below them writhing in agony. “You’re going to pay for all of this.”

 

Spitting out a mouthful of blood onto his pained pet Bradley took a sideways smirk to his brother. “Not likely.” With a quick movement of his wrist the ex-jock pulled a small scalpel from his jacket pocket, plunging it into his brother’s throat. “You got some pretty fancy knives here bro, and so conveniently placed.”

 

Watching through blurry tear filled eyes Eddward groaned, his mouth agape with horror as the man who had tried to help him fell to his knees, blood streamingdown his neck from the wound thrust into him by the man who was supposed to be his brother. Trying to move Double D yelled out in pain again, his broken legs pain increasing each second, his mind numbing as the world around him faded into black.


	22. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am away for the weekend for another convention!  
> I will be uploading more after the 20th!  
> Hope you enjoy this little bit in my absence!  
> Also I am gonna be cosplaying as our dear Eddward. Want pictures? They'll be on my Ko-Fi

The next morning, wincing as he opened his eyes, Edd tried to move his body, torso weighted down as his vision focused, looking around the room he was in theravenette glanced down his body, a baggy t-shirt covering his torso while the familiar feeling of lace covered his genitals. “So my Little Raven has woken up?” The voice of his captor caused Edd to stare upward from his location on what appeared to be a kitchen floor.

 

As Double D tried to move his legs a sharp pain shot through them, his eyes widened their pupils focusing on the mess of bandages concealing his limbs, “Y-you broke my legs…” He said in disbelief, eyes rising to see his captors foot pressed hard against his chest.

 

Lifting his foot Bradley sneered down at the teen sprawled across the floor. “I said I would if you tried to run again. Now you can’t even take a piss without me helping you. I am all you need.” Placing an arm over his prey’s torso the ex-jock hoisted the ravenette over his shoulder. “Now let’s go see if my brother feels up to helping you, instead of trying to steal you away from me.”

 

Unable to move his legs without immense pain Eddward didn’t fight his captors grip, instead focused on the events which lead to his current situation. ‘First I tried to run, then Zach showed up… They argued.’ Chewing the inside of his lip Double D was unable to recall much more than that until he saw the blue haired man lying unconscious on his couch, the scalpel still embedded in his neck as congealed blood surrounded it.

 

Still holding onto his pet Bradley used a knee to nudge his brother’s almost lifeless body, “Oi asshole, wake up.” Watching the blue haired man stir the former senior grinned. “Good you’re alive. Get up and set his legs.” Not wanting to wait Bradley dropped Edd’s body into the lap of his brother, eliciting a whimper of pain from them both. “I’m going shopping.” Content neither his brother nor pet could leave Bradley turned and withdrew from the room.

 

Opening one eye Zach gave a gurgled chuckle. “G-good thing… my brother has… little knowledge of human… anatomy.” Heaving his torso from the couch the man was careful not to distress the injury in his throat as he watched the ravenette in his lap give him an empathetic look. “Let me look… at your legs…” Grimacing as he was finally able to sit up Zach gently maneuverer the lithe teen on his lap into a comfortable position before releasing the crudely wrapped bandages from his legs.

 

Recoiling at the painful touch Edd bit his bottom lip to fight back tears, one eye closed while the other watched the man undress his misshapen legs. “I’m sorry…”Double D whispered, his vision blurring as fluid began to fill them. “You got hurt because of me… I don’t deserve help… He was right. He was right all along…” The ravenette’s hands gripped into his hair as tears streaked his cheeks.

 

A worried hand placed itself upon Eddward’s shoulder bringing the ravenette back into reality as Zach presented him with a warm smile. “Don’t go… worrying about me.” A small cough. “I’ve had to deal… with his mistakes… for almost four years now, I can get through this too.” Applying a slow pressure to the teens’ leg he offered one apologetic look after another as he attempted to straighten out the bones.

 

Forcing his hand to his mouth Double D bit into his palm to muffle the sounds of his whimpering cries, tears continuing to fall down his cheeks, eyes watching his limbs being shifted and straightened to the best of the doctors’ abilities without medical equipment. After twenty minutes of uncomfortable movement Eddward’s legs were gently slid off from the blue haired man’s lap, as he lifted himself from the couch. “Zach?”

 

Smiling down at the lithe teen Zach waved a hand to him. “I’m going to find something to use as splints for your legs… and check out my own wound.” Making his way to the bathroom the blue haired man glanced at the mirror to view the scalpel implanted into his neck, as suspected it had missed the major artery but would bleed heavily if removed without a coagulant to help heal it. Rummaging through his vanity unit Zach retrieved two long back loofas, after tearing the sponges from the ends he carried to wooden sticks back into the living room.

 

Pulling his gaze from his heavily bruised and swollen legs Eddward gave the returning doctor a weak smile, the pain increasing once again as the makeshift wooden splints were pressed to the back of his shins and bandaged into place. “What about you neck? It doesn’t appear to have hit your jugular…”

 

Blue eyes watched as Zach gave a soft chuckle, continuing his work on the ravenette’s legs. “It isn’t anywhere vital however attempting to remove it would beunwise in our current situation, I’d lose too much blood and collapse before we could make it past the stairwell considering the condition of your legs.” Sliding the ends of the bandages beneath what was wrapped the blue haired man stood up and gave an encouraging smile to the grimacing teen. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you home.” Patting his pockets Zach’s face lost its colour as he failed to locate his mobile.

 

Leaning forward the ravenette gave a soft sigh, hands balled into the baggy shirt which covered his body. “It doesn’t matter...” Edd admitted, head lowering as he sought comfort within his mind, but before Zach could question the teen the sound of a rustling lock caused both males to turn their heads, attention being brought to the front door as it opened.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Sitting in his study William read through the various notes he had made during his interview with the police force in regards to the investigation of his son’skidnapping. “How could we let someone take our son?” The raven haired man mumbled, his wife, who stood behind his chair, gently caressed his shoulder as tears began to run down his cheek.

 

Holding back her own tears Marion forced a smile. “It was out of our control William, neither of us could have successfully predicted such an outcome from recentevents.” Her hand which rested on her husband’s shoulder was forced off, her blue eyes glaring away from the man.

 

“You expect me to believe that? If we had put our son first instead of our work, he would still be here!” The raven haired man gripped tightly onto the journalcontaining his notes, finger tips white. “What kind of parents are we to abandon our only child for personal gain?”

 

With her restraint snapping the blue eyed woman glared at the man she had married, arms crossed. “We were working hard for his benefit also need I remind you! Our collective funding is what we planned to use to put dear Eddward through the college of his choice!” Marion’s chest heaving as she failed to fight back the tears escaped reddening eyes.

 

Standing from his seat William glared at his wife. “What chance has our son got now for college?! For all we know he is deceased! You saw the blood when wereturned…” Grimacing the man glanced away, his heart aching from his own words.

 

Bringing her palms to cover her face Marion screamed. “DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!” Collapsing to the floor the woman bawled into her hands “Despite all our multitude of achievements… Eddward is the one I am proudest of, his bright smile, his unparalleled intellect… What if… He doesn’t come home?”

 

Lowering himself to his wife’s level the raven haired man embraced her crying frame, easing her into his chest. “He’ll come home… I’m sorry to make you thinkof these scenarios Mari. I assure you our son will return to us.” Running a hand up and down the woman’s back in a soothing motion William waited for her heaving breaths to ease before loosening his grip on her. “After all, he takes after his mother.”

 

Letting out a soft chuckle the blue eyed woman wiped away the remnants of moisture from her face. “This is correct.” Sniffing gently Marion sighed as the soundof a doorbell drew her attention. “Oh goodness, that must be Kathleen. I forgot about our agreement to meet this morning!” After another quick wipe of her face the woman stood up and dusted off her skirt before excusing herself from her husband’s study.

 

~~~---~~~

 

“I’m home Little Raven.” Bradley chirped, his hands clutching at several bags as he walked into the living room, “I see my brother has made himself useful.” His eyes glancing down towards his pets’ bandaged limbs before returning a hard glare to Zach. “I hope you’ve learned never to take my belongings.”

 

Leaning against the couch the blue haired man scoffed, “He is not a belonging, he is a human.” As Zach finished wrapping a bandage carefully around the exposedhandle of the scalpel in his neck the man heaved himself from the floor. “Now let him go, this shit ends now Bradley.”

 

Rolling his eyes, the ex-jock threw a bag towards his brother, “Yeah whatever put that away. You’re in no position to try and stop me, I’ll just slit your throat open.” A wide grin came over Bradley’s face as his pet’s skin turned pale, “Then I’ll fuck him over your corpse.”

 

Covering his mouth Eddward suppressed the urge to vomit, stomach groaning with hunger and disgust. A sudden jolt of pain caused him to look upward at his captorwho was now leaning down, hand resting on his knee cap, grip tightening. “That’s hurting, stop!” Double D pleaded, hands trying to pull on the wrist holding him.

 

Releasing his prey Bradley pulled out a small box labelled Naproxen from one of his bags. “If you take two of these and the pain should go away for a while, now do you need to take a piss yet? I imagine you’ve been holding it for quite some time.” He watched as Edd gave a slow nod flashing a wicked grin before the former senior glanced to his brother who was still standing holding the bag he had been thrown. “I told you to put that away.”

 

Taking note of the lithe teen’s discomfort Zach turned and headed towards the kitchen, his hands unwillingly putting away the groceries his brother had pickedup, his stomach rumbling as he packed the food away. “Fucking asshole.” The blue haired mumbled, eyes glancing as he watched Edd being hoisted onto the other man’s shoulders and carried from the living space.

 

Closing the living room door behind him Bradley headed towards the bathroom, the arm holding his pet slightly loose as his hand began to grope the teens ass. “You’re going to behave for me now aren’t you? Do exactly as I say?” Squeezing the flesh in his palm the former senior awaited his reply.

 

Fighting the pain from his legs and the hunger in his stomach the ravenette teen grunted, “Yes sir. I’ll do as you say.” As the palm which squeezed his rear released its grip Eddward found himself being spun around, legs spread wide, his captors’ hands now gripping onto his upper thighs, body being held above the toilet.

 

Licking the lobe of the lithe teen’s ear Bradley chuckled. “Good boy.” He praised, one of his hands slipping beneath the thin fabric of his pet’s underwear, pulling it aside releasing the limp flesh within. “Now show me you can follow orders and take a leak for me. And you are to only call me Master got it?”

 

Closing his eyes Double D tried to steady his breathing, heated blushing cheeks causing a rush of blood to course through his body. “Yes Master…” He whispered, a prolonged silence filled the air before Eddward’s body gave out and a stream of urine was released from his flaccid penis into the toilet bowel below him, the gentle sound of splashing echoed loudly in the ravenette’s mind.

 

A loud laughter came from the back of the room, the voice of the other Edd becoming present. “We’ve become so tame, see, when you behave he treats us right. Why’d you go and listen to that fake Kevin? He got our legs broken. Now we need Bradley more than ever. We’ll always need him.”

 

 “Such a good boy ain’t you Little Raven?” Bradley cooed, lips plating soft kisses along the back of his pet’s neck and shoulders. “Would you like some pain relief now?” A silent nod from the ravenette made the ex-jock smile as he once again covered the teen’s genitals and changing his position into a cradled carry as Bradley returned to the living room.

 

Sitting on one of the dining chairs Zach watched his brother and the teen enter the room, the ravenette curled up in pain as he was placed onto the couch. “He needs the correct medical treatment Bradley. His legs will never heal like this.” Reaching over the table his hand lifted a glass of water. “Let him go to the hospital.”

 

Turning his head with a brow raised Bradley sneered. “So another man can touch him? You’re lucky you get to keep those fingers of yours for doing just this to his legs. Now give me that glass.” Stretching out a hand the ex-jock grabbed the container of fluid as well as grabbing the box of Naproxen, popping two pills from the plastic film within. “Here Little Raven, take these and then you can eat.”

 

Eagerly taking the tablets from his captor Eddward threw them into his mouth, chugging the water down in an urgent plea to ease his pain. “Thank you…” Blueeyes glanced to the doctor before returning his vision to the glass. “Master…” Cheeks flushing as the man’s hand gently weaved its way through his hair.

 

A smirk spread over Bradley’s face as he noticed his brother’s appalled expression at what his pet was referring to him as. “Anything for my Little Raven.” The hand in the ravenette’s hair working its way down Double D’s shoulder, along his arm and finally to grip around both his hands which still cupped the glass. “Has my brother told you why he hasn’t gone for help yet?” The former senior teased.

 

Shaking his head Eddward glanced at the blue haired man who had turned his face away from them, doubt circling his mind as to whether the man in question wasgenuinely going to help him escape like he’d promised. “No… Why hasn’t he Master?” The lithe teen asked nervously.

 

“When I found out we were related he was a graduating college while I was a junior, we met thanks to our mother actually deciding to show up to his graduation and dragging me along. To prevent my father from withdrawing the funding from his little clinic he swore to assist me in something when I asked. You are that something, Little Raven.” Bradley’s eyes watched as Eddwards’ expression changed from doubt to astonishment.

 

Standing from his seat Zach walked over to his brother and the teen who lay curled on his couch. “I swore I’d help you win him over not kidnap the boy!” His eyes glaring daggers as his brother stood to face him, hands raised ready to punch the man. “This isn’t legal! This isn’t morally right! How the fuck did you think this would be okay?!”

 

Shrugging Bradley smirked. “I have money and the best damn lawyer in the state, plus witnesses should it come to that. I covered my ass enough to get here withoutan issue and this is where we’ll stay. Without. You.” Reaching for the bladed embedded in his older brothers neck the former senior tugged it free, blood soaking into the bandages surrounding the wound as the man collapsed to his knees.

 

Frozen by fear Eddward sat silently staring at the two men, his captor wielding a blood covered blade while the other knelt grasping at his throat to try andcease the bleeding, fluid spilling through his fingers staining the clothes he wore.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Tapping a foot to the floor Inspector Price watched the clock from his seat within the police precinct, it was almost midday. “Can someone please bring me a coffee? This paperwork has been giving me such a freaking headache.” He groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger.

 

A short while later a muscular female officer walked over to the inspector and placed a take away coffee on his desk, “Here Price, you owe me five bucks.” Herbraided auburn reached the middle of her back as she turned away.

 

Watching as his Commissioner made her way towards the office Logan sipped on his coffee, wincing a little as the heat hit his tongue. Flicking through his currentcase file the man continued to drink his beverage, eyes scanning through what little evidence was found along with the very limited statements from all parties involved with the exception of Darius.

 

A loud ringing brought the inspector from his thoughts as a colleague answered the offending phone. “Peach Creek Police Department, how may we assist you?” The young male officer wore a smile as he answered which quickly faded as the conversation continued. “Excuse me ma’am please hold the line while I connect you through to our Inspector.” Pressing a few buttons on his own phone the ringing was diverted to Logan’s desk instantly.

 

Picking up the phone Inspector Price answered. “Inspector Logan Price speaking, what appears to be the issue?” Taking out his pen the man began to jot down notes of what the woman was describing, freezing when a familiar description of a man was given, a wide grin spreading over his lips. “Thank you ma’am, we’ll look into this right away.” Hanging up the phone Logan stood up and stormed into his Commissioners’ office. “He’s been spotted in Lemon Brook, get my squad together.”

 

Without waiting for a reply Logan left the office, his form disappearing as Commissioner Kara Foley stood up and entered the precinct hall. “Listen up, thedangerous suspect has been spotted, all available crew are to join Inspector Price in this hunt for him. Approach with caution and use lethal force where necessary. Dismissed!” A flurry of moving feet echoed into the holding cell as all three teens looked up to see the commotion.

 

“They’ve found him.” Darius chuckled to himself as he watched the hoard of officers vacate the police station, a small smile over his face while his team matesboth broke into cold sweats, fear filling them as they contemplated what would happen to them from there.

 

Outside Logan climbed into his unmarked black Dodge Charger, his partner, Agent Nova Perez seating himself beside him. “Got your vest?” He asked as the womanbeside him nodded. “Good, I have a feeling this is going to get messy.” Turning on his ignition the Charge jumped into life before speeding away from the station, the vehicle being followed by three other unmarked Toyota Camry’s.


	23. Man Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back!  
> This chapter was really fun to write!

Walking through the shopping district of Peach Creek both Kevin and Nat glanced through the multitude of shop windows before the red head sighed. “Look man, I appreciate getting out the house but shopping? How is that supposed to make me feel any better about all this?” His eyes flitting between various products on display in one of the windows.

 

As the teal haired teen wrapped an arm across his friends shoulder he smiled. “I get it Sweet Cheeks, you’re feeling more than useless right now and needsomething to get your mind off all of this even if it’s briefly.” Glancing from the shop window Nat beamed at the sight of the food court. “Come one man, let’s grab a bite I’m starved.”

 

Shrugging himself free from his friends’ grip Kevin turned, making his way towards a burger bar. “Yeah man, whatever.” Entering through a large glass door the smell of grease assaulted the red head’s nose, his stomach erupting in a loud grumble as he remembered that he had skipped breakfast, again. “One burger then we’re going back.” Kevin sighed as his hunger overwhelmed him.

 

Sliding across into a window booth Nat grabbed onto a menu, opening it as his eyes scanned the page. “One burger, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just anything to eat would be awesome!” Licking his lips eagerly the teal haired teen beamed at Kevin who had finally joined him. “How does a ‘Double Beef Triple Monterey Jack Cheese Stack with extra salad’ or as it’s called here, ‘Giant Solo Feaster.’ sound?” Bright eyes watched for a reaction as the red head waved a hand with a nod.

 

“Sure, that actually sounds decent.” Kevin smiled back at his friend as the teen eagerly caught the attention of a waitress. “Can you add a diet cola to that too?” A small nod from Nat helped the red head relax into the seat, his hands fisted on the table as he stared through the window.

 

A short while later their drinks were brought to the table the waitress wearing a wide smile. “Here you go cuties, two diet cola’s. Anything else I can get you?” Glancing at the red head the woman began to sneer down her nose as he shooed her away with a wave of his hand before gripping onto his drink. “Very well. I’ll be back with your meal.” Turning on her heels the waitress sulked away.

 

Sipping on the straw of his own drink Nat rolled his eyes. “You didn’t have to be so rude to her Kev, she was just doing her job.” Taking another sip, the teal haired teen held onto his cup. “Besides, she is just a fair maiden forced to work in the service industry to make money.” There was a brief silence before both teens guffawed at one another, Nat raising his cup to his friend who returned the gesture as their drinks collided softly.

 

Ten minutes passed and the teens meals were brought out on a large tray, the two burgers stacked tall with patties, cheese and salad. “Two Giant Solo Feasters. Enjoy your meal.” The once flirtatious waitress now stoic in her speech as she lay the plates onto the table. Turning to leave again the woman slunk back into the kitchen to fetch more meals for other patrons of the restaurant.

 

Biting into his burger Kevin watched as his friend was admiring the waitress’s ass and rolled his eyes, swallowing hard. “And you call me rude, what is your obsession with butt’s man?” Taking another bite of his meal the red head groaned as Nat just wiggled his brows.

 

Enjoying his burger, the teal haired teen watched the people in the surrounding room, glancing from rear end to rear end as they both entered and left therestaurant. After twenty minutes of joking and eating the pair finished their meals, slurping up the last of their drinks. “Ah man that was needed! This place does pretty decent burgers.”

 

Wiping his lips with the back of his hand Kevin shrugged. “They’re burgers, same as any other processed meat between two buns.” Finishing the last of his drink the red head lounged back into his seat, arms spread across the back. “How much do I owe you man?”

 

Folding his arms Nat sighed. “Shut up Sweet Cheeks, I got this one.” Pulling out his wallet the teal haired teen smirked at his friend who refused to argue when a flurry of patrons in the building rushed to the free windows, the sound of sirens screeching in the distance as a swarm of cars rushed past. “Holy shit, that’s a lot of cops! Where do you think they’re going?”

 

~~~---~~~

 

Nudging the barely moving body of his brother with a foot Bradley smirked, “I hope he wasn’t filling your head with ideas Little Raven, not like you could go anywhere without me anyway.” Leaning down to the ravenette’s height, the ex-jock dropped the scalpel to the floor before reaching the blood soaked hand up to touch his pet’s cheek, the thumb smearing red across the teens’ bottom lip.

 

Still stuck in a state of shock Eddward sat staring at the scene before him, wide blue eyes filled with tears refusing to fall as his captor slid the copper tasting appendage across his tongue, the disgusting texture spilling down the back of the ravenette’s throat.

 

Using the hand encasing his pet’s lower jaw Bradley tilted the teens head upward, thumb still pressing down onto his warm tongue. “Suck.” The former seniorcommanded, a pleasant surprise over coming him as the lithe teen wrapped soft lips around his thumb, a sucking pressure cleaning the blood from it.

 

As the taste of copper faded from his tongue Double D’s focus locked onto the man above him, his stomach groaning as it convulsed, body instinctively pulling away from the intruding finger. “W-what have you done?” Blue eyes watching as his captor just smiled down at him, their faces moving closer to one another.

 

“I removed a threat from our relationship Little Raven, can’t have anyone trying to take you from me, not even my own family.” Pressing harsh lips to his pet Bradley forced the teen back against the couch, his knees separating the ravenette’s bare legs, slowly to ensure his pet was in no pain, he exposed the lace thong hiding beneath the oversized shirt. “I’ll always have you, you will always be mine. I loveyou Eddward.”

 

A flood of warmth spread up Edd’s cheeks as they tinted pink, heart pounding in his ears. “Yes Master…” He whispered as additional harsh kisses planted themselvesalong his collar bone, the shirt being pulled aside. A sharp pain made the ravenette tense as teeth embedded themselves into his neck, reopening the previous wound that had been afflicted onto him. “Ahh!”

 

Smirking into his bite the ex-jock continued applying pressure, blood dribbling from the gap between his lips and his pets’ throat. Pulling away slowly Bradley slid his tongue over the wound. “You taste delicious Little Raven. Makes me want to taste more of you.” The hand which wasn’t still coated in blood slowly slid down the ravenette’s torso, lifting the base of the shirt before allowing a finger slip beneath the hem of his pets’ lace underwear.

 

Lifting a hand to his neck to ease the pain Eddward clenched his eyes shut as the calloused hand of his captor wrapped around his limp penis, slow strokingmovements making his body shiver. “M-Master… What are you-” Double D was cut off as lips once again pressed to his, Bradley’s tongue forcing its way past his teeth.

 

Feeling his pet’s dick begin to harden from the movement of his hand Bradley increased his pace, tongue wrestling inside the lithe teens’ mouth as whimperingmoans muffled down his throat. Giving a playful bite to the ravenette’s tongue before removing his lips from the now quivering teen. “I want to apologise for breaking your beautiful legs Little Raven and seeing as you can’t use them… I’m doing this.” Kissing down his pets’ neck, giving extra affection to the bite wound, Bradley pulled the shirt up, tongue flicking over the ravenette’s nipples.

 

Murmuring softly Double D opened his eyes, watching as his captors head migrated south down his body, occasionally licking or nipping at his flesh before reaching his now hardened member. A low whimper escaped the ravenette’s lips as the hand wrapping around his cock stopped stroking and instead pulled back his foreskin, pre-cum weeping from the tip.

 

Kneeling on the floor Bradley smirked up to his pet, blood stained hand now cupping the lithe teens testicles which were still contained in the lace thong.“Look how hard you are, just for me. From me barely touching you. Your body knows who it belongs to.” The former senior’s hot breath breezing over the ravenette’s cock tip causing the teen to shiver. “What does my Little Raven want?”

 

Blue eyes focused downward to the man who was mere inches from his erect cock, breath hitching in his throat as Edd tried to beg. “P-please… I want you… to-” Words cut off once more as a warmth surrounded the ravenette’s member, the pressure of a heated muscle pressing against him as teeth lightly grazed along his length, hands instinctively reaching for the dirty blonde hair of his captor as his entire cock was hilted into the man’s mouth and throat.

 

Keeping his gaze upward Bradley relished in the image of his pets’ lustful expression, tongue rubbing slowly against the underside of the cock within his mouth as a low moan rumbled through his throat causing Eddward to buck his hips weakly. ‘Obviously never had a blowjob before, fuck I want him.’ The ex-jock thought, head now bobbing back and forth over the ravenette’s dick, teeth still lightly grazing against the shaft.

 

Wincing slightly from the teeth pressing into his erect member Double D wove fingers into his captors’ hair, tugging lightly as his full length was once againhilted by the man kneeling before him. “M-Master… I ca-can’t…”

 

Pulling away from the ravenette’s cock Bradley smirked. “You think you have a choice? You are going to cum for me.” Licking the bead of pre-cum which hadformed on the tip of his pets’ erect dick the former senior smirked and began to take the hardened flesh into his mouth again, hilting himself as his tongue rubbed around as much of the cock as he could.

 

“Master! I-I’m gonna… cum…” Blue eyes locked onto pale green, Eddward’s mind drifting slightly. ‘Did Bradley always have such beautiful eyes?’ He thought before being brought back into his sensual pleasure, a wave of ecstasy crashing over him as he ejaculated down the throat of his captor, the swallowing movement causing his hips to twitch uncontrollably.

 

Once his pets’ body stopped trembling Bradley pulled back, licking along the underside of the softening cock. “You really are delicious Little Raven, but now we have another problem. Your seductive moans have made me rock fucking hard, how do you plan on helping me out?”

 

In a semi-aware state Eddward watched as the previously mentioned body part was release from its confines within his captors’ jeans, the erect member nowtwitching directly in front of him, his lower jaw slacking as the ravenette opened his mouth, tongue pushed slightly past his bottom lip, a trail of saliva dripping from the tip down onto Edd’s collar.

 

Taking his invitation Bradley slid the head of his erect cock into the ravenette’s mouth, the teens’ warm tongue rolling over the bitter tasting flesh as it inched further into the wet maw. “That’s my good boy. Take it all in for me.” Hilting himself into his pet’s throat he watched as blue eyes welled up but the teen refused to allow his gag reflex to reject the intruding member.

 

Watching his Master intently, Double D kept his head pressed against the lower abdomen of the man, tongue pressing the underside of the hard flesh within his mouth, soft moans escaping up his throat sending mild vibrations from his body into his captors. Feeling the hips pull away from him Edd prepared himself for the thrust which would come but was surprised when the movement was slow and gentle, the cleaner of Bradley’s hands lovingly weaving itself through his raven hair.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Pulling up to his friend’s house Nat turned to face the red head in his passenger seat, brow furrowed with annoyance. “You owe me nothing for the burger Sweet Cheeks, stop going on about it.” Killing the car engine, the teal haired teen exited his car, Kevin doing the same as they both took a glance to Double D’s house where a police car had pulled up into the driveway. “What do you thinks happened?”

 

Before Kevin could answer a pair of female arms were wrapped around his shoulders, a quick kiss to his cheek informed him it was his mother. “Ugh Ma! Get off me.” Wiping the cheek which had been kissed the red head turned to meet the delighted face of his mother. “Why are you so happy?”

 

Grasping onto her sons’ hands Kathleen all but yelled in her excitement, “They got a lead!” She watched as the confused expression on the pair of teens turned into ones of hope, both taking another glance to the ravenette’s house. “It’s nothing solid but it’s something! Me and Mari had just got back from the coffee shop when this lovely female officer came to their house. It’s such wonderful news!”

 

Patting his friend on the shoulder Nat smiled. “That is wonderful news Kathy, perhaps we should head over later though? Kev looks like he’s about to combust from joy.” A soft chuckle came from the teal haired teen and red headed woman as they led Kevin into his house, seating him on the couch.

 

“He’s been so close all along…” Kevin frowned, hands clenched together as he stared from the living room to the house opposite his own. “Wait!” His shoutcausing Nat and his mother to jump. “In the burger bar, all those cop cars. You don’t think?”

 

Shrugging the teal haired teen just smiled. “It’s possible, but for now just focus on the good yeah? Don’t need you going AWOL do we?” Nat’s wide smile was aided by Kathleen sitting beside her son, hand gently rubbing his forearm.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Pulling into Lemon Brook with sirens still ringing loud Investigator Price headed for the last known location where his suspect had been seen. “It’s around here somewhere right?” He asked his partner, Nova nodding in response as their car turned the corner, the street opening to allow their patrol access with ease.

 

Picking up the radio Agent Perez clicking the button as she spoke. “Attention all units, we are approaching the last known location of our suspect, ensure you are all correctly vested and your weapons are armed ready for conflict should the need arise.” A small amount of static before the radio received conformation calls from the other vehicles.

 

Pulling up to a shop on one of the high streets Logan parked up his car, sirens muted but lights still on as he exited the Dodge Charger, his partner joining him along with a couple of other officers as they entered the building. “Good afternoon, I am Inspector Price. We received a call earlier from a Miss Brenda Martin, are you her?”

 

Looking up from the counter she was seated at a tall large woman stood up, her ebony skin highlighted with heavy make-up. “Yeah that’s right, that brute showedup in the shop, he was picking up a box of Naproxen then left. I didn’t ask questions and just served him. Then called you.”

 

Flipping open his note book Logan began jotting down the conversation, “And once he left the shop did you see the direction he turned? Were there any distinctfeatures about him when he entered?” Watching the woman carefully the Inspector signal for his team to begin looking into the video camera feeds.

 

Tapping her bottom lip with her curled up fist Brenda sighed. “It happened pretty quick, he was well mannered and polite, when he pulled out the cash for the pills he dropped a set of keys, they looked old and rusted. Had a, what’s it called? Mondo A-Go Go amusement park keychain! It’s near the pier where some old apartment buildings are being torn down.”

 

Closing the book in his palm Logan nodded, “Thank you Ma’am, this information may have just saved a life. We’ll be in touch should we need further assistance. Come on Agent Perez, let’s go.” Gathering his crew Inspector Price re-entered his car and ignited the engine leading his team towards the pier, sirens silenced and lights off to avoid disturbing his suspect.


	24. Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this?! Two chapters one day?!  
> I'm on a roll baby!

Thrusting into his pets’ warm mouth Bradley entangled his fingers into the raven hair, silent gasps escaping his lips. “Fuck you feel good sucking on my dick,you better swallow what I have for you.” Locking eyes with the ravenette he spotted the small grimace but ignored the mild expression change.

 

Pulling his eyes away from the man above him Eddward focused on the erect flesh contained within his mouth, ‘It’s not as bad as it once was, now that I know how pleasurable it is I can see his reasoning. Bradley knows how to give me pleasure so I have to do the same, I have to please him.’ Thoughts wandering as he unconsciously began to suck harder on the cock inside his maw, teeth gently pressing into the flesh.

 

Wincing a little the ex-jock tightened his grip into the ravenette’s hair, groaning loudly as he pulled back slightly. “Holy shit you’re getting into this. I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep this up.” Smirking down at the lithe teen Bradley saw how a prideful expression overthrew the previous grimace, mouth opening marginally as his pet’s tongue rolled itself around his pulsing cock. “Little Raven.”

 

Hearing the pet name Double D hilted the flesh which had been consumed by his maw, a flood of hot fluid pouring itself down his throat as the man above himejaculated. Closing his eyes, the ravenette focused on swallowing the sperm as it hit the back of his throat, repressing his urge to gag as the flesh began to withdraw itself from his jaw. “Master…” He whispered flinching in pain as he attempted to move his legs.

 

With his hands still woven into the lithe teens’ hair Bradley furrowed his brows as he looked down. “Don’t move Little Raven, you’re not allowed to hurt yourselfanymore.” Releasing his pet from his grasp the former senior moved his hands down to the teens’ legs, gently adjusting them so that the ravenette was now laying on the couch. “Do you need more medicine?”

 

Shaking his head Eddward forced a smile. “I’m okay, just attempted to move them without thinking it through first, turns out an ecstacitic state can cause the human brain to become void.” He mused as the gentle hand of his Master began to caress his cheek. “I do feel rather weary now however, would you mind if I slept Master?”

 

“I see now issue with that Little Raven, let’s get you into the bedroom.” Carefully hoisting up his pet from the couch Bradley carried the teen into the bedroom,cradling him as he walked, head nuzzling into the thick raven hair. “I’ll get you a hair brush tomorrow beautiful and get this hair back under control, as much as I love making you a mess.” Licking his lips as he lay the ravenette against the beds’ mattress the ex-jock crawled over his body, a hand on either side of the teens’ face.

 

Watching as his captor loomed over him Double D wrapped heavy arms around the back of the mans’ neck. “Perhaps a drink of water too Master?” A small smile spread over the ravenette’s face as Bradley nodded, placing a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling away and departing the room, ensuring the kitchen tap was in use Edd took the chance to observe the bedroom, hoping to find any form of communicative device.

 

In the kitchen Zach let out a weak groan as his eyes began to flutter open, skin sickly pale as his vision began to focus on the man stood beside the kitchen counter. “-you f-f-fucking… c-coward.” He coughed as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, hand grasped tightly to his neck.

 

Sneering down at his brother Bradley scoffed, “You still ain’t fucking dead? Perhaps I should put you out of your fucking misery then, see how cowardly Iam then huh?!” The former senior shouted as he balled a fist, hand smashing the glass of water which he had been holding.

 

Hearing the shattering of glass Edd jolted up, legs tensing which sent a shock wave of pain through them as he winced. “Zach’s alive.” He almost yelled, using a hand to muffle his voice. “Think Eddward think.” Looking around the room the ravenette supressed his fear and heaved himself off the bed, landing on the floor with a crunch as one of his legs snapped again, the bone now protruding from his shin as he screeched. “FUCK!”

 

Turning both their heads Bradley ignored his brother and raced into the bedroom, pouncing on his pet who was writhing on the floor in agony. “What the fuck did you do?!” His angry shout deafening as he dragged the lithe teen from the bedroom, a trail of blood spilling from the open wound. “I thought I told you no more hurting yourself! That’s my fucking job!” Throwing his pets’ body onto his brothers the former senior watched as both males groaned in pain.

 

Glancing down to Edd’s injury the doctors’ heart jumped “BRADLEY!” Zach coughed up more blood as he tried to control his voice. “He’s… going to die… he needs a… h-h-hospital.” Using his free hand, the blue haired man tried to move the Double D into a more comfortable position, watching carefully as his brother eyed them both.

 

Gritting his teeth hard the ex-jock glared down at his too fragile pet before lunging forward and pulling violently on his raven hair. “He can die and I’ll still use him, he belongs to me now get your fucking hands off of him!” Thrust a fist into his brothers face Bradley knocked the man back into the floor as Edd’s’ body going limp in his grip.

 

 

CRASH!

 

“HANDS UP THIS IS THE PEACH CREEK POLICE DEPARTMENT!” Inspector Price yelled as he burst through the door of the apartment, gun armed and aiming ahead as his squad all rushed into the room, their own guns aimed at the suspect they had been chasing.

 

Standing up with his pets’ hair still gripped in a fist Bradley stared at the group of officers who had entered the room, a wide sadistic grin spreading across his lips as he began to laugh. Raising the arm which had Eddward’s head in its grasp the ex-jock pulled the teens’ face up to his level, the body dangling lifelessly, blood dripping down his shin onto the floor creating a pool beneath him.

 

Grimacing at the sight Logan took a step forward whispering to his team, “Aim for the legs and shoulders while I try a negotiation, any sudden movements shootto kill.” Taking another step forward the man lowered his weapon slightly. “Bradley Ward, I am Inspector Logan Price, we met almost a week ago. You need to released Eddward into our custody so he can get medical attention.”

 

As his laughter ceased Bradley scowled at the Inspector. “So I can be arrested? Not fucking likely! This boy belongs to me; he will be just fine as long as he is with me. He doesn’t need anyone else. We don’t need anyone else!” Pale green eyes studied the man’s face as the gun lowered another inch, the officer not moving from his spot.

 

“I understand you care deeply for him Bradley but he needs a doctor, you both do. I want to help.” Logan took a split second to glance behind his suspects body taking note of the third person situated in the kitchen. “If you comply with us now and hand over yourself and him you will be secured safely, if you refuse to comply we may be forced to use lethal force. Do you understand?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, the ex-jock nodded with a smirk. “Oh I understand but to kill me you’d need to shoot through him.” Bringing his pets’ still limp body across his torso Bradleys’ grin widened as the Inspectors gun lowered completely, it resting just in front his waist.

 

Glancing back over his shoulder Logan whispered to his partner. “Is the sniper in position Perez?” A small head shake caused the man to tut, bottom lip beingbitten as he returned his attention to the suspect. “Bradley we want to prevent as much loss of human life as we can. You want to help Eddward don’t you? Keep him safe?”

 

Narrowing his eyes Bradley paused, hands constricting around the ravenette’s pale upper arms, fingers bruising into his soft flesh. “He is safe with me!” The man snapped, Edds’ body being pulled closer to his chest. “No one except me can keep him!”

 

“Look at him Bradley! He’s going to bleed out and die if you don’t hand him over! Do you want to be the cause of someone’s death?” Inspector Price asked, fear now creeping up his spine as the already pale teens’ chest began to make shallower movements.

 

Leaning forward slightly Nova murmured quietly. “Sniper is in position, on your mark sir.” Her eyes glancing to the window just behind the suspect situatedabove the kitchen sink.

 

Inhaling to calm his nerves Logan dropped his gun to the floor. “I don’t want you to die because you’re sick Bradley, we can get you the help you need. Hand Eddward over.” Lifting both arms cautiously the Inspector raised open palmed hands towards his suspect.

 

Taking a quick look at his pets’ deathly white face Bradley swallowed hard, he could barely feel a pulse in the lithe teens’ arms where had gripped, skin bruised violent purple under his fingertips. “I won’t give him up.” He snarled, eyes throwing daggers at the officers as he spat his words. “EDDWARD BELONGS TO ME!”

 

Twisting his wrists with a brisk movement Logan watched as his suspects body slumped to the floor, the echoing sound of a gunshot ringing in his ears. “Go! Go! Go!” He shouted signalling his team to head forward, officers passing him as they flooded to the kitchen. “Get a medical team here stat.” He commanded to his partner who was already reaching for her radio.

 

Making his way forward the Inspector saw a fleeting movement from the other semi-conscious man who was in the room when a weak voice came from the body. “Get h-him out…. o-of here…” Blood was brought up once again as Zach coughed, the wound on his neck still weeping as he spoke.

 

It wasn’t long before a swarm of Lemon Brook police and medical offers had surrounded the condemned building, one medical crew assessing Eddwards’ body asthey hoisted him onto a gurney. “Dispatch this is unit thirty-three, we have a Caucasian male approximately 17 years of age, two severe leg fractures, one bone protruding from the left leg. Significant blood loss at scene, request three litres of O-negative blood prior to arrival ETA of eight minutes.” The gurney was hurried from the room and then the building as the faintest of chest movements signified Double D’s fleeting life.

 

Assessing the body of his now deceased suspect Logan grimaced at the still present wicked grin which was conveyed over his lifeless face. “Poor fucking kid…”Crouching down the man closed the others’ eyelids with gloved fingers after pictures were taken, his eyes glancing to the exit wound which was still weeping blood from between Bradleys’ eyes.

 

“Sir?” Agent Perez approached, her hand gently resting on her partner’s shoulder. “Commissioner Foley wants your report as soon as we get back, should I take notes while you hand over the case to the Lemon Brook police force?” Her eyes watching as the man nodded, the muffled sound of sniffing informing her he had taken this case with difficulty.

 

In the hospital Eddward was rushed into theatre, oxygen tubes being forced into his lungs to encourage his breathing, blood bags attached to him via a series of tubes and needles as a surgeon began to reform his broken legs. “Split.” The doctor asked as he had straightened out one of the teens’ legs, blood no longer spilling from it as he applied the splint.

 

Several hours had passed in the theatre room, Eddward still unconscious as his surgeon and nurses watched over him, one excusing herself to the receptionwhere she was greeted by Inspector Price. “What is his condition?” He asked, hands clasped behind his back as Perez approached carrying two coffees.

 

With a look of anguish, the nurse shook her head. “He has lost a lot of blood; we do not want to inform his parents until twenty-four hours have passed…” Her eyes glancing around the reception. “However that would be morally detestable.”

 

Passing a coffee to Logan the female agent sighed. “We understand your concern with regards informing Eddward’s parents but they’ve been through so much and have a right to know where their son is.” Nova sipping from her own beverage as she seated herself onto one of the hardened chairs.

 

“I have to agree with my partner. Mr and Mrs Vincent should be informed soon, just ensure it is just them who visit for now however. That poor kid doesn’t need to be swarmed when he wakes up…” Logan took a long glug of his coffee ignoring the burning which cascaded down his throat with each swallow.

 

Nodding her head, the nurse turned and walked behind the reception desk, lifting the phone as she dialled the lithe teens’ next of kin. “Hello Mrs Vincent, I am calling from Lemon Brook emergency department. Eddward has been brought in, his condition is currently stable however we will be requiring your presence at the next possible convenience.” A short pause before the nurse continued. “We shall be expectingyou within the hour.”

 

Thirty-seven minutes passed when Marion marched through the emergency department reception, her hands slamming onto the desk as tears streaked down her cheeks. “Where is my son?! Eddward Marion Vincent!” Her husband hurrying behind her as a nervous woman turned to her computer screen.

 

Holding onto one of his wife’s clenched fists William gave a reassuring squeeze, “It’s okay Mari, he’s here we know he is.” The raven haired man turned to the woman as she stood up and escorted the pair into a large room, their sons’ bed situated in the center as machines beeped, hissed and thumped around him, tubes threaded through his nose and mouth, a long blood filled bag feeding into the pale teens’ arm. “Eddward…”

 

Rushing to her sons’ bedside the blue eyed woman failed to contain her emotions as fresh tears streaked down her cheeks. “Eddward! My darling son! Mother and father are here; we are never leaving you again! I am so sorry! I am so sorry…” Her knees buckled beneath her, legs folding as she knelt beside her sons’ bed.

 

Grimacing at the sight his son was in William excused himself from the room in search of the inspector. “Inspector Price, William Vincent. May I have a word with you regarding my sons’ assailant?” The two men shook hands before seating themselves onto a pair of chairs in the corner of the reception area.

 

“I trust you understand I cannot divulge any information which could influence the case.” Logan began as he watched the raven haired man nod. “Good, now what I can divulge is the assailant was shot dead at the scene, there was significant evidence to suggest that your son did fight back against his kidnapper though we cannot know for certain until he gives a statement.”

 

Furrowing his brow William bowed his head. “The boy who kidnapped my son was a troubled young man, such a waste of potential life is, while clearly necessary,an unfortunate turn of events.” Sighing heavily the man looked back to the inspector. “I shall discuss with my wife what our next course of action will be with regards legal progression, in the mean time I would like to thank you for locating and saving our son.”

 

Sharing another, firmer, hand shake the two men sat in silence before William re-joined his wife at his sons’ bedside, the pair watching protectively as they did when he was a child, the heart monitors beeping a surprisingly soothing noise amongst the otherwise dull hissing and thudding.


	25. Take It Or Leave It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please consider supporting my work  
> https://ko-fi.com/U7U08KUN

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 

The echoing sound of Eddward’s heart monitor caused William to stir, his wife, still awake as she rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Any sign of improvement Mari?” Standing up and stretching his back the raven haired man stepped beside his wife, the woman gently caressing their sons’ hand as he lay comatose.

 

“Nothing of significant note William, heart rate and breathing still the same, the blood bag has been changed once. His catheter is working as intended also.” Marion’s’ eyes were swollen and red from the combination of crying and lack of sleep as a long yawn forced its way past her lips. “Forgive me, I haven’t rested since our arrival.”

 

Rubbing the blue eyed woman’s’ lower back William smiled to her, “I can watch him, you go take a rest. I’ll wake you should the situation change.” Easing his wife away from their son the raven haired man watched her body sink into the only other piece of furniture in the machine crowded room.

 

Just as Marion seated herself in the chair a doctor entered the room, her coat partially buttoned, dark red hair covering half her face, a clip board being carried in her right arm. “Oh, pardon the intrusion, I am Doctor Jessica Chambers. I am here to check the extent of Eddwards’ injuries and the progression of their healing, please feel free to stay as I examine your son.” As she took a step forward Jessica watched as the raven haired man took a step back from his sons’ body.

 

Moving part of her fallen fringe from her face, tucking it behind an ear Marion smiled at the doctor. “How has the blood helped ease the state of hypovolemicshock?” Blue eyes watched as the person in question gave an amazed look in return to her question. “Oh, my husband and I are both in the medical profession also.”

 

Letting out a soft chuckle Jessica nodded and placed her middle and forefinger to the underside of Edd’s wrist. “His skin is warming which is a good sign, these past twenty-hours must have been nerve wrecking for you both. May I ask the extent of your medical knowledge?” As she turned the woman pulled her fringe aside revealing she has heterochromia.

 

Straightening his slightly crumpled shirt William cleared his throat. “We have been in the medical profession since graduating college, we met during out internship years, I myself am clinical lead in the City Hospital. My wife is head surgeon within the hospital I oversee.”

 

Writing down some initial observations on her clipboard Doctor Chambers nodded as she listened to the raven haired man. “That is impressive, then I am sure you regretfully aware of your sons’ condition and the extent of his injuries.” Her expression dropping as she checked the bandages covering the lithe teens’ legs.

 

As both Marion and William nodded their heads the blue eyed woman cupped her face within open palms, sniffing back as she tried to prevent tears escaping her eyes. “We are aware of this.” She mumbled, hands now wiping at the corners of each eye before looking up at the doctor. “We entrust you will do all you can to help save our sons’ life.”

 

Gently lifting the leg which had the protruding fracture Jessica began to unwrap the bandages, as the flesh was revealed the doctor smiled as there was nodiscolouration to Edds’ leg. “No infection. That is most reassuring.” As the auburn haired woman wrapped a fresh bandage around the teens’ leg his heart monitor began to falter, irregular beeping echoed throughout the room.

 

Feeling a rush of anxiety overtake her Marion stood and slammed a fist into the call button, within seconds a series of nurses and an additional doctor enteredthe room while the two parents were escorted out, the sight of their child once again having seizures brought on by his bodies ordeal.

 

“This isn’t fair!” The blue eyed woman screeched as her husband tried to sooth her, a hand gently rubbing her arm. “Eddward is barely still a child but he isn’t yet an adult, he has been through so much in the past two weeks! I can’t stand and watch our sons’ condition deteriorate!”

 

Trying to calm his temper which had been building William pulled his wife into a warm embrace. “I understand Mari but we are not allowed to interfere, it is distressing to watch but he is in capable hands. As painful as it is for us to just watch this continue we must endure for his sake.” As his wifes’ tears began to soak into his shirt the raven haired man was incapable of restraining his emotion as his own tears streak down his cheeks into the woman’s hair.

 

~~~---~~~

 

At the Peach Creek Police Station, the cell containing Darius, Justin and Paul was being emptied of the teens’ each one being taken to a different room, Inspector Price seated in the which Darius was lead into. “Please sit.”

 

Following the hand gesture, the teen sat in the chair opposite the inspector, the room wasn’t an interrogation room but was more like an office a wooden deskbetween both males. “Uh, what’s going on? Did you find Bradley? What happened with him? Where is he now?” Many more questions were in Darius’ mind but he fell silent when the man sitting away from him had an expression changed.

 

Pulling out the case file from his jacket Logan dropped onto the desk. “The suspect was neutralised at the scene, both his half-brother and victim are currentlyhospitalised in Lemon Brook. We appreciate all the help you have given this case and would like to offer a deal on behalf of the victims parents.” Leaning forward over the desk Inspector Price placed an elbow on either side of his case file, eyes watching the teen carefully as the skin fled from his face.

 

Swallowing back his bile Darius nodded his head. “I’ll listen to the proposal.” His palms sweating as the cuffs which restricted his wrists were removed, the officer beside him giving a weak smile to the boy.

 

Bring both hands together Logan tapped his chin with them. “Confess in court what you did then testify for Eddwards’ sake, you’ll get six months in a juvenilecorrection facility in the city and a permanent record but this is the lightest sentence you will received should you choose to accept it.”

 

Barely letting the inspector finished the teen bolted up, hands flat on the desk as he leaned forward. “I accept! I’ll testify for him!” Darius’ face was once again filled with colour as eager eyes watched the man pull out another confession form, without hesitation he began to scrawl down the events which had started over two weeks ago.

 

In another room Paul was being spoken to by Agent Perez, her hair pulled back into a tight bun as she explained the situation. “Here’s the deal kid, confess in court what you did then testify for Eddwards’ sake, you’ll get a year in a juvenile correction facility in the city and a permanent record but this is the lightest sentence you will received should you choose to accept it.”

 

Glaring at the woman opposite him Paul turned his head away. “I ain’t no snitch, especially considering you’ve killed my friend!” Clenching his fists, the grey eyed teen felt the sting of his nails digging into his palms as an officer began to drag him back into the holding cell.

 

Rubbing her temples Nova groaned as Justin was brought into the room, an officer on either side of him. “I am sure you’ve been informed of your friends’ unfortunate death; I have an offer I would like to propo-”

 

Not letting the woman finished Justin lunged forward sending a wad of spit into her face while the officers beside him wrestled to get him back under control. “I ain’t agreeing to fuck all whore! You killed the one person who gave two shits about me, go fucking die! All of you can fucking die!” Writhing in his cuffs the teen was being dragged out of the room kicking, the officers locking him in a separate solitarycell.

 

Both coming out of their rooms Logan and Nova exchanged mixed emotional looks, the woman rubbing the back of her neck. “I guess we should check on Doctor Olsen; he may be the only other person who could testify for Eddward.”

 

Nodding slowly the inspector turned towards the door. “He should be allowed visitors tomorrow, the blood loss he experienced wasn’t as bad as it appeared,he is damn lucky though.” As both officers left the precinct they wondered a few yards down the street into their local coffee shop, a familiar red headed woman serving at the counter of the unusually quiet front.

 

Noticing the two officers enter Kathleen gave a weary smile. “Hey you two, how are you doing today?” She watched as the two people sat near the window, theinspector beckoning her to come over. “Has something happened? We saw Mari and Will leave in a rush yesterday afternoon…”

 

“Mrs Vincent asked to relay a message to you,” Nova began her eyes glancing away from the green eyed woman briefly. “Eddward is in Lemon Brook Hospital, heis being taken care of but she asks you don’t tell your son just yet. It’s going to be very touch and go for a while, worse than before…”

 

Gasping loudly Kathleens’ hands slapped to cover her mouth as she seated herself next to the officers, “I can’t believe you found him, I… we had assumed theworst… All the parents of the cul-de-sac had…” Lowering her head solemnly the red headed woman sighed. “I won’t tell Kevin, not right now. He’s been struggling but all the kids have been trying to cheer him up. What happened to Bradley if I may ask?”

 

Inspector Price looked to the woman. “Our Commissioner will be giving a formal statement tomorrow afternoon, there is nothing more I can divulge except that.”He watched as Kathleen nodded.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Laying in his own hospital bed on a separate ward Zach was being monitored by a doctor, the sound of pen scratching against paper causing him to stir. “Ugh…”He grumbled as the light in the room assaulted his one open eye, the pain in his throat barely then as he spotted the drip of morphine leading to his arm. “What happened?”

 

Looking down at the man the doctor grimaced. “Zach, you should not be attempting to speak just yet, give yourself some time to recover.” Glaring eyes weremet with a cold stare. “If you must know you are on the Rehabilitation Ward at Lemon Brook Hospital. You have suffered significant trauma both mentally and physically.”

 

Looking around the room Zach saw he was in a room with three other patients but no sign of Eddward or Bradley. “W-what happened to the kid, my brother? Where are they?” A small coughing fit overtook the blue haired man as he tried to sit up, blood spilling from his mouth which was quickly caught in a paper drip pan.

 

“Zach, restrain yourself damn it.” The other doctor shook his head as he placed the clipboard back into the holder as the foot of the mans’ bed. “There is an Inspector Price who’ll be coming tomorrow morning to talk with you about what happened, I can tell you however that you ain’t gonna die yet you bitch.”

 

Familiarising himself with the man above him Zach let out a hefty sigh. “Damn, should have recognised you Doctor Carl Dixon(!)” Sharing a small grin, the two men chuckled shook their heads. “How long has it been?”

 

Shrugging Doctor Dixon smirked. “Long enough for you to end up on my ward that’s for sure. Look you need rest man and I’ve got other patients to see. If youneed something do me a favour and don’t press the button? I don’t want to keep looking at your dumb face.”

 

Once again sharing a laugh the blue haired man watched as the other doctor exited the room. “That fucking asshole hasn’t change since college.” He mutteredto himself as his eyes wandered around the room to assess his situation.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Later that evening Marion and William were left with their son, the woman now resting in the arm chair while the man watched over the boy, his hand gentlystroking matted hair away from the teens’ pale face. “Oh Eddward, what could drive a person to commit such an act on a person such as you?”

 

Deep within Eddwards’ unconscious mind a series of voices began to speak, his brain trying to focus on each one in his comatose state. “You are going to die;you’re going to die so let go. Let it all go.”

 

“You have fucked up again Eddward! You should know what happens to people who fail! You’re going to be left behind.” Another voice bellowed.

 

Whispering angrily into the series of noise came Bradley’s voice. “You need to learn your place; you don’t break what doesn’t belong to you. You belong to nobody but me, remember this always Little Raven.”

 

A softer voice tried to break through Double D’s mind, sentences broken apart, “Listen Blackbird, you… I won’t let you le… Always come ho… He can’t hurt you… I am wai…”

 

Mentally clutching to his head Eddward began to breath hard as he felt the struggle for air consume him, body violently burning from within. “SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!” His hands digging into his scalp. “Please… Stop…”

 

A hand gripped onto the ravenette’s wrists and as blue eyes opened the teen saw the darkened shadow of his captor crouching down to his level, the slow feel of an embrace calming his racing heart. “Hush not Little Raven, I have you, I’ll always have you.”

 

Watching as his sons’ body convulsed and shook William pressed the call button, his wife being jolted awake by the frantic beeping from the teen’s heart monitor.“What’s happening?!” She yelled in a panic as Doctor Chambers entered the room. “Why is he crying and smiling...?”

 

All the adults watched as Edd’s comatose body gave a weak grin, tears creating a line from the corner of his eyes down the side of his temples, heart beginning to steady once again as they looked on. “It would appear he is dreaming.” Jessica suggested, her stethoscope being placed gently to the ravenettes’ chest as she listened to his breathing. “Nothing to note with regards his health.”

 

Standing next to his wife William eased her back into the chair. “He is most likely thinking of us Mari, he may be able to hear our voices when we speak to him, you read the study correct?”

 

Nodding the blue eyed woman let her body relax again, focus still on her son laying on the bed. “One can hope.” Glancing at the clock Marion noticed thatit had reached eleven twenty-six in the evening, her mouth opening wide as she yawned. “Inspector Price will be returning tomorrow, hopefully with some good news. I also heard that the other man who was involved has awoken… Perhaps, should his condition permit it, we could consult him with the inspector?”

 

“We can ask tomorrow, for now rest. I’ll watch over Eddward in the meantime.” With a gentle bow of his head William placed a kiss to his wifes’ forehead as she closed her eyes, Doctor Chambers now leaving the room happy with the lithe teens’ health. “Eddward, if you can hear me in your current state please know regardless of all that has happened your mother and I are most proud of you, we know you can make it through this.”


	26. Be Prepared

Sitting up in his bed Zach watched the clock on the opposite wall, it’s mind numbing ticking only slightly louder than the humming of the person in the bedbelow it, his eyes glancing to the door as the sound of it opened. “Doctor Zach Olsen, you have a visitor.” Carl was at the door as he gestured for a man to enter the room, his long coat and slicked back hair gave the distinct stereotype impression of an inspector.

 

“Good morning Doctor Olsen, I am Inspector Logan Price. I am here to discuss the events which have transpired, we spoke over the phone a few days ago.” Logan’s eyes watched as the blue haired man nodded. “Do you feel well enough to come with me?” Another nod came from the man in question as he eased himself from the bed, both now being led to the hospitals clinical leads’ office.

 

Sitting in one of the chairs Zach clasped his hands together. “What happened to my brother?”

 

A short pause happened as Logan seated himself behind the doctors’ desk, his stomach churning slightly. “I regret to inform you that we could not reach adiplomatic solution, his actions forced my squad to use lethal force on him, his body is currently being held in Lemon Brook’s police morgue.” Noticing the mans’ expression drop slightly the inspector added, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

Letting out a long sigh the blue haired man leaned back into the chair his head facing up to the ceiling. “Sorry huh? I guess that’s something I should say to our mother when I can.” Bringing his vision back to the inspector Zach frowned. “What about Edd? He’s here right?”

 

Nodding Inspector Price gave a weak smile. “He is in the Intensive Care Unit as we speak, his condition is stabilising and there is a good chance he’ll have little to no future issues with his legs… his mental health however will be closely monitored. Upon recovery we took notice of some fresh stiches which had been administered to a laceration on his arm, I assume that was your work?”

 

A small nod came from Zach, “Brad brought him to my clinic on the border of Peach Creek and Lemon Brook. I didn’t ask questions as I assumed he was a friend of my brothers, it happens more often than not that he causes his friends injuries.” Watching as the inspector made notes the blue haired man added to his statement, “I have often been a place where my brother would come to when our mother was being particularly horrid. Her alcoholism is something which my father despised, I am surprised his can tolerate it.”

 

Finishing up the notes he was taking Logan look back at the doctor, “I would like to discuss your family relationships later for now I would like to ask why you didn’t inform the police that your brother had taken occupancy within your home?” Pen ready the inspector waited and listened for the reply.

 

Swallowing and leaning forward Zach shrugged. “I guess it was a vain attempt to convince my brother to give it up, I had not realised just how possessive or ill Brad had become. I knew calling you should have been a priority when I discovered what was happening but he was still my brother.” A lump began to form in the blue haired mans’ throat which he tried to cough away. “I didn’t pick up on the signs of his mental stability deteriorating…”

 

Feeling pity for the man Logan sighed. “I understand this must be difficult considering your condition but I need to make sure the statement is accurate aspossible. Would you mind telling me, in your own words what happened during your time with Mister Ward while you were with him?”

 

Inhaling a large breath Zach began to tell his story, focusing on how his brother would switch on caring and obsessive almost instantly depending on the situation, how the man had attacked him for trying to help Eddward escape. “Then the last thing I remember before waking up is Edds’ scream, that ear piercing scream.” Face going pale Zach remembered the sound as it echoed in his mind.

 

Lowering his pen, the inspector skim read the statement he had taken. “Can you read through this for me and confirm that what I have written is correct?” Passing over the paper he watched as the doctor read it, nodding as the man handed it back. “Can you please sign the bottom, then you will be allowed to rest once again. I’ll be back later this afternoon to retrieve additional information with regards to your family relationships.”

 

Signing the bottom of the sheet of paper Zach stood up and gave a weak smile, “I appreciate knowing you tried to help my brother by the way, anyone else wouldhave just killed him on sight.” Leaving the room both men shook hands before Zach returned to his room on the Rehabilitation Ward, sitting on his bed as a nurse was making her morning rounds.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Opening her eyes Marion allowed her vision to focus on her husband who was leaning over their son, his hand gently stroking the teens’ head, a warm smilespread across the blue eyed woman’s lips. “How is he this morning?” Standing from the chair Marion wrapped an arm around her husbands, her free hand rubbing his.

 

Turning to face his wife William smiled. “He slept without disturbance, the blood bag was changed around an hour ago. The wrappings around his legs have beenchanged also.” Leaning sideways a small amount the man placed a kiss to his wife’s cheek. “Did the rest help Mari?”

 

A knock at the hospital room door caused both parents to turn, at the door was the friendly face of Doctor Chambers, her clipboard carried as always as sheentered. “Good morning, I’ve brought Inspector Price with me, he wishes to discuss some things with you. Would you like me to wait for your return before assessing Eddward today?”

 

Shaking their heads both parents smiled as Marion spoke, “No please go ahead, we shall be just outside should anything happened. I suspect Inspector Price is waiting in reception?” A nod from the other woman confirmed Marions’ suspicions as they both left the room.

 

Standing from his seat Logan bowed his head to the people approaching him, “Mister and Mrs Vincent,” He paused as they shook hands. “I have come with a request from my Commissioner, she wishes for perhaps one of you to come down to the station in Peach Creek to give a statement to the press beside her, we want to make the whole state aware of your sons’ current condition.”

 

Glancing to his wife William nodded. “I agree that would be the best route of action, we may be able to use this as a call for aid as well. I assume the assailants’parents will be defending their son?”

 

“As far as I am aware only one parent is defending, his father. The mother has been removed from the trial due to her alcohol addiction, however that can be used as a point in your favour.” Logan clarified, his hand pulling out a small notebook from the top pocket of his coat. “The press will be arriving at the station for midday, I can offer a lift there and back as I need to pick up additional statementsfrom the other member involved.”

 

Looking up Marion smiled. “How is the other person? I assume he is awake and recovering well?” Watching the man nod her smiled widened. “I am glad, has heagreed to help testify?”

 

Slipping the notepad back into his pocket Logan glowered, “I haven’t brought that topic up yet, it is a difficult subject as him and the assailant were related.” He watched as the blue eyed woman gave a pitiful look. “While he is aware of the situation I assure you both that he’ll come forward to do the right thing, the man has already provided so much inside information.”

 

Exiting Eddwards’ room Jessica smiled to the trio of adults stood in the reception area. “He is improving steadily, his blood levels are becoming stable, legs healing as intended and definitely no signs of infection, it would not be surprising if he is taken off the ventilator soon either.” Her mismatched eyes watched as relieved looks crossed the teens’ parents faces, her smile softening. “You have a very wilful son.”

 

Chuckling softly William acknowledged the statement. “Much like his mother, they are more alike than they realise at times.” Looking to his wife the raven haired man gave a fond look. “He’ll pull through like last time Mari and this time we won’t leave him after such a short period.”

 

Entering the room once again the soft hum of machines and rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was a soothing sound to Marion as she took her place beside her sons’ bed, her hand gripping onto one of his. “You deserve to rest now William, I will wake you before the press conference as I feel you would be better suited to giving our perspective of the events.”

 

Nodding the raven haired man took position in the chair, his eyes closing slowly as he whispered. “Goodnight Mari, I’ll see you in a couple of hours, do nothesitate to wake me should anything change.”

 

Smiling at her husband the blue eyed woman sighed. “Of course dear.” She returned her attention to the boy lying beside her humming softly as he stroked his cheeks, the colour had slightly returned to his face, the high blood count evident as she did her own assessment of his body. “My perfect boy, I love you.” Her voice a whisper as she placed a soft kiss to the back of Edds’ hand.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Sitting in her living room Kathleen brushed the few remaining knots from her hair as she watched the television screen, “Today’s headlines are as follows; the series of hot days are going to cause a possible hose pipe ban, a mother has given birth to triplets whilst in a taxi on her way to the hospital,” Just as the news story was about to change Kevin entered the living room. “Finally an important announcement from Commissioner Foley with regards to the recent dangerous person case which has plagued our small town.”

 

“What?!” The red headed teen yelled causing his mother to jump, “What’s happened to the case? They haven’t given up?! What the fu-” Being cut off by his mothers’ stern look Kevin released his clenched fists as he slowed his breathing.

 

Placing her hairbrush beside her Kathleen patted the other side of the couch, “Come sit down,” Without hesitation her son was seated beside her, eyes focused on the screen. “The announcement is at noon Kevin dear, I’ll be here. Work has given me some… Overdue holiday.”

 

Raising a brow at his mothers’ choice of words Kevin was sceptical. “Ma, what do you know?” He watched as her normal cheerful expression turned into a grimace,his heart sinking. “What’s happened ma? Edd he’s okay right? They found him?”

 

Taking a deep breath, the red headed woman forced a smile. “He’s been found Kevin but he isn’t allowed visitors, only his parents allowed to be with him right now. I promise as soon as we can go we will okay?” Kathleen watched as her son fought with his emotions.

 

Kevin didn’t know what to feel, of course he was happy his boyfriend had been found, ecstatic in fact but his anger of not being allowed to visit was making him frustrated, fists clenching and opening repeatedly. “Does anyone else know?” He finally asked after a long silence.

 

Shaking her head Kathleen sighed. “I only know because Mari asked the officers in charge of the case to inform me, I promised not to tell you so please don’tmake this difficult, I just can’t stand seeing you this upset.” Wrapping an arm around her son the woman pulled him close despite his weak protests.

 

“Can we have everyone here? When the police give this statement?” Kevin asked as he pulled away from his mothers’ embrace. “I don’t think anyone should beleft out of this, spending time with them I’ve realised just how much Edd means to us all…” The air was squeezed from his lungs when his mother gave him a sudden tight hug.

 

Beaming with Pride Kathleen nodded. “Of course! I am so glad you suggested it, I don’t think I could keep such good news like this a secret for long, now I’ll need to go shopping before everyone gets here as I’m sure they’ll all be hungry, you get to inviting!”

 

After being released the red headed teen watched his mother ascend the stairs to her room, pulling out his phone Kevin began to type. ‘Hey everyone, there’s going to be some news about Double D announced today, ma said you can all come here to watch it. She’s even making food. Let me know as soon as. Kevin.’ Pressing send the teen sat back into the couch as he awaited the responses.

 

First came Nat with an eager reply, ‘Of course I’ll be there if Kathy is cooking! I’m also gonna be there for you man, this announcement can only be good news right?!’

 

Another buzz of his phone signified that Eddy had responded. ‘Me and Ed will be there, see you later Shovel Chin.’ Kevin gave a weak smile to the nickname which has now sort of grown on him.

 

A few more responses came through, the last being Marie Kanker, ‘Yeah I’ll be there, my sisters too. I’ve also got something for you. See you later man.’

 

Smiling at his phone the teen sighed. “They’re all really coming, damn it Edd if only you could see how much you mean to the people here…” Sitting up Kevin wiped his eyes before the tears which were welling up could fall, his mother re-entering the room with a soft grin.

 

Picking up her handbag she glanced to her son who was now a little flustered at being seen almost crying. “I won’t be long; I assume everyone will be here?” Taking the nod with a grin she straightened herself up. “Alright, lots of snacks, your father brought home another box of jaw breakers so we’re good there, I’ll also make sure to pick up some plant food for that little gift of yours.” Giving a cheeky wink Kathleen watched as her sons’ cheeks darkened in colour.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Being gently shaken awake William rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his vision focused on the soft face of his wife. “It’s time to get ready, Inspector Price will be returning shortly.” She watched as her husband stretched, his back giving a small click from the awkward sleeping position the chair caused.

 

“Thank you Mari, I’ll make sure to discuss the topics with him on the journey over, we must be grateful to such a considerate man.” William gave a smile to the blue eyed woman as a knock at the door caught his attention.

 

Entering the room Logan nodded towards the pair, “You ready Mister Vincent?” He waited as the man nodded. “Very well, Commissioner Foley is expecting you and will give you a briefing before the press arrive.”

 

Kissing his wife on the cheek the raven haired man smiled. “I’ll be back before you know it,” Leaning over his son William sighed softly. “I’ll make sure your story is told Eddward.” As he left the room with the inspector William gave a small nod to Doctor Chambers who was making her way around the Intensive Care Ward, her warm smile an encouraging statement.

 

Opening the read passenger door to his Dodge Charger Logan helped William into the care, the door closing softly. Entering on the divers’ side the inspector started the engine. “Agent Perez will be giving you information while I drive, please ask her anything you are unsure of.” Pulling away from the hospital William watched as it disappeared from the rear view mirror.


	27. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little announcement for all those who wish to join!  
> On the 30th of August at 5pmEST my artist will be streaming some character designs for this web series!  
> Please go here; https://piczel.tv/watch/Corganda

Opening his front door Kevin was greeted with the abundance of faces and voices of his friends as they all spilled into his home, the Ed’s taking place in the center of the couch while the Kankers sat on the floor in front of them Nazz cuddling up to Marie. Rolf was sat next to Ed as the tall teen began a discussion about chickens with him, Jimmy and Sarah squeezing up together on one of the arm chairs whileNat took his place on the other. Jonny and Plank took the last tight spot on the couch leaving Kevin to drag a chair from the kitchen into the front room.

 

Once all the cul-de-sac kids were comfortable the red headed teen gained their attention by clearing his throat. “I just want to thank you all for coming over, I didn’t expect you to all come heh… my ma said she’ll be home before the announcement so while we wait just chill I guess?” Rubbing the back of his neck Kevin watched as the room full of teens all turned and gave him a sympathetic smile.

 

Pulling her arm away from the clinging of the blonde girl Marie stood up and made her way to Kevin, tapping him on the shoulder as she signalled for him to follow into the kitchen. “I said I had something for you, it ain’t much but I’m sure it’ll help you cope.” Pulling out a small scrap book from her backpack the blue haired girl smiled as she passed it over.

 

Turning over the first page Kevin choked on his breath, there on the sheet of paper was a compilation of his Blackbird’s smiling face, the pictures in varying angles and his company changing from person to person from the cul-de-sac. “Marie… thanks.” With a smile the red head gave the girl an awkward hug just as an image caught his eye, it was the first time Edd and him had spent any significant time together, the ravenette grimacing at the engine oil covering his face while Kevin was laughing at him, the red heads’ beloved bike in the background.

 

“Everyone pitched in just none felt comfortable giving it to you. We thought you could do with some pleasant memoirs.” Marie smirked as the awkward hug dissipated, both teens now flicking through the pages in the miniature scrapbook just as the front door opened.

 

Placing the book onto the dining table Kevin turned to see his mother carrying an abundance of paper bags, he hurried to help her as she was clearly strugglingMarie offering her assistance too. “Aww bless you Kevin dear, nice to see you are in higher spirits today my sweet boy.” Kathleen watched as her sons’ cheeks flushed and chuckled softly at his embarrassment.

 

Emptying the bags Kevin smiled at the selection of candies his mother had picked out along with the various flavours of potato chips. “Say ma, don’t suppose you picked up… oh here it is.” Picking up the small pouch of plant food the red headed teen turned to the kitchen windowsill where a small paradia cactus sat, the name Spike scrawled across its pot in black ink. “She’s a gift for Edd.” Kevin confirmed to the blue haired teen who was watching him sprinkle a small amount of food onto the soil surrounding her.

 

Shrugging Marie stretched her arms above her head. “I ain’t judging man, but Spike is kind of an obvious name. I’m sure Double D will love her.” Once finished with helping pack away the groceries the three people returned to the living room Kathleen greeting each teen as Marie settled back beside Nazz.

 

Checking the clock on the wall Kathleen swallowed hard, it was nearly noon and her stomach began to twist with fear. “It’s almost time…” The room around herhushed, all eyes turning to the television as it burst into life, flashes of news stories no one cared about being reiterated over the screen.

 

“And now we go to our reporters outside Peach Creek Police Station to hear what Commissioner Foley has to say on the recent kidnapping which had occurred in our normally quiet town.” The news reporter spoke slowly, her hair tied back in a neat braid as she placed her papers on the desk before the camera cut to the scene outside the precinct.

 

Stepping up to a podium Kara cleared her throat. “Good afternoon, I am Commissioner Kara Foley of the Peach Creek Police Force, as I am sure you are all aware I am here to inform you that the suspect we have been searching for this past week has been neutralised with unfortunate lethal force. While we regret we could not reach a peaceful solution we are happy to announce the missing person has been recovered alive and is currently being held in Lemon Brook Hospitals’ Intensive Care Unit. We will be situating guards around the clock to keep him under surveillance.”

 

A flash of cameras covered the screen as reports made notes in on pads and some edging closer with microphones to get better sound control as audience membersat the station were exclaiming with a mix of cheers and jeers.

 

Raising a hand Kara silenced the crowd before continuing, “Please hold all questions until the end.” Her eyes watched as mics were lowered and reporters stepped back a little from her stern look. “There will be court involvement from tomorrow onwards, if anyone has any information regarding the events which occurred we would like to ask you to come forward and give us all the knowledge you know. I will soon be handing over to the father of the father of the victim but please be respectful with your questions as this is a very trying time for him and his family.”

 

Another flash of cameras occurred, Kara stepping down from the podium to allow William to take her place, his hair a slight scruff with clear exhaustion covering his face as he stood before the microphones. “I am William Vincent, my son Eddward is in a stable condition as of right now and while we know there are those of you who wish to visit him we ask you refrain from doing so until he is awake and aware of the situation.” Looking to the crowd a nervous drip of sweat slid down the back of the raven haired man’s neck. “My wife and I are compiling our argument for the courts start tomorrow and would like to reiterate that we would appreciate any and all information you can provide.”

 

As the William took a step back reporters swarmed forward one holding a mic close to the podium. “Excuse me Mister Vincent, is it true your son was seen at a house party the assailant was hosting and was believed to be intoxicated along with dressing provocatively?”

 

Another reaching her microphone forward as much as possible. “Mister Vincent, what can you tell us of your sons’ injuries? What was the extent to which hiskidnapper assaulted him?”

 

Feeling his head begin to spin from the flashes of cameras and series of questions coming his way William retreated into the police station, Inspector Price following to prevent reporters entered after them as Kara once again took to her podium. “Please, I shall answer all questions you have, with regards the house party we have been made aware the victim did attend the party but it was against his will and under the influence of temazepam which was provided by an accomplice. His injuries were extensive and may take some time to heal but they are healing progressively well.”

 

With clenched fists Kevin stormed from the living room, his stomach twisting in anger as questions about his boyfriends’ purity were thrown at the Commissioner,eyes welling with tears as his fist slammed into the kitchen wall. “If he wasn’t already dead I’d kill him my fucking self!” He snarled as his mother followed him, her hand reaching for his shoulder.

 

“Kevin, sweetheart, I promise as soon as he wakes up we’ll visit okay? Try to calm down, why not help me prepare some dinner for our guests?” Kathleens’ handgave a gentle squeeze to her sons’ shoulder, a comforting smile turning into a surprised gasp as the red headed teen turned and buried his head into her collar, embracing her as he cried. “Hush now dear, it’ll be okay. We’ll go to the court house tomorrow as well; I’ll make sure you are involved as much as possible.”

 

~~~---~~~

 

At the hospital Marion watched the announcement, her heart aching as the questions kept coming from the reporters. “They’re like a flock of vulture’s.” Shegrimaced as Doctor Chambers exited Eddward’s room, her clipboard at her hip as she gave a sympathetic smile to the blue eyed woman.

 

Clearing her throat softly Jessica sighed. “You’ll be happy to hear that your precious boy has begun reacting to outside stimulus, his eyes react when a torch is drifted across them along with mild muscle flinches when we take blood samples.” Her face glancing to the television. “I know this isn’t my place to ask but, have you and William spoke about the court proceedings tomorrow?”

 

Nodding the blue eyed woman stood, “We have agreed to charge Mister Ward’s parents for neglect along with charging the school for not helping to prevent theseries of actions which started this whole endeavour.” Marion gave a weak smile back to the doctor. “Thank you for bringing me good news about my son, it is nice to hear he is steadily improving each day.”

 

As both women entered the room where Eddward slept Jessica took note of the heart monitors’ steady beeping. “He really is a strong kid; you must be proud to have such a fighter.”

 

Gently sliding the back of her hand against Edds’ now regular coloured cheek Marion nodded with a proud smile. “He has always been the perfect child. Understanding, caring and so intelligent. William and I have been away from home since he turned six years old, we gave him all the support we could but chose to focus on our careers… I regret not spending his formative years with him where I could.” Smile fading into a look of shame the blue eyed woman leaned forward and kissed her sons’ forehead. “I love you so much Eddward.”

 

Without humiliation Jessica let tears roll down each cheek, a warm smile across her face. “I believe he is aware of just how much you care for him, he’ll come back to you soon.” Turning to the leave Doctor Chambers opened the door to find Inspector Price about to knock, his hand inches from her face causing the woman to flinch back. “Oh Inspector, you gave me a fright!”

 

“My apologies Doctor Chambers, I just came to drop William off before continuing my discussion with the other victim.” Turning his attention to the otherwoman Logan gave a small smile. “Your husband is grabbing a coffee for you both, is Edd doing well?” Smile widening as Marion nodded the inspector excused himself and made his way to the lift.

 

~~~---~~~

 

 

Sitting in his bed Zach glared at the television which was attached to it, the sound muted now as he turned away. “Those reporters are fucking disgusting;how can they ask questions like that?!” His grimace turning into a glare as the door to his room opened, Carl entering carrying his clipboard. “The fuck you want?”

 

Pulling out a pen from his coat pocket Doctor Dixon sighed. “I’m here to check your vitals ignorant sod, plus the inspector has come back. He wants to continue his interview with you.” As Carl reached out and took the blue haired mans’ arm he counted the seconds as he checked Zachs’ pulse. “Yep still alive, you’re good man.”

 

Entering the room as Doctor Dixon left Logan gave a small wave to the blue haired man beckoning him to follow. “Back into the office.” He whispered as both men walked side by side, once inside Inspector Price locked the door and stood head against the door with a sigh. “This case is going to be a shit show unless you give me all information you can about your family and the lack there of.”

 

Sitting on the chair in front of the desk Zach nodded. “My mother left me with my biological father at the age of three, her desire for power and wealth consumingher when she met Alexander Ward. She was working as a stripper in some shady ass club in the city, you can tell the world what kind of man Bradley’s father is just from that action alone.” Smirking to himself the blue haired man watched the inspector take his notes.

 

“So your mother abandoned you to begin a life with Alexander is that correct?” Logan watched as the blue haired man nodded. “Okay, when was the next timeyou saw your mother?”

 

Crossing his arms Zach grimaced. “The next and last time I saw my mother was at my graduation from college, that was also the first time I met Bradley.” Looking at the desk the blue haired man sighed. “She’s a raging alcoholic who tried to convince her current husband to shut my clinic down, Bradley was the only one keeping it open provided I helped him out with his now evident deadly obsession with Edd…”

 

Raising a curious brow Inspector Price tapped his pen to his lip. “How did you help him and why did he come to you for it? Are you the person who provided the temazepam during the first incident?”

 

Shaking his head Zach shrugged. “Temazepam is used by dentists, I use local anaesthetics only at my clinic. As for helping him, I needed a job to get money saved up and get out of that condemned apartment building, I had until the end of this month to get out. Everyone else had already left.” Rubbing his forehead gently the blue haired man groaned in pain as his throat began to throb.

 

Lowering his pen Logan gave a small sympathetic look. “Would you like some water? I assume your injury is acting up from talking.” When a nod from the blue haired man confirmed his suspicions Inspector Price pulled out a bottle of water from his coat pocket. “Here, drink this.”

 

Taking the bottle Zach opened it and consumed some of the contents. “Thank you.” He smiled as the bottle was sealed again and placed onto the desk. “Now with regards Bradley’s parental relationship, he would often come to me boasting about how he’d been given the life of luxury thanks to his dad always bailing him out of trouble. I am not sure how much is true but he’d told me about occasions he had gone joy riding with friends, drinking excessively and then looting even beating his own teammates and bringing them to me to patch them up.”

 

Making a few more notes Logan nodded. “These teammates never complained about the injuries Bradley caused them?” He watched as Zach shook his head. “Do you recall any of their names? Could you point them out in a line up?”

 

With a nod the blue haired man sighed. “I remember everyone he’s brought to me, the one that stuck out most was Justin, he wasn’t injured just wanted to see how I worked. They both watched me sew up a large laceration they’d inflicted on a teammates lower calf, the muscle almost shredded… He wasn’t able to play after that.”

 

Pausing in his note making Inspector Price glanced up. “Do you remember that kids name, he may be able to help us out with the court case.”

 

Shaking his head Zach gave a mournful look. “The kid committed suicide a week later, being cut from the team due to his injury and the vicious scar which was left caused extensive bullying, most from my brother. He was only fifteen, freshman and hurt because he refused to steal from his parents. You may have seen the case pass your desk, Elijah Rose.” Images of the child’s pained face flashing into Zachs’ mind.

 

Thinking back Logan nodded solemnly, “Yeah I know that case. Suicide was the final verdict from the mortician. Will you testify and use this in your statement? We may be able to get further justice for that poor boy?”

 

“At this point, I’ll say all I know about Bradley and his filthy hobbies, his father may have money and influence but I refuse to let another person be hurt by his sickening family.” Zachs’ eyes were burning with a lawful passion as he looked up to the inspector.

 

The pair both shook hands as they left the office, Zach returning to his bed while the inspector made his way from the building, not noticing how much time had passed as his phone beeped at him. “Shit it’s already this late.” The clock reading eleven thirty in the evening. “Right head back to the station and get the evidence ready for tomorrow.” Full of conviction Logan entered his car as he began the drive backinto Peach Creek.


	28. Enter The Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I have no legal training so please take what I write with a pinch of salt.  
> I used a lot of Google search for this so please keep that in mind as you read the next few chapters.  
> I have had some criticisms about my previous chapters which I love getting by the way as it helps me understand you guys better! I'd like to assure my readers that this IS NOT a Stockholm Syndrome story.  
> The story will develop and I hope you'll pick up on the subtleties as time goes on.
> 
> Mini rant over. Enjoy this one! Next one should be upload 31st/1st!
> 
> I have also now created a Discord Server!  
> https://discord.gg/x7Y4nK

Waking up to the sound of an alarm on his phone William slowly opened his eyes, his wife laying across his lap as they both attempted to sleep in the chair, the sleeping woman stirring slightly as the raven haired man shifted beneath her. “Mari, it’s seven in the morning, we need to prepare for the Preliminary Hearing. Were you able to contact Matthew?”

 

Stretching as she sat up the blue eyed woman nodded. “He should be arriving by eight, I trust he will do all he can for our case.” As Marion stood she ran fingers through her hair, pulling gently at the few knots which had formed overnight. “Our son looks so at ease today; his complexion has returned beautifully.”

 

Glancing towards the bed William smiled. “He takes after you regarding beauty my dear.” Sitting up the raven haired man gave himself a quick pat down beforestanding next to his wife, their hands interlocking. “We’ll win this case for you Eddward so wake up soon.”

 

A soft knocking at the door caused both parents to turn as the familiar face of Doctor Chambers entered, her hair tied back as a police officer stood beside her. “William, Marion. This is Officer Molly Sampson, she’ll be taking the first watch over your son while you head to the courts, after that Agent Nova Perez will be taking over then as you return Officer Charles Scott will take the night watch.”

 

Looking to her husband Marion gave a wear smile before returning her attention to Jessica and Molly. “I am to be assured you will keep Eddward under close watch in our absence and contact us should anything happen?” Her eyes watching as both the doctor and officer nodded, her smile softening.

 

Bowing her head Molly stepped forward. “I promise to ensure his safety under my watch, your son is in capable hands.” With a warm smile the officer stood by the door facing the bed as Doctor Chambers began her morning vitals check.

 

“We should head home and get our belongings Mari, will you brother be meeting us at our residence?” William asked as his wife gave a soft kiss to their sons’ forehead before turning to nod at him. “Very well, shall we?” Taking his wife’s hand once more the pair turned and left the room, taking a last glance at Eddward in his bed as the door shut behind them.

 

Climbing into their car both William and Marion spent the journey in silence, the sound of the engine humming as it entered Peach Creek, a short while laterthey pulled into their driveway. Greeting them upon their return was Kathleen, Richard and Kevin, all dressed smartly as solemn smiles turned into hopeful ones.

 

Exiting her passenger seat Marion gave a small wave to the Barr family. “Kathy, Richard, Kevin. Thank you for being so punctual, it will be rewarding to have you as support during today’s proceedings.” As the blue eyed woman approached she was caught off guard as Kathleen wrapped warm arms around her shoulders. “Kathy.” A soft chuckle escaping Marions’ throat as the red headed woman let go, a caring grin spread over her lips.

 

“Oh Mari, Will. How is young Edd doing? Has his condition improved?” Kathleens’ smile lit up as both parents nodded, her hands letting go of the blue eyed woman. “I am so pleased. When we watched the report yesterday… we were so worried he wouldn’t… they didn’t say much.” Getting teary eyed the red headed woman fanned her face. “Sorry.”

 

Placing his hand onto his wife’s’ shoulder Richard sighed. “She’s been like this all morning; Kevin hasn’t been much better.” Glancing to his sons’ now blushing face Richard chuckled. “You should see the gift he’s picked up for Edd.”

 

Crossing his arms Kevin grumbled. “Can we just get to the court house?” His cheeks still flushed as a taxi pulled up to the curb, “Who the fu- uh who is that?” The red head corrected himself as a tall thin man climbed out of the vehicle.

 

Turning her head Marion approached the slim man embracing him, “Matthew, thank for you for representing my son. I trust your journey was pleasant?” As the pair stood side by side William reached out his hand to the almost identical adults.

 

Taking his brother-in-law’s hand Matthew smiled. “The journey was acceptable, when I heard of what had occurred to my dear nephew I insisted that I be hisrepresentative. How are you both handling this situation?” Releasing Williams’ hand the blue haired man grimaced at that haggard expressions.

 

Turning to the others Marion lifted a hand. “This is my twin brother, Matthew. He has graciously given us his legal fortitude to help win Eddward’s case.” Her blue eyes locking onto Kevin who still seemed to be puzzling over her and her brothers’ similarity.

 

“When we arrive at the court today we’ll be assessing all evidence, this will include distressing images from all scenes involved, it may be wise for those who not wish to see them to excuse themselves during that portion of presentation.” Matthew added, his eyes looking to the red headed woman as she took hold of her sons’ shoulder, her skin turning pale. “Especially the boy, it may be distressing.”

 

Grimacing at the thought of the images Kevin glared at Matthew, his eyes watching as all the adults began to discuss how they should ‘handle him’ an angerbuilding within the red headed teen as he growled. “I’m not some dumb kid, I want to know exactly what my boyfriend has been through! I am going to support and help him where I can so stop talking like I don’t belong there.”

 

Astonished by his sons’ exclamation Richard gave him a hard stare. “Alright, it’s clear you can’t be convinced into not coming so lets’ go. We’ll meet you at the court house.” The man said before leading his family to their car, the engines’ roar fading as it left the cul-de-sac.

 

Entering their home Marion ascended the stairs while William sat with Matthew in the kitchen, folders being spread over it containing various points of evidence and plausible allegations which may weigh heavily in court in their favour. “So that’s the boy my nephew has been dating? He appears to be rather… spirited.”

 

Chuckling William nodded. “Despite his appearance that young man has a smart head upon his shoulders, I am glad that he remained so committed to Eddward, it shows just how much Kevin cares for my son.” A warm smile spread over the raven haired mans’ face as his brother-in-law made notes on a pad.

 

Entering the kitchen Marion cleared her throat. “William, I suggest you prepare yourself now while I speak to my brother about this case.” As her husband exited the room Marion gave her twin a long stare. “Listen to me Matthew, you will do all in your power to ensure we win this case. I refuse to let my sons’ flawless reputation be tarnished by that, excuse my language, assholes behaviour.”

 

Taken aback by his sisters’ language the blue haired man let out a soft laugh, “Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned. I promise Mari I’ll fight to the best of my abilities for Eddward, he is, after all my favourite nephew.” Smirking at his terrible joke he watched as Marions’ expression changed both sharing a brief moment of laughter before once again composing themselves.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Stood outside the court house, Alexander was being hounded by a series of reporters, his lawyer stood beside him attempting to calm the hoard of microphones and cameras. “Please, Mister Ward has gone through a tragic loss and wishes that you refrain from pressuring him with misleading questions. We will take questions once todays proceedings have diminished.”

 

Pulling up to the large building Richard shut off the engine of his Peugeot, eyes landing on the swarm of reporters and then the person they surrounded. “Kevin,when we get out the car you are not to say a single word. Just keep walking and ignore everything. Got it?” Giving his son a harsh glare as he shrugged but nodded.

 

As the Barr family left their car Kevin spotted the group of reporters then eyes fell onto the father of the man who had kidnapped the red head’s preciousBlackbird. Minding what his dad had told him Kevin kept turned his focus back to the building, large ornate doors opening as they entered into a large hall, the ceiling made of glass allowing an abundance of light to filter through.

 

Inspector Price stood waiting at the base of a staircase, his normally scruffy attire replaced with a formal suit and tie. “Kathy,” he said bowing his head to the red headed woman. “I’m guessing this is your husband?”

 

“Yes Inspector, this is Richard.” Kathleen said gesturing to the man, “Mari and Will are going to be here soon… I hope the reporters outside don’t jump on them like they did yesterday…” Expression dropping the red headed woman let out a long sigh.

 

Once again the large ornate doors opened allowing an amplitude of shouts and jeers to come into the large hall as Alexander and his lawyer entered the building,Mister Ward looking smug as he strode past the Barr family towards the Inspector, “Hello Inspector Price, I’m sure you remember my lawyer Mister Dustin Roberts.”

 

Extending an arm, the two men shook hands. “I remember him from the last encounter we had Mister Ward.” Logan gave a cold stare to the wealthy man, his grip tight around the lawyer hand before they released, the pair passing him up the staircase. “We’re in room Three, we’ll head up when the others get here.” Logan informed the now enraged Barrs’.

 

Eighteen minutes passed as William and Marion finally made it to the courthouse, Matthew greeting the Inspector as they began discussing the evidence that had been provided for their case. “I suggest we make our way to the room, Three correct?” Watching as the inspector nodded the group all ascended the stairs, following signs to their location.

 

As the doors were held open Kevin glanced around the small room, a set of benches on either side and no extravagant lighting like what he had seen in dramason television, following his parents to the bench one back from the front he sat himself between them, eyes looking up at the large podium.

 

Walking forward William escorted his wife to her seat allowing her to sit first before himself and Matthew sitting on the prosecution side of the court room, along from them sat Alexander and Dustin, along with Principal Sameera Paine on the defendants’ side. A large door at the end of the room opened as a stout man walked through, “All rise for Judge Ronan Anderson.”

 

Everyone in the room lifted themselves from their seats, the jury along the wall consisting of ten people in total, the sound of scuffling feet and awkward coughing echoing through the practically empty room. Taking his seat Judge Ronan waved a hand to signal everyone to be seated once again.

 

The bar officer stepped forward as he looked to the room. “The prosecution may now present its account. Mister Matthew Powell are you ready to proceed?”

 

Standing form his seat Matthew walked around the bench, a thick file in hand which he passed up towards the judge. “Good afternoon your honour, people ofthe jury, defendants.” His eyes watched his appointments face grimace before continuing. “I would like to begin with our accusation towards the school of Peach Creek High and their failure for preventing a series of events which initially caused the first incident triggering my clients’ son to become hospitalised due to severe internal injuries along with self-inflicted wounds.”

 

Looking over the file Judge Ronan passed a series of images to the guard below him, the images being handed around the jury, faces turning pale and wincing as they saw both the first crime scene along with the aftermath of Edds’ body. The photos were then shown to the defendants, Principal Paine’s face becoming pained as her face scrunched up in disgust.

 

Continuing once the images had been returned to the file Matthew looked to the jury, eyes gauging their reaction. “Secondly we would like to charge MisterAlexander Ward for neglect of his son, which we believe to be the cause of his mental instability along with his mothers’ excessive drinking habits and therefore lack of any parental instinct. The woman who is unfortunately not present today does in fact have an older son whom she abandoned to become partnered with Mister Ward and thus bring Bradley, may he rest in peace, into this world.”

 

Some of the jurors faces looked angry, some sympathetic as more photos were given to them, this time the second crime scene within Bradleys’ shed, the evidencealso found at the scene still sealed in a bag being carefully shown to the jury bench from a distance.

 

“Thus in conclusion we wish to charge the school with Child Endangerment and Mister Ward and his wife, with Neglect and being an accessory after the fact.”Matthew retrieved the file from the judge before returning to his seat, William nodding his head as both met glanced to one another.

 

Stepping forward again the bar officer looked to Dustin, “The defendants may now present their account. Mister Dustin Roberts are you ready to proceed?”

 

Straightening his tie Dustin nodded as he rose, a smug grin across his face as he stepped forward. “Your honour, members of the jury, prosecution. I would like to bring attention to my defendants lack of knowledge of the events which have occurred over the past two weeks, the school of Peach Creek High along with Principal Sameera Paine were blissfully unaware that the boy in question was the intended victim of the suggested crimes.”

 

A small murmur from the jury made Matthew flex his fists, blue eyes watching as the people along the bench started to whisper to one another, the judge lookingover some written statements provided by the faculty at the high school.

 

Looking to his defendant Dustin feigned a mournful look. “As for the charges against Mister Ward, I feel it is misguided upset from the events which has caused the prosecution to charge a man who lost his son, whom was clearly struggling with psychological trauma which had not yet been assessed by a medical professional despite his pre-mentioned half-brother being a certified doctor.”

 

Another round of whispering about the new information being passed back and forth between each juror until they silenced back into the barely audible sounds of breathing. Taking a step towards the jurors’ bench Dustin gave a solemn look before returning his gaze to Alexander who was now cupping his face, eyes slightly watery.

 

Looking down from his podium after reading a series of witness statements Judge Ronan clasped his hands together. “Is there anything else you wish to addMister Roberts?” He watched as the man shook his head and returned to his seat, not yet sitting. “I shall ask the defendants how do you plead?”

 

Looking up at the judge Dustin smirked and clearly spoke with confidence. “My clients plead not guilty your honour.”

 

“Then I announce we will have a short adjournment while the jury looks over the evidence both prosecutors and defendants have provided, we shall return at two thirty.” With a smooth motion the judge lowered his gavel, the sound echoing around the room as everyone once again rose as he left.

 

Looking around the room Kevin watched, trying to make sense of what both lawyers had said, Matthew who used an extensive legal vocabulary while Dustin used more ‘human’ terms it was clear who he understood more but refused to listen to that, instead he watched as the three on his side of the court turn to face them, Marions’ face ragged as she gave a weak smile, Williams’ face stern while Matthew let out a silence sigh, the trio walking up the aisle.


	29. Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are officially over 100,000 words!! Woo!
> 
> To celebrate I am going to ask each of my readers, if they wish to, send me an OC of theirs.
> 
> I'm a draw y'all!

****

Standing in the large entrance hall Kevin scuffed his feet along the floor while his parents were busy talking to one another and his boyfriends’ family, green eyes taking glances whenever his name was brought up. “Ma, can I talk to you?” As the red headed woman approached him Kevin created some distance between them and the rest of the group.

 

“What is it dear?” Kathleens’ curious face watching her son carefully as his expression changed. “Are you just as confused as me by what’s happening?” Asthe teen nodded Kathleen sighed. “So from what I understood, Mari and Will are going to try and prosecute your school for not properly reporting the bullying Edd received and then the Ward’s for not being decent parents.”

 

Grimacing at the name Kevin sighed. “And they’re pretending like they’ve done nothing wrong right?” watching as his mother nodded the red headed teen snarled. “I should never have gone to the fucking bike show, if I was there I could have stopped all this from happening.”

 

The group of six all turned when the large ornate doors of the courthouse opened wide, entering the large hall Alexander strutted towards the group. “MisterPowell, I must say your prosecution speech was rather impressive and it is a shame that it was wasted on such a weak case.” Giving a smug grin the suited man walked past the now seething group.

 

Taking note of the young teens’ obvious anger both Marion and Kathleen took hold of him by the shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze as the blue eyed woman smiled. “I know how you are feeling but you must contain yourself like the gentleman you are Kevin, if you need there is still an hour before the case continues, please feel free to seek some peace.”

 

Shrugging of both mothers gently Kevin nodded. “Yeah, I’m gonna take a breather.” Heading towards a corridor leading off the main hall the red headed teen took out his phone, flicking through various messages before dialling Nat. “Hey man.”

 

Nat answered with a smile. “Hey Sweet Cheeks, how are things going?”

 

“To shit man. I’m not even sure what’s going on and as much as people try to explain it but it’s just confusing.” Kevin leaned against one of the walls head hung. “It’s depressing you know?”

 

Letting out a sigh Nat replied. “If you need a break I’ll come get you, give me all the details and I’ll make sure your spirits are lifted.”

 

“Thanks Nat, I’ll let you know if I need it. Do me a favour and let everyone else know this case may take a long time to get through?”

 

“Of course Sweet Cheeks, take care of yourself alright?”

 

“Sure thing, see you later.”

 

CLICK

 

Hanging up Kevin glanced at the time, his eyes rolling as there were still forty-seven minutes until the courtroom was to be filled again, deciding to explore the building the red head moved further away from the large main hall, walking aimlessly as he searched his surroundings.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Stood beside her patients hospital bed Jessica watched the boys heart monitor, rhythmic beatings flashing along the screen. “Eddward, pulse normal. Heartbeat steady and holding.” She mumbled as notes were written on her clipboard. “Let’s take a look at your legs next.” Placing her notes down onto the chair Doctor Chambers returned and began to unwrap the clean bandages from the patients’ legs, happy with their state of healing.

 

Knocking at the door Agent Perez entered the room. “Good afternoon Molly, how has the patient been under your watch?” Glancing over to the bed the woman smiled. “Hello to you also Doctor Chambers.”

 

Watching as the doctor smiled and waved a small hand before wrapping Edd’s legs again Molly turned to other officer. “He has been doing well, no unexpectedvisitors or cause for alarm.” Handing over an hourly log to Nova the woman sighed. “He has still not awoken but Doctor Chambers has confirmed that outside stimulus is affecting him positively, he is now becoming aware of voices as his eyes while closed moved to the direction of noise.”

 

Nodding as she took the log over Nova smiled. “His parents will be glad of the improvements. Doctor Chambers, I’ll be taking over from Officer Sampson now,are there any specific details I should be informed of?”

 

Finishing her leg wrappings Jessica turned to look at the new officer. “Nothing noteworthy, your presence must be in this room for the duration of your stay, when it is time for you take a break a member of our security here will be present same with any required toilet breaks you may need. Please take the security radio from your colleague.”

 

Doing as requested both the doctor and Agent Perez saw Molly from the room before Nova took her position behind the door. Doctor Chambers making some finalnotes over her clipboard. “Do you have an estimated date you expect Eddward to wake up?” Nova asked calmly.

 

Looking over her notes the auburn haired woman deliberated on her answer. “If it were just the injuries alone I would suspect tomorrow however we must consider the mental impact of the trauma he has endured.” Tapping her pen to the clipboard Doctor Chambers sighed. “I’d say three to four more days. Maybe sooner considering his will to fight but do not become hopeful.”

 

Reading through the activity log as she listened Agent Perez nodded. “Alright, I’ll hand that over to Inspector Price upon his arrival. I have also received word from him that the defendants have predictably pleaded not guilty in court, once my shift is over I need to prepare the witnesses for tomorrow, including Doctor Olsen.”

 

“Doctor Olsen should be discharged tomorrow if that is of any assistance to you Agent Perez.” Jessica chirped as she walked towards the woman. “I shall alsotake to the stand should they need a doctors’ examination of what has occurred.”

 

Bowing her head Nova smiled. “That is certainly of some assistance to us. I’ll be sure to inform Inspector Price of this also. Would you be able to provide all notes taken from his duration in this facility as evidence?” Watching as the doctor nodded Agent Parez’ smile winded with sincerity. “Good, I’ll be here until your return.”

 

~~~---~~~

 

As he checked his phone again Kevin took note of the approaching hour, his heels turning as he retraced his steps. “It’s around here somewhere…” He mumbledturning a corner, running face first into his school’s Principal. “Sorry.”

 

Looking down at the boy Sameera stepped back, her expression pained. “K-Kevin Barr. I should apologise to you for not looking.” Her face turned away when the teen gave her a heated glare. “I assume you are searching for the courtroom also…”

 

With a sharp snarl the red headed teen stormed past the woman. “I have nothing to fucking say to you.” His fists clenched as he tried to control his breathing, heart pounding in his ears as the court room enter his vision.

 

Standing by the door Kathleen spotted her son approaching then the woman behind him, her face dropping as she encouraged Kevin inside the room. “Talk to me later.” She whispered as he passed her, green eyes meeting briefly before the red headed woman focused her glare back to the approaching principal. “Principal Pain.” She grunted nodding her head, the woman doing the same in response as they both entered the courtroom.

 

Once everyone was back in the room the bar officer stepped forward. “All rise for Judge Ronan Anderson.” Watching as all parties arose from their seats the officer nodded allowing them to once again be seated. The sound of scuffing feet and murmurs dissipating as the Judge sat at his podium.

 

Turning to the jury Judge Ronan raised a brow. “Has the jury come to any conclusion of significance to this case?”

 

A lone woman stood. “We, the jury, believe further investigation and witness statements shall be necessary to correctly determine the cases outcome.” Seatingherself again the woman glanced at the prosecution with a sympathetic look.

 

Looking over the courtroom Judge Ronan nodded. “Very well, if that is the situation I shall announce that the case shall reconvene tomorrow at eight am, you may all leave and prepare your desired witnesses and questions. Court is adjourned.” Hitting his gavel the Judge descended the podium as feet scuffed again, the room soon emptying of people.

 

“What the fuc-  ow… what was the point of us going back if only that was going to be said?” Kevin blurted out as they left the room, his mothers’ hand hitting the back of his head as he almost swore.

 

Making their way towards the door Matthew sighed. “It may seem trivial however this is how court proceedings normally occur, Mari, if possible may we go straight to the hospital, I wish to visit the first witness as the earliest convenience and visit my nephew to assess his condition, we may be able to use the information tomorrow.”

 

Glaring at the newest party member the red headed teen snapped. “Wait, so he gets to visit but I don’t?! I get he isn’t awake and all that but he is still my boyfriend, I have some right to seeing him don’t I?” Green eyes watched as the adults all took nervous glances to one another.

 

Reaching for her son Kathleen gave a weary smile. “Kevin dear, I know it’s hard but don’t get angry over this. We all understand how you feel, as soon as he is awake we’ll visit okay? That’s okay isn’t it Mari, Will?” Looking over her shoulder the red headed woman sighed as both parents nodded. “See, so let’s go home, I’ll bake apple pie.”

 

Still agitated Kevin agreed, the Barr family leaving the courthouse behind the others as a flash of cameras came upon them. “Mister Vincent! Over here, what can you tell us from today’s events?”

 

Another reported stepped forward. “Mrs Vincent, why are you here instead of supporting your son?”

 

“Were you aware of your sons’ self-harming habits prior to his abduction?” A male reporter shouted from the back of the crowd as a series of officers made a walkway to allow both families to their cars.

 

Pushing her microphone forward a woman asked. “Did you know about your sons’ erotic activities involving the fellow students at his school?”

 

Hearing the last question Kevin turned to face her, hand pulled back into a tight fist as Inspector Price stepped between the boy and reporter. “Inspector Logan Price. We ask that you respect these people and leave them be during this trying time. All questions will be answered tomorrow after six in the evening outside the courthouse.”

 

Grumbling as the crowd dispersed Kevin was dragged into his family’s car by his father, the man mumbling various insults to the reporters as the engine came to life. Inside Williams’ car the people were silent, all contemplating the questions that had been thrown their way, Marion on the verge of tears as Matthew began writing down his own questions for the day which was to follow.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Running. Eddward was running through his mind, voices surrounding him as he searched for an exit, some familiar some faded but most disheartening. “You shouldn’t wake up; no one wants to see you.”

 

A low rumbling voice whispered next. “Die and no one will miss you.”

 

“My precious Little Raven forever mine, I’ll never leave you.” Bradley’s harsh voice beckoned from within what appeared to Edd as a closed door, his hand reaching for it.

 

A loud shout caused the ravenette to pause in his movements, “Listen here Eddward Marion Vincent! I would never fucking betray you the way you think I have! I told you how much I’ve been crushing on you for the past two fucking years! I get you’re mad, I get you’re scared but I want to help you! I love you more than I thought I could so get your dorky face out of this germ infested stall so I can fucking prove it to you!”

 

Heart pounding Double D searched for the source of his memory, that familiar voice of his boyfriend briefly silencing the voices around him. “Kevin. Kevin… Where are you?” His blue eyes welling with tears as he collapsed to the floor, the fluid escaping as it ran down his cheeks, the voices returning.

 

Rushing to the call button Agent Perez pressed it, Doctor Chambers entering the room immediately as Eddward’s body began to go into a seizure, his heart racingover the monitor, breathing hard as though choking. Tears staining down the lithe teens’ temples as the woman tried to strap the boy down to prevent aggravating his injuries.

 

A few nurses entered the room as a small needle was injected into Edd’s arm to calm his body, the teen slowly calming down, his heart rate returning to normal as Nova made notes. “Was there a significant outside cause to his fitting?” Jessica turned to the officer, brow raised in question.

 

Shaking her head Agent Perez sighed. “Nothing external had caused the seizure, perhaps there is some type of mental trauma which has caused Eddward to begin fitting? Would it be wise to contact the boys parents?”

 

Inhaling slowly Doctor Chambers shook her head, “They are both aware that he may succumb to seizures due to his trauma, it would be wise to inform them upon their return instead of causing it to be early.”

 

“Very well, I’ll be making a note of this, current time is three thirty-seven.” Nova mumbled the event as she wrote it into the log, Doctor Chambers slowly releasing the straps which held the ravenette’s body to the bed. “Eddward certainly has endured a lot these past two weeks, and he still continues to suffer.” Agent Perez sighed sympathetically.

 

Agreeing with a nod Jessica smiled. “He has, though there is hope. His heart and breathing both returned to normal almost immediately which shows how his body is combating whatever had affected him. I still go by my previous statement of waking within three to four days but am now a small amount more hopeful it may be sooner.”

 

In a field of black a hand reached forward tilting the ravenette’s head upward, green eyes meeting blue as they blinked. “I am here for you… Little Raven.” Bradley’s shadowed form taking shape as blurry eyes cleared.


	30. Taking A Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this one out!  
> Hope you folks enjoy it!

The next morning William was awoken by the sounds of voices whispering, his eyes opening slowly to the sight of several people surrounding his sons’ bed, “What’s happened?” The raven haired man questioned nervously, fear seeping through his body as his wife turned to face him.

 

With a warm smile Marion chuckled, “Nothing Will, our son is fine. He is actually moving in his sleep, while it isn’t a lot it is a good sign of his recovery,Doctor Chambers was just making some notes and Officer Sampson had contacted Inspector Price for us.” Watching as her husband’s tense body fell back into the chair the blue eyed woman chuckled again.

 

Finishing the notes on her clipboard Jessica turned to the room, “Alright we have discovered Eddward can recognise voices perhaps it would be wise to introduce ones he hasn’t heard for quite some time, for example your brother Mari, or a significant other if he has one?” Looking at the change of expressions from the people surrounding her Doctor Chambers took a step back. “Does he not have a significant other?”

 

“No he does, the young man however can be somewhat, unrestrained.” William confirmed, standing as he looked to his wife. “Though if it would encourage hisrecovery perhaps we should allow for his friends to visit first? Ed and Eddy?” As he gauged the blue eyed woman’s reaction William took out his phone and began dialling as he stepped from the room.

 

Noticing how the doctor raised a brow to the mention of ‘young man’ Marion simply smiled, “Do not mind Will, our sons’ partner while yes is unpredictable and boisterous is very caring, we know just how much Kevin loves our dear Eddward.” Stroking a hand slowly over her sons’ sleeping cheek the blue eyed woman sighed. “It may seem selfish but I do not wish for Kevin to see him like this again.”

 

Shaking her head Doctor Chambers smiled. “It isn’t selfish to protect those we care about, I’m sure once Eddward wakes up he’ll want his partner here.” With a quick turn of her head Jessica spotted the door open again, William returning to the room slipping his phone into his jacket pocket.

 

Looking ahead towards the two woman the raven haired man smiled. “Eddy will be bringing Ed with him in a couple of hours, Doctor Chambers, please make surethey are given visitor passes are that the officer who will be on duty is aware of their arrival.” He watched as Jessica nodded.

 

Looking at her watch Marion sighed, “We should go meet my brother before we are due in court, it would be wise to discuss our options.” Placing a soft kiss to her sons’ forehead the blue eyed woman beamed when his body twitched slightly in reaction to the touch, her chest warming.

 

Taking his wife by the hand William escorted the woman through the building down to where their car was parked, opening the passenger door for her. “I’ll be contacting Inspector Price to ask about the witnesses which are being held in the station.” The raven haired man watched his wife pull out her phone, sending a quick message to Kathleen that they were due to arrive at the courthouse shortly.

 

As she put her phone away Marion watched the sky outside, the harsh sun beaming down, temperature already reaching eighteen degrees Celsius, “It’s going to be a rather tepid day, I hope the courthouse has functioning air conditioning.” She mumbled to herself as her husband climbed into the car beside her, putting his key into the ignition.

 

As the engine came to life William pressed his foot to the peddle, the car leaving its place as they sped away from their sons’ location once again, eyes focusing on the road as they passed various signs and traffic signals. “Matthew is confident in his abilities correct?” The raven haired man asked, turning his head slightly to see his wife.

 

“My brother is one of if not the best lawyer from his firm, considering this case is very open and close as he would phrase it, we should be fortunate enough that it concludes with quick succession.” Marion replied, keeping her vision on the scenery ahead of her as the car pulled into the courthouse parking lot.

 

As the pair exited their car Matthew waved them towards him, Inspector Price stood beside the blue eyed man, “Good morning Mari, William. I have some goodnews for you both. All people recommended as witnesses for us have agreed to testify for Eddward, Doctor Zach Olsen shall be arriving shortly along with Darius Tucker with a police transit.”

 

Opening the large ornate door Logan cleared his throat. “It would be best to enter before the press arrive, plus it would be smart to begin preparing yourquestions for the witnesses.” As he eyed the trio of people as they followed the Inspector sighed softly.

 

Sat along a bench situated in the large main hall Marion was discussing different topics of questioning with Matthew while William was discussing the morningevents with Logan, the mumble of voices interrupted when Kathleen entered alone, her hair tied back into matching buns on either side of her head. “Morning…” The red headed woman yawned.

 

Looking over her friend the blue eyed woman furrowed her brow. “Kathy, if you are struggling then please refrain from attending, I suspect Richard and Kevin are parking your vehicle?” Watching her friend nodded Marion sighed softly. “Well you’ll be happy to hear we have two witnesses available for questioning today, one being that sweet boy you brought over, Darius.”

 

Stopping in her tracks Kathleen felt a chill go up her spine. “D-Darius? He’s going to be testifying for Eddward?” Fighting back her cold shiver the red headed woman continued walking towards the small group, “I was not aware he’d be a witness considering…” Kathleen glanced to her blue eyed friend, the memory of what was told to her across the phone remerging from the back of her mind, guilt filling her as she hadn’t informed anyone of their discussion.

 

Stepping through the large doors with his father Kevin scuffed his feet along the polished floor as they walked, his eyes not focusing on anything except his phone, chewing his lip as he read through a series of news articles about the case. Richard sighed giving his son an elbow nudge as the teen put his phone away. “Morning, I guess we’re still early?”

 

Standing up and extending a hand William nodded. “Only by ten minutes however it has given us some time to discuss our course of action for the day. Matthew has assured us his questions will be exemplary.” Shaking hands with the other man the pair shared a silence confirmation before sitting themselves onto the bench.

 

Chatting amongst themselves the group hadn’t notice Kevin furiously typing on his phone, eyes glaring at the screen. ‘What the fuck do you mean that you’re visiting him today?!’

 

‘My mom got a call from Double D’s dad, said we could visit, something about helping him wake up but they didn’t want you here. Said you’d be better off in the courthouse with them.’ The reply was quick from Eddy.

 

Continuing his typing the green eyed teen snarled. ‘The fuck does that man mean better off here? I don’t have a fucking clue what’s going on man, are you there right now?’

 

‘Not yet but almost, Ed said he’ll give Sock Head your affections, whatever the hell that means. Look I know it ain’t right them not telling you just don’t go being a dick Shovel Chin, think about how Edd would feel if you had to see him like this again…’

 

Snorting a breath of air Kevin lowered his head, ‘I guess you’re right, but you better tell me if ANYTHING happens you got that Pipsqueak?’ Replacing his phone into his pocket the green eyed teen shot daggers at his partners’ father, not knowing the man’s reasoning for keeping him here.

 

Looking at his wristwatch Matthew stood up, “I suggest we make our way to the room now, there is only a few minutes left before the proceedings can begin.” As the group all followed the blue eyed man they began to feel the unease spreading through them.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Opening the door quietly into his friends’ room Eddy looked at the police officer stood beside it, nodding his head and presenting a visitors pass. “Uh we’re here to see him, his dad called and uh…” Being allowed into the room the teens approached Double D’s bedside, the shortest teen grimacing at the tubes coming from his body.

 

Ed looked over his friend and a small smile spread across his face, “He looks better than I thought Eddy, better than last time.” Both teen’s faces dropped,realisation that this is another time they have had to visit their friend in a comatose state. “I miss him Eddy…”

 

Patting the tall teen on the shoulder Eddy sighed, “I know, me too Lumpy but he’ll be back before you know it alright? I mean he does look a lot better than before right? And this time we’ll make sure to be there!” The shortest gave his friend a cheeky light punch to his arm eliciting a chuckle from him.

 

Placing a large hand onto his friend arm Ed sighed, “Double D is missing a lot of time on his homework.” The pair shared a long chuckle as a woman entered the room, both watching as she approached them, her mismatch eyes on full display as the carried her clipboard.

 

“Ah you must be Eddy and Ed, my patients’ closest friends, I am Doctor Jessica Chambers, I have been overseeing Eddwards recovery, tell me has he responded to anything you have said during your time here?” Holding clipboard ready Jessica prepared herself to make notes.

 

Looking to one another briefly Eddy shrugged. “I don’t know we made a couple of jokes and he shifted a bit? I’m not too sure what we’re supposed to even besaying to him, his old man didn’t exactly explain much, useless prick.” As the shortest teen finished his sentence the ravenette’s body twitched, head rolling to the side facing the room.

 

Astounded by the large movement Doctor Chambers jumped forward, writing as she moved. “Marvellous! He reacted to something you said, perhaps the language,it would be correct of me to assume he does not care for it?” As she watched the two teens nod a wide smile broke over Jessica’s face. “Do it again!”

 

Unsure of what to say Ed stepped back pushing his short friend forward. “You do it Eddy, I can’t upset Double D.”

 

Clearing his throat, the short teen smirked. “This is my specialty. Hey Sock Head, you dorky shit,” Another twitch from the ravenette’s hand. “you better wake up soon or I’m going to keep Jim your precious fucking cactus!” Another movement coming from the unconscious teens’ head, all the while Doctor Chambers made a series of notes.

 

Not liking the language use Ed stepped forward and covered his short friends mouth. “He doesn’t mean it Double D! Eddy would never steal your cactus! Muchlike I didn’t mean to bite him!” The childlike outburst made the comatose ravenette twitch his hand again, more notes being scrawled along the doctors’ clipboard.

 

Finishing her notes Jessica beamed. “This is excellent progress Eddward! You have started to respond to outside stimulus so well and we must encourage this! Boys, you have the contact information for some of your other friends correct?” The woman watched as both teens nodded. “Perfect inform them to come here as quick as they can!”

 

~~~---~~~  
  
Sitting in the large hallowed room, Matthew prepared his papers, organising each one by the questions upon them, his eyes watching the defendants lawyer do a similar thing with his own files and papers, all eyes then being drawn to the attention of Judge Ronan who entered the room. “All rise for honourable Judge Ronan Anderson preceding.”

 

After a scuffle of feet, the room was stood to attention, the members of the jury all glancing to one another as the Judge seated himself behind his podium, the room being allowed to sit once more. “Is the prosecution ready to call their first witness to the stand?”

 

Rising from his seat Matthew nodded, “Yes your honour, I would like to call Darius Tucker to the stand.” The room fell silent as a young man was led through a door, a pair of handcuffs strapped to his wrist as he approached the bench, the jury muttering amongst themselves over the condition of the first witness.

 

Approaching the teen, the bailiff looked to him, “Please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?” As the teen raised his hand he nodded, looking over the people displayed before him.

 

“I do swear.” He said simply, eyes finally landing on the red headed teen sat behind the prosecution seating, a lump forming in his throat as green eyes glared up at him, heart pounding in his ears.

 

Steeping towards the podium containing the teen Matthew began his questioning, “What can you tell me about your relationship with my clients’ son and how close you came to the with the teen in question?”

 

Trying to clear the lump from his throat Darius focused on the blue eyes staring up at him, “I-I attend school with Edd, we were never particularly close. I was on the football team while he chose to not do sporting activities.”

 

Glancing to the judge Matthew continued. “And what of your relationship with the defendants’ son, how close were you to him?”

 

A small movement of his wrist sent a soft sound through the silent hall, Darius’ skin beginning to heat up. “I knew Bradley well; he was my captain from the minute I joined the team in freshman year. We often spent a lot of time together outside of school too.”

 

Nodding Matthew glanced to his notes, “What kinds of activities did you spend your time doing with Bradley while outside of school, are there any recent events you’d like to revisit?”

 

“Objection your honour, are outside activities relevant to the case?” Dustin interjected, his focus on the judge.

 

Defending his question, the blue eyed man smiled, “Evidence points to outside activities being of questionable intent by the teenagers.” Watching as the judge nodded Matthew returned his focus to the young man before him.

 

Sniffing back as tears began to well up in his eyes Darius demanded his vision focus on the red headed teen sat in the first row behind the prosecution. “We would often throw house parties at Bradley’s place, we had one a couple of weeks ago which was a masquerade. Edd was there, then we…” Choking on his words and the lump reformed the dark skinned teen sobbed. “We abused him.”


	31. Stand for What's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long folks!  
> I kind of had writers block for a while T^T  
> But here you go!

Stood in the beeping room a hoard of cul-de-sac teenagers surrounded Eddwards’ bed, a blue haired girl stepping forward. “Hey D, been a while since I saw you last, wanted to let you know we had some extra French work emailed to us, well me… but I think you’d enjoy it too, listen I’ve been practising.” As Marie began to recite various phrases in almost fluent French the ravenette in the bed twitching his fingers, one for each syllable the girl spoke.

 

Watching earnestly Doctor Chambers made a series of notes, Nazz stepping forward when the blue haired teen had finished. “Double D, it’s good to see you buddy, got some exciting news for you. Though I’m sure you would have figured it out by now.” Taking Marie’s hand, the blonde haired girl beamed. “Me and Marie have decided to date!”

 

Stepping forward a blue haired boy grinned “It’s true the go, go Nazz girl was on the opposing team this whole time!” Rolf chirped as the ravenette moved his hand slightly, the twitches turning into more fluid motions as the conversations continued around him.

 

Looking up from her notes Jessica watched as the ravenettes’ movements slowed, his breathing shallow as the teens talked around him, approaching the bed the woman gently measured Edds’ pulse, sighing at its rhythmic beating. “It seems Eddward has fallen asleep, your conversations were most informative for his recovery. Thank you.”

 

Looking up from his friends bed Eddy sighed. “I guess this means we’re going to have to leave now?” As the doctor nodded the whole room of teens gave a collectivegroan but began to make their way towards the door, the officer standing guard stepping aside while Eddy lagged behind. “I still think Shovel Chin should see him.” The shortest teen mumbled beneath his breath as he left.

 

Once all the visitors had dispersed Doctor Chambers looked over her patient again, this time assessing his healing legs, the bandages now replaced with plastercastings to help the bones straighten. “I do wonder what goes through his mind while the others are talking to him.” She mused taking notes.

 

Silence was all Eddward had in his mind for the longest time then from a space in the back of his mind a hoard of familiar voices broke through his void, black filtering in flickers of various lights as the voices grew in volume. “Who are you?” The ravenette called into the emptiness surrounding him, one voice spilling into his ears distinctly with loud swearing. “Eddy!”

 

Feeling his chest tighten Double D tried to reach for the voices, a sudden grip on his arm pulling him back. “Little Raven, you’re not going to leave me are you? I thought you needed me.” Bradley’s shadowed hand held the ravenette in his usual bruising grip, pulling Edd back into darkness slowly.

 

“They’re my friends! They came for me!” Vibrant blue eyes began to search the emptiness, voices growing louder, Marie, Nazz, Rolf. So many merging but perfectlyclear to Edd as he resisted the shadow holding him back, his heart pounding. “Please I need to be with them.”

 

Tightening his grip on the teen Bradley pulled hard, the pair falling backward into the darkness as the voices drifted away. “You need to stay with me, no one else. Can’t you see there is someone missing? Someone left you. I won’t do that.” Embracing the ravenette in a tight hug Bradley’s shadowed smirk crept along the teens cheek.

 

Watching the pair embrace Eddwards shadow gave a sickening grin “He’s talking about our precious ‘Pumpkin’ Edd, he still hasn’t come for us.” Shaking his head, the shadow approached with a saunter, “He know we’re broken, no one wants a broken toy after all do they?”

 

Swallowing back the lump which had formed in his throat Double D closed his eyes tight. “No one enjoys a broken toy…” He mumbled, the arms around him givinga squeeze, “Except the one who broke it.” When Edd’s eyes opened again he was plunged back into dark solitude, his hands shaking in tight fists.

 

~~~---~~~

 

As the courtroom fell silent Matthew took a moment allowing the teen being questioned to gain his composure before addressing him, “Please would you elaborate on the terms of this abuse.”

 

Looking away from the red head after a long minute Darius nodded. “We took Edd out to the woods near his home, he was forced to wear a blue dress with matching,uh panties. Bradley had Justin tie him to a tree, from there he stripped Edd,” Taking a glance towards the defendants the dark skinned teen wrinkled his nose at the smug expression on his former friends’ fathers’ face. “From there Bradley forced himself upon Double D, we all ignored his cries of pain. I still hear them in my sleep.”

 

Unable to stand more of what was being said Kevin stood, his fists trembling in rage as he stormed from the courtroom, once past the door he punched the wall,knuckles splitting as blood began to drip from his hand. “They’re all fucking dead.” The red head snarled, a numbed pain spreading up his arm.

 

Following her son from the room Kathleen kept her distance as she addressed him, “Kevin dear… why don’t we go for a walk?” Forcing a smile as the red headedteen glared past her, his eyes clouded as she started a slow approach. “Please?”

 

“Fuck this fucking case! Fuck those bastards! I swear if he wasn’t fucking dead already…” Not finishing his sentence Kevin focused on his mothers’ pained face. “I need to see him ma, I have to know he’s okay… I need him.” When blood dripped onto the floor beneath him the red head panted hard as loving arms wrapped around his shaking body.

 

Before either red head could talk one of the guards exited the courtroom, his hulking frame towering over them both. “Is everything okay? I can lead you tosomewhere quiet.” Watching the pair nod the man turned. “I understand the subject matter is difficult so please follow me.” Leading the pair away from the room the man allowed them access into a vacant room, both red head’s sitting at the back on one of the wooden benches while the guard stood beside them.

 

Inside the courtroom Darius finished explaining the events which had led him to his confession to the police force. “Thank you Mister Tucker, I have no further questions your honour.” Matthew returned to the seat beside his sister, watching as the defendants lawyer made his way towards the still mildly sobbing teen.

 

“Mister Tucker, I have come to understand from your confession that you did condone your deceased friends’ actions until the victim attempted to take his own life? Is this due to the fact you did not wish to be associated with someone’s death or were you trying to hide the fact you were involved in this suspected crime?” Dustin sneered towards the teen as he questioned him.

 

Clenching tight fists Darius sniffed, “I never wanted Edd to die, Bradley didn’t give a shit as long as he got what he wanted, he’d always been that way. I regret everything I did to that boy, he didn’t deserve any of what happened to him and if I could take it back I would!” Turning his face away as more tears broke from the teens ducts Darius bit his bottom lip.

 

Not changing his expression Dustin watched the teen, “Then here is another question for you, despite knowing his intended plans for pursuing the victim even after his attempted suicide, why did you not come to the police sooner? Were you still acquainted with my clients’ son until you deemed him too dangerous to be around?” A smirk spread over the mans’ face as the distressed teen glared to his client.

 

Inhaling a deep breath Darius focused on the man asking questions, his hands flat on the podium as he answered. “Because like most people at our school I was scared of what Bradley would have done to myself and those I care about.” Unwavering as the man before him smirked the teen added, “But now that he’s good and dead I have no one to hide from.”

 

Turning his attention towards the judge Dustin gave a small smile, “No more questions your honour.” Returning to his seat on the defence the room watched as Darius was led away, his wrists still confined by silver cuffs. The jury now muttering amongst themselves as the witness disappeared behind the door to the left of the stand.

 

Looking down from his podium Judge Anderson focused on the prosecution, “You may now declare your second witness Mister Powell.” Watching as the blue eyed man approached the bench Ronan flicked through the notes from the questioning of the teen previous as they were handed to him by the bailiff.

 

Matthew smiled to the jury as he spoke, “I would like to call Doctor Zach Olsen to the stand as my second witness.” The room falling into silence as a man with vibrant blue hair was led to the podium, a bandage still wrapped around his throat as he readily raised his right hand to take the oath.

 

Approaching the stand, the bailiff looked to him, “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?” The room watched as the man nodded, his eyes wincing a little in pain from the neck movement.

 

A small silence spread through the hall as the door at the back of the room opened, two red headed people walking down the aisle in silence before taking their seats behind the prosecution, all eyes once again fixing onto the blue haired man. “I swear to answer with only honesty.”

 

“Doctor Olsen, thank you for being in attendance despite still being within your recovery period.” Matthew bowed his head as the blue haired man smiled back to him, “Would you please inform the court of your relationship with the prosecutions son.”

 

Looking over to the two familiar faces of Edd’s parents Zach gave an apologetic smile as he spoke, “Eddward was brought to my clinic late Monday evening, he had a laceration to his left arm which I had assumed was caused by the man who had brought him in much like the other people he would bring in.”

 

Pacing slightly Matthew looked to the witness stand, “And who is this man you are referring to?”

 

With a serious glare at the defendants Zach smirked. “My half-brother, Bradley Ward.” A loud murmur of voices was heard as the jury began to pass questions amongst themselves, the look on Alexanders face to the doctor was priceless. “We are only related on our mother’s side however after four years of dealing with his manipulative behaviour it is while upsetting also relieving that he will no longer cause another person harm. Including myself.” Gesturing to his throat Zach looked back to the prosecution seating with a soft smile.

 

Judge Anderson hit his gavel causing the room to fall into silence once again allowing the prosecution lawyer to continue his questioning. “You said four years of manipulation, have these incidents happened regularly at your clinic?”

 

Nodding slowly the blue haired man sighed, “As given in my statement to Inspector Price during my stay in Lemon Brook Hospital, my brother would bringseveral patients to me, people who refused to do his bidding, usually his own team mates. One unfortunate individual who had come to me was later revealed as a suicide victim a week after his attendance to my clinic.”

 

Holding onto his elbows Matthew took a moment to think before asking, “So you would agree that the defendants’ son was a danger to society and his actions had previously led someone to kill themselves but no authority had gotten involved?” Watching with hooded blue eyes the man carefully gauged the doctors’ expression changes.

 

Another nod came from Zach, “That is correct.”

 

“Objection your honour.” Dustin stood up. “We are here to discuss one victim and not any previous history my clients’ son may or may not have, I plead this be withdrawn from the record.” Taking his seat again the man glared at the blue haired man at the stand.

 

Looking down his nose the judge grimaced, “Overruled, the collection of evidence in this person’s past is relevant to our current case and will be discussed for a better understanding of his mental state.” Hitting his gavel gently to the podium Judge Anderson gestured for the prosecution lawyer to continue.

 

Turning from the judge to his witness Matthew gave a subtle smug grin, “Doctor Olsen, would you please give us more information on the poor victim who unfortunately is unable to be here with us today.”

 

Sitting up and clearing his throat Zach nodded, “Of course, it was during my brother’s sophomore year in Peach Creek High School, he had just been promoted to captain of the team as the year was coming to a close. A freshman on his team who had rather wealthy parents was shadowing Bradley for weeks until they got into an argument.”

 

Leaning forward Kevin focused on the man who was talking, listening intently to the information being him trying to figure out the more difficult legal terminology, his mother who had managed to calm him down still had a hand gripped onto his shoulder, her warmth seeping into him.

 

Continuing his story Doctor Olsen sighed, “My brother had attacked the boy, cut through his left calf muscle using a hacksaw, the flesh shredded beyond repair even if he were to attend the most advanced hospital in the world. I did my best to save the muscle and his leg but his sporting days were finished before they began and all because he refused to steal from his parents for Bradley’s own personal gain.” Glaring at the father of his dead brother Zach sneered. “Elijah Rose was fifteen years old when he took his own life, a mere two years younger than Eddward.”

 

Swallowing back the anger in his throat Matthew stopped his pacing, “Can you explain why you have never reported your half-brothers’ dangerous activities to the correct authority or even to a senior member of staff in your clinic?”

 

Gesturing to the defendants’ bench Zach answered smugly, “Because his father owned the rights to my clinic, it was another way for Bradley’s manipulation to be present in someone’s life, he would abuse his father’s power without the pitiful man ever having knowledge of it. As for not reporting it, who would listen to the son of a back alley hooker who ditched her first family because a rich man in a suit showed up and showered her with money?”

 

The room all turned to look at Alexander who had shot straight up in his chair, eyes glaring daggers at the man in the stand as he yelled, “You’re a filthy lying son of a whore! My wife is upstanding citizen and is grieving the loss of her only son.”

 

Trying and failing to hide the wide smirk on his face Kevin relished in the sight of the defendants bench trying to bring the father of his boyfriends kidnapper back into a state of calm, his mother also letting out a soft snigger at his outburst.


	32. Heartwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am getting back into this!  
> Let's make this story powerful!

Banging his gavel hard Judge Anderson bellowed into the hall. “Silence in the courtroom! Mister Roberts control your client this instant!” The pounding echo of each hammer hit caused the room to quickly fall into submissive silence, all eyes returning to the blue haired man who had done nothing but grin smugly.

 

Looking at the man in the stand Matthew cleared his throat, “Doctor Olsen, would you please inform us as to why you headed to your apartment to where your brother was taking refuge during the duration of the kidnapping instead of meeting with Inspector Price as planned?”

 

Returning his focus to the man questioning him Zach sighed, “I had hoped to talk some sense into Bradley, perhaps ensure Edd wouldn’t suffer to the extent that he has. Despite everything he was still my brother and the final attachment I had with my mother.”

 

A soft murmur of sympathy came from the jury as Matthew glanced to them, “My condolences Doctor Olsen, however going back to your attempt to help my clients’ son, during your time in the building what did the teen endure from his assailant and would you say the man in your professional opinion had become unhinged?”

 

“From the minute I had returned home I literally ran into Edd, the pure fear displayed across his bruised face made my stomach twist with guilt, my brother had become obsessive, after I arrived my brother seized the boy, pulling him to the floor before,” Taking a short inhale of breath and shaking away the sound which came with the memory he was reliving Zach focused on the doors at the back of the room. “He thrust his foot onto each of Eddwards legs, the sounds of them snapping echoed through the stairwell he had managed to run to.”

 

Gritting his teeth, the red headed teen glared at the floor, “Edd…” Unable to finish his thought Kevin felt the familiar gentle squeeze of his mother’s hand over his shoulder, the woman giving a sad smile to him. “How much longer is this going to take?”

 

Giving a small shrug Kathleen sighed, “I’m not sure sweetie, it could be going on for hours, perhaps days.” Her green eyes looked back up to the stand where the doctor stood continuing his story up to the point of his brother being shot. Glancing down at her watch the woman made a small noise, “It’s almost noon, meaning we may be stopping for a break, I can ask Mari if visiting Edd would be okay then?”

 

Nodding eagerly Kevin gave a weak smile, “That would be perfect but now it’s assholes turn to ask questions.” Glaring as Dustin stood up the teen watched the path he took to reach the stand, one hand casually slipped into a pocket.

 

Looking over the blue haired doctor Dustin shrugged, “Doctor Olsen, would you please inform the jury as to why you failed to take note of your half-brothers’apparent decent from sanity?” The man now leaning casually against the stand as he awaited the answer.

 

Placing both hands to the podium Zach sighed, “He wouldn’t stay long enough for me to get an accurate assessment of his health, the longest I have been exposed to him in the last four years were the days I spent in my apartment this past week.” Closing his eyes Zach inhaled deep. “I wish I could have helped him but I failed.”

 

Look to the blue haired man Dustin smirked, “So you admit that your capabilities in the medical profession are restricted and somewhat flawed, which in turn could have cause further distress to the prosecutions son while you attempted to aid him?”

 

Snapping open his eyes the blue haired man snarled as he spoke, “My medical training came from years of hard work and internship once graduating college, I have no doubt in my abilities as a doctor and can assure the prosecution I did everything in my power to help their son!”

 

“Then would you please explain why my clients’ son is dead while the so called victim is laying in a hospital bed comatose from the events which transpired?” The defendants lawyer demanded as he removed the hand from his pocket, standing straight as he stared into the doctors’ angry eyes.

 

Raising from his seat Matthew spoke raising his hand. “Objection your honour, the court has already covered how the events transpired and the extent of my clients’ injuries regarding this case.”

 

Hitting the gavel Judge Anderson nodded, “Motion carried, Mister Roberts we are aware of what has transpired and that it was indeed out of the witness’s control.” Watching as the two standing men both returned to their seats the judge continued, “I assume there are no further questions for this witness?”

 

Shaking his head Dustin glared at the doctor, “No your honour, no more questions for this man.” Looking over a set of papers the defendant lawyer leaned over to his client to whisper, “Our witnesses will be able to paint your son in a better light I can promise that.”

 

With another quieter hit of his gavel Judge Anderson stood, “I declare anadjournment until two this afternoon, please collect the next series of witnesses for your return.” As Ronan descended from his podium the whole room stood, his black robes disappearing through one of the side doors as the room began to mumble amongst itself.

 

Leaving the room first Marion and her family took a sharp left turn to avoid confrontation with their courtroom rivals, the blue eyed woman letting out a long withheld sigh. “I don’t know how much more of this I can endure William… I am exhausted from all the arguing.”

 

Comforting his wife William nodded, “I must agree, perhaps some food and a small break is exactly what we require right now.” The raven haired man lookedto his brother-in-law, “Can we trust you to compile the questions while we collect ourselves for our return?”

 

Nodding Matthew smiled, “Of course, I’ll be working in the offices provided here on the second floor, please come find me when you are both ready to look over the statements and questions I would like to use.”

 

Kevin gave his mothers’ shoulder a gentle tap as he tilted his head towards the blue eyed female, Kathleen taking note of her sons’ agitation, “Oh Mari, I know this may seem a little awkward but I think Kevin should visit Eddward. He has endured a lot and has been struggling, would you be okay with me taking him?”

 

Looking back over her shoulder Marion gauged the red headed teen, her eyes softening as she smiled. “From the information we were sent by Doctor Chambers I do not see this being an issue, though I would recommend talking to the doctor first. Prepare yourselves thoroughly.”

 

With a hopeful glint in his eyes Kevin stepped forward, embracing both of his partners’ parents in a brief hug, “Thank you.” He muttered before turning to walk with his mother down the stairs.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Sat in her office Jessica flicked through the various images which had been taken from the duration of her patients stay, his legs were healing significantly well along with the slow progression of his minor movement from outside stimulus when the sound of a ringing phone distracted her, “Lemon Brook Hospital, Doctor Chambers speaking.”

 

“Jessica, it’s Mrs Vincent. I am just informing you that Eddwards partner will be arriving within the hour with his mother, please ensure they are preparedfor what they may see.” Marion spoke softly.

 

With a wide grin Jessica replied eagerly, “Of course! I was going to ask about the young man coming in soon, his friends visited and the progression is vastlyimproving! My previous estimate of Edd waking up has sped up and I suspect given the right stimulus he may be roused from his coma within the next forty-eight hours at most.”

 

A long relieved sigh came through the phone, “That is such wonderful news, we are currently on an adjournment from the court case so please feel free to messageme with any updates you deem noteworthy.”

 

“Of course Mrs Vincent.” Giving a brief and polite farewell to the woman Jessica hung up her phone, the dial tone long before falling silent, mismatched eyes once again browsing through her notes.

 

A knock at the door was answered with a simple grunt as Officer Sampson stepped into the room, “Doctor Chambers, sorry to disturb you but Agent Perez has just arrived to take over the watch, there have been no physical changes in Eddwards condition and would like to hand over my pass for the day.”

 

Standing from her seat the woman smiled, “Of course thank you again for your hard work today as always Molly, I’ll be sure to inform your Commissioner that you have been most helpful.” Taking the pass Jessica walked with the officer until Edd’s room where she entered and waved goodbye to the woman. “Agent Perez, it is good to see you again.”

 

“As it is you Doctor Chambers, I trust there have been no issues regarding the patients’ recovery?” Nova smiled as the doctor nodded, the woman relaxing a little where she stood. “That is most fortunate, I received a message from my partner saying Edd’s boyfriend will be arriving, are you sure this is wise?”

 

Holding onto her clipboard right Doctor Chambers bit her lip, “I feel it would be detrimental to Eddward’s recovery but I am worried for the other young man’s stability, I will be preparing him prior to his entry to this room, however it still may not be enough.”

 

Looking over to the comatose boy laying in the bed, the blood bag no longer present as the monitors gave out a rhythmic beeping. “It can be distressing to see someone you love be strapped into machines like this, I can sympathise for the visiting young man.” Nova sighed.

 

Not letting her curiosity get the better of her Jessica just nodded, making her way over to Edd’s bedside as she took notes of the information she saw, the ravenette’s legs cast evenly in plaster. “I hope that this visit encourages Eddward to wake sooner, the event involving his friends was looking very reliable as a source of conviction.”

 

In the darkness around him Eddward could hear mumblings of sentences, some clearer than others as he wandered through the void of his mind, “What do I do?” He asked himself as a series of doors appeared before him, none of them labelled as he reached for a handle. “I have to try something… right?”

 

Following behind the ravenette a series of shadowed figures whispered venomous words, one shadowed hand reaching for the teen. “What will you try? Waking up? What’s the point, the only person you need is here in your head with you.” Bradley’s shadow once again gripped tightly onto Double D’s shoulder, the bruising grip pulling the boy back. “I have you forever.”

 

Swallowing in fear Edd tried to free himself from the grip holding him, blue eyes tearing up as he looked at the partially open door, inside revealed a bright room filled with memories of the weeks prior to his first attack, himself and the two other Ed’s playing video games, his heart aching as he reached for them.

 

Standing beside the ravenette Eddward’s shadow smirked, “That’s not what we need, what we need is right here Edd. We are happy here aren’t we?” The shadow placed a cold hand to Double D’s cheek, stroking his thumb along the bone, “Let’s close all these doors.”

 

Once he arrived at the hospital Kevin headed straight for the Intensive Care Unit, his eyes reading each sign as he went until he spotted a door simply saying ‘Eddward Vincent’. With a pounding heart the red head reached for the handle only to have his hand pulled away by a woman in doctors’ coat.

 

“Ah you must be the young man we’ve been expecting! I am Doctor Jessica Chambers, please there is something we must discuss before I am to allow youaccess to that room.” Jessica watched as green eyes glared at her, “Marion asked that I talk to you first.”

 

Hearing the name Kevin nodded, his mother just arriving behind him, “Alright, if that’s what she wants.” The red head agreed begrudgingly as both him and his mother were lead into the doctors’ office, Agent Perez already waiting in the room for them.

 

Gesturing to the chairs Jessica smiled, “Please take a seat.” As both red heads sat the woman sighed, “I have to inform you that what you may see in Eddward’s room may be distressing to you both, I understand you are concerned for his wellbeing but we must ensure that visitors are taken care of also.”

 

Leaning forward Kathleen gave a weak smile, “I understand, we have been attending the trial the last two days and are aware of the condition Eddward may be in.” Her green eyes softened as the doctor gave a sympathetic look. “I promise you my son and I can handle whatever we see, he has been begging for days to visit his beloved boyfriend.”

 

Agent Perez gave a small snort of laughter as the red headed teens’ cheeks flushed a bright red, his eyes staring daggers into the floor before Nova cleared her throat. “I will be accompanying you in the room to ensure Eddwards’ safety, please if you feel prepared follow me.”

 

Doing as told the green eyed pair waved farewell to the doctor who was now looking through her fresh notes, the officer leading them back to Edd’sdesignated room, the door opening slowly allowing the sounds of monitors to escape. Looking in the dimly lit room Kevin felt his heart both jump and sink at the sight of his beloved Blackbird lying unconscious once again covered in obnoxiously white sheets.

 

Reaching his boyfriends bedside, the red headed teen stared silently at the ravenette, his shallow breaths lifting then dropping his abdomen in time with the beeping from his heart monitor, there was no pain expressed across Eddward’s face, just a sad smiled.

 

Watching a few paces back from her son Kathleen tried to smile, her heart breaking at the sight before her. “I-it’s good to see you Edd, I hope you haven’t been having nightmares while here.” A weak chuckle was cut apart as the green eyed woman began to cry, making her way to the chair she sat wiping the tears away with the back of her hands. “I’m sorry, ignore this emotionally silly woman.”

 

Noticing the slight hand twitch from his boyfriend Kevin leaned forward over him, a hand gripping onto his. “I’m here Blackbird. I came for you. I will never leave you again, I am so sorry, sorry for everything I did and didn’t do.” The red head opened his eyes wide as a tight squeeze gripped onto his hand, a wide smile spreading across his face. “He can hear me Ma… he knows I’m here!”


	33. Falling to Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be my last update for about two weeks as I have a few things I need to focus on.  
> I hope you enjoy this update because I freaking loved writing it!

In the large main hall of the courthouse Marion and William found themselves pacing in circles as the time drew nearer for their return to the courtroom. Looking at his watch repeatedly the raven haired man sighed, “I do hope that both Kevin and Kathleen are handling the situation well, it would be problematic should that young man become, unbalanced.”

Looking at her phone Marion nodded, “We can assume that no news from Kathy is good news William. Perhaps we should go meet with my brother, it would be idealistic to imagine those two will return for the next part of the trial.” Taking her husband’s hand, the pair ascended the stairs, making their way to the office her brother had been assigned to.

Standing in the office Matthew was finishing collecting up a series of papers he had strewn across a large desk, muttering to himself as he went. “Question with possible responses… I should refer to this… perhaps it would be wise to…” Being interrupted by a knock at the door the blue eyed man looked up from his work and smiled when his family entered. “I trust you are both ready to return?”

Descending to the first floor where their trial was being held Marion gave her husband’s hand a reassuring squeeze as they entered the room, the defendants already back and seated as they made their way up the central aisle. As the trio sat down Richard tapped William on his shoulder causing the man to turn, “My wife sent me a message, Kathy says that Edd responded to Kevin being there.”

A wide grin spread over the groups faces, but their attention being drawn to the bailiff as the judge once again entered the room, everyone standing as they waited for him to sit at the tall podium. As Ronan sat his eyes landed on the prosecutions’ side of the courtroom, taking note that two people were now missing from their small arrangement.

Stepping forward the bailiff looked to the defendants’ “Would the defendants please call their first witness to the stand.” The room fell silent as they watched Dustin make his way to the stand, head hung low as he feigned a sorrowful expression.

“I would like to call Paul Traynor to the stand as my first witness.” The defendant lawyer said in a low tone as the young man was brought through the side door, his blank expression looking over the courtroom as he was lead to the stand.

Approaching the stand, the bailiff looked to him, “Raise your hands. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?” The teen did as he was asked and nodded with minimum effort.

Looking at the grey eyed teen Dustin smiled, “Paul, could to tell your court about the relationship you had with my clients’ son?” The smug man looking over his shoulder to lock eyes with Alexander who was now leaning forward with false tears in his eyes.

Letting out a long sigh Paul looked up from the man questioning him, “Brad was pretty good as a friend, he’d make sure I always had something to eat since my mother left, only ever asked for a few favours now and then, nothing excessive.”

“And these favours, were any of them, in your opinion, dangerous to other students at the school?” Dustin watched the teen who was glancing around the room idly, hands in pockets as he leaned against the table his client was sat at.

Shrugging the grey eyed teen glanced to the jury, “The most dangerous thing I ever did for him was drink too many shots at a party once, wouldn’t let me live it down for weeks, damn photos were around for longer.”

A murmur through the jury were followed by a few short sniggers and Dustin glanced to them, “You mentioned photos, do these occurrences happen often? Are your team mates often sending photos to one another from events which you’ve attended?”

With a small nod Paul smiled. “Oh yeah, there are a few of Bradley he would try and get deleted, such as him getting stuck in his own pool one time. He may have been captain but he wasn’t the brightest when drunk.” Looking to the prosecution bench the grey eyed teen sneered.

Nodding the defendant lawyer gave a wicked grin, “And would you say your friend had ever been cause for alarm to another student? Be it physical or emotional trauma being caused by him?”

Shaking his head Paul laughed, “He was a typical jock, some light bullying here and there but nothing dangerous. Hell the most I saw him do was throw a ball too hard at someone.”

Another murmur spread through the jury as Dustin sighed, “Your Honour, I have no more questions for this young man.” Returning to his seat the lawyer received a firm shoulder pat from Alexander while Sameera remained still, her eyes watching the boy as he blatantly lied through his unchanging expression.

Taking a small breath Matthew stood and approached the witness bench, his blue eyes locking onto grey. “Mister Traynor, what is your relationship with the son of my client?”

Letting out an audible groan Paul glanced to the back of the room where the door opened, eyes landing on his father and a woman walking through the aisle with stern expressions as they seated themselves at the back causing the young man to tense. “H-he uh, he’s just some nerd who’d be too eager to help people work, hell he’d even do your homework if you traded for his time.”

Nodding as he watched the teens line of sight Matthew smirked, “Could you elaborate on these ‘trades’ said teen would make?”

Swallowing nervously grey eyes glanced to the defendant lawyer who had turned to face the intrusion, “Well anything, he’d you know…” Stumbling over his words Paul watched the back of the room, heart pounding in his ears as the woman staring back at him gave a disgusted grimace his way. “Fuck, he was a sweet kid and an easy target, I can’t believe he almost died because of something we did okay!? We… I fucked up!”

A loud chatter spread across the jury, various curses and harsh words heard amongst the hitting of the judges’ gavel, the teen on the stand had frozen in fear as tears streaked down his cheeks, hands clenched tight in the cuffs which secured his wrists. “Order in the court!” Judge Anderson bellowed, “Bailiff, remove Mister Traynor.”

Being led from the room Paul took a last glance over his shoulder past the disapproving headshakes from the defendants then to the sorrow filled smile of his father and the woman he had known to be his mother, her grey eyes meeting his for a brief second before the door behind him closed.

~~~---~~~

Standing beside his partner Kevin kept clutching to the hand which held his, green eyes filled with tears as he continued speaking, “Edd, I am right here with you, I am not going to leave your side. Come on Blackbird.” Repeating himself the red heads’ heart would jump with each slight squeeze the comate teen would give him.

Smiling from the chair as a stream of tears flowed from her eyes Kathleen sighed, “I can’t believe how much he’s responding… Agent Perez, I think Doctor Chambers needs to see this.” Looking to the woman the officer nodded, leaving the room in haste to retrieve said doctor.

It was only a few minutes before Jessica walked into the room, clipboard in hand as she marched over to her patient’s bedside, pen ready as she watched. “What has happened? Agent Perez said I was urgently needed.”

“Edd, it’s me, come on babe.” Kevin spoke softly, the ravenette turning his head towards the sound he was making, “That’s it, you can find me, I am right here.” continuing to speak no one noticed the rapid notes being taken by the doctor, her pen scratching across the paper. “I love you Blackbird.” The red head whispered softly as he placed a kiss to the back of one of Edd’s hands.

~~~---~~~

As the court room settled down Dustin stood from his seat, anger bubbling up inside him as he swore inwardly, “Your Honour, I would like to call my second witness Justin Burrows.” With a small grunt the man waited beside the witness stand, eyes glaring at the couple at the end of the room.

Being brought through the side door Justin through a hateful glare at the prosecution bench, aiming mostly at the blue eyed woman who sickening resembled her son. Standing at the stand Justin instinctively raised his hands ready to take the oath which passed quickly.

“Justin, I would like to ask about your relationship with the defendants’ son Bradley, how close were you two?” Dustin asked calmly, hoping that this witness would be less problematic to his case.

Looking to Bradley’s father the teen sighed heavily. “Brad was my best friend, my only real friend.” Taking a moment to pause for effect the teen felt tears welling up in his eyes as a realisation dawned on him. “I loved him… and I never got to tell him.”

The sound of pitying sighs spread through the jury, one woman sniffing back tears as the teen on the stand began to weep. “I am sorry you never got your chance to display your feelings Justin.” Dustin gave an apologetic smile, “I hate to ask this but what was your relationship with the prosecutions son?”

Clenching his fists tight Justin sniffed back his tears as he glared at the small group on the other side of the room. “That kid was a slut.” He spat angrily, “Got an invite to one of Brad’s parties and got completely shit faced! Then next thing we know he’s trying to kill himself because he fucked up and claimed rape!”

Another scatter of voices from the jury caused Ronan to slam his gavel down hard, eyes glaring at the teen on the stand, “Mister Burrows, I must insist you refrain from such language or you shall be removed from the witness stand.”

Huffing the teen looked away from the man, fists still clenched tight as Dustin bit his lip, “Could you, calmly, explain your opinion of Bradley towards, regrettably the end of his life?”

Sighing the teen flexed his fingers, “Bradley was lead on by the kid at the party, since claiming rape my friend was dealing with a broken heart thanks to that little-” Cutting himself off Justin thought to reword his answer, “Nerd.”

Nodding slowly the defendant lawyer looked to his client, “So you’re saying that Bradley had fallen in love with Eddward, who refused him despite accepting an invite to his party?”

Standing up straight Matthew glared at Dustin, “Objection your Honour! We have already established that my clients’ son was drugged and lured to the party against his will.”

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Ronan nodded, “Motion carried, Mister Roberts please ask questions which have not yet been covered by the evidence shown in court.”

Nodding the man smiled, “Apologies your Honour,” Turning back to the teen Dustin smirked, “Can you give an example of a time my clients’ son ever became dangerous to another person?”

Shaking his head Justin shrugged. “Nope.”

The room was silent, all eyes watching the teen until Sameera stood up from her chair, eyes narrowing as she focused on the teen, “I can’t do this anymore! Justin you know full well how many students came into my office thanks to Mister Wards’ behaviour in my school!”

Trying to pull the woman back into her seat Alexander snarled, “What the fuck are you doing?!” His hands being removed from the woman as she stormed from the room, door slamming behind her as another outburst of commotion spread through the jury, this time Judge Anderson rubbing his temples at all the noise.

“SILENCE IN THE COURT!” Ronan finally shouted as the volume exceeded his limit, gavel echoing past the noise when the room finally quietened down. “I declare this case be adjournment until tomorrow at nine am, the jury will have time to decide its verdict the same day.” Another hit of his gavel signalled for people to stand, Justin being lead from the room through a side door as the jury all through his hateful glares.

As the room emptied itself Marion stood frozen to the spot, her husband holding onto her shoulders while Matthew and Richard just looked to one another, the blue eyed woman’s voice coming in barely more than a whisper. “We’re going to win…” A wide smiled spread across her face as tears began to streak her cheeks. “We’re going to win!”

~~~---~~~

Looking at her phone as it buzzed Kathleen had a worried smile across her face, “Excuse me a minute, it’s Mari.” Leaving the room, the red headed woman answered cautiously, “Mari?”

“Kathy! Oh Kathy! You missed the most wondrous series of events!” Marions’ voice was overly joyful as she spoke. “We’re going to win the case! Both of the defendants’ witnesses essentially confessed then Principal Pain removed herself as a defendant entirely.”

“Oh my word that is amazing news! I’ll let Kevin know, gosh he’ll be so happy to hear this!” Kathleen was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she continued to speak over the phone to her neighbour.

Inside of Eddward’s room Kevin kept talking to his boyfriend, the occasional squeeze his only reward for all his efforts. “Why isn’t he doing anything more than this? What am I doing wrong?!” Green eyes focused on the doctor as she continued her notes.

“It could be the stimulus is not enough for him to do much more than slight head movements or squeezes of his hand.” Tapping her pen to her lip Jessica sighed, “I am not too sure what could rouse him more than what we have already tried.” Dejected Doctor Chambers lowered her clipboard and pen to her side.

Biting his bottom lip, the red headed teen thought hard, his mind going through the events of the past couple of hours. “Fuck it…” He finally muttered as he pressed his lips to the ravenettes’, hoping for some kind of response as he slowly pulled away.

Standing in darkness Eddward could hear the voice, his voice. Reaching arms forward the ravenette tried earnestly to find its source. “Kevin. Kevin is here. I have to see him.” Muttering as he began to walk Edd felt his heart racing, his pace increasing the closer he got to the sound.

Lunging forward Bradley’s shadow wrapped a hand around each of his victims’ wrist, pulling the teen backward as he snarled. “You belong to me Little Raven! I am never letting you go!”

Struggling in the vice like grip Edd’s blue eyes locked onto a small glimpse of light which had broken into the dark void surrounding him, the sensation of heat spreading through him from his lips. “I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!”

The room was silent as Eddward’s heartrate jumped on the monitor, Kathleen re-entering to the scene as Doctor Chambers watched in fear at the ravenette’s sudden change. Kevin kept his tight grip on Edd’s hand, using his other to stroke the hair from his tormented face.

Running from the shadows which followed him Double D found himself gaining on the light ahead, darkness fading behind him. “I’m coming Kevin…” Edd smiled as he dove into the light, blue eyes slowly opening to see the freckled face of his beloved boyfriend. “Pumpkin…” He croaked weakly.


	34. Glimpse of Their Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am FINALLY updating...  
> Its been a hectic few weeks and I'm sorry for leaving it so long...  
> As much as I love this story I am taking a hauteus from all writing.  
> I've got a lot of projects on the go and don't have time for them all.  
> I'll probably upload more as the comic comes out and renews my love of writing again.  
> Please comment and let me know any critasisms!

Pulling up the hospital Richard stepped from his car to be surprised by a pair of eager arms wrapping themselves around him, “Who the hell?” He flinched while assessing the person who had grabbed him. “Damn it Kathy, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

 

“Richard! He’s awake! Where are Mari and Will!?” Kathleen was bouncing eagerly as she pulled her husband closer to the hospital entrance, a beeping of a car horn caused the pair to stare at the approaching vehicle, Marion giving a small wave from her passenger seat.

 

Turning to her husband Marion pouted, “Why do you think Kathy is so energetic? What do you suppose has happened?” The man shrugged as he began to park the car, his eyes following the red headed woman and her husband as they approached them.

 

Waiting for the car to stop Kathleen eager waved back to her friend and her partner, a wide smile spread across her cheeks. “Mari! Will! You need to come upstairs now!” As the family exited the car all eyes watched the red headed woman curiously. “Edd’s awake!” Kathleen clarified, the groups expressions changing immediately.

 

Entering the large building all five adults raced up the stairs, Marion leading as they turned onto the intensive care ward, her hand reaching for the door of her sons’ room, opening it cautiously. “Eddward?” She whispered as the group filtered into the dimly lit space, all eyes landing on the pair of teens in its center.

 

Still laying on his back Edd turned his head slightly to the people who had entered the room, giving a weak gapped toothed smile, “Hello mother, father.”Taking a moment to assess the other relative Double D sniffed. “Uncle Matt.” In an instance the ravenette began to cry, the hand holding his still squeezing as his family surrounded him.

 

Stroking the hair from his sons’ face William sighed, “It’s good to see you, we’ve been so worried Eddward, so very worried.” The raven haired man began to weep as his sons’ blue eyes looked up at him, that same gap toothed smile over his face.

 

Doctor Chambers cleared her throat causing the room to all turn and face her, with clipboard in hand she gave a sad smile, “I have to ask all but immediate family to leave while we discuss some sensitive matters.” Gauging the room Jessica’s heart sank when the red headed teen gave a discouraged glance her way, his hand still gripping tightly to Edd’s.

 

Gently coaxing her son to release his partner Kathleen lead both the boy and her husband from the room, Matthew joining them as a curtesy to his sister. The blue eyed woman looking to her son then the doctor. “We are prepared Jessica.” Her hand had taken the place of the red heads at this point.

 

Raising her clipboard to her chest Doctor Chambers turned her attention to the raven-haired teen, “Eddward, do you know where you currently are?” Her voice was calm as she spoke but there was a small tremble in her tone as she watched blue eyes stare back at her.

 

Taking a minute to assess the room Edd turned to his mother and father before speaking, “I am in another hospital…” A moment of silence passed over the group before the ravenette looked to his mother’s exhausted face. “Where is… Bradley?” A lump had formed in his throat when his company all looked uncomfortable.

 

“Let’s get back to you Eddward, it is right you are in hospital, tell me what do you remember of the events prior to waking up?” Jessica tried to remain calm as fear began to grow in the teens face, her smile soft as she tried to ease his worry.

 

Shifting slightly on the bed Edd could feel a large weight on his legs, “Why can’t I move my legs? What happened to me?” His rising tone made his mother jump as she tried to continue her grip on Double D’s hand.

 

Doing her best to stay sympathetic Jessica smiled weakly, “Your legs were severely broken, we were able to get them sutured and wrapped in casts at just the right time, or else you would have had permanent damage to them.” Her mismatched eyes watched carefully as the teen before her lifted the blanket with his free hand, expression stoic as he stared.

 

Giving her sons’ hand a squeeze Marion smiled. “You’re okay Eddward, we can help you.” Blue eyes were greeted with hallow ones which just stared at her face, her heart aching. “Your father and I are sorry for leaving you so early.”

 

Doctor Chambers began to waver as the ravenette continued sitting in silence, “I know you’ve been through a lot already Eddward but it has been the decision of the hospital to place you into a mental health counselling program.” The room was silent for a short moment before Jessica continued. “Of course this program is voluntary and you are welcome to bring a chaperon.”

 

Fidgeting on his bed as a cold shiver spread up his spine Eddward nodded, eyes lowering, as his mother squeezed is hand. “I have no doubt our son will choose the wisest course of action to help encourage his recovery.” William spoke calmly as the ravenette nodded along with him.

 

Smiling sincerely Jessica looked over her notes, “Okay so we’ve covered all we desperately need to discuss with you. Do you have any questions Eddward?”Watching the teen’s expression change Doctor Chambers feared she had crossed a difficult line.

 

Inhaling deep before speaking Double D stared blankly down at his bed, “Where is Bradley?” The room was deafly silent causing Edd to tense, fists clenching. “Where is he?”

 

Feeling something inside herself snap Marion glared at her son, “Do you honestly think we’d allow that monster in here with you?! If he were still alive he’d be imprisoned as we speak!” Realising what she had said the blue-eyed woman clapped a hand over her mouth, the boy looking back at her paling.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Stood in his kitchen Alexander glared at his sober wife, her natural hair colour showing within her roots. “Why the fuck are you still here, shouldn’t you be off in some bar?” Rubbing the bridge of his nose the well-groomed man sighed heavily as the woman across from him shrugged. “Fucking hell don’t you even care our son is dead?!”

 

“He was your son Alex!” It was Angela’s turn to glare as she stomped towards her husband, finger pressing into his chest. “You gave that boy everything he ever wanted and because of that he turned into a monster. Every time I looked at him, I saw you, a spoiled pampered roach! How dare you claim he was my son?!”

 

Grabbing onto his wife’s wrist Alexander snarled. “So it’s my fault you drink then? Perhaps I should have left you in that strip club over in Lemon Brook; you are nothing but a cheap whore anyway!” Eyes glared at one another as the woman tried to pull herself away. “Maybe you want to go back there and be nothing again?”

 

Swallowing back her pride Angela bowed her head as her husband’s grip turned into a bruising one around her wrist. “No…” She resigned eyes looking at her feet as the grip around her wrist slowly loosened. “I don’t ever want to go back there.”

 

Turning away from the woman Alexander smirked, “That’s what I would assume. Now go pretty yourself up, we have an interview to get to.” Making his way from the kitchen to the living room the man ignored the muffled sounds of his wife’s crying, a smirk still present on his lips.

 

Stood staring at her feet as tears hit the floor Angela swallowed the lump in her throat, pulling a hand up to wipe at her eyes. Her sobered up body and mind finally catching up to how much her life had changed over the years, she pulled out her purse, focusing on the image of Bradley in his youth, wide bright smile as he carried a pile of dirt. “What happened to you?” She mumbled before shoving the image away once more. “What happened to me?”

 

~~~---~~~

 

Stood up close to the door Kevin yearned to hear every word being said on the other side, his fists clenching when his boyfriend began saying that bastard’s name. “What the fuck Edd, why are you asking about him?” His ear was pressed up against the wooden but flinched when a loud yell came from inside.

 

“HE’S DEAD?!” Eddward screamed, his skin void of all colour as his pulse raced, the monitor still attached to him beeping erratically. “Why is he dead? What happened? Tell me!” Looking up with wet eyes Double D tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall, what was he thinking crying for the man who almost killed him but his emotions wanted him to break further.

 

Trying to calm down his son William sighed, “He was given every chance by all accounts Eddward. He kidnapped you, abused you and almost took you from us forever.” The black haired man watched his son failed to hold back his tears, wet streaks creeping down his cheeks.

 

Clearing her throat Doctor Chambers gained the rooms attention once more, her mismatch eyes watching carefully as she spoke. “I understand it is a lot to process Edd but this is more reason for you to attend the counselling sessions.” Jessica smiled softly as the ravenette teen nodded, wiping his face with both hands.

 

Looking up as she sniffed Marion forced a smile. “You know, Kevin could always go with you. He’s missed you so much Eddward, would you like him to come back in?” Her voice was soft as she spoke, blue eyes locking onto her sons as he nodded slowly. “Kevin, I know you’re listening, come on in.”

 

Pushing away his anger as a wave of affection spread over him Kevin opened the door and stepped into the room, his face locking onto Edd’s, as he approached. “Hey Blackbird, how’re you feeling?” A smile spreading across his lips while Matthew followed behind him.

 

Looking up Double D smiled to the red headed teen, eyes climbing up his body until his eyes met green, “I-I… No…” Turning away Edd stared blankly at his bed, hands clenched tightly.

 

Concerned for her son Marion took one of his idle hands. “Eddward, what is it? I thought it was okay to invite him in?” Her blue eyes watched as the ravenette withdrew into himself once more, skin paling.

 

With a shallow swallow Edd glanced up, “It’s nothing, I’m just being juvenile.” Lifting his head Double D forced a wide gap toothed smile at the woman holding his hand before turning once again to face his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, I am doing well Kevin, do not worry about me. I’m not worth it.”

 

Kevin snapped, flinging himself forward and wrapping warm arms around the ravenette making the teen stiffen in surprise, his mother instinctively releasing his hand. “Shut the fuck up dork! You are worth more to me than anything, when you were gone, I could not stand it. Couldn’t stand not being with you.” His arms tightened around the boy.

 

Still frozen in shock Eddward couldn’t speak, his hands slowly reaching up to cling onto his boyfriends warm back, his fingertips pressing into his shirt. “As much as I hate to disrupt this, ahem, moment. I think it would be wise for Eddward to get some rest.” Matthew broke the silence as he eyed the two teens, Kevin coming back to reality and realising he wasn’t alone with his partner, instantly his cheeks flooded with heat as a blush spread across his face.

 

Separating themselves the two teens both let out a weak chuckle as the red head nodded, the room saying their farewells while a nurse brought in some medication for Edd to help him sleep. The ravenette slowly sinking back into the pillow, which had supported his head for the past few days as his eyes, closed.

 

~~~---~~~

 

The drive home for Kevin was silent, his eyes glaring out the rear window as thoughts raced through his mind. ‘Why did he look away when he met my eyes? What the fuck was up with that? Why wouldn’t I be worried for him? Does he not trust me?’ His thoughts were broken when the car finally pulled into his drive, his mother looking back over to him with a sad smile.

 

Opening the door for her son Kathleen continued smiling, “You know he’ll be okay right? He’s a strong young man Kevin, plus he has you.” Her smile became more genuine as her son huffed with a small smirk. “Now, do him a favour and go feed his new cactus, don’t want it to lose its beautiful colour before he gets it!”

 

Locking the car Richard sighed as his son entered the house, before his wife could enter however, he grabbed her hand. “Kathy, you mustn’t encourage him so much; we both know Eddward is going to struggle his whole life with this.” His eyes locked onto his wife’s as he released her. “He’s going to be in hospital for a while getting therapy.”

 

Nodding her head, the red headed woman frowned. “I know but I just can’t stand to see our boy so disturbed Rich, he has been stressed and so angry… he just needed some good news.” Kathleen smiled weakly as the pair entered their home, the door closing softly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos~!  
> If there are any grammatical errors I apologise.  
> I am a UK based writer so if some elements seem off it may because I am unsure what American schools/legal/police force are like.  
> Please forgive my ignorance.


End file.
